Taste of Your Lips
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: Naruto's always had his mind set on his goals & he'll stop at nothing to get it done. But with expenses running high he's going to need to find another job. Unfortunately that new job might involve working for an egotistic jerk. Sasu/Naru. Neji/Naru AU. SUPER EDITING IN PROGRESS
1. Determination

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada. The ownership of Naruto and crew belongs to someone else.

**Author's Rant**: Whew the plot bunny just keeps nibbling. Not much experience with this pair so forgive any OOCness. ^_^

**Warnings: **MalexMale relations. Yaoi. AU setting. Language. Sasu/Naru.

* * *

><p><strong>Determination<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Uzumaki, order call for table twelve!"<p>

"Got it!" A swirly whirlwind of saffron hair wove through the crowd of crimson and white checker patterned tables to his destination of a family foursome, all smiles and delight to match the natural brilliance that was his outer and inner personality. Small notebook in hand, Naruto flipped to a clean page, and poured his one hundredth table the sweet sincerity of his charming smile. "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen Café, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your handsome waiter and I'm here to serve you, you, you anddddd _you_," he tapped his pen on the nose the smallest children, earning a burst of rewarded sugar giggles from the baby girl.

The dark haired father of the group chuckled, nodding his chin at his youngest, "My, I'm impressed with your way with children. Normally it takes a whole bunch of coaxing just to get her to smile."

"Well ya know," Naruto smirked the silly shine of his white teeth, shrugging a shoulder. "I just got a lotta practice in that area. Kids love me." Proof in his contagious smile, spreading from one person to the next—even to the squealing baby girl.

Yeah that was him. Everything around him radiated clean, balmy package of lively cheer that seemed to ooze from his very presence. There was no harsh demand for people to notice his luminousitic allure or a desperate attempt for anyone else's attention. From the sharp barbs of sunflower petals jutting out in every direction, to the cornflower blue orbs filled with a fluorescent light as bright as his sunshine smile; every fiber of his existence spoke of a simple '_hey how_ _you ya doing today.'_ More than enough to automatically bring a grin to your face. Add to the gingerly peached tint of skin and broad set of shoulders compressed evenly under the spread of tie dye colored shirt and you had yourself another blushing reason to engage an extra smile at the blonde haired bombshell.

After all orders of the famous ramen and little kid meals were taken, Naruto hurried off to batch the latest order in before heading off to handle previous customers, never failing to gain a couple of laughs or pleased compliments on his robust services. Another day, another animated dollar made for every satisfied customer. That's why he was in always in demand and always requested by past customers vowing a return if he entertained their time as well as their patient taste buds.

The shrilling double ring of a dusty bell chimed dully over the noisy convey of comfortable consumers, but the sound was as clear as crystal to the busy blond. "Uzumaki, order up for table twelve!"

"Got it!" Naruto excused himself from the conversation of an elderly woman and dashed off to grab the large silver trays, balancing the bowls of slushed buttery noodles, and kiddie meals in one hand and the cups of green sweet tea, soda pop and milk in the other.

"Careful Naruto, can't break records now." Teased the café owner, Mr. Teuchi, smiling a crinkled smirk.

"Yes sir. Just trying to keep everyone happy."

"Well make sure you have enough energy for later tonight. You're gonna need it."

Doesn't he know it? The energy spent here was nothing compared to what he had to deal with later on. Nowhere near in fact.

"Here you are," In a single beat, a black tennis foot jutted out to pull a fold up stand near the table and spread wide to balance the metallic circles. One by one, Naruto gave each customer their desired meal, sweet drink and trademark simper in turn receiving the same kind of bemused gesture. "If there's anythin' ya need all you have to do is call Naruto."

"Thank you so much for your services, young man." The red haired mother praised kindly. "You're such a sweet boy."

"No problem ma'am." With a two finger salute in play, Naruto swirled off to clean off a couple of tables and straightened out a couple of chairs. On each finished one, lied a generous tip for his entertaining chores and he grinned quite proud of himself for earning a decent amount every time. At this rate he was bound to gain his desired earnings soon.

The rushing frenzy of the café's reputation, as always, brought with it the same buzz of excitement and overflowing tables for customers itching to get a taste of that delicious bowl of signature noodles mixed with the variety of ingredients and unique blending only known by the owner and a few others. No matter the time of day, the specific date or the mark of a holiday, these tables always stayed filled to capacity with eager, hungry customers.

And Naruto loved it. Every single minute of it. The pleased smiles, hummed purrs of pleasured taste buds, low rumbles of laced conversation easing from one end of the building to the next; all of it. Every bit was enough to keep Naruto coming back every day, all day working his twelve hour shifts with a pep in his step and not utter one compliant.

When the hottest hour of the café aroused, waiters and waitresses were hustling all around the others, cleverly dodging from side to side to prevent a colliding mass of hot yellow spillage on heads or hands. Trays stood as tall as the hands posturing them with ease in a sea of young voices announcing or taking orders. In the midst of it all the rays of sharp blond sunshine breezed everywhere, ducking and swirling through his coworkers.

"Whoa easy Naruto!" Yelled the bristled growl of one particular chocolate haired waiter, nearly losing the hold of his platter of dirty bowls. "Ya almost got me with the soup man!"

Naruto maneuvered around, bowing underneath his friend's arm, keeping the coursers in hand. "S'rry Kiba, busy, busy, busy!"

"Tsk busy my ass. Betta' watch that damn soup…" Mumbled the irritated sneer of an equally super active waiter.

At the slap of twin rubber doors flapped open to reveal a bubble gum pink haired girl, carrying a small server in each hand. Sea foam eyes scanned the heavily crowed café for her table until a hard frowned Kiba came into view. At the frustrated scowl plastered severely on his face, she could already tell he wasn't too hyped on all the crazed commotion, "Bad day already?" Asked Sakura Haruno.

Kiba signed a low grunt, hitching up the dirty dishes on his weary shoulder, "Nah, same as always. Better watch out for Naruto. You know how he gets during rush hour."

"Right." Had to definitely watch out for that colorful whirlwind.

On cue, Naruto came barreling pass the pair to head in the kitchen, grabbed his sizzling order and in the same saffron flash, came hurrying back with three trays of ramen. Thank god for his oddly unique methods of dipping and somehow managing to prevent hazardous collisions with other bodies, otherwise they'd all be doomed. Kiba and Sakura shared a friendly chuckle, watching the ever energized blond switch from one table to the next, all thousand watt smiles and appeal.

"Silly fool," They both murmured before heading off to do their daily duties.

Ramen went flying every several minutes to whoever demanded its subtle flavors and salted tastes. The bubbly converse of hyper amusement stayed erratic and fast pace till the wee hours of late evening when an exhausted Kiba finally escorted the last of a family of six out the door, wishing them a great night and for their return soon. "Oh God never again," Groaned the beat Kiba, sliding his back down the smooth glass door, bumping his butt on the tile floor.

The few remaining waiters and waitresses all found cozy sits in leathery glitter red booths or fell back in the chair or stool closest to support their steel heavy bodies. Naruto located a comfortable place on a cooled piece of floor he deemed worthy enough to hold his ass in place and blew out fanning a hand over his sweaty face.

Sakura settled down in a chair next to his feet, dropping her head and hands between her knees, "Had a long one huh?"

Naruto's eyes shifted up to meet the equally tired mint green staring down, "No kiddin'. I think I had at least three hundred customers today. Damn near broke a toe runnin' into Kiba."

"Hey no one told ya to run around like some hyped up psycho," Kiba flopped down next to the blond, bracing back on his hands, glaring at the wrinkled ceiling. "I was running around like a mad man. Had twenty orders of the butter special and nearly sixty of the double whammy. But," he sighed, "we had rougher days."

"Tell me about it. But this one's at the top."

Sakura reached inside her blouse pocket, wrangling the loose change and rolled her eyes, "Bad day for tips. How's about you guys?"

Kiba slid his hand down the front of his jean pockets, fingering over the crumbled dollars and coins. "Had better."

Naruto did the same, patting his semi filled pockets and grinned, "Pretty good for me. Glad it wasn't like yesterday. Couldn't get dog piss with that."

They shared a laugh, no one feeling any better or any sort of resentment towards their partner for having earned a deal more. Especially for Naruto being that he needed the money more than anyone else there. All earned monies went straight to two separate sources of his life and a tiny piece to the side for another dream.

"Alright everyone," Announced Mr. Teuchi, appearing from the dreaded kitchen, wiping his hands on his flour coated apron. "Great job as always. No complaints about the meals or the service. Now that's progress. Keep it up and we'll stay at the top." He scanned the worn out expressions of his several crew members, cooks, hosts and waiters noting the slumped shoulders and stiff necks, rolling. No sense in keeping them longer than necessary. He'll give them all a chippy pep talk later. "Alright everyone, the week's up. Make sure to be here bright and early tomorrow for the next wave. I'll be closing shop early so make sure to have it cleaned from top to bottom otherwise I'll have ya here till next week."

The less then enthusiastic chorus of _'yes sirs' _grumbled from some while others settled for a little nod as one by one they filed to the back storage room to retrieve their jackets, hats, and belongings from name labeled lockers.

Sakura was one of the first to finish getting her things and went over to see her friends before heading out, "Hey me, Ino, and Choji were planning on going to see the Strawberry Street Play this weekend. You guys wanna tag along?"

"Nah got plans this weekend," Kiba declined. "How's 'bout you Naruto?"

Naruto slipped one arm through a backpack strap as he replied, "Can't guys. Gonna be busy all weekend," Whatever small spit of energy he had stored was going to be used up tonight and tomorrow dealing with other affairs. "I'll try to catch ya another time. See ya." Waving his good bye before another word uttered a familiar argument, Naruto ran off.

"Damn. Poor kid," Kiba scratched his head. "All he ever does is work."

"Yea I know," Busy. He was always engrossed in so much. Sakura sighed and shook her head, pitifully. As much as she wanted to disagree with the disappeared blonde's decline, there wasn't much to protest when she knew the deal. Naruto was busy for a reason and no amount of coaxing was going to stop him from altering his time from another matter. She just wished he'd devote just a bit of his time into having a life.

At least a little to himself.

* * *

><p>Long days brought even longer walks home for the yawning Naruto. The late evening was pleasant and cooled with the smell of rain sprinkling the cloudy sky. With his book bag slung over his shoulder and a less then energetic step in his stride, he finally took the chance to truly search inside his pocket to check the honest fruits of his labor after another long day. Feeling around the tiny folded wad and scattered clinging coins, Naruto blew out a low sigh, "Gotta do better than this. Dammit," he proclaimed softly. Profit was good but not enough to make a dented difference.<p>

At this rate he was going to have to do double shifts just to make up for his intended wages. Things weren't getting easier for him and God forbid if they didn't stay as steady as they currently were. At nineteen years old, he wasn't exactly living the prosperous life his parents wanted for him but after their unfortunate accident three years ago, there wasn't much left for him to do. Especially with the small burdens they left behind for him to care for. Times were going to have to change at this rate.

And now he was only left with one solution.

Naruto shoved his free hand in his pocket, slumped forward and thought over his plans for tomorrow. After working his shift, he was going to have to beat the pavement for a part time job or hell maybe a full timer. _More money for the cause_, he thought as he passed by a store window reflecting his shadowy image. Not too bad on the looks if he had to admit himself. Mom and Dad raised him up to be a good looking guy. This he thought as he flashed that wide smile of his to ease the tension stiffened in his body and csettle the negativity boiled in his body before climbing the stairs up a two story complex to see one of his neighbors.

The surrounding apartment setting was traditionally built of crimson brick, curved brown tiles lining down the rooftop, and steep, narrow stairwells on either side of the building. Mid waist high Ginger Rose bushes dotted two feet apart in front of each complex, giving the whole vicinity a gentle cozy appeal. Not too bad for a young adult.

His building was three sidewalks down from the one he was approaching where the bronze symbol A19 lied inscribed. Three knocks and two taps and he waited patiently for the door to open.

"Just a sec!" Called the deep voice from behind. Seconds later, the sage green door swung open to reveal a bushel of coco spiked hair pulled high above an equally positive smile. "Ah Naruto welcome. I wasn't expecting you till later." Mr. Iruka Umino stepped to the side to let his neighbor in the warm home.

"Yea we kinda closed early for a morning session tomorrow. Mr. Teuchi wanted everyone to get some shut eye for the breakfast and lunch rush."

"Well that's good to hear. At least you'll get some kind of rest until then."

"I hope so." Naruto rolled on the back of his heels, eyeing over the familiar warm household, having been babysat here many times as a child. The simmering hues of deep beige furnishings positioned evenly from the balcony glass door to the entry way of the hall and subtle yellows decorated in the form of minor pieces for added effect toward the wide set kitchen, having been used countless times to make his favorite meals. So many memories of his earlier years displayed happily in his mind when he had to spend his afternoons with Iruka after school. Such good and fond memories he held here in this little place.

Curiously noticing the lack of routine giggles and normally excited shouts of greet, Naruto angled his head from the living room to the hallway before asking, "So how were they today?"

Besides the lifted of a brown eyebrow and expired sigh of resignation, Iruka could hardly hold in his retorted exhaustion but opted for giving his most sincere smile and jerked his thumb to the back bedroom. "I was blessed with a few hours of rest. They're sleeping in the bedroom."

"Had a rough one eh?" Naruto grimace a guilty tease, already heading towards the devil's chamber.

"Tell me about it. They were up and running about for hours wanting this and that or needing this for that. I just can't seem to figure out what you do to keep them so tame."

"Eh what can I say, the kids love me." His beginning speech died on a faint whisper as Naruto turned the doorknob and pushed—with a little extra effort— into the small square room littered from door frame to the red curtained window with large fluffed teddies and toys. Coloring books lied half open on their sides with scattered torn pages piled nearby a mess of broken crayons and topless markers. Probably the only sane looking pieces of entertainment left unharmed were the neatly stacked animal books in alphabetical order inside a worn down yellow and blue striped shelve.

Ah yes, the wraths of a child's hurricane-like actions for joyous fun and cheer. Evidence lain bear based on the tossed over plastic tables and utensils stuck in some awkwardly shaped pattern it didn't belong in. And despite it all, balanced in the farthest corner lying in a tangled mass of limbs and thin sheets were two small bodies sleeping peacefully in a leaf pattern bunk bed. "Out like a light," Naruto murmured pushing the door open to step in.

"And it only took three glasses of warm milk, six bedtime stories, four games of Gamabunta Attacks and ninety four promises that you'd return if they went to bed," Iruka snorted sacarastically.

"That's a new record. I thought you had to play Gamabunta twelve times the other day."

"Trust me; I more than made up for it with memorizing the colorful theme songs of Happy Frog and Little Fox. I'm never going to get those freaky guys out of my head." Those horrid mental scenes of a dancing frog and cha chaing fox playing happily with their forest friends, teaching the wondrous fundamentals of important morals learned and the qualities of friendship. Just like any other childlike replica of that damnable pink dinosaur with the one tooth.

Naruto kneeled down beside the lower bed and pulled the sheets off one of the Uzumaki twins sleeping soundlessly with his stubby arms wrapped around the neck of his favorite frog. Minato Uzumaki was the younger of the set resembling his big brother and their father in so many ways. The messy barbs of splattered blond hair hung lifelessly against the soft pillow like coils of soft sunflower petals. His soft plump face bore the exact hue of dark tan but held a natural hue of faint blush on his rosy cheeks. Had he been awake one would be awestruck at the sharp contrast of blue polished as bright as the jealous sky against his other bright features. He practically a mini Naruto wrapped snug in a pile of one large frog and a bunch of hidden baby toads stuffed in his one piece pajamas. That'll probably explains the bulge in his crotch area. Naruto had been worried for a sec. "Hey Minato, come on. Time to go."

"Mmm…" Squeaked the protesting babe, searching with one hand for the missing warmth and using the other to keep a tight grip on his froggy. "Don' wanna go Nawo…Sweepy…"

"You can sleep on our way home. Come on," Naruto reached down to scoop up the tiny child and oversized orange frog. Minato hummed contently nuzzling his face in his brother's warm neck and settled back into dream world. Now that the first brat was out of the way it was time for the more troublesome of the pair.

The one who was Naruto's double in more ways than one. Had it not been for whom their mother was, no one would've ever mistaken Kyuubi Uzumaki for being related to the blonde brothers in anyway. With much longer hair than a normal child, Naruto stood up to see the tangled horror of disorderly blankets and limbs scattered all over the top bunk. For a person barely three feet tall, Kyuubi somehow managed to appear like an octopus covering every stretch of his bed, selfishly declaring '_its mines, all mines'. _The only evidence of their mother's existence within the Uzumaki clan was generously given to the eldest twin in the heritage of crimson red hair coiled and woven around his pale skinned neck and chubby face. By his side was a big plush teddy fox missing three of its nine tails—presumably eaten or destroy in some way by its three year old owner. Naruto had to work with extra care to unwind the constricting sheets and rolled up appendages jutted out.

"Kyuubi, come on kid. Time to go home," Urged the eldest brother, nudging the whisker marked cheekbones.

One little sapphire eye peeped open tiredly before the entire body curved away to show half a tiny bottom half encased in rocket ship pajamas. "No Bwo Bwo…tiwed… wanna sweep."

"You can sleep at home brat. Come on."

"Mmm no Bwo, Bwo…" Kyuubi somehow disguised his whole body away from view except for the pile of scarlet locks swimming around the pillow.

Naruto sighed and jerked the sheets off, ignoring the pitiful whimper of childlike whines as he lend over and tugged the sleepy child until he rolled into his arm, less then pleased about being woken up, "Stupee Bwo, Bwo," mumbled hissy Kyuubi, before finding a cozy spot next to the soft neck.

"Yea, yea kid, heard ya say worst." With kids and super teddies in hand, Naruto gingerly made his way out and to the front door, "Thanks again for watching the twins Iruka-sensei. I 'preciate it."

"It's no problem really," Iruka held open the front door, escorting his neighbor's outside.

Naruto stopped half way, "Oh I almost forgot, Iruka-sensei how many vacancies are left at the school?" He questioned hiking up a slipping Minato.

Iruka's smile shifted, thinning his lips, "Only seventeen," Came his mumbled reply. "Summers almost over Naruto. The school's going to need the money by the end of this season."

"Yea…I know."

A silent pause passed overhead, then, "Look if it's any consideration, I could easily lead you—"

"No," Naruto cut off softly. "I can do it. We'll be fine. I can have the money by then."

"…but the deadline's in fourteen weeks Naruto." Iruka sighed, feeling conflicted. "It wouldn't be any trouble too—"

"Thanks for watching the twins. W-we gotta get going before it starts rainin'. We'll see ya later."

Before Iruka could utter another offer of aid, Naruto was already sprinting down the stairs and heading off to their own building. By the balcony post, Iruka stayed near watching the young ones head off home, noting the less then assertive stride in his god-son's walk. The smell of rain was approaching soon to mimic the down poured slump of shoulders that were usually stiffened with pulsing confidence. Darkness building from the graying clouds bypassing the moon's glow until its shadow hung mockingly overhead, producing the unwanted gloom of despair and desperation.

Iruka waited and pondered over so much until he got the signaled wave from far off that they made it inside and went inside in hopes of figuring a way he could lead his support. So much would need to be accomplished in as little as fourteen weeks and it worried him how much he knew his god son's will was to succeed in achieving his goals.

And knowing Naruto, he'd stop at nothing to get it done.

* * *

><p>Charity or pity. He truly despised receiving either from anyone especially when there was no need for it. He worked hard and did all of this for a reason and that was to get it done. Working hard had been his mission since losing his parents years ago and it had been a promise made by the blood that streamed through his heart, if nothing else he would make sure to take care of his baby brothers and ensure they earned the best education they deserved.<p>

As he finally tucked in the tiny tykes under their shared bed and left to handle his own care, Naruto stripped out of his Ichiraku uniform shirt, gazing out the glass fogged window, watching pearl dribbles of rain feebly trickle in a crooked path. His gaze then twisted around to his dresser where the swell of his Gama piggy bag sat month agape from being filled with today's earnings.

By the surest spark teasing swelling in his chest, he felt more assured after seeing Gama's belly gaining weight and that alone was enough to bring that thousand watt smile back in full. He'd find a way to get that money.

And starting tomorrow he planned to work as hard as ever and then go out to look for every known place possibly hiring. Naruto Uzumaki was on a mission and he'll be damned if he wouldn't succeed.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Ok sooo tell me what you think? My first Naruto fic…yahhh! ^_^. <strong>


	2. Dilemma

**Author's Rant**: Oh wow I'm thrilled you guys like this so far. Thank you all so very much for the sweet, kind reviews. -Kisses and hugs for all- Here's chapter 2 ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Dilemma<strong>

* * *

><p>He was handsome.<p>

The complete definition of tall, dark and fine.

All eyes followed his graceful panther stride as he exited off the elevator, speaking on his cell phone dressed in his finest Armani white suite with a blue Necker Scarf wrapped around the slender slickness of his collared neck. His beautiful obsidian eyes were hidden from view behind a pair of jet black sunglasses and his lengthy ebony banes framed alongside the arch of angled cheekbones, high and sculpted. His lips were plump with a hinted pout, and his small pointed nose curved in a perfect silhouette. He was the epitome of modern beauty standards; dynamically noticeable, nearly rivaling that of a graceful panther.

Every step he took oozed an abundance of fortitude, power and impeccable elegance. The young man was an angelic vision with skin so pale it easily compared to that of the freshest snowfall. The mere sight of him caused women and yes even men to swoon in his direction, praying to be fortunate enough to hear his liquid smooth voice rumble in their chests.

Attention on that devilish body was demanded without as much as a stroke of effort.

So much sexual tension floated from his aura, woman squirmed in their seats to keep from moaning out loud. Men were forced to keep their lower halves hidden from view lest any questions are raised about their masculinity. Just seeing the fluid flex of his muscular back should've been a sin. God it was like he was craved from the most perfect alabaster crystal.

Whispered words of wishful thinking and promised chances at a piece of that man's passions hummed lowly from various cubicles. He could hear every syllable of those fools; wanting, wishing, desiring his every motion for all of their selfish reasons. But who could blame them, being who he was.

The cell phone snapped shut as he suddenly stopped in front of his executive office suite. His eyes casually read over the golden plate plastered over his mahogany door for the past few years.

_Sasuke Uchiha _

The last name itself was worth more than the lives of many in the twenty story building and that of most rivaling companies in the vicinity.

At twenty four years old and already running the bulk of the Western Uchiha Corporations for Technological Research and Development, some would consider it a record breaker being able to successfully command a full fledge company so young. However those who knew well enough about the famous bloodline knew that it only came naturally for an Uchiha to run business as if the mere technique were engraved in their DNA.

And he was no exception having earned his rightful place amongst his father, mother and brother when he was merely seventeen years old. Yes, a child-like prodigy only destined for the promised wakes of heritable success.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha," Greeted a blonde haired, pale eyed young woman. "I have your mail for today sir as well as the list of today's engagements."

On automatic function without so much as missing a beat, Sasuke held out his hand for the small stack of mail from his secretary and half listened to her ramble off the week's scheduled meetings, appointments, luncheons, dinner parties, community functions, etc. The basic issues he regularly dealt with on a daily; not much to be too worried over really.

After she assumedly finished listing off most of the important details, and reminding him of a one o'clock interview he had later today, a brief nod confirmed he'd heard all he wanted and disappeared into his office. Those dark sunglasses found a cozy corner on the edge of his desk and that pearl white blazer was tossed to a burgundy plush sofa by the far wall. Sasuke strolled around his desk, thumbing through the useless and profitable letters with his face set in steeled facial.

Nothing deterred from the usual routine he followed when entering his office. The leather chair was pushed back with a shoe clad foot and pulled in by the same, the calendar on his desk was ripped of its previous numbered date and replaced with today's. Three signature pens—one blue, one red, and one black—were retrieved from the top left drawer, a hand sized blue notebook pad from the lower left drawer appeared and all were placed by the key broad.

Always done the same way. Every morning of every single day, seven days of the week.

His eyes stayed glued to every interesting notice—flipping pass the unwanted nonsense— while one hand skillfully reached under to turn on the computer monitor; all done with the accustomed knowledge of what was to be done and how it'd be accomplished.

One letter in particular caught his attention addressing the upcoming campaign party for the newest labeled partner with the neighboring corporation, Eastern Uchiha Enterprises. Tsk, so big brother finally decided to promote a side partner? That took what? Only ten years plus an extra three months? Sasuke himself had already enlisted a partner within three years of coming onboard. It just goes to show how each brother preferred running their own business. That was tossed in his desk drawer where only what he considered to be worthy trash resided.

It took the full three seconds for the computer screen to boot up with a '_Welcome Sasuke Uchiha'_ title wavering in dark blue lettering. In the next moment a mechanical feminine voice echoed gently from the desk speaker, greeting whomever turned on its mainframe, _"Good morning to you. Password is required to go past the protection data wall."_

Sasuke's long, slender fingers danced gracefully over the keyboard with disciplined speed and ease, '_4-5-M-S-9-U-1-5-6.' _and he waited while she collected the typed code.

"…_Password accepted. Voice identification deactivation required."_

Sasuke acknowledged with his vibrate baritone voice, sliding off as an accented mumble, "CEO Sasuke Uchiha, fourth seat in corperate command."

Seconds later, _"Good morning Sasuke Uchiha. What would you like me to do for you today?"_

Sasuke propped his elbow on the armchair, resting his cheek on the back of his knuckles, "Open files A9-G6 and corporate decoding file numbers 013-198 for confirmation review and proper evaluation."

"_Yes sir. One moment please."_

In the midst of his computer screen loading the requested windows, Sasuke absently started scribbling down numerical figures on his note pad, mentally calculating the spreadsheets spouting out of his peripheral one by one. Soon with nearly every spreadsheet flashing up before the other displaying his employers work, Sasuke went through the task of reading, studying and reviewing every single marker, jotting down extra numbers and notes needed for later on.

But then after going through the fourth file application a small two digit mishap brought a rough sigh to his lips. "Perfect," one of the fools on the ninth floor damaged the entire column with that single mistake. Now he was going to have to redo the entire page in order to have the proper arrangement aligned accordingly. Sasuke reached in his front desk for a yellow disk namely used for recording moronic errors, and slid it into the tray.

A cleverly cruel method for fanning out those who've made a mistake more than once in his company's data review process. No one's career has ever lasted past the third strike and since he was paying each them well enough not to do so, he was within his rights to do as he pleased. Luckily for this fellow, it was only his first offense. He'd be wise not to do it a second time.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Enter." They knew. They all very well knew not to disconnect his mindset from work no matter how supposed critical the information was, so Sasuke was fully aware it wasn't any of his employees. That could only be one person he knew would come this early.

The soft swish of his door gliding across the carpet was hardly noticeable until Sasuke heard the rasped toned of his partner's pinged irritation, "Must you always command entrance like you're some sort of God?" At the lack of response the dark haired partner shut the door, rolling his eyes. "Apparently a simple yes or no isn't native to your vocabulary or perhaps a part of your ten word lingo."

The only other man in this entire building who could create a hushed stir besides Sasuke Uchiha.

_Neji Hyuuga. _

Like his partner and only ally, the other young man's lithe body screamed for everyone, men, women, young and old, to touch his richly milk creamed skin. His muscular build was leaner than that of his Uchiha friend. His lavishly deep chocolate brown hair was restrained by a red ribbon at the nape of his neck, with the slacked treads slung heavily over his right shoulder. The stretched linen of his tailored charcoal gray pinstripe Dolce & Gabbana, fitted marvelously over his ivory body.

But one large advantage the Hyuuga held over the CEO was his two uniquely colored eyes. One would think when looking in his eyes they were the same stunning mixture of brilliant ice and pearl but if inspected closer they could see the deep lavender glittering inside.

Neji's voice, although not as deep as Sasuke's, held enough liquid heat to make others purr like pleasured felines. His slick stride was just as dangerous and seductive as his partners and just as lethal.

Sasuke's fingers shot over the key broad without missing a beat when he replied boredly, "I own half this city, all twenty floors of this entire building, the people working inside it, and that same door you opened exactly four seconds ago." The typing slowed long enough for one shadowy eye to half view the other occupant, dully, "I am a God."

"Touché, though I must say it's an expensive method to earn the blessings of your followers," Neji jutted his hip against the mahogany desk corner. "When should I expect to see your shrine? Will I be sacrificed to sate your holy desires?"

"What do you want Hyuuga?" Sasuke eyed the other carefully. "I doubt your day's any less busy then mine."

"Indeed, no more or less than usual," Neji shrugged his left shoulder, purposely keeping his reason for coming undercover.

But Sasuke knew him better, and thus the bit of perplexity in him that was bothering him to regale the Hyuuga until hearing what he had to say, had him slowing his speed to nonexistent until sitting back in his chair, padding his fingertips in the center of his face. "Alright Neji, you've got my attention."

'_Hn, it never ceases to amaze me how often that trick works,' _Neji cleverly thought. "I'm curious about something regarding the hiring bit for your personal assistant," He paused, then. "Have you had any luck since searching for a worthy applicant?"

Should've known it was over this meddlesome nonsense, "No, I haven't." Uchiha's voice, sharp and cut off hinting that the subject wasn't up for discussion.

But who was Neji to do what he was told? "Perhaps if your requirements weren't so outrageous, then you'd gain a proper aid."

"My life is a hectic routine of continuous hell from the minute I wake up to the time I take a shower and go to bed. I need someone who'll be able to keep up with my every step. No dipstick will be able to handle these tasks without some sort of IQ level."

"You _need_ a hard worker with a good sense for multitasking and handling difficult situations without worry for failure. . . not to mention dealing with that brazen attitude of yours."

Sasuke rolled his eye to the desk corner, having sworn he'd heard an insult and sort to throw his own, "Since you're so worked up on the matter why don't you go out and find me one or would you be interested since you meet all of my requirements without flaw?"

"Sorry," Neji pushed off, heading for the front door. "I already deal with your rigid personality six days of the week. I draw the line at having to follow your every step like some lost puppy." The sarcasm dripped all over the room until Neji took his leave, leaving a slightly nettled Uchiha pondering away in his chair.

Sasuke sat up in his chair and clicked a few icons on the computer screen, labeled _Assistant Requirements and Task Purposes_. The phrase of '_waiting on hand and foot'_ was putting it mildly compared to what he'd actually demand of this soon-to-hired person. He or she was going to need some energy; a ton of it to keep up with his ever busy weeks and not complain or talk about whatever. He hated conveying with anyone for pure pleasure of conversation unless it was beneficial for a financial deal or expansion of his company.

.

.

.

Essential Requirements (in his opinion, completely basic and well doable) included the following:

At least some form of college education, preferably in the study field of computer administrations and engineering.

Thorough knowledge of the principles and practices of data processing and client communication.

Thorough knowledge of the principles and practices of project and contract administration, including budget management, advanced accounting, and contract negotiations.

Must possess the ability to prepare and present oral and written reports; ability to plan, supervise and evaluate the work of other employees; ability to maintain detailed records; ability to establish quality relations with other employees and clientele.

Must be able to move from one location to the next without hesitation regarding residence.

Must be able to perform communication effectively, both orally and in writing.

Can organize work in order to set priorities and meet deadlines on strict schedule without error.

Must possess the ability to type forty to fifty words per minute.

Must be at least eighteen years old.

.

.

.

Sasuke frowned. So what exactly was the problem? The requirements on this list were both fair and quite feasible for a well-rounded person with enough common sense and proper intelligence to handle this line of work. To put it simply, he just wanted a less than average version of himself who was able to do what he could without breaking a sweat. Was that so much to ask? Nothing to hard.

…although.

As he glanced over some of the essentials even he had to evaluate that some of the duties were a bit steep for a simple assistant. Perhaps—he right clicked over a couple of details, highlighting a bright blue—he could lessen the blow of aptitude abuse a little bit.

Just a little. They would be working for him after all.

* * *

><p>So deep in the throes of a wondrous dream world consisting of everything considered delectable and salty sweet with floating buttery ramen with extra pork, a certain blond haired teen happily made love to his adoring pillow, layering lick upon tantalizing lick on its delicious surface. So plush, so utterly soft and sleek as the succulent juices flowing from its swelled proportions. Naruto nuzzled his nose deep into the large bowl until he felt close to drowning in its yellowy softness and yet for some reason it smelled of sweet maple syrup and honey; not anything like the mouthwatering flavors.<p>

Odd noodle combination. Mr. Teuchi must be experimentin' again. Oh well it sure smelled delish and the taste was strangely good… and squishy.

"Mmm mmm s-s-stop it Bwo Bwo, me tickly!"

That was weird…his bowl was talking. When it did learn how to speak human? The golden juices filled with meaty substances, usually sat while its rim was pressed to pink lips and suckled until the final slurp signified Naruto's done meal.

"Ugh come on Nawo, K'ba say you be weally late if you no wake up—_ophff_—no no no huggy Nawo! You hurt me!"

Why did his bowl have to result to wanting to speak towards the grand finale? All it had to do was sit there and take it. Why try to deny your inevitable conclusion when there was no going around the fact that it'll be licked until spotless of its golden fluids. Naruto was half way to waking up wanting to discover the secret of the speech enlaced ramen but his eyelids felt so much better sealed shut.

Gradually slipping back to a sugary unconsciousness, the sunflower haired teen was hardly aware of the two tiny bodies hugged so close to him. One child was pulled next to his mouth getting a tickly tongue bath while the other was struggling to get free from a one armed bear hug. The one fact he knew of was that the taste was great and the warmth was too cozy to let go. His tongue joyously continued its excessive licking and his arm kept that strangle hold stronge.

"Bwo Bwo no, no tickly Mm. Mm. You be bad!" Said the giggly sweet noodles.

The warm pillow started smacking his arm with small hands, "Nawo no bweath! You huggy too tight!"

"Mnn tired. G'sleep ramen," Naruto murmured nuzzling his nose in the hot body. Damn he was comfortable. He absentmindedly contemplated on whether to snuggle closer to it or bring it closer to snuggle with him. Either way who cared? It was too damn early to care about illogically, incapable of doing, talking ramen bowls and pillows. The weekend was meant for sleeping in, not unwanted disturbances.

"K'uubi, help. Me no bweath!" Minato gagged and gasped waving his stubby arm out for assistance.

But the only help he could get was busy having a giggle fest being licked on his face like a kitten. Kyuubi tried crawling away only to be captured and relicked all over his plump face. "Stupee Bwo Bwo. K'ba say you be late!"

But nothing gave. Their older brother slept like the strongest boulder; just as thick and twice as heavy.

It was then the door the bedroom swung out and in came the irritate face of Kiba, growling low in his throat at the sight of the wild sheets and captured children in his _still_ sleeping best friend's arms. God if he didn't have a key to the place the kids would've died from suffocation ages ago.

Scratching his red tattooed cheek, Kiba half glanced around the bedroom for something sizable enough to knock the stupid blonde awake but saw nothing worth beating him with.

"K'ba, help. No bweath!" Choked a desperate Minato, pitifully waving his chubby arms frantically for help.

"I swear," Kiba mumbled hurrying over to unhook the two toddlers from the lethal hold of death. First came the ever laughing Kyuubi, then the barely breathing Minato on the verge of tears, cursing his big brother with every fiber of his tiny body. Kiba sat both kids on the floor, patted their bedridden folds of fluffy hair and straightened out their PJs. "Alright boys, breakfast's on the table. Go on and eat up. You know the deal today."

"Yah pancakes, pancakes!" Cheered the double bubbly kids, running off to eat the yummy meal Kiba concocted in the kitchen.

"And ease up on da' syrup Kyuubi. I ain't washing your face again."

"Otay!"

"Minato make sure you drink only one glass of orange juice alright?"

"I pwomise!"

Good. Now with the brats out of the way it was time to wreck some serious ear pain. "Yo Naruto, up and at 'em man. We gotta be at work in an hour." No good. Dumb kid slept like a fucking rock. Kiba lead over and tabbed the blond's whisker blemished cheeks but got nothing. So finally he went with the oldest type of annoyance known to wake up even the hardest sleep and lean in close to the peach curved ear . . . "Wake up you stupid dumbass or you're gonna be late!"

Knowing he wasn't going to get much sleep now, Naruto rolled over to his side, slowly squinting one dull weary blue eye at the angry, hot face above. Serious dark black eyes stared back evilly. With his brain still gone downhill it took a few seconds for him to fully comprehend that there was standing by his bed, hands on their hips, glaring.

Confusion marred into a slight frown, "K-K'ba?"

"No shit," Kiba rolled his eyes, keeping his nasty glare in full gear. "You wanna get out of bed or what?"

Naruto groggily sat up, pillow still in his embrace, and turned to squint at the flashing red numbers mocking his early morning wake up call. The numerical pattern read, seven twenty five. Hm, a quarter past? Must've been tried to have slept in past the alarm's seven o'clock wake up.

As he began to slowly thread the important issues together, Naruto yawned the last remnants of drowsiness and scratched his back, "Where're da twins?"

"Eatin' breakfast," Grunted Kiba. "Come on dude, get your ass outta bed."

Naruto frowned, "You didn't give Minato—"

"No 'cause I know he's allergic to apples."

"And you let Kyuubi—"

"Wash his hands before eating."

"What about their—"

"Hair will be combed after breakfast and teeth are brushed," Kiba rehearsed this enough times to know the drill. He helped out enough to know how to take care of things when Naruto was too tired to manage with it all. That's why he was here today because of the same predicable scenario that took place every Saturday morning. Naruto slept in, the twins would wake up hungry and upset, they'd be cutting it close to work, and blah, blah, blah. Same ole' stuff he was used too.

"Thanks man."

"Yea whatever. Just hurry up and put on some clothes so we can get outta here. I ain't stayin' longer to clean up the cafe. I wanna save some of my Saturday this weekend."

"Shut up," Naruto kicked off the sheets and hopped out of bed, heading for the small sized bathroom. "Hey make me some ramen!" He called from the toilet.

"Hell no, I made some pancakes and eggs," Kiba shot back, searching through the drawers for his friend's uniform shirt and a pair of jeans. "Eat what I made or starve."

"Prick."

"Dumbass." Kiba shot back. "Ah found one." Kiba threw the colorful shirt in his arm, "Yo, hurry up before I leave your ass here!"

"Fine, fine."

Suffice to say they were cutting close by the time Naruto finished up taking care of his hygienic needs, eating a small breakfast and getting the twins dressed for today. Minato rarely gave his brother trouble when it came to getting dressed just as long as he had his plushie with him at all times. Kyuubi on the other had to be yelled at and popped on the behind to behave long enough to be changed out of his jammies.

Both twins were wearing matching red short sleeve t-shirts and khaki cargo slacks with the only difference being in the animal logos. Kyuubi had a red three tailed fox pup and Minato with a yellow tailed, green eyed tadpole, itched on their backs. Kyuubi's long red hair was tied into a high bound ponytail swinging from side to side with every skipping bounce as he sung some unknown song while holding Naruto's hand. Minato was in his usual spot, held in Naruto's arm nestled on his shoulder. He sucked his thumb and fingered over the large frog hanging protectively by his side while his bright blue eyes serenely watched his twin sing a cheerful tune.

With Iruka sensei having to work today, the twins was going to have to sit tight in the café for the four or five hours their brother worked. The two were used to having to wait on their brother from time to time and so weren't much of a problem when given something productive to keep their minds occupied.

And since the entire café adored the sweet little guys, plenty of entertainment was offered with extra attention. Mr. Teuchi always kept a supply of crayons and special coloring books stashed in his office for these certain occasions. A small red glittered booth placed in the far end of the café was reserved for them only and periodically a cup of juice was brought over for them to sip on, along with a plate of French fries and chicken nuggets and if either of them needed something they'd call "Me want juicy!" and like magic someone would arrive at the drop of a hat with a refilled plate of french fries, nuggets or a cup of juice.

It was such a relief to have so much help when it came to helping with the children. Naruto was able to breathe easy when he went to take a short break outside, away of the rushing craziness of contented customers and the heat of the kitchen. Today was his shift to help with preparing the ingredients for noodle preparation and as much as he enjoyed learning the secretive techniques, he was beat.

Naruto shifted where his back was braced against the window as he though over his plans for today. The goal was to go out on a treasure hunt for a well-balanced job. Something he was good at, but not too overwhelming with mental overload. He was a hard worker so there was no care of the amount of hours but compare to what he was making at the café he was going to need something well paid and benefits would be an added bonus and . . .

"Bwo Bwo . . . Nawo . . ."

Naruto blinked out of his mental rivera and glanced out of his peripheral to see two sets of teary eyed sapphires whimpering. "What's up guys?" He kneeled down wiping off the pearling drops with his shirt rim and offered a gentle signature smile.

Minato and Kyuubi shared a passive exchange and sniffled before shyly looking away. There was no one else they trusted more than ever to help with this little problem but their brother. So they both mumbled, "Potty," while water eyes blinked and stubby legs squeezed to hold in the building pressure.

Naruto chuckled and stood with a small hand in each one of his. "Alright, come on." Whatever job he found plausible for his benefit, he hoped they'd be patient and understanding for of his current lifestyle to take care of the kids too. They meant the world to him and it was for them he was willing to find only the best.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: ^_^ Hmm I wonder what will happen next in chapter 3. By the way the children's dialog was intentionally done that way and I know Ichiraku doesn't sell French fries &amp; nuggets but hey they're kids ^_^.<strong>


	3. Collision

**Author's Rant:** Here's chapter 3. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. Didn't have a chance to read over so please excuse grammer mistakes until I get the chance to proofread it ^_^. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Collision<strong>

* * *

><p>Advil.<p>

Aspirin.

A tranquilizer.

He needed drugs. Strong drugs—no, not just any painkiller. No he needed something Schedule ll strength and above to deal with this headache birthing a throb the size of a baseball. Sasuke massaged the pulsing knot against his temple, resisting the urge to openly squeeze the swelling pressure between his eyes. This was proving to be more of an issue than he'd bargained for.

A sledge hammer. Hell yes that'll do some massive damage.

Something. Just anything to shut this damn fool up—three thirty couldn't get here fast enough. In the deepest parts of his soul, he knew the truth was written in stone and dare he ever admit this to anyone but the blessed one above, Neji had been right. What type of person arranged for an interview on a Saturday—especially securing a required time limit of thirty full minutes— to find a personal aid that damn badly? And it helped Sasuke little to none that the obvious fact was bringing amusement to his partner, whom was witnessing this earsplitting display near the far wall, sipping a glass of wine.

This was pathetic. Whether that referred to the creature talking a mile a minute or the fact he was sitting here listening, who knew? But there was a question that needed an answer. Was Sasuke truly that hyped up for a helper that he'd force himself to suffer through countless disqualifying applicants? All of the vital requirements were met just as he'd asked. . . all except for two and boom look what it gets him. . .

"...I've worked with the most fabulous employers who've done some excellent work with computer graphics and intelligence. That's I've learned about in school when I graduated late month. You should've seen my gown. I looked like a princess ready to be swept away by her prince..."

. . . A loud mouth talking shrew that, unfortunately, didn't bring along the instruction manual that explained the location of her off switch. Damnable extra rib being forced out of a man's bosom to bestow what was definitely an unnecessary sex. Sasuke learned everything from her favorite color to the size of her shoes in a matter of five minutes. God knows she can talk an ear off.

"So yea she told me yesterday I needed the yellow makeup to impress the employer here and I said no way he'll probably like pink rouge instead of gold. So I picked the pink because it was what my last boss liked..."

Is it truly possible to talk for long periods of time without taking a pause? Surely she needed to breathe by now? Outside. Away. Preferably inside a soundless steel clad room depraving all species of human from having listen to this horrid sound of misery escaping this _thing's_ lips.

"I've always known I was destined for great things. My mother always said that if I grit my teeth and buckle down and shut my mouth, I'll be able to handle anything. Do you think I talk too much? I don't think so. My sister says I should always speak my mind because people like to hear what I have to day..."

Now that's a damn lie. Sasuke shifted from one armrest to the next cursing the school system. This was why you don't teach children the morals of asking questions. They never know when to shut up. The concept of _'be seen not heard'_ was apparently amiss by this young woman's dejected sense of poor mannerisms. Sasuke's index finger discreetly slid over to the intercom button, "Ino." His left eye twitched at the deep chuckled across his office. Apparentally someone was enjoying his headache.

"Yes sir?" Came the sweet tone voice of permanent bliss.

A hard frown marred over the CEO's smooth face directed to the still babbling nitwit, "Water and three aspirin."

"Yes sir. Give me one minute."

Sasuke sat back in his chair and finally the need for pressure release between his eyes gave way as well as the agitated sigh cloaking his throat, "As much as I'm livid about learning of your bathing suit collection, I'm a very busy man," he begin calmly settling a onyx glare on the girl, "if there's nothing more. You're free to go. Your file," He held up the pink and green portfolio decorated with crisscross butterflies and bones, "Will be evaluated for possible consideration." Emphasis on _possible._

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Uchiha. I promise to be a super hard worker. Just make sure to text me my reply or leave a voicemail because I hardly answer my cell anymore. Well unless you're calling my pink cell but if you call my black one you have to make sure to check me between twelve and one clock because I'll probably just be making it in from home and—"

"Get out."

And that's what the talkative young girl did after seeing those dark eyes somehow gain a deadly shine of cruelty. She grabbed her highlight blonde bunny purse, stuffed her keys in the back of her leather pink pants, straightened out her pink tune top and turned tail out of there.

Arched brown eyebrows lifted at the loose flowing electric blue hair and boldly displayed black laced thongs hugging around narrowed hips and the laughable attempt of her sashaying figure for some sexual attraction. It took every refined bone in Neji's sophisticated body, not to chuckle at the modern day style cat walking. He sipped his wine, eyeing her flimsy shape until she left. Both his eyebrows met in the center, _'If this girl twisted any harder, she'll land herself in the closest ER._'

Then a more poised young lady entered her employer's office, dressed in a wine colored turtle neck cashmere dress, hugging her delicate figure. Her long champagne blonde hair stood tall above her head in a thick ponytail, with a limp portion hovering over two twinkling blue eyes, failing miserably to conceal the bubbly amusement.

Ino Yamanaka nodded to Neji before walking across the large office to give Mr. Uchiha his desired cup of water and medication, all the while trying to hold in the chest hard giggles.

After taking the needed stress relievers, Sasuke shook his head slightly, his eyes speculative on the two oddly silent occupants in his office. One, whose eyes were suspiciously averted to the scenery outside the window and the other with her hands clamped before her, head bowed, shoulders visibly quivering. Ino was probably the worst off. Sasuke could hear her ribs creaking for release.

A bored expression appeared on his face as Sasuke sat back in his chair and lowered his cheek against the back of his knuckles, "Go ahead. Laugh." he finally said, rolling his eyes and pointedly ignoring the soft cough of disguised chuckles from the other side, namely Neji. Ino on the other hand needed more reassurance before she embarrassed herself. Sasuke lifted a dark brow and sighed, "Let it go before you pass out," Noting the building blush running across her face.

And that's what she did. Ino gripped her sides, and burst into a fit of stomach aching laughter. "Oh my god!" She choked, cracking up and even snorting a couple of times. "D-did she just come in here wearing—her hair's blue, was that a thong?" She had to grip the side of the desk, knees buckling under the amusing pressure loosening her cringing muscles. She was in so much pain but it felt wonderful and she absentmindedly hoped she didn't piss her dress. But gosh every time she thought she was able to control her giggles, she'd accidentally see Sasuke's stern, cold face and see the mental image of his eye twitching at the sight of a visible thong strap, and start all over.

Having heard quite enough, Sasuke leveled a chilled glint and spoke calmly, "Ino unless you're seeking other means of employment, I think you've had your fun."

"Ok, ok, I-I'm trying sir." Again she found a comfortable place on the floor, slapping a hand over her mouth and holding the shaking craziness of her shoulders. "Ok, Ok…I'm done," she giggled, pulling herself off the floor, wiping the corners of her eyes. "I'm done, I'm done." Ino took a very deep breathe and released in a more collected wind, but the smile still remained. "Is there...t-there anything else I can get you?"

"That'll be all, Ino. I'll call if there's anything more," He dismissed.

"Yes sir," She bowed to Neji and returned to her desk, a slight jerk her step.

After the door closed a soft click giving the two some privacy, Neji pushed off the wall, staring at the chair that once supported the grim humanoid of many colors and decided against taking a seat. "Interesting potential she has. One would say that...," how could he put it? "...she'd liven up your dull disposition."

"I don't need _livened_ up." Sasuke stressed, cupping his hands over his eyes. That girl was enough to make him rethink proceeding with the rest of the interviews. "I need a quiet, hard worker, without all the hassle of causing me to lose my insanity."

"Why not allow me to assist you?" Neji sipped his wine, a confident smile increasing his handsomeness. "I'm sure I could find you a qualified candidate for your services." He held up his hand to cut off the surefire hell list Sasuke was about to spout, "Minus all of the dreamed up wishes of your lordship, I think I can find you someone worthy of at least three of your requirements."

"I don't need your help. I'm more than capable of finding my own employees."

Neji frowned, "She was the fourth one this week to give you a headache. Unless you're a masochistic fiend whom enjoys this type of torture, I must insist on offering my services."

Sasuke dragged his hands down his nose as his eyes blinked over to the hard glinted pearl studying him. "Why are you so hell bent on trying to help?"

"Because, if you should hire anything like that," _That _defining the rainbow beast with the despicable G-string. "I won't be held responsible for the disappearance of your bloody carcass."

Duly noted. "As if I'd hire something resembling a clown," Sasuke wasn't up for arguing after dealing with a swirly, so he sat up in his chair and moved the mouse to turn on computer screen from rest mode. "Do what you want. I'll keep going with the interviews in case someone qualified does come around."

"Fine. Expect your new assistant by Monday morning ten o clock sharp for an interview."

"You already have a person in mind?"

"No, but I won't have as much difficulty figuring out something. Until then," the empty wine glass landed softly on the corner of Sasuke's desk, "I have my own work to do. I'll see you Monday."

Sasuke half acknowledged the departing Hyuuga, his mind already set into the daily grind, but in the back of his mentality a part of him couldn't ewaiat being a bit intrigued on what Neji was up too. The coco haired fiend was a devilish character when challenged but his mischievous ways especially came out when he wanted to lend his assistance. But there wasn't much to worry over. Neji's always been a man of his word and never lied.

Still why did Sasuke get the feeling that some type of dramatic calamity was over the horizon? Especially when dealing with Neji's twisted ways.

* * *

><p>By the time Neji made it across the sigh filled cubicles, his mind was already forging a concocted ideal search for what his friend needed. It wasn't that he didn't trust his partner's choice in picking his own employees, it's just he needed a bit of change from all the stuff shirt procreating on Sasuke's already tedious personality. Of course Neji himself wasn't exactly the brightest ray of sunshine either. Neither of them were what most would call <em>'people'<em> persons.

Mildly lost in thought, his double bunned brunette secretary nodded her employer's arrival. "Welcome back sir. I have the CDs and spreadsheets you requested from the sixth and eighth floor. And," she paused. "You've received a call from Ms. Kokota. She says she can't make it to her appointment Monday morning."

Damn…That wasn't as he'd planned. "TenTen, reschedule my appointments with Mr. Takao and the CEO of Kanami Enterprises for Tuesday at eight and," Neji slightly tensed, having to dread finishing off his last order. "Move the Sukikyo account to three o'clock tomorrow."

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga. I'll get on it right away."

Neji went into his office, a stone set glare scaring his pale features. Terrific, he'd set up that client in hopes of using her as Sasuke's method for final relaxation to a better work life. She was perfectly qualified to the very last detail. Most of her characteristics matched precisely with the necessities Uchiha wanted.

"Damn." Curing was beneath him but despite that, he was upset. Nowhere had he planned to actually go out and actually find someone. Mishaps in his organized schemes were unacceptable and he nearly gave into his subtle urge to growl.

This could take a while... "TenTen."

"Yes sir?"

"Cancel whatever arrangements I have for today. . . I'm going out."

* * *

><p>Today's workload wasn't as horrible as foreseen but still productive nonetheless. The rush was a steady stream of off duty workers and a few summer vacation teenagers wanting an easy going brunch. Nothing to overwhelming. Naruto had a balanced pace of serving a dozen tables at a time whilst keeping a sharp eye on the sectioned off booth near the back corner. Every time he checked back for the familiar bushels of fluffy red and blonde hair barely peeking over the seat cushions, he'd relax enough to continue on with his missions.<p>

A couple of occasions Kiba circled around the café asking the twins if they needed anything besides a reloaded plate of fries or a cup of juice, which Sakura kept refilled, but neither child wanted anything else besides a certain color crayon to use. The animal books kept them preoccupied, since Naruto hardly got the chance to go and see them for himself, but after Kiba'd assure him they were fine he'd focus back on his duties.

...Only for several minutes before his eyes returned back over to the isolated booth. Soon the need for self-examination gave in and he couldn't resist seeing the little guys for himself, "Hey Kiba could 'cha grab table six's order real quick? I'ma check on 'da twins."

"Uh sure," Kiba shrugged it off and went to fill out the favor.

Naruto maneuvered his way around the customer and waiter clusters, keeping his focus on the heads of colorful hair until he came around to see the table covered with scribbles of outlined animals and adorably drawn attempts of something or another. "Hey guys, everything alright?"

"Hu huh. Nawo, lookie what me make?" Minato held up his rainbow picture of all seven crayons spiraling in a figure eight and spiked curls. "Me make 'nana."

Naruto grabbed the picture, eyes wide with glee. "Aww look at that? That's an awesome banana Mina. Yum looks good enough 'ta eat." Naruto plastered the whole drawing on his face, faking munchy crunch noises behind the fluttering sheet.

Minato clapped his hands satisfied with the positive response and went to work snatching a green crayon, making what appeared to be a set of circles or egg shaped fish. Probably some Gama style tadpoles.

Naruto folded the pretty picture, slid it in his pocket and peeked over Kyuubi's shoulder to see what he was up too. "What are you making 'Uubi?"

Kyuubi squeaked stuffing his picture under his arm, puffing out his plump cheeks, "No, Bwo Bwo no see. No pwetty yet!"

Naruto chuckled, ruffling the splash of red hair, "Alright little man, I'll check when it's time to jet."

"Otay."

Getting back into the nick of ramen flow, Naruto scurried off to make up for lost time, putting in extra effort to make the waiting clients smile with a humorous joke or silly compliment on his skills. Even those who'd waited the longest for their meals were more than forgiving after listening to the natural hilarity of his stories and charming personality. Fifteen minutes later, he'd caught up to his usual speed, literally skating from one table to the next—Oops damn he'd almost forgot. Gotta check in with the boss man about a favor.

Without any expectant customers needing service, Naruto shot a quick spy at the twins and dashed back to the noodle scented kitchen, sucking in the invisible ribbons of floating broth fumes. God he'll never get over how the smell of shimmering bubbly—noodles of course—seemed to tease his sensitive nostrils. "Hey Ayame where's the old man?"

Said ginger haired young lady, stirred her boiling pot and pointed to the corner office, silently keeping full concentration on the blended goods.

"Thanks."

"Hey old man Teuchi!" Naruto pranced into the office with enough energy to spark a city block.

Mr. Teuchi sat in his wooden chair, filling the product wages paperwork and signing off checks, typing in a few numbers on his mini laptop. The minute he took a breather, he turned his wrinkled gaze over to his favorite employee. "Ah Naruto, what brings you in here?"

Deciding to cut to the centerfold of the matter, Naruto simply blurted out, "I need tomorrow off to handle a couple of things."

There was this sense of awe struck pause for the longest where Naruto though he'd have to repeat his request—elementarily slow— for the head cook, until Mr. Teuchi finally said, "Of course. I don't see why not. You rarely ask for off days unless it concerns the twins. You can take two if you want."

"Cool 'ppreciate it sir."

"Actually Naruto..."

Damn he thought he had it in there, "Yea?"

Mr. Teuchi quirked an eyebrow as if pondering something else to say and waved it off, "You know what? Just go on home. You've done enough for today."

Whew God loves me..."Hell yea, Thanks old man."

* * *

><p>"So then the little bunny told Mr. Frog, no asshole I ain't taking shit from nobody cause you need to pay your bill and..." Kiba's voice died off from the R rated joke he was detailing to two pairs of premature ears, when he say Naruto bouncing from the back room carrying his back pack. "The hell you goin'?"<p>

Naruto furrowed his brow, "Watch your damn mouth around the kids, dumbass." Practically breaking his own rule. "The old man cut me off early to handle some business." Explaining while ushering the kids out of the booth set. "I'll check you later."

"Damn that sucks. You always get special treatment."

"Yea well," Naruto shrugged, mentally sniffing his own ass. "Can't deny the smile. When you grow up, I'll teach cha how to work the charm."

"Take the flat side of my shoe and chew it dipshit."

"And you can kiss the fattest part of my ass."

"Hey twiddle dumb and twiddle fool; we have customers in the house!" Kiba and Naruto surprisedly looked around for wherever Sakura's voice ranged but found no sign of that illegal head of neon pink.

Kiba gave up looking for those bubble gum locks after the first sweep of the café, "I'll catch you guys later. Whose turn is it to cook t'night?"

Naruto half opened the door, making a thinking sound with his tongue, "You made tacos last time right? Uhh," he suddenly grinned and motioned down at the twins, "what do you guys think we should eat?"

Kyuubi bit his bottom lip and scratched his messy ponytail, "Me want 'agetti with lots of cheese."

"Alright spagetti it is, "Then Naruto switched to the youngest Uzumaki. "What about you?"

Minato got excited at having a free choice night, and whispered something to his Gamabunta frog, waiting for a imaginative response before nodding up to his brother "Me and Gama want hammy and fwies wit lots and lots of red stuff." Hammy being his interpretation for hamburgers.

"Cool it's a done deal. Alright Kiba looks like we're having a freestyle dinner. What are you having?"

Kiba cordially smiled, placing his hand on a jutted hip, "Well if you're offerin', hell I'll take a burger too."

"Done. We'll see ya later tonight then." Smiled the blistering glow of sunshine.

"Byeeee K'ba!" Sung the little tykes, swinging a long arm each.

"See ya guys."

* * *

><p>This was ridiculous. Beyond stupendously ridiculous. Here he was dressed in a rather expensive Dulce &amp; Gabbana suite mind you, looking around for a typical man or woman whom appeared outwardly capable of dealing with his partner's workload. A simple task for any commoner who was use to conveying with the locals, but Neji Hyuuga wasn't one of those able-to-speak-to-basically-anyone type of people because hardly anyone was deserving of his conversation.<p>

When, where and how did it ever seem like a logical idea to come out here in this blistering heat, feeling forbidden sweat cling to his long sleeved button down? He'd be the first to admit he was a first class fool for being out in here in the first place, refusing to make eye contact with the hundreds of eyes he was positive were staring his erotic features. He could deal with the heavy sighs and disembodied grunts of lust from his office because the confines of those four walls held those souls under his control.

Out here, he was a tasty gazelle ready to be pounced by a money grubbing lion.

And this was all because he was standing outside his building surveying all who happened to walk down the sidewalk. That's right he was barely ten feet from the twenty story fortress, studying all shapes and sizes of the secret public. But after an hour of scouring the wakes of endless faces—not so much as asking whether they were looking for employment—Neji went against his better judgment and decided to take a short stroll around the block in hopes of his prayers coming true.

All he needed was a one measly person to show Sasuke. Nothing to special but the person had to appear at least somewhat dignified. Humble, noticeable, hardworking, dedicated—something that'll scream out differently unique to catch Sasuke Uchiha's eye.

The more he centralized all of his thoughts into his scheme for winning yet another declaration, the less he paid attention to blur of scarlet red run past or where he was walking. So the concept of a full bodied mass of muscle slamming directly in his path was hardly registering until a monotone apology bristled deep in his ears.

"Sorry about that man. Didn't see ya there."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: *bobs head listening to Judas by Lady Gaga* Oh you're done? Yah thank you for reading. Again the children's dialect is purposely done that way. Stay tuned for the next chapter ^_^<strong>


	4. Expectations

**Author's Rant**: Thanks so very much everyone for reading this story. I'm a super appreciative person so all of your attention is humbly welcomed with open arms –hugs for all- Here's Chapter 4 ^_^.

* * *

><p><strong>Expectations<strong>

* * *

><p>It was simple enough right? Having to go around the town asking about hiring requirements and the fact of whether or not they were in need of an extra hand. Convenience stores are normally great places to check in first. They always need a strong pair of young hands to lift boxes or straighten out snack shelves. No, the word snack in itself was enough to get Naruto fired within a week. He'd most likely munch on the sour cream and onion chips instead of stacking them next to the BBQ flavors. So what about ship work? No he needed something on-land. Last encounter on the water didn't agree with the ramen he ate before boarding.<p>

Well he'll think of something. He had two full days to figure out a probable financial plan. Not to mention his hands were full of two giggly reasons why this financial situation was going to need some improvement. But…First things first, there was an expressive little red haired squirt he'd made a promise to back at the cafe. "Alright K'uubi we're out, so where's my picture?"

Kyuubi's tiny teeth grinned, crunching his eyes shut against his cheeks as he reached into his pockets for the present. Strangely as he fondled through his pants and even pulled the rim of his front pants he couldn't seem to recall where he'd last placed it.

Naruto scratched his head, mildly amused by the little guy's freaky routine. Kyuubi was looking down his pants, lifting up his t-shirt and even fingering through his long hair. "Say err, you ok 'Uubi?"

Then it struck home just as Naruto finished his question. "Oops," Two small hands covered over a tiny gasp, dropping the fox teddy on the ground. Kyuubi steadily inched back prepared for flight. "Me forget. Me leave pictuwe at Ichi's!" Kyuubi was already sprinting down the sidewalk the best his stubby legs could take him.

Naruto only had three seconds to comprehend that yes Kyuubi had indeed took off down the sidewalk after they'd made it about several blocks from the café. "Kyuubi, hold on!" Scooping up the blond twin, and the fox bear, Naruto ran off to catch up. His eyes stayed spotlighted on the fluttering red locks gradually disappearing in the lunch crowd's clutches. When he left the shop the clock was barely reaching the peak of lunchtime. Now with it in full stream, countless mounds of hungry people were out hunting for whatever. Damn that brat, "Kyuubi!" One by one more bodies strolled in his line of his vision; none of them belonging to the vanishing child. He was losing him. No matter how close Naruto erased the gap between them, the building pile of bodies were slowly swallowing up the flash of bright red.

Keeping a tight arm around the one child he was able to keep up with, Naruto pushed and shoved through the busily striding citizens, trying his best to maintain his focal on—wait, where was he? "Kyuubi!" Goddammit he lost sight of him—but he was there. Right there.

Algid panic slithered up his neck. The chilled cold spout of mild fear frosted his veins as Naruto frantically looked up and around the sidewalk, pushing and knocking through the barrier of weekenders. The creeping waves of nervous anxiety soaked into the young brother's body, causing equal worry of his counterpart's whereabouts. Minato's bottom lip trembled as he patted Naruto's shoulder, "Nawo where 'Uubi?"

God he wished he knew. Everywhere he looked there was no sign of the little brat. No sprinkle of red or a miniature fox shirt. Nothing. "Kyuubi!" Again, and again he shouted the missing boy's name, praying his voice would somehow carry over the noisy street. But the squeaky little voice didn't return his calls. Adrenaline pumped his heart like a vibrate drum tune.

As he circled around the block corner seeing only more and more people but no baby brother, Naruto could swear his heart was trying to burst through his chest. He still couldn't see him. _'Come on little bro_, _where the hell had you gotten too?_' he thought frantically. Kyuubi wouldn't have a single clue as to get to Ichiraku's without a guide and with this lunch crowd splashed all around, there was no way for him to navigate over the towering strangers.

Tiny Minato sunk his face against Naruto's neck, his throat thick with sorrow, "Me want K'bi, Nawo."

"I know, I know." Naruto coddled the weeping child the best he could while maintaining some impressive control on his own emotions. Now he was worried. A terrifying barrage of scenarios itched in his mind of all that could happen to a three year old. Anything could happen. Kidnappers, Black Market, Child Molesting Rapists—Oh God.

Naruto cleared his throat about to let out another yell, "Kyuu—" until the waddle of coiling scarlet appeared out the corner of his eye. He whipped around seeing the familiar kitsune logo and hurried off after it, letting it be his only led to possibly finding Kyuubi. He stayed right on it, neither seeing nor paying any mind to any of his surroundings.

And had he been doing so, he wouldn't have collided into another person. Hard enough to nearly knock his brother out of his arms; thank goodness he kept his grip tight. After an automatic analysis of just how hard this person felt, common sense was quick to tell Naruto the brick wall was male, "Sorry about that man. Didn't see ya there." After doing a quick status check on the little Uzumaki, making sure no harm came in the rough crash—thank goodness he was alright—, Naruto then turned his concerns to the other guy who was dusting dirt off his suit, the particles of which Naruto he failed to see.

And Naruto paused, drowning out all sounds.

This man…didn't exactly look like the type to be hanging around this middle class town. Hell apart of this country for that matter. None of his outlandish features matched that of a normal person. From the silky flow of chocolate brown hair cascading over his shoulder like satin glass, to the cloud pale skin sketched all over. And if that weren't erotic enough, those hard, icy eyes staring nettlely were just as creepy if not unsettling.

"Uh you alright?" Naruto asked after probably several seconds of an irritated stare down.

Neji simple studied the unusually bright young man, fixed on the loud expressive characteristics making themselves known without fail. The swirls of speckled paint disturbingly spilled over a black shirt to the equally pronounced head of blonde hair was outrageous to miss, even for a blind man. This young man was practically a blaring spotlight in the midst of a darkened country. Then there his unnaturally deep blue eyes swirling as noticeably as everything else…

"Bwo Bwo w'ere you!" Came the wicked childish wail buried deep in the massive crowd.

The sudden cry for his aid, snapped Naruto from his rude examination he'd never met in his entire life and glanced around suddenly remembering that he had to find the missing Uzumaki. "Excuse me," Naruto slowly inched a step back as that icy stare stayed trained on his every move, until he wasn't within line of that haunting spell and hurried off toward the crying voice.

The older man narrow gaze stayed fixed on the blonde youth, who's blue eyes remained on his own for quite the longest, until managing to break the trance. As perplexing as it was for Neji to openly keep his full rivet on another person without so much as speaking a word, the display was rude and unkempt even for someone of Neji's caliper. But he mentally placed the blame on the peculiar light bright individual who'd so abruptly collided into him. Immediate thoughts of the sky came to mind when comparing likeliness of this stranger, all of which Neji brushed aside and straightened out his blazer.

Despite being interrupted into, there was work to be done. He hadn't the time to ogle the likes of some blonde haired beach surfer stuck in the wrong town. There was the task of finding a suitable assistant for his moody partner and he'd be damned if—Neji stepped forward and on impact of his foot landed on something flat, slightly bulged, cushioning his step.

His size ten shoe slid to the side to reveal a faded wallet, half opened, worn around the edges of its brown exterior. Neji bent down and dusted off the ragged piece of leather, glancing around for anyone who might've dropped it but saw no one caught in a frenzied panic. So he opened it himself in hopes of maybe spotting the person based on the ID. Perhaps they'd be within range and so he could return it properly.

Inwardly, Neji felt like a bottom dweller, scouring though someone's personals for change, though he deemed it necessary. Through the endless coupons of discounted groceries and free ramen, debit cards, small sized pictures and other useless nonsense, Neji finally came upon the plastic rectangle he'd been searching for and low and behold whom should it belong too?

Neji curiously studied the figure's disarming charm, overrunning the picture's entirety. It was the same exact supply of electrical notice that blonde haired young man possessed. The lengthy name printed on the right of that laminated smile, eased through Neji's lips, a hint of curious annoyance laced in every whispered syllable, "Naruto...Uzumaki."

* * *

><p>Images of the bizarre stare-down were brushed aside, stored in a small compartment of Naruto's mind. He stayed diligent, letting his ears be his guardian angel to the shrilling weeps of helpless despair. Naruto paused for only a moment to pinpoint the crying's origin, mumbling a "where are you," repeatedly as if some magical chant could summon the whereabouts of his absent brother.<p>

"…Bwo Bwo!"

There he is. Naruto turned to his right where a small group of people seemed huddled around, and man he hoped they were only trying to help his baby brother. With his grip tight around the nervous Minato and a hurried stride, Naruto ran over to the increasing coat of bystanders and roughly shoved his way through until seeing a small child, curled on the ground crying through balled fists. Strings of long tangled red, shook over Kyuubi's quivering shoulders as he whimpered for his sibling's return over and over again.

Relief washed over Naruto with the strength of iced rain releasing his heart as he sighed and dropped to one knee, "Kyuubi."

Kyuubi jumped, both his watery eyes blinking left and right for the deep voice of his brother until landing on the person centered before him. He didn't know whether to cry, be angry or pout but soon settled for simply hugging the living daylights out of his big brother, ripping Naruto's eardrum to pieces with that wailing. "Stupe-ee, Bwo, B-bwo. Stup-p-pee. Stupee. Stup-pee," He cried over and over with each sniffled pound of his balled fists, punching his relief in Naruto's chest.

Minato maneuvered his way out of one arm and clumsily wrapped his arms around the crying twin. "It otay 'Uubi. Shh it otay."

"Alright squirt, alright you're fine. Shh it's alright." Stupid kid, damn near gave 'em a heart attack. Had him all worried and all. Man was Naruto ever thrilled to have this little guy in his arms, hearing his sweet voice.

However—Naruto jerked his head back, the evidence of pure anxiety and anger sketched on his face, "Dammit the next time I tell ya to stop, you stop. Ya got that kid?"

The child nodded against his brother's chest, teary eyed and hardly paying any mind to the lonesome threat. The very same threat of anger even Naruto couldn't contain while holding this brat close. He'd been terrified after seeing his brother run off, all he could think about was getting him back.

Naruto pulled the twins apart and sighed softly to himself, "You guys ready to go?"

Kyuubi rubbed his balled up sleeves over his eyes, peeping a meek "Yes," and grabbed his brother's hand. He shyly reached out for his fox teddy, immediately shoving its thin neck under his arm.

Shy behavior eh? Sure sign of the brat's regretting his earlier dash off, or he's mentally battling with the monster inside about whether he upset his older brother to the point of never seeing that goofy smile anymore. Indeed, Naruto was able to interpret all of these tornado emotions because Kyuubi always went through these phrases after being scolded. Then add the jutted bottom lip, hanging plump, Naruto knew all too well what was going through the kid's mind.

"Wanna head back to get your picture?"

He knew that'd put a smile on those stubborn lips, but Kyuubi looked off being awfully smug about going back for some silly drawing. "Me no know," Came the huff of an arrogant toddler. "Me no want pictuwe anymore."

Naruto knew this game too. Kyuubi was embarrassed and fearful of going back to the café after nearly getting lost, so his three year old mind was simply trying to leave it be. Naruto's played the same rules of reverse psychology enough to be deemed master of childish head games, "Fine we ain't going back to get it than." He feigned a defeated sigh. "Too bad 'cause I was hoping to say how pretty it was. Minato had a _really _pretty picture, didn't you?"

At the exhibited bliss of brotherly praise, Minato's head of spikes bobbed like an energized bobble head, tugging his big brother's head proudly. "Me make weally pwetty pictuwe for Nawo."

"You sure did. Best banana I ever seen."

With all of the attention being thrown his twin's way and none of the pleasant compliments being given to him, the predictable jealousy proved efficient when Kyuubi's pout protruded ridiculously similar to a fat pink berry. His tiny hand squeezed Naruto's, "Me make pwetty picture for Bwo Bwo too."

"Hm, I wouldn't know." Shrugged an uncaring Naruto, turning his foot opposite the shop's direction. "You don't wanna get it. Guess we'll just have to go home and forget about it..."

Wait for it. . . wait for it. . .

Kyuubi snatched his head away and folded those stubby limps across his chest, choking his fox teddy with the meanest sneer to rival the devil himself. Naruto's resolve to keep back the laughter bubbling in his stomach nearly cracked but his face revealed no pity as he shoved his now free hand down his pocket, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Several seconds of down casted pouting later, "Me wanna show Bwo Bwo pictuwe."

Naruto smiled. That's what he thought; worked like a charm every time. "You sure?" Nimble nods confirmed it. " 'Kay, afterwards you gotta behave until Bro Bro finds a job alright?"

The red haired Uzumaki's face lessened the crunched up attitude and reached for his brother's hand.

Then without so much as an audible warning, a large hand clapped on Naruto's shoulder followed by the wisp of a deep tone of natural feline qualities, "Excuse me."

Today was obviously the day, the holy ones were out to give him a heart attack. Naruto noticed the translucent hand and followed it up the Dolce & Gabana clothed arm, then finally reached the owner's steely white gaze. Normally he wasn't the type to stare as if he hadn't be raised with manners but when you were staring into eyes so pale what exactly was the right response, except to admire.

Before he could blink, the stone diamond glint briefly shifted from the startled cobalt to the smaller children below. The aversion brought Naruto to reality, "What's up?"

Neji changed his attention to the eldest person, while he reached into his pocket for the discarded wallet, "I believe this is yours."

Naruto glanced at the pale hand holding a folded wallet. A very familiar, worn down brown wallet, that he could've sworn—He checked his back pocket, finding nothing lint and the occasional string stuck under his fingernail—no wallet. Unless you count the one being given, "Thanks man. I appreciate—huh?" He frowned when the billfold vanished.

Neji held the wallet at eye level, looking over its cheap appearance. "How sad for you," came his deduced theory.

Having not the slightest clue as to whatever this guy was muttering about, Naruto uneasily chuckled and tried to reach for the wallet only to have it pulled from reach again, "Do you mind-?"

"I overheard you speaking of searching out work?" Neji cut through smoothly. "Is that true or was it your attempt to settle down a temper tantrum?"

Naruto numbly nodded, having been ensnared in the pearly gaze again. "I'm lookin' for a job."

"Splendid, I'm in need of an assistant," Neji handed the dumbstruck teen his property, cleared his throat and introduced himself, "Neji Hyuuga. Senior partner for Uchiha Research and Development," Although he already knew the young man's name, it was only decent to learn it through formal introductions. So he offered his hand, "And you are?"

"Oh," Naruto quickly remembered his manners, and took the gestured intro, "Naruto Uzumaki."

The two shook hands, before Neji pushed it back in his right pocket, turning his glossy sights to the toddlers timidly hiding between Naruto's legs. Curiosity at the remarkable resemblance prompted Neji to ask his next question, "Are these your children?"

"Nah, they're my baby brothers. Kyuubi and Minato Uzumaki," Naruto urged them forward, having a bit of difficulty with Minato unlatching his pants leg. "Sorry he's shy around new people." Kyuubi wasn't. He was just as interested in the eyes that looked remarkably like the clouds he see every day.

"Interesting," Neji looked at Naruto. "Now than, I understand you're looking for employment. Would you be interested in a proposition?"

"Proposition?"

"Yes. My partner's in need of a full time assistant."

"Full time?" Naruto was sort of stuck between this guy coming out of the blue with a job and possibly one he could handle, but hell something seemed off. "What's the catch?" Ain't no way in three hells someone's just going to pop up offering a full time job unless there was something screwed in there somewhere.

"Catch?" Neji cocked an eyebrow. "You're hardly in the state of benefiting me should you decide to take the offer. In any case it's solely up to you if you want to hear what you'll benefit without from this... without further interruption." The last part pointedly punctured clear enough for Naruto to keep his mouth shut, though not without a mental cuss out rant, boiling away.

"Now as I mentioned before, my partner's in need of an assistant who can handle basic day to day drudgery to lessen his workload by at least half. I have several questions to ask before I can detail the benefits accompanying this job." Neji paused, then. "Are you willing to answer the questions required?"

Naruto nodded, numbly unaware that he was about to be interviewed.

"Very well. I don't need long answers to polish the answer's quality. A simple sentence or two of basic description will suffice and those questions requiring only a yes or no needn't be explained further. Are we on point?"

Again came Naruto's chin jerked nod.

"Alright. First off, are you eighteen years or older?"

"Yes."

Excellent. The boy's a fast learner. "How many words are you able to type per minute?"

Naruto hesitated for a sec, having to recall the last time he touched his laptop, "I believe thirty six words."

Neji thought it over and determined it'll have to do. "What is your educational level in terms of education?"

"Only two years of college complete."

"What was your major?"

"Restaurant management and computer administration as my minor." A combination that hardly made sense but it was all for the dream he held currently placed on the back burner. With having to do so double shifts and caring for the twins, Naruto's attendance with college has been slacked to none existent.

"I see," This wasn't voting well for either of them so far but Neji steadily asked more questions, "Are you able to maintain full diligence with meeting priority deadlines and keeping organization top notch?"

"Yes." Now that was Naruto's forte. Having to keep the dishes in order and making sure customers had their orders within a timely manner. Being orderly and timely was a piece of cake.

"Do you find yourself capable of presenting oral reports before executive meetings and mailing written reports to their proper destinations?"

"Yes. I've handled similar situations through classwork scenarios as well as real life situations."

Ah, that one almost caught Neji off guard to allow the tiniest tilt of his lips_. Clever lad; not as moronic as_ _he appears_. "My final question. Thorough knowledge of the principles and practices of project and contract administration, including budget management, advanced accounting, and contract negotiations, are monstrously demanded of our company and errors are rarely forgiven," Neji's pearl like glint solidified, leaving no flawed opening in the shiny surface. "With the pressure lain on you so forcefully, will you think this is complicated to handle or within your range of ability?"

"I can do it," No way in hell he would back down from something was obviously sounding better and better by the minute. Sure most of the stuff was mostly forgotten since he's missed about a couple of semesters but he was sure it'll come up in no time.

"Excellent," Neji held out his hand and shook the bright haired candidate's hand. "Your interview is scheduled for eight o'clock Monday morning at the Uchiha Research Building." Practically one of the biggest buildings in the city, so no one could miss it. "Be sure to dress for the occasion. Formal would be appropriate if you own the attire. If not a simple dress shirt and slacks will do." God knows this young man doesn't need to be any brighter than he naturally is.

"Great," Naruto beamed pumping Neji's hand. "I'll definitely be there. Thanks so much Mr. Hyuuga. I can't tell you how hap—" The enthusiastic burst suddenly dissipated a thought struck him. "Actually I was wondering about something." Both his hands landed on the top of equally loud haired children. "What are the work conditions like? The hours. The benefits. I need some assurance that I won't be wastin' my time since I got a couple of mouths to feed besides mine." He said sheepishly.

"Minor complexities," The brunette man, casually flicked off invisible lint on his suit. "The hours will be up to what Uchiha assumes is enough to end your day. The pay will be handsomely given bi-weekly based on hourly exertion and overtime is generously compensated doubly if you're forced to work passed the limited time. Holidays earn triple the original rate. The usual benefits of life, medical, dental and vision insurance will be covered fully, and stretched to any dependents you may want to add on with little to no extra expenses taken from your pay," this he murmured momentarily glancing at the sapphire twins before continuing. "Our business is aware of employees who'll need assistance with child-watch and have only the best day care centers located on the first, fifth and eleventh floors with the excellent nutrition programs as well as exceptional learning centers for skills needed for future educational aspects. Any questions or further concerns you need addressed?"

"N-no." This all sounded too ludicrous. Too surreal.

"Very well, do remember to arrive thirty minutes before the actual time." Neji advised, turning on his heel without so much as a good bye nor gestured departure.

The mission of securing an eligible interviewer was—for a lack of better words—satisfactory. Now the only question is will Uchiha be able to accept this young man despite the neglecting qualifications being a hundred perfect? Sasuke was hard earned on perfection and dutiful exquisiteness. When Naruto did arrive for the interview there was going to be a mild disturbance just from his outer features alone.

A devastating notice that will easily have the same effect as an atomic bomb.

A tugging smile was barely managed to keep from spreading as Neji pondered over how his partner would react to seeing Naruto. As pleasureful as it was to taunt the Uchiha's imperfections at times, he wouldn't be surprised if he hired Naruto just to spite him as proof that he wasn't uptight and unloose to difference.

Either way he could only hope it worked in his favor. Otherwise, he was going to have a serious issue with an angry Uchiha come Monday.

* * *

><p>The walk home hadn't been long enough for Naruto to think over what happened. All of his daily duties happened in a blur. Cleaning up the apartment, helping the twins with his baby lessons on reading and writing, giving them their nap and finally giving both a bath, all went by without too much focus.<p>

Reality struck home when it was close to dinner time and preparations for the free night began.

Sizzling smacks of hot vegetable oil and boiling sauce slapped his nostrils repeatedly with their heated flavors, as he stirred the contents of a pot of red seasoned tomato sauce with his left, while his right used a spatula to turn over a meaty flap jack.

"He did what and offered you to work for who?"

"Yea, just came outta nowhere and asked if I wanted to work for 'em."

Kiba sat lazily saddled one of the dinner tables, legs adjacent each side, head resting on his folded arms, listening to the weird experience his friend had a few hours back. "What did you say?" He questioned while handing a grape to one of the twins to eat.

Naruto flipped one of the frying burgers, shrugging a shoulder. "I said whatever I'll be there Monday."

"Tsk that's crazy man."

"I know." The meat was frying alright, so Uzumaki bent over to check the baking meatballs inside the oven, taking a deep whiff of the delectable aromas wickedly taming his senses. Oozing bubbles of injected cheeses and bleeding grease, melted off the sides lightly hissing their near completion. Cooking's always been his best talent because of his clever diversity and unique ways to upgrade an original recipe into something worth bragging over. And yes he will brag if anyone ever tasted his skills.

Kiba felt a pull on his leg and looked over to see wide eyes craned up to meet his dark eyes, "What's up little man?"

"Me want juicy K'ba." Minato said, hugging his Gamabunta close and whispered something to the frog's face. "Gama want juicy too."

" 'Kay just a sec," As Kiba went to retrieve the desired orange juice, the punishing slap of wavering deliciousness bomb shelled him as he passed by the stove. "Damn this smells good."

Naruto pointed the liquid heated spatula dangerously, "Watch it, I'm not done yet."

Kiba's hearing had gone south, since his eyes and nose were taking up most of the brain power. The sight of bubbling spaghetti sauce and popping crackles of oil swollen burgers, accompanied with the rapturing smells of sinful flavor, left Kiba deaf to the world. "Dude you grow a vagina, we're getting' married."

"Fu—get you" Naruto remembered the twins and settled for sending a twisted glare of future pain to the teasing Inuzuka. . . Stupid bastard. "Make sure to pull out the orange slices and grapes." With all these unhealthy stuff he was going to at least make sure there was something healthy in this.

* * *

><p>Monday soon rolled around faster than Naruto hoped for and before he could step foot behind those glass rotating doors, his stomach was already flopping around like a suffocating fish. He swallowed hard, staring up, and up and up this enormous structure of solid steel and cemented force, unintentionally measuring him as the tiny sized ant he was. Impressed? Oh yea he was. Would he say it out loud? Hell no. He'll keep some of his pride at least.<p>

Getting dressed this morning had been a hell of a hassle. With making sure Iruka sensei could watch them on such short notice and then scouring the horror of his closet for a fashionable get up, showering with extra care so he didn't care the smell of unhealthy meals, he was surprised to have made it there with three minutes to spare. Most of which he was wasting simple admiring the towering intimidation.

Hopefully the attire he chose is up to par with what Neji considered proper. A long sleeved pressed button down, a deep shade of burnt sunset, was tucked in the slacks of jet black pants. Naruto wasn't sure on what shoes to go with so matching black ones evened out easily. The tie was his favorite one and maybe the striped style would appeal to this Uchiha person's tastes.

Taking a very deep breath, Naruto straightened out the navy blue and orange stripped tie and stepped inside with a confident step in his stride and his chin jutted out. Determination was the key here to get what he wanted and help him, come the next time he walk out this door he'll have this job as well.

* * *

><p>Sasuke hadn't been home since Saturday having to finish off the endless interviews and errors found in some of the spreadsheets. Spending the entire weekend in his office hadn't been on his agenda, therefore his mood was definitely not up to his daily ice river façade. That chilly attitude was in full effect. The minute Sasuke stepped through the elevator, the swoons of normally turned on sexes refused to make eye contact with the man lest they wanted to lose their job.<p>

Ino being only one of two people who could deal with this was hardy effect and went about her routine of explaining the workload waiting for him for the next twelve or so hours he put in. Most of the mentioned necessities were discarded silently with a brisk turn his dark eyes. Ino may have been used to the mood switch but she was far from stupid and would be damned to get on this guy's nerves.

Since then he's been stuck in there, hammering away at his computer. Ino rolled her eyes prepared for another long day of dealing with Mr. PMS's mood.

"Excuse me, Ms. Ino. . ." There was a pause before the correct pronunciation followed. "Yamanaka?"

Said young woman blinked her powder blue eyes up to a pair of electric azure beaming directly in her face. "Yes may I help you?"

"Yea I'm here for the eight o'clock interview with this Uchiha person."

Uchiha person? Ino curiously did a quick once over of the cheerful young man grinning from ear to ear, like he'd won the noble prize. Gingerly curious, her eyes discreetly checked over his body frame and soon reached his face, keeping a constant show of pearly white teeth in her face. Imagine how at ease she was from merely looking at him. Soon a smaller smile snuck up on her as she offered him a seat and picked up the phone to alert her boss of the newcomer, "Mr. Uchiha, your eight o'clock is here to see you sir…yes sir." She hung up. "Mr. Uchiha says to give him a moment."

"Alright." Naruto grinned flashing that million watt smile.

Several minutes of silent patience passed before the intercom on Ino's desk sprung to life, "_Ino_."

"Sir?"

The milky stream of deepness buzzed through, "_Send them in_."

"Yes sir." Ino offered an encouraging grin. "He's waiting for you. Just walk through this door and he'll be on the other side."

"Thanks Ms. Yamanaka." He smiled.

"You're welcome. Good luck." The contagious grin spread to her face. Secretly watching the young man walk toward the front office, she secretly hoped he was hired. His unique light of charm could bring an interesting stir into the office.

* * *

><p>Sasuke set his computer monitor to sleep mode and settled back in his chair waiting for whomever Neji supposed choose to be his assisting flunky. At this rate if he had one more disqualifying person walked through that door, all hell was going to let out pure and simple.<p>

Most of it will be leveled on Neji simply because Sasuke felt the urge to make that bastard's ears bleed. But he knew his partner well enough that he wouldn't just send anyone in here. No he'd make sure they were dignified, poised, calm, placid, elegant, and above all else hard working and quiet.

So when his office door opened, he wasn't expecting to see shocking blades of platinum blonde hair. He wasn't expecting a lithe figure dressed in a color he detested more than anything else in the world. He wasn't expecting to see skin the color of tanned peach smoothed over a blissfully mirth facial nor the bulbs of brilliant blue staring directly at him like all was right with the world.

No he was definitely not expecting this.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: They finally met each other. Yahh! I wonder what will happen next lol. Stay tuned ^^<strong>

**BTW there's no female character bashing. Sorry guys but I'm not the type to do it. I happen to like Ino and I'm iffy with Sakura But I'm not the sort to bash. **


	5. Sweet Revenge

**Author's Rant**: My word…I don't know what to say except thank you so very much for the reviews guys. I should've mentioned this before but I hardly update on weekends. Ya know so as not to overwhelm myself. Here's Chap 5. Let's see how this goes ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Revenge<strong>

* * *

><p>The creak of a rocking leather chair, peddled a repetitive click every other second reflecting the seated occupant's, personal impatience. Both ashen hands intertwined before thinned lips, leaving only two dark eyes narrowing and unbeknownst to the guest, gaining an interesting shade of pissed off charcoal. Perplexed and beyond caring about the reasons why his attitude wasn't adjusting, Sasuke simply studied this man; whose smile he was sure could brighten this entire building and save him a fortune on the power bill.<p>

But what was damning enough was Sasuke just couldn't stand looking at him, though the fault wasn't his for staring. Just studying this young person was as painful as staring at a neon spotlight, directed right on your face and insisting that you don't look away. This is what annoyed Sasuke the most. The overwhelming construction of darted saffron hair jutted in every which away, the tan peached skin damn near as bronzed as a natural sunburn and wow those eyes were blue. Like possibly the bluest, clearest he'd ever seen, next to a gorgeous day.

That previous urge to restrain his sigh failed miserably as it escaped on its own free will, mocking Sasuke's current aggravation. This blond haired creature had only been within these boundaries a full three minutes, twenty four seconds and Sasuke was already itching to fire this. . .this blonde _dobe_.

And he hadn't even hired him yet.

Naruto's left eye twitched. Ok not that he wasn't thrilled to be getting a chance at being hired in this fancy place with the awesome benefits and pay, but he wasn't the type to just sit here and keep this Barbie style smile going forever. Even his cheerful cheekbones had limits and staying trapped under that irritating black glare was becoming frustrating.

During this everlasting stretch of blue and ebony standoff, Naruto had taken the chance to take in this supposed CEO of Uchiha Corps and wasn't as impressed or intimidated as he assumed he would be earlier.

On first sight the dark man appeared to be only a couple of years older. Appearancewise, he seemed as out of place in this city as Neji amongst the majority of these old cronies. He had the same god awful milk pale skin, that ridiculous cruel looking set of devil eyes analyzing you like the scum of the earth's ass, and not to mention this disguised aura of confidence radiating like heat waves off his body; all of it screamed power, control and orderly function, not taking any bullshit for whatever reason. And finally if there was anything else to notice right off the bat, it'd be those inky coal eyes. Yes those eyes that kept him captured under the frigid gaze, frozen and lifeless of any warmth.

Several more tense building seconds pasted, before Sasuke sat back in his chair, quirking a manicured brow. His first question was nearly asked but he retracted it wisely since a simple "_what the hell are_ _you supposed to be?_" could easily become a lawsuit. So he settled for the usual recommendation-from-another-source question, "My partner says you're. . . _qualified_ for hiring purposes." He'd be damned if he mentioned as his assistant. "Tell me why I should consider you out of the dozens of applicants before you?"

Finally, this was his moment. Naruto sat up, straighten his broad shoulders and refueled that thousand watt smile, "Well Mr. Uchiha, I'm very capable of handling whatever work you have in store for me. I'm extremely good with my hands. I can keep a full workload for extended periods of time. I've been complimented on my speedy ability to keep orders flowing and always ensuring a positive work environment around customers and fellow employees." That God given technique Naruto was blessed with—namely his charming handsome smile—was not working. Here it was in full effect, close to outshining the sun and Mr. Uchiha wasn't absorbing it. Not one single drop of humor manifested on those unseen lips or hitched his high sculpted cheekbones.

"Where was your previous employment," Said the culturally rich accent of Sasuke.

"I'm still working at the Ichiraku Ramen shop about several blocks from here."

Just when that dark eyebrow lowered, it shot skyward, nearly passing Sasuke's hairline, "Excuse me?"

Naruto's smiled dimmed a couple of power volts, as he repeated slowly. "I'm working at the Ichiraku Ramen shop."

The unbearable silence followed soon after that statement, the air seeming to consume the pause of disbelief and mildly unsurprised tension. The obsidian gloss of pure ebony closed the moment a tiny chuckle, holding no hint of amusement or bliss, came muffed behind those hands. Sasuke sat back in his chair and crossed his legs, "You work in a Ramen Shop." Was his bitterly unimpressed throwback of the statement. "And you think _that_ in itself can contribute to you being hired here?"

That respectful smile vanished without warning. Naruto's cheekbones released the captivity of his now dangerously iced eyes to daringly oppose those black with a vengeance. Crossing his arms over the burnt orange shirt, Naruto maintained his cool, tilting his chin up. "I don't think. I _know_ it can contribute to me becoming a valuable employee to this company. I've learned the required skills of fulfilling qualifying service to ensure customers return for another enjoyable day. Not once have I received a single complaint about my work abilities and I've kept that record straight for twelve hours a day, six to seven days out of the week, for the past couple of years. Balancing an enormous workload, plus memorizing all orders can add to your agenda, such as reminding you about whatever bullsh—busy schedule and handling proper manners when addressing those of higher rank. If mistakes in a ramen shop aren't appreciated I sure as hell know they aren't here. So I know top notched success is all you want and I can give it." Each statement was carefully enforced, cut, clean and to the point, unfazed by the subtle darkening of Mr. Uchiha's eyes.

"Hm, a interesting defense," Sasuke murmured bored. The small file given, courtesy of Neji's attempt to impress Uchiha with this young man's comparable requirements, failed tremendously the more Sasuke thumbed through the contents. An eighteen year old young man with only two years' worth of college education complete due to advanced placement, with a major in Restaurant Management and a minor in Computer Administration? A laughable combination which will hold no value in real life. And then he was only capable of typing thirty six words per minute when every person in this building had the talent of doing at least forty. Mr. Uzumaki's chances of working for the Uchiha Corporation were deemed as high as a snowball's chance in hell on the devil's birthday.

Bottom line; Sasuke was not impressed. Not the slightest. But since this child wants to act big, let's see if he can hold his own.

Sasukes hands finally fell on his desk, still braided together. The smile Naruto had thought couldn't appear from this frosty bastard was gradually easing its way up one side of his pretty face; but not in the same way as he'd hoped. "Mr. Uzumaki, you seemed quite confident of your chances for getting work here. Energized spunk, bleeding determination and loud exposure seem to be your forte. I doubt business sense is anywhere in that equation, nor the comprehension of how incredibly important this company's reputation is." At that, Sasuke's fingers flexed and that cocky grin grew. "Each person employed here holds a small percentage of presenting excellence and exquisiteness devoured within the walls of this company and when asked who they work for, the name Uchiha works wonders but only if the person asked is deserving of that honor."

"So what's your point?" Naruto grumped.

"My point Mr. Uzumaki is that you don't possess what this company needs to become more profitable, more recognized for its expected standards and quite frankly I don't want you in here." The Uchiha smirk became deathly cold, wisped and crisp as a blizzard's impact. Naruto's eyes widen for each precise statement spoken, trying to destroy his exterior and interior personality. "Your appearance is far from the norm. Your hair, the clothes, that ridiculous smile, every bit of that energy isn't needed in this building. I stride for perfection and a less than announcing attire," pointedly referring to the orange clothing. "Your skills barely break a dent in the requirements necessary to keep up with the fast paced task our employees uphold on a daily basis and your resume leaves much to be desire."

Naruto bristled as his fingers fisted a skin pinching grip on the sleeves of his shirt, visibly crinkling every shred of his boiling anger. Every smart ass remark came as sharp as a blade's edge, viciously gnawing at the folds of his body, ripping and slicing its way into his inner core. His rage built from every insult, piling a new cuss word on his tongue for every incoming slander on his person.

"So you see it's nothing against your unfortunate ways. We just don't have room for imperfection." Sasuke sat forward, shrugging a shoulder. "Perhaps I could recommend you to the café we have located on the second floor. Your intelligence is probably capable of dealing with simple tasks—"

Three words whispered off Naruto's lips that momentarily made the Uchiha halt his list of flames. "Fuck you. . .Teme."

Sasuke paused, unsure if he'd heard correctly, "Pardon?"

"You heard me jerk. Unless you're too perfect to comprehend an insult, let me try it in a way you might understand better." Naruto stood, hands clenched by his sides and his face, coolly constructed into a similar arrogance plastered on the Uchiha's face. "I don't think the company's got a problem having a less than dull person working. What you arrogant pricks probably need is a couple of smiles and a side order of sticks-outta-your-asses. And your hearing could use a checkup or you maybe you want me to interpret "_fuck you_" in other languages since I'm not up to part. Let's try English: Fuck you asshole. Oh I forgot I learned Spanish too: Vete a la mierda gilipollas (fuck you shithead). Damn did I mention I learned French during my freshman year: Vas te faire encule (fuck you). By the way, let's not leave out the Germans; oh that was alot of fun : Fick dich du stechen (fuck you you prick). Oh and before we forget the basic english language I'll remind you of my proper grammer. Fuck can be used as a noun, verb, or connecting metaphor when describing pretty faced assholes like you!" Naruto folded his arms, gratified to witness a crack wrinkling on the CEO's forehead and a throb on the side of his temple. "Still not smart enough for ya? I can go all damn day."

Was Sasuke angry? No. Was he upset? Of course not. But God help him he was beyond livid. No one in this entire planet dared to speak to him this way. Biting his tongue from slashing this blond haired villain like the pathetic piece of shit he was, was truly a difficulty. With a smooth swap of his finger, Sasuke reached over to press the intercom button, "Ino."

"_Yes sir?"_ Naruto heard her sweet voice buzz.

Sasuke returned his voided glare to the equally penetrating diamond blue, "Have Mr. Uzumaki escorted out of this building immediately."

". . . _yes sir."_

Their eyes stayed true to form, neither backing down from the onslaught of burning daggers, sharp and wishing to damage the other as much as possible. Naruto knew it from there he didn't get the job and was far from caring at this point. If this was supposed to be the person he'd have to work for, this rejection was blessing. There was no way he'd be able to sit and take this type of bullshit every goddamn day from a guy who enjoyed throwing insults for fun.

Sasuke braced his chin on his knuckles, lifting an amused eyebrow, "Impressive form of acknowledging your intelligence verbally, but let's see if you can understand psychological insult." The dark blue folder created by his partner, containing every bit of research analyzed on Uzumaki's experience, bent three ways in Sasuke's one hand and the loud growling chews of a shredding machine suddenly devoured every single word. "Take this as my physical interpretation of you getting out of my office before I have security escort you."

Raked waves of vibrate animosity to the smug faced asshole, shook Naruto's body with the strength of a motor as he tried with all his might to keep his fists from diving into over. What he wouldn't give to land a punch in that pretty boy's face. Let's see how he'd interpret that, the dick.

"Excuse me, Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto started, having not noticed the secretary nearby.

Ino shifted her gaze from one man to the other, silently feeling prickles of heated tension burning the air. The walls were thick but the muffled sounds of disagreement were undeniable. There was definitely some bad blood going on here. "I'm sorry sir but you'll have to leave the premise."

"Tsk fine, ya sure as hell ain't gonna get me twice." Naruto mocked a two fingered salute. "Catch ya in hell you smug faced Teme."

Sasuke froze, his voice edged on pissed, countering with, "Should you need the directions to hell, I'll be sure to call Dobe."

Naruto whipped around and flipped him off both middle digits before stomping out in a huff. Ino stood there exchanging her curious concern between the one retreating and the only peacefully rocking back and forth in his computer chair, seeming to not have a care in the world. Any dummy could see the poor guy hadn't gotten the job and in a way it was pretty sad. Ino had secretly hoped the guy would get the job and perhaps be someone who could lighten up this boring place. But it looks like she'll be the only one stuck with sharing a bit of her charm around the office.

"Ino?"

"Sir?"

Sasuke moved his mouse, his eyes already clued to the glowing screen. "You're excused."

"Oh, right. Of course." Looks like she was going to have to deal with his moody attitude as well. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, halfway down the building, Naruto was fighting mad, kicking every corner of the elevator and savagely cursing the evil dictator upstairs. God how he wished he could just meet that stupid, fat headed, cold hearted son of a—Gah he was just so mad. Every time the elevator would stop on a floor, the people wanting to broad would take one look at the temper tantrum being thrown and step back to wait for the next ride.<p>

But by the fourth floor, the double doors had opened while Naruto had his back turned, pounding his fist into the wall, mumbling to himself, that slightly disturbed the man holding his cup of coffee.

"Naruto," Said young man jumped after hearing that raspy deep tone so close to his ear. Neji stepped on, pressing the down button. "I take it the interview didn't go as you'd hoped?"

"No shit. The guy's a total bastard. I can't believe you have to work with him."

"I do what I can," Neji sipped his beverage, side glancing the other. "So when do you start working?"

"Pfft are you kidding? I'm not working here. The bastard didn't hire me."

Why wasn't Neji surprised?...But still, "What are your plans now?"

Now this was an issue that hadn't caught up to Naruto's thoughts until then. Letting out a low breathe, he shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know. I guess I just gotta keep looking or just keep workin' at Ichiraku's until something comes along." Damn and the worst part was that he'd gotten his hopes up on actually getting something to boost his income towards the twins education collection. How in the three hells was he going to get all of that money in thirteen weeks?

The ding of the elevator signaled its final stop to level G. On automatic functions, Naruto stepped off, shoving both hands in his pockets, and turned to face the one who'd yet to step off. "Hey Neji, thanks for kinda, ya know, helping out a little bit with the resume and everything. It helped even if the stupid ass barely looked at it."

Neji nodded. "It was no trouble." The tiniest pinch of guilt began to tickle Neji's chest as he watched the downcasted youth, stepping through the rotating entrance. There were several pitied moments when Neji's mouth begged to offer perhaps another recommendation to one of their other ally companies or just something for the young man to try. Anything to help the poor lad out.

But there weren't many options open for Naruto in this business, at least not to Neji. In any case, for the damage done to bruise this boy's ego he could at least. . . Damn. Neji sighed and pressed the top level button to his office. Why he was even burdening himself with this man's troubles was beyond him, but his sense of honor couldn't deny a good paying job to someone who so plainly deserved.

He'll think of something.

* * *

><p>Several days had passed since the whole defilement of his personality and during that time, Naruto had been an android. Jerk motions of his limps worked only to satisfy what was suitable and nothing more. No blooming smile or smart alec compliment to cheer the customers up or offer a moment of bliss using his boyish charm. Nothing. And the change was so obvious, he'd lost count of how many "<em>are you oks<em>" he'd been asked. The disturbance of his slacked entertainment bothered Mr. Teuchi to where he ordered—actually demanded— that Naruto take the rest of the week off to clear up his mind of whatever was stealing his glow.

And Naruto had done so without a single protest to beg for his time. That alone had been enough proof that there was something bothering him. No he wasn't some mentally depressed mode ready to kill himself or something that extreme. That insult bashing from that bastard CEO wasn't what had him feeling down either.

It was just the blistering fact that he'd had all of his hopes into getting something so easy and it irked him that he seemed to want an easy way out without hard work. Naruto wasn't a stranger to earning his keep and even if it didn't make sense he just felt better earning that type of money with grit and elbow grease. Something like that almost seemed like a steal and he'd been itching to get his hands on something so easy. . . Fuck he was being stupid, letting this get to 'em.

But the guilty thoughts remained even now as he was cleaning both the twins in the bath. His silence was deafening and at times made both Kyuubi and Minato nervous to be around him. The loveable blue glow of radiate joy was dulled and shadowed from their views. There had been no bedtime stories, no funny comments on their drawings or any happy silly smiles to make them laugh. Nothing. It was like someone had switched their brother with some lifeless machine.

Later on a Thursday evening after dinner had been served; Minato and Kyuubi finished off the meal Kiba'd been so generous to make and shared a look, nearly in tears.

Minato wiggled himself out of his booster seat and waddled over to tug Kiba's shirt.

"What's up little man," Kiba put aside one of the dirty dishes to see watery blue eyes. "Ah, what's wrong?" Suddenly his back leg was tapped and there stood Kyuubi, fighting back tears. "Damn." Kiba rinsed off the dish soap from his hands before bending down to take a kid in each arm. "Alright guys, spill it. Tell Uncle Kiba all about it."

Minato's bottom lip trembled as the tears freely fell from his eyes. "Me miss Nawo. Nawo no be bwother. Nawo no funny Nawo."

Kyuubi nodded, swiping his wrist across his nose, trying to be a big boy but the stupid tears wouldn't stop dripping. "Bwo Bwo be stupee. No be Bwo Bwo. Make. . .make baby Mina sad. Me be sad too." His bottom lip poked out as he crossed his arms, sniffling with a crunched up expression.

Kiba sighed, standing with a twin in each arm. He already knew the deal. Hell he was the first one Naruto called after the shit blew over and every day he'd tried to pull his friend out this grumpy funk but nothing worked. Kiba'd been so pissed when he heard about what happened and swore the first chance he got he'd ram his fist right in the bastard's face. The nerve of some hot-shot, stuck up, suit wearing, pencil pusher, telling his best friend he wasn't smart enough to handle a job. Naruto could easily do that job and Ichiraku's with his eyes closed.

It took Kiba a couple of seconds to realize he'd stopped right in front of Naruto's bedroom. With two weeping kids and deep in thought, of course it was sure to fly by. He could figure out how he'd deal with this CEO creep later. Right now he had three Uzumakis who needed cheering up. It was like a hurricane blew their joys out the window and it was all thinks to this one damn bastard. Boy he was really going to kick this guy's ass.

Just then, Minato patted Kiba's hair, "What's up?"

"Me get down." Minato squirmed wanting to be let down and quietly stood outside his brother's room, looking at the dark silhouette staring at the ceiling. The tears arrived full force and try as he might, not even his tiny balled up fists could stop their trickling descent. On cue, Kyuubi wiggled himself free and plopped down to pat his twin's head, messily pushing back the blonde points. He too was on the verge of letting out a series of baby peeps but held firm to his emotions, trying to be a big boy.

That's when Kiba conjured up an idea with the goofiest grin on his face. Oh hell yea this'll do the trick.

Kneeling down until he was at eye level with the children, Kiba whispered something in their ears, urging them forward. Minato was hesitate about going in, but Kyuubi timidly took the first step. They were both terrified of trying Kiba's idea worried about what would happen if it didn't work. But another shove had them shyly walking to the side of the bed.

Naruto's eyes were closed, his thoughts drowning out the world's current motions. Even the twin's presence was undetectable until the side of his bed dipped and something, small, warm and fuzzy snuggled under his chin. Both his blue eyes shot open to see baby blues sadly staring back and tiny fists balled in his shirt. "Hey," he whispered. "What's wrong?"

Minato sniffled, "Nawo sad. Me sad. No be sad." All his fluff spikes flattened on Naruto's chest, soon dampened with the child's drenched despair.

Kyuubi pouted, sniffling extra hard to keep from crying. "Bwo Bwo be sad. Make me sad. No wuv. . .no wuv me. . ." Then his face disappeared, making hiccupping cries evident of his worry.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't love them? How could they even think such a thing? Naruto wrapped both his arms around their bodies, hugging them close and giving a kiss to each little head. "How can you say that? I do love you."

"B-but Bwo Bwo be sad," Hiccuped Kyuubi. "No wuv Mina and me." That set both twins on a heart wrenching wail, spilling every drop of their sadness on their big brother. "Nawo no luv us. Nawo be mean and no pway with us. Nawo no talk, no happy. Nawo sad always."

"I'm sad but it's not your fault. Bro Bro is. . . just disappointed is all." Naruto rolled each kid on a shoulder, rubbing their soft hair. "But I do love ya both. I'm sorry for makin' ya worry." Both twins nodded, keeping their faces buried on Naruto's shoulder. Damn he was sorry. How in the hell had he let his emotions get a hold of him to the point of messing up the twins like this? He'd allowed that damn interview mess up his head and look what happened? Got the twins upset and only god knows what else he'd done.

Suddenly all three Uzumaki's jumped from hearing a loud growling voice. "Fuck you asshole. He ain't interested. . .Say what? You know what, go to hell! Excuse me? Oh whatever, like he'd give a damn. . .How the hell did you get his number anyway you stalker?"

Oh God. Naruto jumped out of bed, ordering the children to stay put as he ran down the hall, through the living room and at the front end of the kitchen to see a less then pleasing Kiba fussing over his cell phone. "Kiba who's that?"

"I don't give a fu– Oh Naruto," Kiba waved his friend's cell in the air, like it were some type of trash. "That asshole from that job place called asking to speak to you.

Naruto frowned. "What the hell does he want?"

"Tsk, good question," The phone went back to Kiba's ear. "Look Mechi, Tachi, Neji or whatever your name is, my friend doesn't wanna hear it. . . Oh yea? Fuck you. Well I—hey!"

"You idiot!" Naruto shoved Kiba away and snatched the phone, "S'rry about that Neji. I didn't know it was you."

"The hell you apologizin' to this asshole? Ain't he the pretty boy you got into it with Monday?"

"No dumbass that was the other pretty boy. This guy's Neji. He's the one I told you about Sunday."

"Oh," Kiba bit his bottom lip, rocking on his heels. "Sorry about that dude. Didn't know."

Ah geez. Naruto pressed the receiver to his ear, listening to Neji word off a few things about this and that. Some of it involving his apologies with Mr.—fuck mister—That Uchiha guy's attitude. And from there the list of misunderstandings, reasons for his partner's twisted evilness, the fact that he found him a job—What the, "I'm sorry could you repeat that….What? Really…Huh huh…huh huh…Oh man are you serious!...Wow I can't believe it! Damn Neji you're freaking awesome! Thank you. Thank you so much!" The phone hung up. "YES!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air, all grins and enough smiles to light a football field. He could be his own cheerleader the way he was hoping on his feet, dancing around cheering about how amazing he was.

"Dude, what? What happened? What's going on?" Kiba was damn near estatic too not even knowing why.

Naruto stopped his jig for a sec only to tackle Kiba to the ground, laughing manically. "Kiba this is so friggin' great. I can't believe this is actually happening. This is the best news ever. I just can't believe…it's like…oh man wow—"

"Ok sure whatever; just tell me what the hell happened?"

Naruto took a long winded breathe and soon came the widest smirk he could muster. "I got a job man. Kiba, Neji found me a job! A real great paying job and get this."

"What?"

He smiled. "I start tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was quiet, singing the same song less tune of fingers pecking away dutifully like the good hard working drones of Uchiha Corp. The same ole immediate stares of lustful want, followed behind Sasuke's press pants ass as he walked through the hall to the elevator. Today's agenda was going to be a huge rush deal, especially with his brother and his brother's new partner coming for a drill meeting next week for updates on his companies profit reports and evaluated leadership over his employees.<p>

For some god unknown reason, Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha seemed to get some kind of kick out of seeing his baby brother squirm when placed under pressure. This kind of pressure was one he didn't need. Especially with so much on his plate as it is. His suit needed to be picked up from the cleaners by three o'clock, he needed to have his spreadsheets organized by four, a complete virus scan of every computer on the sixth and ninth floor after a brief malfunction of the computer systems, there were six oral reports he needed complete before his communities meeting at ten and—Dammit there was just so much to do.

After that bogus interview with that blond haired loud mouth, disrespectful, irritating, Dobe, Sasuke had lost all patience to interview any more aids and decided to simply work out his own deeds. None of his requirements were met by anyone and he refused to lessen the deal any further. So now here he was, carrying two arms full of folders, CDs, his brief case, and a cup of coffee, while trying to press the up button to the top level.

Try as he might he just couldn't unhook his index from the balanced files.

"Here, let me get that for ya." Said a voice, Sasuke could've sworn he'd had thrown out of his building.

Sasuke shifted his bundle to the side, turning the best he could to see those luminous eyes, boldly smiling smug and proud. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The blonde haired newcomer stepped on the elevator purposely ignoring the glare burning in his back. "Oh you hadn't heard the memo?"

"Excuse me?" Snorted Sasuke, nearly dropping a couple of files. "Who gave you the right to—dammit."

Ohhh Naruto was loving every minute of it. Watching that evil jerk struggle was pure gold. "Sorry Mr. Uchiha but I don't have time to chit chat. There's work that needs to be done or we won't have a _perfect _company."

"Work? Work for who? I didn't hire you here."

The elevator dinged, both doors coming to meet to the center and carry their occupant on a wonderful ride, "Nope you didn't….But Neji did." And here was the punchline. "I'm going to be his new assistant five days out of the week from nine to six. Same pay, same benefits, with an extra bonus of common courtesy and respect."

Sasuke's eyes shadowed.

Naruto's baby blues lost their lustered mirth for a split second to glare heatedly through the closing doors, confident badass in full effect. "Have a good morning. . .Teme."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: HA! In your face Sasuke! I bet you thought he was gonna work for Sasuke huh? Stay tuned^^<strong>


	6. Unwanted Adjustment

**Author's Rant:** I'm sorry guys. I got caught up reading another fic and it was so good, it completely threw me off course lol. Here's Chapter 6. I apologize for the grammer mistakes. They tend to be such sneaky buggers even after a proof reading. But I truly and honest to god thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting, faving, all that jazz. You're mega awesome. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Unwanted Adjustment<strong>

* * *

><p>It's funny how life tends to play its sick, twisted sense of humor on you. One minute you're disregarding a person who you've concluded to be less than standard impression, and in the next there's that same spotlight barrage of saffron spikes you keep wishing is a mere illusion, conjured up from lack of sleep. Alas no matter how many blinks you tried as a method to interpret this as a dream, the reality is as true as the fact that this blonde haired dobe was stepping off the accompanying elevator, next to Sasuke's as jolly and perky as a bumble bee on pollinated speed.<p>

The horror of today's events was just beginning.

Sasuke's elevator had taken its precious time, dinging on every other floor until deciding to open for the person who paid its mechanical rent. Unfortunately by the time it arrived, gravity wanted to play a hand of _slap_ and those very important files had found a new residence on the floor, scattered, creased in all the wrong places and mixed within each other. Oh let's not forget to mention by the seventh floor that his coffee felt more comfortable painted lovingly over the front of his pants. Yes, that's right. His very expensive smoke charcoal suit with matching crimson and cream neck tie, Calvin Kleins.

Yes this morning was going to start off on the right foot. Hot, dirty, pissed and with an arm full of unorganized files needing to be fixed by tomorrow, was definitely the way to start off an early morning.

Sasuke was several cubicles down the hall when he heard that toxic voice of nasal rasp, informing his _employer_ about a few things, the CEO could give three rays of sunshine about. The faint peek of Neji's navy pin stripped elbow peer out of Sasuke's eye, in one of the spare break rooms, occasionally twitching forward. As he passed by, still miffed and angry, his ear unintentionally strained listening to his partner's feline tone and that disgusting piece of—whatever's pitch conveying over private matters.

"Was that taken care of as well?"

". . . Yep all done. The car shop says it'll take 'bout thirty minutes until they call you about the bill. Your suits are in the closet next to the ones you had cleaned Friday, your coffee's on your desk—two sugars, three creams and a small pinch of cinnamon—and the files were organized numerically and alphabetically according to the dates they're scheduled for tomorrow's evaluation meeting with Corporate."

"Excellent," Sasuke could hear the actual hint of appraisal in Hyuuga's voice. "After you've completed the meeting rotation, have the spreadsheets from levels six through nine prepared for a review. I need A12-P37 just as TenTen explained over the phone—"

"All done. I have 'em stored on the hard drive, serialized by each person's name from last week to yesterday as you requested."

"My. . . I'm impressed, but just to be on the safe side, let's check over them for confirmation."

'_Oh that smug faced, betraying bastard,'_ Sasuke growled inwardly. As if he's honestly impressed with that blonde thing's work. Neji's always been the sort to give gratitude to the simplest results and this was the prime example of overdoing it.

Expression rigid and stiff as tampered tainted glass, the Uchiha marched off the wall corner before he was caught eavesdropping, like a nosey old hen. There were more pressing matters to deal with other than listening to easy tasks done by a simple minded fool. Aside from that, Sasuke was going to have a quick discussion with a certain person who dared to undermine his authority behind his back.

* * *

><p>Around mid-morning, since time was graciously saved with a new helper added, Neji took the time to give his aid a casual stroll around the top floor, explaining where everything belonged, how it worked, whom to speak too concerning certain issues, how to address those above rank—the usual rules and regulations given to new hires etc. A map of the building's entirety was given as a guide for Naruto to use should he need it to direct himself to a floor without Neji having to give directions every time.<p>

Naruto was an impressive quick study for one so young. Only in his first day here and he was hanging on his boss's every word, paying close attention to detail and being sure to ask important questions that needed better clarification. Nothing went pass him, all of it being absorbed like an intelligent sponge. Like currently as they were passing through some of the cubicles he was jotting down notes next to each name mumbled and their purpose for working under the Uchiha's. Lessons on the higher authorities appointed duties and names would be given another time. As for now Naruto wasn't going to need to learn every high leveled person's name unless he would be directly speaking to them.

Along the way back to his office—with Naruto in gear— Neji had received a post-it message from TenTen saying Sasuke wanted to have a word with him at his earlier convenience. To say Neji was amused would be putting it mildly. He wasn't surprised about this subject being brought up but more jarred that it took near lunchtime to be finally mentioned. "Naruto, wait for me here until I return. I'm going to have a quick word with Sasuke."

"Yes sir," Naruto saluted playfully grinning from ear to ear. "Do you want me to get started on the oral presentation for tomorrow's broad meeting?"

"If you can, that would be appreciated. I need the projector cleaned and the bulb changed. You should fine some in the supply room next to storage."

"Alright." Uzumaki confirmed obediently and turned on his heel, to do all that was requested without a negative complaint or edged falsity in his shoulders.

Nothing but positive energy and bustling glee. Neji could get used to this. This was most likely the best hire he's not in a long while. Next to TenTen, no one else's given him the kind of merry response just from taking orders and being lively when accomplishing them. Naruto was both upbeat, confident and flawlessly excellent with his speedy desire to get things done. No, this was by far Neji's best deal done and he'll be damned if that Uchiha tried messing this up. "TenTen how did he sound when you got this message?"

The double bunned secretary sighed, furrowing her brow, "Not too good sir. Looks like it's going to be a long talk."

"I see." As expected of a steamed Uchiha. This might take a little longer, the he first presumed. "TenTen prepare a list of the names and numbers of administrators I have arranged for a meeting over the next three months and have Naruto confirm the time and location for each appointment."

"I'll get right on it Mr. Hyuuga."

Good. Now that that was settled, it was time to go see what this blasted Uchiha was so worked up about.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's finger pace was sharp, bladed and as precise as an arrow's aim as he hammered ruthlessly against his keyboard, shooting through every spreadsheet and division network. He's managed to catch up where he was originally met to be around this time of day, which could soon leave him with enough time to squeeze in preparing his oral presentation for the evaluation tomorrow with Itachi. That's <em>if <em>he can scurry through this data directory by noon or at least one o'clock. Lunch was a no good today and to add insult to injury, he'd left his homemade meal at home on the kitchen counter for a couple of flies to enjoy.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Nope, better make it an assured one o'clock affirmative. With everything going by in a blur, Sasuke had forgotten he'd called for Neji to have a meeting with him on the situation of an unwanted fool in his building. Oh yes, this was more important; he could finish these after the discussion. This subject was too important to pass off for another time. "Enter."

The door quietly slide around the plush carpet, meters separating the diamond steel glow of balmy discordant, from the black velvety smoothness gliding from the pale splendor of Sasuke's computer, empty and void of any known emotions toward the conversation at hand.

"You took your time," Sasuke stated, bored and accusingly.

Neji closed the door, calmly locking out those who weren't going to deserve these dashing flames, "The message mentioned at _my convenience_. Would you rather I've been too busy and kept the discussion brief?"

A cool smirk emerged as if acknowledging an easy situation. Sasuke rolled back in his leathery black chair, interlocking his fingers midway. "No, I don't think that would've been appreciated," this said evenly before a stern "Sit." Was ordered, leaving no trance of jest in their depths.

Neji's gaze transmissioned an entirely different hue of from its lavender chill, to frozen winter. "I'll stand."

Fingers clinched tight; a suffocating embrace, clashing bone and skin in a mocked prayer. Colliding waves of liquid ink meshed into artic flurry, secretly aiming to overwhelm that blistering blizzard with his charcoaled flames. Though even the snowy storm was resistant to the demands of the fire's clashing mania. It was the darkness that choice to look away, dimming the licks of fire to a dull roar to focus a more controlled gaze on the still devastating storm. "You went against my decisions Hyuuga. I do what I do to keep this company functioning top notch." The flames vanished, crystalizing into pure onyx. "That means if I consider something unwanted or a possible threat to this company's reputation I nip it in the bud then. Not to have it suddenly show up because of another who think it wise to undermine my decisions."

Shoulders stiff, and chin jutted out, Neji collectively access his younger partner's position placidly gliding his eyes over the solid emptiness. "Exactly forty five percent of this corporation is under my care and has been for the past several years. Not once has a decision made by me been done to purposely make this company any less than what it can be. I do what I do, _Sasuke Uchiha_, to ensure a positive fluency and well-nourished environment for all who deserve a proper functioning business." Then he paused, consistent in thought of how he would defend Naruto's character. "But let's skip the unnecessary pleasantries and get to the point of the issue. You're upset that I hired Naruto Uzumaki without your consent when in all honesty, you and I both know is not required."

"I'm not upset," Sasuke answered slowly as if to pound the point in a mentally slacked child. "If I didn't want him in this building for being a less then qualifying candidate, what makes you think he'll be any different working under you? His intelligence is limited, his skills are laughable, and his attitude could use enough adjusting to fire an engine. Yet here he is in my building, being paid with my money and all smiles about it." The very thought of that big mouth brat strutting around in here irked him to no ends.

"_Our_ building, _our_ profits, and he's within his rights to smile about it the pay he's earning. The boy is an impressive worker. Since arriving here, I've yet to lift a finger or discipline him to get to work. He's always requesting more to do when there's little else to be done because of his eagerness to accomplish his tasks in a timely manner. It's already close to noon and I've nothing more to do to occupy my time other than petty dealings that can be easily handled through phone calls. And he's currently taking care of that for me as we speak." Neji shrugged, a noticeable conceited expression polishing his translucent features. "If anything I should be disappointed that I hadn't done this sooner. My workload has more than doubly decreased and it's only the first day. I strongly predict by this months end, I've had more than my usual off days and still manage to have the company operating fluidly."

"Hn," Sasuke lowered his braided fingers to finally reveal the shaded pert of his lips thinned, point to point. He was far from pleased with the outcome of this dispute. "I take it there's no sense in discussing the manner any further than." Obvious disdain laced through the statement.

And Neji answered unfazed. "No, no I don't think there is. If there's nothing else," Neji turned on his heel. "I have what little work I do have, to get done. Thanks to _Naruto Uzumaki_, that might actually mean a less than troublesome day. I can hope the same is blessed for you, _Sasuke Uchiha."_ And the door closed, leaving the Uchiha alone to wallow in his angry, displeasure and the focus of his glare against the back of that door.

* * *

><p>It'd only been a couple more hours until Sasuke finally emerged from his office, rolling his neck free of the god awful cramps built within. Three straight hours uninterrupted of being hunched over was undoubtedly going to ensure a crooked back before he hit forty. But all great things came with a price. Keeping this company on top was his positive results in exchange for his dedication to his family's legacy.<p>

The more the thought seemed to increase a tiny smile on his face, the more pleased he felt with himself for being such a prodigy.

But that temporary moment of jubilee was stolen when a ray of clear skies and sunny shines, emerged from Neji's office, sharing a timid conversation with the other. "….Thanks Neji, I promise I won't take too long."

"No problem. You've done more than enough for today. Take a couple of hours to focus on the children for the time being. You've spared yourself enough time for the extra hour."

"Well if you're offering I ain't complaining." Flash came the divine pearly shine of Naruto's smile.

"Hm," Neji return the smirk, small and tamed. "My pleasure."

Sasuke paused. Was that. . .It was. There was a smirk. An honest to god smirk on Neji Hyuuga's face. The very same man who could sit through an entire comedy show and not blink a wink. That blasted Dobe's smile was more diseased than realized if it was able to get that frosty polar bear smiling.

Sasuke eased off behind one of the empty cubicles, quietly watching the transaction from employee to employer and a moment of Naruto offering a charming smile to TenTen before he hurried off coming straight his way. Which wouldn't be the best way to be discovered spying like some gossiping teenager—Sasuke straightened out his blazer and stepped around the corner just as Naruto rounded, instantly losing his golden glow.

Naruto narrowly strained his eyes, tsking his lips distastefully at the opposing wall of expensive flare and folded his arms, "Do you mind? I'm in a hurry."

"I doubt it's anything worth running in a building for. Actuallu, I'm sure you've got enough _common sense_ to comprehend that_ running_ in an office isn't appreciated."

Naruto's eyes snapped up at the mocking contempt glossed over those frosty words, artic ice dimming his skyward glow to a dangerous overcast. As sure as the day was going good, there would always be a chance of someone wanting to ruin it just for their own sadistic needs. And here was this guy standing tall, dark, and failing miserably, in Naruto's opinion, to look intimidating. No one with a face this chiseled could hope to earn a quiet peep out of him.

Then a crafty smile stretched his mouth, "You're right. Runnin' sure ain't allowed," he glanced down. "I doubt coffee stained pants are either. But here you are messin' up _your perfect_ regulations. If that's a new rule, I'll make sure to spill coffee on my _less than perfect pants_ and look as good as you. Dark stains work wonders eh? Is that the newest style? Hot, dirty and pitiful?" Ha. He succeeded, he concurred, he burned. Naruto hunched a shoulder, gratified to see a tiny break in those black eyes. "Learn to practice what you preach, Teme. We are runnin' a perfect business."

The Uchiha's jaw tightened but his voice stayed unaltered, shoving his right hand down his trousers, a chilly stretch of his lips turning up, "The spill coffee, you noticed, is an accidental mistake. Sadly a minor mistake on my clothes is the only thing screwing over my attire. What's the excuse what the get-up you're in?" Namely the stainless, long sleeve white button down tucked in a pair of jet black cuffed pants, matched with a carrot orange tie, worn effectively by Naruto. "Simple, plain and lacking, for a better judgment, in taste. Easily what one would expect from a simpleton." Then Sasuke had the nerve to clamp his hand on the narrow eyed shoulder of the burning blonde. "Learn to dress for the occasion, Dobe. We're running a business; stop shopping at the thrift shop."

Confident that he'd damaged enough of the fool's once glorifying day, Sasuke quirked a thin brow, his eyes traveling up and down the tanned crinkled face and walked around the livid blonde, knowing the twinkle of cobalt blue was evilly sheering a death hole in his back.

Both of Naruto's fist balled maliciously digging moon crested grooves in his palm. He was so mad he couldn't see straight. This…that stupid…arrogant, smug faced, dick sucking, vampire wannabe, ugh! He just couldn't stand that guy. Walking about like he owed—fuck it. Naruto took several long winded breathes after seeing the stuck up prick take an elevator down to hell he hoped.

Forget him. Naruto had things better to do other than standing here fuming over someone who needs a serious remedy of some ass to get that stick jammed up his crack. Whoever had that much attitude and time to be insulting people so nastily really needed to get laid.

* * *

><p>The eleventh floor day care center. Adorably titled with colorful letters ranging from dark blue, crimson red to brilliant yellow crookedly patterned up and down spelling, <em>TINY JOYS<em>, over the wide entry frame. A large transparent panel graciously allowed all who happened by to take a quick peek inside the entertaining room where the young children played.

Modern day set ups of plastic kitchens, wide circle tables and plenty of small chairs positioned all around. Pictures of cartoon dinosaurs and animal, super heros and fluffy animals stretched around the radiate room, giving a cozy feeling of excitement and comfort. All twenty six letters of the alphabet were cleverly painted by the tiny tots for practicing instead of using the common method of pencils and papers. The scribbles tended to make the children more comfortable since being in a strange new place could alter their behavior.

Naruto had been worried about his baby brother's adjustments in a new setting, especially for Minato, being that he was so shy around newcomers. The thoughts weaved in and out of his mind for most of the day and with Neji's permission he'd been allowed to take a quick look through the window every so often to be sure they were fine. And Naruto was relieved to see Minato playing peacefully with the other small kids and eye rolled at a loud mouth Kyuubi leading a group of toddlers through his little imaginative world of god knows what.

When Naruto made it to the entertainment floor, a list of the children's daily routine was positioned on either side of the glass panel and along the front red door. A grand total of seventy five toddlers were under the watchful care of many young instructors. Some settling a few down for a nap, a few were helping some kids create an artistic design for their parents or just something interesting to present, and others were contently calm, listening to a teacher read a book on some fairytale adventure.

His lunch was a two hour break and he planned to take the twins to Ichiraku's for a bite, but seeing them enjoying themselves, Naruto hardly wanted to ruin their fun. Like that dark haired tiny child trying with all his heart to pile a bundle of play blocks on top of each other. A competiton against Kyuubi? Oh man this kid didn't stand a chance. Naruto chuckled, seeing the determination rimmed around Kyuubi's eyes and Minato sitting on the side lines cheering him on. Naruto'd nearly lost it when he heard the other child said, loud and brave, "If I cannot make dis pwetty block stay, I will get a bazaillion spankings and not cwy. If I cwy I will take a super nap and no wake up!"

Hold it in. Hold in it. Damn that was the cutest thing Naruto had ever seen; he could barely hold in that deep runble stinging his throat. Even Kyuubi was tickled pink trying not to burst out laughing—

"Got any reason to be lurking around the corners Dobe?"

Naruto held back the bitch scream, grabbing ahold of his chest. His heart was beating so fast, the thump, thump, was tearing through his rib cage. "Dammit," He hissed inaudibly whipping around to face the bemused black hues. "Give me a fuckin' heart attack why don't cha."

"Don't tempt me." Sasuke scoffed, jerking his head to the children's center, "Is there any particular reason you're out here stalking children instead of being on your lunch break?"

"Well. . . I was err that is I-," hold the hell on. Why the hell was he stuttering to this prick? Gotta keep his stride in gear. Naruto straightened out his shirt, squaring off his legs and shoulders, reviving the lost momentum of his aloof attitude. "Fuck off would cha. I got business here."

"Vulgar, temperamental, and incapable of proper grammar. What the hell does Neji see in you," The last part muttered as Sasuke's shoulder connected roughly against Naruto's, hard enough to knock him off balance.

Naruto flinched inwardly steamed and outwardly amused that this bastard was seriously trying to mess up his stay here. No matter where he turned or how he did this, regardless of this being his first day, it almost seemed this Uchiha ass was out to get him. Like he had some personal BS against him or something. Fine, that's all well and good because Naruto Uzumaki is not the one to mess around with. So Sasuke-stuck-up-Uchiha wants to play the games like that eh?

Alright, let the games, begin.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Short but needed. I swear this story is alive. Its writing itself I swear! ^_^<strong>


	7. Focused Preparation

**Author's Rant:** Allo! Allo! Thank you for your patience and your attendance. You're all greatly appreciated and well loved. Kisses! Enjoy Chapter 7 ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Focused Preparation<strong>

* * *

><p>Drained but still upholding the charm of his smile, Naruto threw his bag over head, letting out the cracks and kinks of his jawbone. Last deal of the day was to get the twins and get the hell outta there before he dropped flat on his ass.<p>

Today's work load had been steady and doable, sort of tame compared to what Naruto was told about their normal days but with it being a Monday and all, there really wasn't much to keep him longer than need be. So Neji gave him the leave to go around four o'clock, bidding him a great afternoon and expecting to see him bright and early tomorrow morning for the board meeting preparation.

Confrontations with the CEO Teme were kept to a bare minimum after the daycare collision; Purposely done, of course, by Naruto himself since he'd rather keep the job _at least_ a week before knocking the guy's bleached white teeth out.

The only time Uzumaki had been forced to even look the fool in the eye was when Neji had him send in some financial records from last weeks' production ratings. That'd been an interesting treat. That blasted Uchiha kept him waiting for a full ten minutes before he considered the options of letting Naruto inside his office or simply leaving him to stand out there to collect dust. His voice almost sounded pain when he'd buzzed Ino to let the blonde dummy inside.

Sure Naruto was all appeal and merrily gay outside that large mahogany door, but inside the coldly decorated office of plain white walls, and dark navy furnishings, he quickly exchanged it for a cheaper shove-it-up-your-ass scowl. Which he should've thought twice over since the stuck up prick always had something to say about every little thing he did.

"The bathroom's down the hall dobe." Sasuke advised bored, none too gently snatching the paper stack from Naruto's tan hand. Uzumaki looked the perfect confused student, eager to raise his hand to ask why the hell Uchiha felt the need to tell him about the latrine's location. And Sasuke was the perfect teacher to explain his sudden suggestion, pointedly ignoring Naruto's company as he flipped through each page, casually mumbling, "Unless you have another reason for that constipated look?"

Should've known there'd be some kind of smartass punchline in there somewhere. The damned to hell bastard just can't seem to keep it in. "Sure, I keep it there to remind me of the bullshit you keep spillin'. You talk enough diarrhea to shit a diaper."

"Your mental class is up for today Dobe and as usual there was no improvement." Sasuke's eyebrow jerked the fuming blonde's way. "Do you remember the fours words I use often for those I don't want in here? No? I'll help you." Sasuke finally tilted his face from the black dotted reports to dully eye the other person in his office. "Get. The. Hell. Out."

Naruto rolled his eyes heaven bound, wondering if the devil somehow found his place back up there because there was no way God was cursing him to be employed by this dipshit. But alas fate had such a cruel way of defining one's destiny so Naruto sighed shaking his head, waving his middle fingered salute. "Check ya in hell you egotistic dick."

"Which I doubt you use on the regular."

Naruto paused, "Wait that's sexual implication. That ain't allowed in here."

"Neither are _you _and your improper puncuation yet that rule's been broken hasn't it." Sasuke pointed out, not sparing another look at the dumb sunshine.

And since than, Naruto's maintained an air of aloof, pissy fit on his way to the daycare floor to pick up his twin brothers. All jokes aside he was pretty damned mad. The simple fact was he had no idea what the Uchiha had against him; well other than the fact Naruto wasn't up to the CEO's intellectual standards, his comfortable color code preference was severely broken, the fundamentals of having natural hair colors in the office was down the toilet and then add the fact that he smiled more than a beach bunny on a summer day; yea Naruto still couldn't figure what the jerk's problem was.

Despite all the mentally thought up conclusions, Naruto still couldn't conjure up enough to think about why Sasuke seemed to just want to be so cold to him in particular. "Pfft who cares?" Naruto grumbled to himself stepping off the elevator to the beaming bright walls of the TINY JOYS daycare center. All of the troubles of today's interaction with an bastard employer, suddenly vanished the moment he spotted those his little tots.

These two were the highlight of his day; the very encouragement he needed to keep the job and the very reason why he enjoyed the end of the day. . .

"Bwo Bwo! Nawo Nawo!"

. . . Just to see their smiling faces, cheering for his hug.

Naruto walked up to the panel window, waving his hand, all brotherly smiles reserved just for his baby brothers. Kyuubi and Minato mimicked a very family similar trademark smile waving from the opposite side of the spectrum, barely able to reach over the window sill. Naruto laughed; look how adorable they looked trying to jump up high enough to see their big brother; their cute faces could make even the strongest man say _'awww'_

"'Sup guys." Naruto used one of the insignia cards to slide through an electronic identification bar to open the doorway. This was simply for security reasons to ensure the upmost the safety of the children's welfare. Weirdos come in all shapes and sizes; this building being no different. For those who actually have children and the CEOs, only their cards would slide successfully through the mechanical lock and turn a positive green for entrance.

The door was half way cracked when Naruto's legs became heavy with child. Short, stubby arms wrapped tight around each appendage, and plump bubble butts sat heavily planted on his shoes. Several of the teachers giggled, and a couple said a loud enough _'how cute'_ to have Naruto's cheeks flaming. "Come guys, you're embarassin' Bro Bro."

Unfortunately, that seemed only to encourage their little antics. Kyuubi yelled "Getty Up!" Pointing out the door. The baby blonde eagerly flopped up and down on Naruto's leg, resembling a puppy humping its master's sexy leg. With the teachers all becoming witness the tragedy of what he has to deal with every day, Naruto couldn't hold in the hot scarlet turning his skin an interesting shade of sunburn crimson.

" 'Kay guys say good bye. We gotta head home."

" 'Kay, bye bye Wee!" The twins chorused, their tiny voices amplified for whole daycare to hear.

Near the right corner sat the same mop haired child with abnormally thick eyebrows—respectfully named Lee, not the twins incorrect failure to pronounce L's— was settled next to a young dark haired woman, returning the equally loud departure. "Bye Bye 'Uubi, bye bye 'Nato! We pway tomorrow otay!"

"Otay!"

Now that bit of disturbingly misunderstood exchange was out of the way, Naruto stiffly turned on his heel, wobbling out the exit, ignoring the instructors giggling and giving amused glances—due to the chunky little butts on his feet, walking was a new developing skill. Add the nubby fingers tickling up and down his legs, he was practically a freak of laughing nature. "Could you brats cut it out," he hissed down below. "You're making Bro Bro look bad." He immediately took it all back. Oh gosh. The tiny brats had the nerve to look all innocent with those big round blue eyes; a lethal weapon cleverly mastered by their first birthday. Damn, it hypnotized Naruto's mind like magic every time. He was putty in their hands. "Just tickle a little bit ok—_oppff" _

Naruto huff what wind he had left in his lungs after colliding with a mass of warm, solid chest muscles. Stumbling off balance, Naruto almost landed flat on the kids had he not braced himself on the wall for support mid drop. "S'rry about that. Didn't see ya there." Came his automatically apologetic smile to whomever he bumped into.

"Damn is it that complicated to watch where you're going?" The other victim exclaimed dully annoyed.

The tone of voice brought out Naruto's hostility, "Look I apologized—nevermind I take it back." After rubbing off the smack to his forehead, Naruto's mind hadn't registered the large mass of hardness was the body of his devil eyed employer, dusting off his blazer like he'd contracted an unwanted diease. That'd only pissed off Naruto to the second degree.

Sasuke curiously glide his sights from the steam faced fool down to the smaller children holding an uncanny resemblance to the larger idiot. His eyes remained unreadable, voided from detectable emotions, as for the longest he just stared at the twins, switching back to Naruto, than back to the children. A slender ebony brow arched, "As pleasant as they are, I'm surprised you can reproduce."

"Fuc—" Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth, having momentarily forgotten the immature ears down below. The shocking blast of furious cobalt did the work for him, sending wave after massive waves of animosity to the CEO. This would've been the perfect moment to unleash his bitter retort but this round would below to the smug faced Teme this time.

"Hn, you'd be wise to keep that trap shut around the children. We wouldn't want you influencing negative corruption in their minds now would we?"

This round was a definite win for Sasuke Uchiha, taking full advantage of the learned information that the dobe had enough sense not to be so negative in front of little babes. This'll probably be the only acknowledged trait Sasuke admits to himself concerning Uzumaki. And that in itself wasn't really much to think twice over.

Naruto's bottom lip trembled, itching for a smart ass comeback, but held firm. Instead he opted for frosty smile, teeth included. "H-Have a nice day M-Mr. Uchiha." He struggled to say and walked with the clumsiness of a robotic android to the elevator, as fast as he could muster with two glued on kids.

But as he turned to press the button for level G, Naruto paused noticing Uchiha had coolly glanced in the daycare window and stopped. . . He just stopped, looking through the window, hands shoved in his pockets, studying something inside.

That's when Naruto noticed it; very faint and small but it was there.

As the steel clad doors pulled silently to the center, Naruto caught himself focusing as hard as he could to what he could've sworn was a—what the hell—was that a smile? That frosty skinned snowman could smile?

* * *

><p>There he was, sitting small and isolated from the rest of the children, without the slightest expression on his tiny bubble face. Only reaching the three year marker about two weeks ago, his head was already blossoming a full spread of burnt scarlet hair to increase his outer difference from the rest. His flesh refused to absorb the necessary sunlight to keep color, thus resulting an astonishing skin contrast as pale as the peached snowfall.<p>

In the far corner, alone and still refusing to open his beautiful button lips, he simply sat there unmoved, and painfully shy of interacting with others. His only friend was a worn down bear, losing most of its stuffing through the right ear, nearly half his size, clutched possessively in his arms as if the inanimate creature would escape his company and befriend others, leaving him alone. The unique hue of teal blue lit up at the sight of a familiar face, looking at him from afar and shyly he lifted his hand to wave before tucking it back in his shirt; seemingly worried that a simple gesture would consider him a freak amongst the others.

Sasuke unclothe his right hand, and pressed his palm against the transparent surface, his lips thinned as a determined notion eased through his mind repetitively. '_Soon, it'll be soon.'_

* * *

><p>By the first crackle of sunrise spouting, the twentieth floor was already beaming with business, conveying phone calls and worried preparations for the upcoming board evaluation and profit production meeting set to begin by nine o'clock. The drill applied to all who've worked in the Uchiha Corp. long enough to know nothing out of the usual would be accepted. All of the head men for each owned company would be gracing their entrance at any given moment, so organization was absolutely demanded. Nothing could be seen as degrading or messy on their desks, trash was to be taken to the main department on the bottom floor instead of their own. Every discarded staple, sheet of paper, snacks; anything that screamed laziness was to be taken to its recommended destination as soon as possible. No mistakes, no errors, none of it would be forgiven this round.<p>

Naruto was the last to arrive, taken by surprise at the hurried hassle and bustle of the office workers, dashing from one cubicle to the next; some with their arms full of wiggly paper towers and others carrying a box of supplies. Last night, Neji had called to remind him that his attire was to be the usual, whatever made him comfortable but nothing too outrageous, since they were expecting some important individuals to arrive for the profit gathering. So for today's dressing, he donned a dark navy blue long sleeve button down, khaki pressed pants, cuffed at the ankles and a casual neck tie, apricot and indigo stripped. Sure Naruto understood that appearance was key but to see it all taken to this extreme was crazy.

Thanks to his skills as a rapid server, he miraculous dodged every hurry paced coworker, even helping a young woman with a shimmying tower of spreadsheets threating to spill on the floor. He'd found himself somehow blending into the chaotic excitement, helping to straighten out desks, dusk off too high file cabinets and rolling leather seats from one space to the next, before finally making it to TenTen's desk to say he'd arrived for duty.

"Mr. Hyuuga asked me to have you review over the presentation for the nine 'o clock appointment." TenTen reached under her desk for a two inch heap of paperwork. "You're to have an oral speech prepare for a quick scan over the company's yearly earnings and increased or decrease in sales profits and eight copies ready for eight portfolios."

Naruto grabbed the paperwork, oddly perplexed as he flipped through each page. "Are these the reports Neji had from yesterday?" At TenTen's affirmative nod, Naruto returned the stack. "I've already handle the copy work and presentation preparation yesterday."

"Y-you've already done the oral arrangement?"

"Yea," Naruto flipped over his shoulder bag, pulling out a vanilla folder and picked through the pages needed before plucking each sheet out as evidence. "I just need Neji to proof read 'em before the meeting starts."

"Well," TenTen was baffled to the point of envy at how quickly this young man had managed to get done with such a difficult task in such a short period of time. It normally took her a full day to get that plus her own work done. And here this sunshine got it done by three o'clock yesterday. She shrugged, giving a smile, "Great job. I'll call Mr. Hyuuga to let him know you're in." She pressed the intercom button. "Mr. Hyuuga sir?"

"_Yes?"_

"Naruto's here," she giggled. "And he's already completed the oral presentation for the nine o'clock meeting."

There was a stunned, silent pause before the deep voice returned, _". . . Interesting. Send him in."_

"Yes sir."TenTen gestured for Naruto to go on in, still snickering her under breathe delicately. "He's waiting for you."

"Thanks." Naruto walked in, straightening out his project. "Mornin' Neji." He received a brief head nod for his morning greeting, since Neji's mind frame was tuned to the rapid stride of his finger typing. Naruto let it slide; knowing today had to be a powerfully distracting one if Neji wasn't using his routine mannerisms.

Naruto set aside the copy bundle and rough draft sheets on the corner of Neji's desk and went to sit in the desk recently installed for his use to begin work on whatever was written on his agenda. The desk wasn't nothing fancy, which suited Naruto just fine because it was one of the few demands he desired. A casual designed red wood desk, polished to a reflective shine, with leaves swirling from each leg to the jagged corner, connected by imprinted vines. Like he wanted; nothing to out of the way.

"I'll be with you in a moment Naruto." Neji murmured absentmindedly.

"Nah, take your time." Naruto had his plate full already anyway, searching through the planner and today's schedule to see what he could handle before the day was over with or before meeting began. There was another appointment list he could go over and probably have done in fifteen if he stuck to it. There was a pick-up needed from the second and fourth floor, which can be done in an easy ten minutes. Neji's dry cleaning was still in the shop, so there's no worry about that until tomorrow. Guess he can just go over the spreadsheet organization and error scan. That usually takes the longest to do anyway.

"Naruto."

"Yea?"

"Could you come here?"

"Sure." Naruto had been lost in concentration over his daily chores to notice that Neji's quick paced typing had stopped all quick peaks. His boss's forehead was slighted sporting a concentrated frown, reading over the oral rough draft for profit display. Naruto was half concerned something was wrong with the way he'd written it from the way Neji's finger kept tapping on his chin, as if picking out the mistakes and unwanted wordings. When he made it over, Uzumaki noticed a few streaks of dark red lined through several lines of his project.

"Here, and here," Neji's index pointed to a part of the first page, at the beginning and middle of the hand written report. "I want you to read over these portions and tell me if you're comfortable with the corrections made."

"You liked it?" Asked an amused Naruto.

"It's a bit different from our normalcy but I think we could use a pinch of change from time to time." Neji flipped through the next two pages before nodding his approval. "The second page is fine but the third could use a little more work with several typos and incorrect word usage. Otherwise, it's fine. You've done very well to have accomplished this much in such a short time."

"Thanks, but I tell ya it wasn't easy. I couldn't get started on it until eight. The twins didn't wanna sleep." Naruto drawled cheekily. "It took three games, two stories and two glasses of warm milk before they fell out."

"Hm children can be a handful at times."

Naruto stuffed the report under his arm pondering if he should ask his next question since it's a bit personal. . . But curiousity got the better of him so he simply questioned, "Got any kids?"

Neji looked at him, blinked at the sudden inquiry and nodded. "Yes, a daughter from a previous marriage. Two years old," Neji reached inside his top drawer for a hand sized photo for Naruto's own observation. "My little flower, Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto shifted his paper from one armpit to the other taking the tiny gold rimmed frame. Inside, behind a flowery iced stained designed glass sheet, was a tiny little girl with short onyx black hair circled around her heart shaped face. A faint blush tinted over skin as porcelain white as her father's and shy eyes mirroring a soft hint of lavender pearl peeked timidly from a nestled flower field, dressed in a frilly pink Sunday dress and matching white ribbon hat. She looked every inch like a little princess, with that plump lipped smile showing her dimpled cheeks. "She's beautiful," Naruto complimented.

"Thank you. She's the only little bit of reprieve I get when I'm not occupied with the company." Neji placed her photo back in his desk, casting one final look at her photo before it disappeared back in. "My time is predominately taken up here but my Sundays strictly belong to her, if I can manage."

'_Well I'll be damned,'_ Naruto mentally mused. He never would've taken Neji to be a father, let alone someone who's eyes always seemed so distant and cold. He just didn't hold that air of caring, loving parent for a little girl this sweet. But the way he stared at his child's little plump face, the ice around his eyes chipped, showing the tiniest flicker of warmth before freezing over. Just like those dark voided eyes that bastard Uchiha had. Empty, cold, dark. . .

"Enough small talk for now Mr. Uzumaki, there's work to be done and it won't be finished with silly chit chat."

"Oh yea, yea, yea right. I'll get right on it." And get on it he did, being sure to read over the changes Neji made and adding a few rejections to soften the stiff appearance until he declared it perfect, minus all of the irritating typos and grammar mistakes that have a terrible skill of showing up even after a proof read. Damn that was aggravating. But after three tries Neji had finally concluded the report appropriate for the assembly. The real version was promptly typed up and copied for all eight portfolios just in time when an eerily, calm silence hushed over the office.

So noticeable and yet not so noticeable until Naruto had realized the sudden quietness snapped from the outside. He glanced at Neji curiously who was packing in a small suitcase, with all the necessities needed. Judging by the ear piercing muteness, it would seem that the Uchiha CEOs have arrived with their partners. "That's our cue."

Naruto picked up his bag, suddenly remembering something he should've mentioned sooner, "Um Neji, there's something I forgot to tell ya."

"What is it?"

". . .Its about the presentation."

* * *

><p>The elevator binged just as Sasuke walked out of his office, buttoning up the buttons of his off black Valentino Newman's suit, pants just as creased and crisp as the rest of his body. Around his neck he opted for dark red necker scarf, puffed at the center and stuffed inside his shirt. An elegantly masculine appearance that was for now, ignored because of the group of people stepping off on this floor, radiating possibly holding more of an powerful air flow than himself.<p>

The CEO of Eastern Uchiha Enterprises, the eldest of the Uchiha children, Itachi Uchiha gracefully walked off the elevator accompanied by his recently recruited partner, Kakashi Hatake. Both men owned the room, stepping off as if waiting for applause to announce their arrival. Rather only one of them was eyeing every single corner of the office as if he owned the place. The other was comfortable walking behind with his head tilted downward, reading a novel of some kind with one hand used as his support and the other shoved in his pocket.

Itachi held the same smooth icy features as any normal Uchiha. The alabaster flawless clean skin, deep jet black eyes, and shoulder length ebony locks, tied at the nape of his neck. His clothes were just as expensive if not more as his younger brothers; a dark charcoal Calvin Klein wrapped with a powder blue tie and white under shirt. Kakashi however wasn't always up for the overwhelmingly flashy clothes and decided on a lesser brand of clothing; A high topped Dolce and Gabbana black turtle neck pulled to the rim of his nose, disguising secrets of a scarred past he'd never discuss, but showing bored sable eyes and wearing regular rust brown creased pants.

Next to earn more than her fair share of stares for a woman her age along with her partner for twenty years was Mikoto Uchiha and Tsunada Senju. Both women blustered of power and aged beauty. Mikoto is the stern, yet gentle CEO of the Western Sector of Uchiha Enterprises, dressed in a simple Louis Vutton Cashmere wine colored sweater dressed hugging her lovely figure perfectly. The inherited dark black of her sons came from her own which was combed back, lightly falling over her shoulders. Tsunade was one of opposite standards, knowing she deserved the best of the best for being a woman in power; pale champagne hair and light hazel eyes. She was cloth in a Nicole Miller gray V-neck suit and green blouse, loudly amplifying her enlarged bosom. Hardly anyone could miss those double bumpers.

And finally to grace his extraordinary presence was the current head owner and overbearing CEO of all Uchiha Corporation as well as the Northern section was Fuguku Uchiha followed in by his partner and elder brother Madara Uchiha, whom stepped down from his reign over the family legacy ten years ago. Both proud, formally dressed in the finest out of country suit brands of the smoky gray and charcoal black, evenly came out both, keeping a steady eye on every single shred of movement in the office.

Sasuke watched them all approach, unfazed and just as confident, knowing full well this was another annual test to see where he stood as a well-respected Uchiha and thus to recognize him again as a worthy leader. Besides his mother, kindly kissing his cheek and Tsunade roughly ruffling his hair out of place, the rest of the men hardly chanced him a side glance, merely walking their habited stride to the large board room.

Sasuke checked his watch, noting the time being ten minutes till when Neji and Naruto came out, both carrying the necessary supplies. "I hope everything's correctly in place?" The question pointed to Neji but Sasuke's eyes were sternly on the blonde haired young man, seeming to steer the hidden meaning his way. "We can't afford any mistakes."

"There won't be." Naruto confidently said, turning his nose up. "I've got everything ready for the show."

"Naruto's completed the necessary copies and is well prepared for the oral presentation to deliver." Neji injected softly. "You needn't be concerned about errors."

Sasuke quirked a disbelieving brow to Naruto, chuckling darkly as if knowing something Uzuamaki failed to realize. "Hm, we'll see. Hopefully he doesn't crack under pressure."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Ok whew now let's see if Naruto can handle the pressure. I think he'll do fine. But I can be unpredictable at times so who knows. My schedule's pretty tight this week so I apologize if my updates aren't as speedy this time around. BTW If you haven't noticed yes I have a weakness for kids lol. ^_^ <strong>


	8. Impression

**Author's Rant**: Ok you wonderful lovelies. Not my usual standards but its all I can manage for now. Here's Chapter 8 ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Impression<strong>

* * *

><p>Ok, ok, ok breathe. In and out. In and out. In and out. . . God he was so screwed.<p>

No one told him being the center of attention could make your stomach do roller coaster flops and twists. Naruto was crepping closer and closer to chucking a load of all his agitation on the floor. He hadn't even made it inside and already he was regretting his idea for a different way to speed the process along. There were no telltale signs of how his theorized method for today's meeting would be taken by these money grubbing cronies. Outside his smile was less than its sparkling ray of sunlight and inside he was a crumbling mouse, cornered in a small space by the hungry cats.

Only that this time, the hungry cats were these big name villains, taking a seat in chairs more expensive than his apartment rent. Just look at these people—Naruto gulped—all of them possessed an even stronger force of intimidation than that asshole Uchiha. So poised, so elegantly power ridged in their body postures. Damn they all looked like they ate diamonds and pissed gold.

All in all, he was downright terrified. Of those people? Not exactly. His fears lied more towards him making a complete fool out of himself in front of some of the richest business owners in the entire world. Naruto's completed easier presentations in front of his classmates based on corporate scenarios their professor would place them in, but nothing this outrageously huge. That's why he was currently standing beside the water jug, drinking three cups of water at a time to the head. One by one as soon as they were slushing over the edge, Naruto threw it back to moisten his dry windpipes.

The sheer magnitude of how important this was stomach churning. If he fucked this up—he couldn't do this. No way could he do this.

Neji had given him a five minute reprieve since the counsel had to discuss other private matters over the Enterprises' recent troubles and successes. That in itself was a welcomed blessing for Naruto to take his time and mentally go over what he was going to say. '_Ok welcome and good morning Uchiha Enterprise leaders. . . No, no, no. No one says ok before the beginning of a presentation. How's about this: Good morning one and all. . . what the hell? Man that sounded like the beginning of a Nascar Race. Maybe I can go with, What's up, how you all doing this morning?. . . Neji would fire him on the spot.'_

Naruto dropped his head on the water beaker, shaking his forehead against the rough plastic bumps. Ah geez he really was screwed. And Neji couldn't have chosen the worst time to come get him.

"Naruto?"

"What?" he answered rough and shaky.

Neji approached, lifting a brow at the less than enthusiastic reply. "The board's ready for your presentation."

Naruto flopped off, downing another cup of water. "J-just give me a sec will ya? I'm not feeling too hot." There definitely wasn't enough water in this thing. He'd drunk more than half of the entire jug and his throat was still dry as Sakura's cupcakes.

"You'll do fine Naruto." Previously before the gathering had begun, Neji had been the first to walk in after Sasuke but Naruto had lagged back, with vibrate legs and nearly dropping his supplies on each attempt to come through the door. To say he was dead nervous would've been an insult; no Naruto had a humiliating case of fearful stage fright and because of who these people are; it only enhanced the condition by several degrees. Only verbal encouragement and support was going to draw him out of this. "I'm sure you done something similar in your classes correct?"

"Yea but nothing like this," Naruto looked inside his empty cup, swirling around the few collecting pearl drops inside, as he whispered small and scratchy. "They're going to eat me alive Neji. What if I fuck up, or say the wrong thing? What if I don't get the right message across and it ends up being a failure?"

"What if you take the coward's way out and simply not do it?" Naruto's head snapped up as Neji proceeded, sternly piercing an icy glare to his subordinate. "You're not to have these negative thoughts whilst in my presence Naruto Uzumaki. I didn't hire you to hear your childish whining and complaints on a measly little project. If you should make a mistake, learn from it and move on. Take this as a learning opportunity towards becoming a better player in this game. Don't expect any sort of babying on my part. I'm not here to hold your hand every step of the way. You're going to have to carry your own weigh."

The words were crisp, hard and terribly precise, cutting through Naruto's exterior like a butcher knife. He felt like he's just been disciplined like a child by his father, having done a crime and too afraid to own up to it. Here he was nineteen years old and still being talked too. . . like a little kid.

The shamed pressure of how ridiculous he must've sounded to Neji caused his head to drop back in his arm, hiding away the degrading energy that once filled his eyes. But again, Neji wouldn't have part in seeing a young man down himself any further and reached out to turn the youth's chin to meet his pointed gaze head on. Naruto's brilliant cerulean eyes wouldn't meet the blinding pearl until the glint forced him to see.

Neji eye's softened around the solidified winter into an appearing spring of lavender as his fingertips held Naruto's chin in place, "You'll do fine Naruto."

He'll do fine. He'll do fine. Yea he'll do fine. He will do fine. He'll be fine. Naruto cheesed wider enough to blind the other man's eyesight. "Yea I'll be fine. I can do this. I'll be fine." Naruto shrugged his chin free, bowing at the waist. "Thanks Neji."

"No problem."

There was a new air to the young blonde's energy now, all flustered and beaming with so much confidence as he retrieved his belongings and followed his boss back into the board room; no hesitation nor restraint in his overflowing pizzazz. The butterflies were still there one by one all eyes began to turn his direction, looking solely at him for guidance, but Naruto held up his head with determination written all over his face. For the briefest second his eyes fell on the crinkled complacent black eyes to his left, practically waiting for him to slip up and screw it all. No way was he going to let smug faced teme show him up. This was going to be the best idea he'd told Neji and if they didn't like it, than hell keep it old fashioned.

Naruto looked over to Neji who mouthed, _"Relax and breathe. You'll be alright."_ That was the extra boost he needed to get this underway.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it heavily through his nose, Naruto cleared his throat and on cue; flashed that beautiful, handsome smile. "Good Morning CEOs and Partners of Uchiha Corporations for Technological Research and Development, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be representing the Western Uchiha Corporation governed by Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga."

Sasuke paused his pen twirling noting the renowned bravery this dobe gained. Not too bad, but there's still a ways to go.

Naruto met all of their stares, never faltering or breaking stride. "Today's presentation will be over the yearling earnings and profit increases/decreases of last year's production phrases for each divided quarter." Naruto went into Neji's suitcase and pulled out eight semi thick portfolios and walked around handing a copy to each leader and partnered ruler, explaining everything as he went along. "Each folder contains ten pages worth of each quarter's performances as well as improvements done to enhance profitable skills to top notch potential. . ." The final folder fell in front of Sasuke with an extra loud slap to boot; Naruto saved the eye roll for later.

"But we won't be reading from those."

Several pairs of eyes snapped up, some curious, others blandly lifting that signature eyebrow. Sasuke sat up in his chair, switching his sights from his family to the dobe, concerned, before finally reaching Neji. His eyes glare a demanding message, '_What the hell is that fool up?'_

Neji relayed, _'Relax and you'll see. He has an interesting approach for today's meeting.'_

"How exactly will we be achieving today's mission if not reading through the prepared files?" Questioned Itachi, already flipping through the pages.

Naruto arrived back at his place in front of the long table, searching through the bag for his experiment. "If you'd prefer the manual approach, its fine, but I think we can save more time without all the theatrical page turns, boring projections, bar graphs, predictable statistics and whatever nonsense— Ah here it is." Naruto pulled out a circular disc. "Why do you want to be bothered with the same ole routine when all the information is inside the portfolios?"

Madara narrowed his eyes; Fuguka clasped his fingers in front of his mouth; Itachi settled back in his chair; all of the elder Uchiha's had their eyes squarely on Sasuke, who was completely lost as to what was going on. Had that damned fool lost his mind? What changes had he done? Who'd authorized for this to—Neji!

"Well," The snap of a book echoed louder than the tension filled air as Kakashi brushed away a few strands of gray hair and rested his elbows on the table. "This might be more interesting than I thought."

"Yes, I'm really interested in how they'll turn out." Chuckled a perplexed Tsunade whom altogether pushed the folder aside, resting her chin on her folded hands. "Show us what you have put together kid."

So far so good. Naruto was able to relax seeing some of the older faces chip. "It took some effort but I managed to create a reasonable technique to showcase the yearly through video presentation instead of using verbal instructions. If your preference is still to look through the portfolios, the information's the same so you can follow along but," Naruto beamed an lightning smile, slipping the CD in its respected place. "I think you guys will find this more entertaining than those silly ole' sideshows and stuck up numbers flashing everywhere. Tsk as if you already didn't know what they meant. . ."

Oh. . .Dear. . .God—Sasuke visibly sunk in his chair, drowning whatever else remained of the board meeting's presentation. All he wished for now was the quickest bullet to the head, fast and deadly. No one did video presentations for the simple fact they were mediocre, incredibly crude and such a cheap way to portray any informative discussion. Why was he not surprised this damned dobe had taken this route to represent his company? There was no doubt he was going to get an ear lashing for this one.

Just let this be over with in time for him to recover the damage done and possibly prove to Neji what a huge mistake it'd been to hire that blonde idiot in the first—what the hell? Sasuke's head lifted a fraction from his hand when he heard an unfamiliar vocalization in his office.

Chuckles. There was actual, honest to god chuckles. Completely and utterly foreign during these things. He glanced around seeing his mother and Tsunade giggling, Kakashi's eyes blinking interested in whatever was shown, Itachi with the tiniest smirk on his face, and both his father and uncle maintaining full focus on the projection screen. A very uncharacteristic trait for them considering it was difficult to keep them interested for more than five minutes.

Now this dobe had Sasuke's attention. The fate of his company was no amusing situation. His entire reputation was on the line.

"So as you can see the projection shows an increase by five percent during first quarter but a slight zero point five percent decrease during spring sales but the difference was recovered by the follow evaluation and maintained for the full three months. . ."

'_Very interesting_,' thought Sasuke, easing his index under his chin. The dobe's done his homework; quite well too.

Occasionally Sasuke traded his gaze from the presenting blonde to spy his family and friends for any facial reactions. There was hardly anything to worry over, unless you counted Itachi's calculative smile or his father's slight frown. Both hard to read. Those expressions could go hot or cold, depending on how they took this.

His mother was never a complicated person to satisfy so he had her support in the bag. Kakashi and Tsunade were never real a demanding challenge to please when impressed but it took a lot of effort to keep their easily distracted attention.

But Uncle Madara is an extremely complex individual, generally hard on for perfection; a trait Sasuke obviously inherited through the endless purity of the Uchiha bloodline. His Uncle's word held more power than that of his Father Fuguka simply because of ranking and age.

For the next fifteen minutes the rest of the presentation went along smoothly, a few bumpy areas where Naruto was asked a few complicated questions by either Itachi or Mikoto Uchiha all of which he handled himself professionally, giving what information he could offer at the moment and promising to collect the needed data soon. Sasuke suspiciously had expected the dobe to slip his tongue or trip on his ass within two minutes max of the presentation but none of that happened. He remained as poised and comfortable as if he'd done this a million times over.

In the end he'd become a noticeable contribution to the Corp. Duly prasied by Lady Uchiha and Tsunade. Kakashi merely offered a clothed smile, while the male Uchihas gathered their belongings, concluding the first half of the annual evaluation. Neji was proud of how the situation turned out and how Naruto handled himself so well. In theory, the lad could easily maintain any future meetings on his own should the demand be requested. No one's taken the route of giving a video presentation in detail so thoroughly in such a small amount of time. Yet here the lad's done it successfully without any negative feedback. A rather successful bit on his part.

With nothing more to keep him in politely-smile-and-suck-up mode, Naruto released all of his pint up anxiety in one discreet sigh as he unplugged the wall projector and stuffed away some of the supplies in Neji's suitcase. His stomach was still in the throes of flip flops after having been exposed to so many big bucks at once. Next time he was going to remember to eat a snack to loosen up.

"Not too bad for a kid," Said a womanly deep voice. "I never would've taken you for a well-rounded guy."

Naruto glanced up to the warm looking woman, grinning nearly as wide as his own and returned the confident gesture. "Well ya know what they say? Gotta be a jack-of-all-trades to get by and all."

"Have you done this line of work long?"

"Not exactly," Naruto though over his only related experience and explained with a slight shrug. "I kinda started this week. I only did little bits here and there from my classes."

"Ah a college student. Young and spunky, I like that." Tsunade winked at her exiting partner and reached in her breast pocket—Naruto tried his best not to stare at the record breaking F cups but he was a growing boy after all– he barely noticed the business card offered until she plopped it square on his forehead.

"Here kid; if you ever get tired of working for that snot nose punk Sasuke, give me a call. I'd love to have you by my side."

"Uh thanks—"

"Sorry Ms. Tsunade," Neji suddenly interrupted, none too gently unstamped the card off his aid's forehead, returning it to its owner. "My assistant isn't interested. He's doing quite well right here."

"Touchy, Neji." Chuckled Tsunade as she flicked the discarded card in a trash bin. "I had no idea you were so possessive."

"Only when I have employees worth keeping." The conversation ended there as Neji curled his fingers around Naruto's arm tugging him and the barely packaged supplies out of the board, to safety before anyone else though to steal his hard worker.

"Catch cha later Ms. Tsunade!" Called Naruto.

"You do the same kid." Hn not too bad. A little young for her tastes but he was a pleasant one. He would've been an interesting add to the Western Sector. It does get kinda of boring over there sometimes. Oh well duty calls. Time to see what the others have to say about the meeting.

* * *

><p>As it was for the ending of all board evaluations, Sasuke was pulled into his office and given the degradation of what needed to be fixed and what could be done better, despite the fact that his company's stock ratings were up three points more than the last buy. But there was always something he could improve on. There was a never ending cycle to this thing every single time.<p>

That's why he was sitting here like a disciplined child listening to the countless changes he should do to perfect his building, his employees, who he should fire within forty eight hours, what he should work on more than others etc; all of which Sasuke had no intentions of abiding by. He's run this company the same way since earning the CEO rank and planned to keep it that way.

The Uchiha men and Kakashi lecture went on for a full two hours before the men left, promising to return to complete the evaluation the following week. Well except Itachi. He was always one to offer a few aggravating words of wisdom before making his dramatic departure.

When Sasuke's front door closed with his older brother still on this side, he side glanced his clock and began the timer for how long it'd take for the bastard to piss him off. Last time's record took five minutes twenty eight seconds. . . Three seconds improvement.

He was getting better.

Itachi took the seat lightly offered with a swipe of Sasuke's hand and glided on the leathery cushion, crossing his legs at the ankles, hands clasped in his lap. Both stared into equally stainless black velvet, striking forces of intimidating lightning, thick enough to fill the entire building. Sasuke sat back, folding his arms, narrowing his eyes to icy shards. After having his ass practically screwed out by the elite, he really didn't want that two-faced jackal in his space, let alone this entire fifty mile radius. But here he was sitting down in his office, like he owned the damn place.

And Itachi knew it.

". . .Sasuke."

". . .Itachi." Sasuke mumbled just as drawled and calm.

"I see you've taken a different route in handling your board meetings." Itachi rocked his ankles, not once breaking eye contact. "The presentation was an interesting intake. Quite a unique arrangement from what we're used to."

"Yea." Cut clean and sharp. Sasuke really didn't want this fool in here.

"That young man, Naruto I heard Neji call him, he's a rather. . ." Itachi purposely paused, picking off a fake flick of lint. ". . . noticeable character."

"Sure, if you take the time to notice." The dobe was the last one Sasuke wanted to discuss. That conversation could go on for hours.

Itachi was never one for casual conversation. The fool wanted something or there was a particular issue he wanted to address for his own personal gain. Regardless, none of it benefitted Sasuke.

"I must say your," Itachi begin coolly, ". . . charity cases never cease to amaze me. First that little project you're working and now this young fellow with outrageous characteristics. So what's his story? Does he live on the street? Been raped? Have a tortured background? Sort like that other one. . ."

Sasuke's left eye twitched. He already knew where this was going and believe it, he was not up discussing the importance of pure bloodlines and all that bullshit laced in it. "Leave it alone Itachi." This subject was dangerous territory.

A long dried silence settled overhead, heavily densed with irritation. Mostly from Sasuke's end.

"Well" Itachi stood, having inflicted enough brotherly damage for the time being. "then perhaps we should continue this conversation another time."

"How's about not at all."

"Snippy and pouty as always." Itachi countered on beat. "You still haven't grown out of your spoiled tantrums have you?"

Four minutes and forty eight seconds. Sasuke won't be breaking any new records today. He had plans later today and that didn't include sitting here being analyzed like a toddler. "Father and Uncle are waiting Itachi. You sure you don't want to keeping them waiting?"

"No, I suppose there's no sense in wasting my time in this dainty office of yours." That hit the nail on the head. Itachi was gratified to see his baby brother livid, edging toward explosive. Now was the time to leave, having done his sibling duty of bringing out the worst in the stone cold Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I'm so sorry guys. This is my weakest and shortest chapter period. I'm under the weather and I wanted to get this out on time. But next chapter has a lot more Sasuke and Naruto time I promise as well as the twins and other things. <strong>


	9. Impulsive Chances

**Author's Rant**: Sorry guys. I'm still pretty sick. Updates will be extremely limited until I get well. Please excuse grammar mistakes since I only did a light proof read to get back to sleep. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Impulsive Chances<strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the busy week sailed by as smooth as butter and twice as delicious.<p>

Naruto was on cloud 9.

Hyper as a bumblebee.

Chopped up and mixed in a fluttery exuberance.

Whatever the undiscovered case may be, he was literally floating from one station to the next on his tippy toes, joyously handing out today's mail like the tooth fairy's fanboy. Ever since Tuesday's successful board meeting, word spread through nearly a quarter of the building about how he'd managed to swoo the big wigs enough to give praise of his methods. For majority of the employees who hadn't had the privilege of even seeing the Uchihas in person, it was considered a huge honor for those who were able to taste a sample of their authorized power. Lest they not forget the rumor of Tsunade and Kakashi having become fond enough to proposition the blonde lad on more than one occasion for a spot at their stationary companies as their personal aids with higher pay and better benefits.

But for each graciously offered bribe, Naruto respectively declined explaining that he had a couple of little bundles who'd kick his ass if he moved them away from their new found friends in the day care.

In merely a week's time the twins had become the innocent talk of the TINY JOYS center just as they were at Ichiraku's shop. Upon appearance numerous children would come to greet them both, tugging a twin to a separate part of the play center and urging them to entertain the others. Kyuubi's gained a wonderful friend in the little tike he's come to dub '_Caterpillar' _because of the unusual bushel of hair connecting his brow. Minato would enjoy a few minutes of time with his fellow playmates but eventually he'd become disconnected from his older counterpart and venture over to cheer him on in whatever scenario adventure he conjured up.

Whatever anguish Naruto felt for his baby brother's welfare, dimmed a few degrees after Thursday when their urgency to be taken to the center told him all he needed to know. They actually looked forward to their daily stays in the daycare which suited him just fine. His mental focus could now be placed in his work, which in Neji's opinion has more than perfectly become much better now that the children weren't much to be concerned over.

After the mail run settled down to the final couple of pieces being given to the Uchiha, Naruto's smile dulled a couple of watts as he reached into his bag and handed the envelops to Ino, "Mornin' how are things so far?"

Ino finished typing another appointment case and shrugged, "He's been quiet since Tuesday. Not much to report other than his usual appearances. He hasn't insulted anyone or asked much of anything for me to do except the normal duties."

"Tsk that's a record for Mr. Frosty," Naruto snorted, dramatically jerking his thumb to the closed door. "Ain't he always barking about somethin' not being done right or whatever?"

She paused to tap a pedicured nail to her chin, thinking over the week's less than recognizable traits for their employer and shook her head after coming up blank, "No, he's just been coming to work and going home I think—wait, he has been taking a lunch break." To justify the claim, a bright yellow planner was flipped open and Ino strolled down the columns, checking each red markered point to confirm Sasuke's departure. "Here, here, here and here. Yes, he's taken a break four times this week and been gone for the full hour and half."

"Doing what?" Naruto suddenly caught himself asking. Not that he really cared of course.

Ino flipped her hand out, unsure. "Could be more work elsewhere, or maybe just catching up on a nap. He rarely sleeps. Most of his time is taken up here."

No surprise there—Naruto stared at the closed door, frowning at the thing. From the minute those doors open to when the janitors are done cleaning, the Teme's in here doing every fragment of work like he's the only person who operates the business. Naruto remembered Neji saying his partner wasn't that much younger than him, but he was going to risk a heart attack easy. But oh well, let the bastard stroke out; Naruto could give a flying damn what he did.

"By the way Naruto, Neji just called for you. Says he needs you back in the office for a sec."

"Right, thanks." Naruto grabbed the mail bucket and scurried off to Neji's office of the upper level, still in deep thought over Uchiha's work habits. Naruto was in a way similar to Sasuke's working energy but that's where the similarities fell flat; they only shared the same energized will. While Naruto tends to work hard, day in and out, his ability to keep it going was an acknowledged appreciation for those who offer to help him do it all. Like at Ichiraku's? Sure he handled his fair share of the load but that was only because of the help of all his friends pitching in to take certain tables for him or Iruka-sensai keeping an eye on the twins for him; Kiba being the most help in the shop, and in social life. On the days when Naruto was completely drained from all of the tiresome stress, Kiba was sure to take up the rest of the work by helping the twins with whatever was needed and keeping Naruto on track.

As for the asshole with evil dancing devils swirling around his head, all of his shit settled in one setting. Sasuke would come in to work, stay in there and work, sleep than work, forget to eat but remember to work, and that's pretty much it. This is all based on information Naruto gained after careful questioning with Neji or easy access from Ino. Personally, Ino had been stunned when Sasuke even bothered to try acquiring and assistant because the Uchiha was the type to do his own deeds without help from others.

"Pfft who cares," Naruto grumbled to himself. If the fool wants to work himself to death let 'em. He'll work himself in the grave for nothing, if Naruto had anything to theorize over it. Bet the bastard didn't have any sort of social life outside of this business or know the generic definition of fun. No wait he took that back, Uchiha's fun would revolve around him beating his own record of how fast he could finish a thousand spreadsheets before closing or the newest way to fire someone.

Around the corner point, Naruto barely spotted Neji having a discussion with two associates due to his mind being elsewhere.

When Neji seen his aid approaching, he excused himself and went to meet the youth halfway, noticing the heavy expression on his face. "You seem deep in thought."

Naruto popped his eyes up, looking left and right as if forgetting or rather not even realizing where he was. "Sorry Neji, I didn't hear ya."

Neji looked at him. "You seem troubled."

"No, no I was just thinking about some things." He scratched behind his head, smiling his carefree jubilee. "Anyway Ino said you wanted me?"

Neji nodded and lead the way to his office with Naruto quickly falling in step next to him, though his stride had to double just to match the pace. "It's nearing one o'clock, what are your plans for lunch?"

Naruto thought a minute and soon came to a conclusion after noting all he'd done he wanted to handle and shook his head, "I already called to check on the twins, and finished the data scan for this week so I got nada . . ." His voice trailed mutely silent when his eyes became filled with lavender ice, fierce and calm frost pricking the edges; tamed and pale. "W-what?"

Neji opened his mouth to answer but words failed him; he shook his head. "It's nothing." He murmured softly, then, "Would you care to join me for lunch?"

"Sure," Naruto beamed at the volunteered offer of lunch. "I'm all for it as long as we're having ramen."

"Ramen," Neji hummed the decision, having not had a bowl himself for a long while. "Why not? Ramen it is. My treat."

Naruto's mouth flapped out like a fish, words attempting to form what a person says when someone offers to pay for your food. He was very thankful. The only problem is . . . Neji just didn't know who he was dealing with. Naruto smiled a grateful smirk combination between gratitude and mocked sympathy. "You're gonna regret that."

* * *

><p>Weekend energy bristled and crackled with the casual roam of pleasant conversation stretched across the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Friday afternoon was unnaturally chilled and laxed of its usual hustle and bustling crowd of mid-day eaters. Waiters earned a thankfully slower pace to cozily treat their customers with their full attention, even giving extra focus to those who desired a harmless discussion, since they could spare the time.<p>

Kiba was one of those choosing to sit in one of the reserve booths to give his aching feet a rest after dealing with the breakfast rush earlier and now settling into the lunch hour. He'd worked his rounds like a mad man having to take up Naruto's weight and his own since the brat left. Demand was high and his attention was being pulled in every direction.

The café hasn't been as busy since his best friend left but it wasn't any less work. They still earned their impressive fans, eager for the buttery ramen but Naruto's clientele decreased by half and those that did still come around, requested Kiba's services more than others.

So he was relieved to have a moment's peace—

"Welcome to Ichiraku's!"

—Well what little peace he could get.

Kiba stretched out the kinky creaks of his elbows, fingers and ankles before popcorning out of his seat to catch the next batch of customers. Now in service mode, Kiba transformed his whole demeanor—the way Naruto taught him—all fangy grins and sparkling energy. He snatched a couple of menus and went to greet the newcomers, momentarily caught off guard when he saw that familiar head of bright sunshine, "Yo Naruto!"

Hearing the doggish growl of his best friend, Naruto waved over hurrying to meet Kiba for a fist pound, "K'ba what's up man?"

"Not a lotta man. Café's been dead since ya left." Kiba feigned a scowl. "No one wants to have fun around here these days."

" 'Course not. That's all me." Naruto theatrically bragged. "I was the life of the café."

"Whatever." Chuckled Kiba. "So what brings you in here all of a sudden? Done being with the high and fabulous?"

"Shut up, you know it's nothing like that. I just—oops!" Naruto turned around suddenly remembering that he wasn't alone. "Sorry about that—huh?"

Kiba twisted his head over Naruto's shoulder to see who he was talking too, and lifted a brow, " 'Da hell ya talking too?"

"Neji—he was just here. I mean he was right behind me." Naruto swirled around in place, having sworn Neji had been right here. Did he get lost on the way?

"Neji . . ." Kiba mumbled to himself, his eyes still glued to over Naruto's shoulder. "Is he tall, wearing a fancy suit?"

Naruto looked around the corner bin, mumbling "Yeah."

Kiba dropped his chin on the back of his knuckles, "Long hair, and skinny build?"

Naruto frowned, "Yeah."

"Light skin, freaky eyes."

"Yeah how did you—?"

Kiba pointed, "Because he's outside talking to another pretty boy."

"What?" Naruto turned. "Ah dammit." Of all the times to ruin his appetite . . . First he saw the spiked barbs of ebony, than the ashen pale skin, than those dark haunting eyes. Sasuke Uchiha.

Kiba looked between the deadly glare Naruto was shooting through the door glass and at its intended target. If looks could kill. . . Wait—Kiba did the double take again, soon coming to the realization of what he should've caught onto sooner. Naruto's pissed off at this pretty boy, extremely pissed. Which only meant that, "Ah so this is the other pretty boy."

* * *

><p>Neji and Sasuke's conversation was low and steady but judging from their expressions, anyone who didn't know their ways would assume they were in a cold stare down instead of conveying over personal matters.<p>

". . . Interesting development. When are the forms finalized?" Neji questioned.

"Next week. I'll have to have his things moved to my place soon." Sasuke tilted his head, watching the occasional person walk into the ramen shop before continuing, "That's why I needed to talk to you about my schedule. I'm going to take off this weekend; do you think you can handle things until then?"

"I'm sure I can manage two days without your attitude," Neji mumbled, edgily teasing. "But for you, I'll do what I can. Just remember you owe me for my Sunday."

"I already have you down for it." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Looks like our discussion will have to be saved for another time."

The reason why was stomping toward the transparent door, all frowns and no cheery red glee. The door jingled a loud slide across the sidewalk concrete as the blonde haired juvenile came to stand between his employers. Naruto looked the Uchiha up and down like he was some disease and Sasuke balanced an even exchanged of the same disdainful glint.

Only God knows how long they stood there, mentally wishing the other would vanish off the face of the earth. Naruto just belted every negative word he could muster through his eyes, full of visual translation that all summed to _'fuck off_.'

Every message was blandly side swapped and overpassed. Sasuke shoved a hand in his pocket, taunting coolly, "Problem dobe? I know a good doctor who can fix that twitch."

"Yea I'm sure you do," Uzumaki replied fast and snippily. "Mind explaining why _you're _here. Normal people are trying to have lunch."

"Sorry, can't help you there." Sasuke nodded to his partner, instantly forgetting the Lite Brite's company all together as he turned on his heel and took his leave.

Naruto's face was set afire as he fisted his hands by his side, watching the smug faced jackass take every single stride without a care in the world. If only, if only he could have five minutes with that guy. Just five minutes to unleash all the hell he has bottled up right now; hell even dreaming about it would suffice a welcoming reprieve.

Kiba choose the wrong moment to be nosey—a fact he's currently groaning over when the glass door smacked him square in the face; almost cracked his nose in half, "Hey what's the big id—oh." He stopped mid-rant when Naruto flashed a rarely sighted view of his angry red face. Kiba blinked, unused to the fiery expression. Guess he'd better back off and ask about it later.

For a while, Kiba was a little apprehensive about serving him, but settled for dealing with the attitude rather than not getting paid. Luckily for him, Neji was kind enough to order for the two of them while Naruto sat pouting like a spoiled brat in his seat, arms folded, lips poked out, looking awfully like Kyuubi during a temper tantrum.

Several minutes after receiving their meals and half way done, Naruto was still huffed and pissed as all get out about Sasuke's little exit stun. The nerve of that bastard to treat him like he's invisible; just the absolute nerve. Every gathered swirl of noodles were jerked and dipped, splashing an extra mess for the waiter's to clean later, before being eaten in tight chews.

"Honestly, you'd think you two were married," Neji said taking a sip of his tea. "I've never seen two people scuffle as much as you do."

"Because he's always starting it!" Naruto all but hissed. "I can be minding my own damn business and then poof he comes out of nowhere like the Magic Dragon just to piss me off!"

"I doubt Sasuke's out to ruin your life, Naruto."

"Tell him that, not me!"

"Just ignore him. If he's honestly getting on your nerves simply pay his nick picks no mind. I'm sure he'll find other methods of entertainment that don't include bothering you."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Tsk yea right. His kind of fun is getting a raise out of me every chance he can get."

"Perhaps he enjoys teasing you." Neji mused.

"Well I don't like it!"

"Keep your voice down. You're causing a scene."

Naruto heatedly clamped his mouth shut and went back to pouting. "I just wish he had something else to do to chip the ice off. He's like the damn snowman, twice as cold and just as unhappy."

Neji nodded and twirled a stray noodle on his fork. There was something Sasuke had chipping at his ice already. "You needn't concern yourself over his lifestyle." He murmured. Sasuke's life was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. "Just enjoy you lunch. I didn't bring you out of the office to be bothered by Sasuke's taunts. Unless my company isn't what you'd prefer?"

"Huh, no, no, no, no, I'm enjoying myself." Naruto propped his elbows on the table, quirking a charming smirk, all thoughts of the asshole brushed to the side. "I can get use to us having lunch together Neji." He cheesed harder, causing his cheeks to seal his eyes shut. "You're pretty cool to hang with."

"Hm, I should hope so." As was the technique of the contagiousness that was Naruto's smile, it slightly eased its way on the corner of Neji's lip giving his face a lighter glow before it returned to its hardened expression. "It's nice to get a bit of space from the hassle of the office don't you agree?"

"Sure, if it means we can eat ramen. I like the place but sometimes it's just nice to get out ya know?"

"Yes indeed." Nice and very comfortable, considering the company. Neji couldn't remember the last time he'd even wanted to take a lunch outside of the building other than on duty to persuade potential buyers. But to come out and simply enjoy a cozy outing with someone . . . was in a way, comforting.

* * *

><p>The week had been long, it'd been steadily busy and an a very trying five days but finally after all of the difficulty laced with having to do the board meeting presentation, doing all of Neji's errands, some of his own work and dealing with Uchiha's blemishing comments, Naruto was finally, finally able to take it easy and relax on this clean Saturday morning. Having the weekends off were a wonderful bonus, courteous of Neji Hyuuga, since Naruto's help wasn't needed when most employees were off. He was going to relish every waking second of this glorious day. . .<p>

. . .by staying in bed and worshipping the coolest side of his pillow. Sleeping in was today and tomorrow's plan if he could somehow manage it.

Unfortunately his baby brothers were natural alarm clocks for certain days they deemed meant only for their family moments. As much as the oldest Uzumaki wanted to stay cuddled in bed, he knew he had exactly ten seconds before disruption.

_. . .five. . .four. . .three. . .two. . .one._

"Bwo Bwo! Nawo Nawo!"

Right on cue—that's why he had the door locked tight.

Knock. Knock. "Stupee Bwo Bwo! No sweepy face. You wake up now!" Knock. Knock. "Me hungwy. Me want pancakes!" Knock. Knock. Knock. "Bwo Bwo wake up!" Kyuubi pressed his face against the solid frame and let out a wicked shrill, hoping it'll somehow get his lazy brother out of bed.

No dice.

Knock. Knock. "Nawo open door! Me have to potty!" Knock. Knock. "Nawo you meanie! Me no like you stupee poop face!" Knock. Knock. Knock. "Nawo open door now! Me need potty!" Minato all but screamed his childish frustration against the door.

Naruto groaned rubbing his face in the squish printed pillow. His whole body inch wormed his way under the sheets, trying to drown out the baby cries for his brotherly services.

". . . Nawo? Me gotta go."

Naruto groggily lifted his head, winching from the sun's morning glare, "K'uubi take Minato to the bathroom."

"Me can't."

Naruto dropped his face back on the mattress, "Why not?"

"Mina go now. Mina go on floor."

"Fine," Half way under the warm wonderful of cottony soft sheets—"What!" Naruto pistol rolled out of bed, still tangled in his sheets as he tried to pull on his pajama's with one hand and hurried to unlock the door to find a stream of liquid gold spilling on the floor. "Arg dammit Mina!" Scooping up the kid in mid-pee, Naruto scrambled down the hall to get the rest of the golden shower in the toilet, even with some of it trickling down his arm.

Now nestled in his brother's arms, Minato could finally have his potty time, letting his entire childlike stress out in a wisp of clear yellow.

Kyuubi peeked around the corner, "Bwo Bwo me want pancakes and juicy."

"Be there in a sec brat." Naruto drip dried the baby twin before cleaning him off and heading off to clean the soaked mess on the carpet. That was going to take some extra scrubbing; for the floor and the pee drenched kid. What a way to start a Saturday. "All done?"

"Yep," Minato squirmed with the warm cloth touching his legs. "Me nasty."

"No kiddin'. Come on K'uubi. You might as well take one too." Naruto called turning on the water faucet.

At the prospects of evil bath time, Kyuubi was the last child who wanted to take one; especially twice a day. "No," he pouted. "Me no bath time."

"No bath time, no pancakes."

Kyuubi gasped, shocked. "No, no. Me want pancakes!" Those fox patterned pajamas were ripped off and left on the floor as the little naked body scurried in to join his twin in the tub.

The whole ordeal took a sleepy fifteen minutes due to Naruto's constant in and out sessions while washing the kids hair and other parts. Close to finding their clothing—a set of matching red long sleeve turtles with their favorite animal prints and blue jean overalls—Naruto was fully awake. Their hair was brushed, their faces washed and soon breakfast of eggs, pancakes smothered in maple syrup, and juice was served for all to enjoy.

Naruto made sure the twins were relaxed in their booster seats before going to change for today's weather. He wasn't up for staying in all day anyway. Even if he wanted too, the twins weren't having any part of it. He chose a simple pair of navy slacks and a bright auburn turtle neck, brown belt and shoes. His hair was a loss cause. No sense in brushing it when it'll only stay a staggered mess, so he just ran his fingers through the saffron forest and shook it free. A pointed style as always.

"Nawo what we do today?" Minato asked around his plump cheeks, filled with chewed pancakes.

Naruto used a napkin to wipe off some of the sticky spillage, "I don't know. What do you guys wanna do?"

Kyuubi scooted closer to the table trying to reach his cup of juice, which Naruto pushed for him to get. "Tank you," he mumbled politely. "Me wanna go pway outside Bwo Bwo."

"At Iruka sensai's? Or the park?"

"Oh, oh, oh, me wanna pway at the park!" Cheered Kyuubi.

"Me too, me too!" Minato naturally agree with whatever his big brother wanted to do, so he was all for it.

"Alright, the park it is." Naruto sighed, placing his hands on his hips with a hardened stare. "But only if you finish your food. I need to run a couple of errands anyway."

" 'Kay" Meals were already finished. The two needed a little help getting out of their boosters but when their feet touched the floor they took off upstairs to grab their favorite coats.

Shaking his head, Naruto went to up cleaning the table and kitchen dishes. It was a pretty day, and they hadn't been to the park in God knows when. Yea, there's no point in wasting his day off in the house. The twins needed some fresh air and kiddie time.

"I'm weady!" Yelled the tiny tikes coming down the hall.

"Alright come mere and let me—" Naruto paused, lifting a dark brow. "Kyuubi what did you do to your hair?"

Kyuubi looked up at the dozen tangles of misshapen pigtails Minato tried to tighten on his head and smiled. "Mina make me look good. See?" Minato puffed out his chest, feeling proud of his work.

Slapping a hand over his eyes, Naruto sighed and took his brothers back to the bedroom to fix his supposed _'good looking'_ self.

* * *

><p>Today's predicted temperature couldn't have been better spotted. Chilled and crisp a wisp of clean air, cloudy with a pinch of sprinkled blue peering through every so often and the windy breeze blowing just enough to circle a relaxing caress over their warm flushed cheeks. In the midst of an early afternoon, parents and children were already littered across the city park, having some sort of fun together. The playground sung a merry tune from the dozens of little tots having a blast on the jungle gym, swirling around on the merry-go-round, swinging on the swing sets or masquerading around in whatever imaginary adventure they were in. Parents or older siblings watched from a distance, some in conversation, few reading a book or taking pictures, while some just sat on a bench watching their child's glee. On occasion, Naruto would witness a couple of adults joining in the entertainment, wrapped snug in their autumn clothing all smiles, despite the low temperatures.<p>

"Oh lookie look!" Minato beamed tugging Naruto and Kyuubi toward the empty slides. "Me slide!" He demanded, rather than asked.

"Ok, ok come on," Naruto laughed. Kyuubi tugged back shaking his head. "What's wrong?"

Kyuubi pointed a ways off, "Me no slide. Me pway over 'dere."

Naruto scanned the desired place, seeing a rectangle sand box with only a single child playing inside. It wasn't too far away but he wasn't about to separate the twins. So he pulled Minato to his side, "Mina you wanna go play in the sandbox?"

Minato looked at his eager twin and older brother, than slid his cobalt gaze to the slide. "Me wanna slide Nawo. . ." When his twin's shoulders sagged, Minato quickly changed his mind. "No, no me wanna play in sandbox."

Naruto smiled his gratitude and lead the two over to the large dirt pit, "Alright guys, if you want anything I'll be over there," he pointed at a bench nestled under a tree branch. "Let me know when you're ready to go 'kay?"

"'Kay" they chorused and went to pick a decent place in the box to make whatever they wanted.

Naruto plopped his butt nice and snug on an empty park bench, keeping his eyes on the twins and for some reason on the tinier red haired child tucked against the furthest corner. He was sort of curious about where the little tike's parents were but pushed it off. He doubted anyone would leave a baby toddler out on their own in a crowded place like this.

His theory proved correct when he noticed a tall man dressed in a navy blue trench coat, approach the sandbox holding both handsin his pockets. His figure seemed familiar, nearly close to another person Naruto knew of. The distance was vague, all he could make out the tall silhouette of pale skin and dark hair.

He was fine with the man dealing with his own kid until Naruto noticed the man strike a conversation with his baby brothers. That made him uneasy.

Ever cautious and ready for some big brother protection, Naruto braced his elbows on his knees, poised for flight should the man go ape-shit and try to snag 'em— but nothing happened; at least not what he was expecting. That is, if you counted Kyuubi rolling on his back, laughing his heart out and Minato giggling with super silliness. Apparently mister tall, dark and pale knew his way with kids. Now that's Naruto's kind of person. Anyone who could put a smile on his brothers' faces was alright by him.

Another couple of loud giggles and bustling laughter sounded loud enough to make Naruto stand. Now he was wanting in on the entertainment. He liked jokes. Jokes were fun. Jokes were good.

The man's back was turned to Naruto as he came to stay behind him hearing the end of another funny tale, that he suddenly discovered wasn't as humorous as he first thought.

". . .he's a very tall obnoxious dobe with really tacky clothes and wacky hair. I don't think he can tell the difference between a dog or a cat."

Kyuubi flopped on his back, thrashing his feet in the air on a giggle fit. Minato shyly covered his mouth trying to hold in his tummy aching squeals but failed miserably. The little ginger head toddler, kept his head down, timidly offering a smile but nothing more.

"You're the blonde dobe's brothers aren't you?"

Naruto kept quiet waiting for the right moment to pounce.

"Yep," Kyuubi answered. "Me Bwo Bwo's bwother and Mina Bwo Bwo's bwother. Me and Mina twins."

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "I see, you both have your brother's eyes. Just as bright and pretty blue."

Naruto blushed, tempted to kick the asshole straight in the john.

"Lucky for you two you're not as moronic as he is, otherwise he wouldn't think I didn't know he was standing behind me this whole time."

"I was not—oops!" Busted. Naruto couldn't pull back the embarrassing give away or the flushed pink teasing his whiskered cheeks.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, eyes dull and uncaring. "You're hopeless. Don't ever consider a job in the stealth force. You'd be fired by noon."

"Shut up."

Sasuke jutted his head to the children, "Taking your kids out for some fresh air?"

"Tsk yea. So what's it to ya?" The blonde said with plenty of attitude.

Giving a mild shrug, Sasuke just rolled on his heels looking at the public surrounding. "Guess everybody's got the same idea."

"Maybe."

Hearing the acidity tone of discontent, Sasuke boredly tilted his head and said, "Problem?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No I just love being around you. I get so much happiness just being in your presence." All of which said, sarcastically and blandly unanswered by Sasuke who's attention had returned to the smallest child.

Sasuke kneeled to the ball of his knee and held out his arms, "Ready to go?"

The child he was referring to nodded coyly, holding out his arms to be picked up in his guardian's arms.

The words left Naruto's lips before he could hold them in, "Wow, who was stupid enough to have a kid with you—" Immediate frost shot up his spine when deathly black eyes shaded a blanket of silver crystalized into a demonic glare. Just enough of an evil look to get Naruto quiet.

Sasuke calmly hugged the three year old inside his coat, and placed his head under his chin. "Learn to think before you speak." The words were said thinned and iced, sharp enough to shot his point and meaning across. Sasuke's protective attitude with the child only increased Naruto's confusion, perplexity and speechless embarrassment.

It was times like this he wished his mouth wasn't so quick to speak before thinking. There hadn't really been any reason to insult him and the little one like he had, but just being around the man just made his blood boil at times. Well not this time around.

By now Sasuke had already walked a good ways off before Naruto got an idea that he was sure to regret later, "Hey!"

Sasuke didn't stop. Nor did Naruto stop calling out his name loud and rude, gaining the attention of some of the park occupants. Sense when did he care?

Quickly snatching a twin in each hand, Naruto hurried off to catch up with the retreating Uchiha, still ignoring his very company. "Hey come on I know you heard me."

"Heard and ignored." Sasuke said blunt. "Go back to whatever you were doing before you thought this boy was the prodigy of an accident."

Geez this guy walks fast. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry about that alright? Sometimes I talk before I think."

"You don't _think_ at all."

"I'm trying to apologize!"

"And I'm trying to get away from you but apparently you can't take a hint." Sasuke stopped unmoved when the small frame smacked into his side. "Why the hell are you still following me?"

"I'm trying to apologize."

"You've apologized. Now can you go away?"

"Nope, not until you accept it."

Sasuke looked at him like he was demented, "I don't accept. Good bye."

"Ah come on. Tsk dammit . . ." Why he was still trying, Naruto had no idea, but he just felt this urge to say he was sorry since he would be just as peeved if someone insulted his brothers through him. During that mental rant, Sasuke was already half way out of the park and onto the side walk. "Hey, hey, hey!" He wasn't going to catch him at this rate.

Naruto hunkered down and stuffed a twin under each arm pit and sprinted across the park, ignoring the odd stares and his brother's giggling about being dizzy. By the time Naruto made it to the end of the park, Sasuke was walking toward a black colored limo with a chaffer, holding the door open.

"Wait!" Naruto caught up in time to stop the door from being closed.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Gimme a sec," Whew he was out of breath, damn near pooped after that hundred meter dash, minus the hurdles. But here he was, standing between a closed door and the dark eyed devil, panting like a tired dog. Again, by some unknown force—most likely God— Naruto was pushed within himself to say another sentence he was sure he'd regret. "L-let me m-make it up t-to you," he panted heavily.

Sasuke cocked a groomed brow, eyeing the dobe up and down as if saying _'what the hell can someone like you offer me?' _But than his gaze landed on the dizzy spelled twins, each embracing a arm hugged around their midsection. Sasuke looked at Naruto, than at the twins, than to the slant teal eyes bashfully peeking out of his coat. This damned dobe was ruining his day off. Meaning really, messing up his special time but what could it hurt to humor the idiot. If Sasuke simply took whatever it was he offered, perhaps the blonde would get off his back and he could get back to his bonding.

For possibly the first time in weeks, Sasuke resigned himself to doing something he didn't want to do. But he'd do it anyway, "Get in."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I know its long but shoot you guys are used to long chapters. Hope the pace is good because it looks like we're moving. We'll learn more in the next chapter. . .after I get some meds in my system. Still a kinda weak but I'm hoping to be back on my feet by next week so I can get back to my speed. <strong>


	10. Sapphire Charm

**Author's Rant:** Alright let's get back to work. I apologize for this but I've been practicing making Doujinshis for my fanfiction tales. So I'm sorry if my updates are limited to one or two per week. But it's for a good cause ok? ^_^. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire Charm<strong>

* * *

><p>To say the accompanying silence was awkward would be putting it mildly. Fifteen minutes into the limousine ride, Naruto felt like the animal being analyzed by its partnered experimenters. Only the difference here was that he was being openly stared at by those silvery black eyes and a pair of shy teal peeking from the folds of an encased trench coat.<p>

He was mentally kicking his own ass for accepting the invite to join Sasuke in this car, wishing he'd just written a letter of apology instead but now here he was trapped in the confinements of this stylish stretch limo—which had many tempting objects for his affectionate curiosity. Like that little flip button nestled in polished red wood, on a jutted piece of the car door. Just one little tilt, just one was all he wanted.

While his fascination stayed loyal to the button's location, Kyuubi and Minato were having a blast on the floor, their childlike amazement rattled from all the open spaced room to venture around on the plushed lamb carpet. Kyuubi inched wormed his body around his twin, and laughed at the tickled pink giggles. Minato clapped and jiggled his feet feeling proud of to be the center of attention.

There was a great deal of commotion going about in the car.

Let's also add the fact that Naruto did want to find a way to apologize for his big mouth, but how exactly he'd go about doing it was the real question. Aside from knowing the asshole to be a rude, obnoxious prick at work, outside the business who knows how the Uchiha operated. For all Naruto knew, the man could be taking them all over a cliff or into a river. Stupid him; Naruto should've remembered those lessons in school about getting in fancy cars with rich guys you barely knew. What would Iruka-sensei say if he saw this?

Naruto jumped a little when the slanted black gaze moved from him and settled a softer hue of gray on the tiny tot below. From their seven foot distance, Naruto couldn't make out the lip pressed whispers Sasuke was praising to the trembling child. Every time one of the twins unleashed a sudden movement or did a wicked giggle, the little red head would tuck himself deeper in Sasuke's jacket.

The scene would've been comical to see the evil minded Teme with a little kid plumping his chest out, but Naruto couldn't resist a tiny smile at the look. It was kind of cute, in a manly way of course. "Nice kid." He commented unexpectedly. Sasuke didn't say anything. He just looked at the twins ravishing around on the floor like unkempt brats and sighed.

Naruto caught on right away, "Yo." Like trained puppies the twins came waddling to their brother, kneeling on their knees. "Chill out. You know how to behave." The scolding earned pitied frowns and pouts. Minato sighed and crawled on his brother's side. Kyuubi pouted about his fun being ruined and hopped up too, arms folded and legs crossed in his signature hissy fit. Naruto tugged a kid under each arm and looked up for approval.

Sasuke gave a short nod of gratitude and went back to consoling the shaking kid, thought the it was a moot point by now. Nothing seemed to do the trick; he was still frightened from the raptured company of different strangers. "Damn." Naruto heard Uchiha curse.

"What? What's wrong?"

A black brow quirked, "Nothing." Sasuke grunted. The little guy was still nervous. There was a way to calm him down but oh how he wished he wouldn't have to resort to this in public but there were no other options.

Naruto settled back a couple of inches when Sasuke suddenly scooted from the back seat and came to sit opposite him to unlatch a hidden compartment on a small side panel near the car door. A small red velvet bag came out, wrapped tight by a gold roped ribbon. Around the outer rim were bronze embroiled lettered words, saying '_Michiko.'_

"Dobe."

"Yea?" Naruto blinked. "Hey don't call me a—"

"Listen," Sasuke began slowly and seriousness, uttered even. "You speak a word what I'm about to do and I promise you won't find a pot to piss in."

"Pfft whatever." Naruto crossed his legs, rolling his eyes skyward. "As if I give a damn what you do."

"You've been warned," Was all that was said before Sasuke untied the gold laced rope and reached inside the bag for a jet black, blue eyed and white eared cat puppet. Naruto's interest piqued for obvious reasons. Firstly, let's begin with why the hell this grown ass man was holding a hand puppet in his hand—no more towards why he was slipping the ugly thing on his hand like he was about to use it.

Sasuke shot him another glare to prevent the question asked. Naruto returned the glare just as intense but kept his perplexity to himself.

Whatever the case the little kid's attention zeroed in on the plastic blue eyes and a little smile played on his bubble face from instant recognition.

"Hey Gaara," the cat puppet squeaked, waving its fingerless arms. "Don't be scared. I'm here, see? Michiko loves you!"

Minato clapped and cheered; Kyuubi feigned disinterest. A losing challenge for his childish desires since his bottom lip quite quivering his giveaway for wanting to giggle.

Little Gaara giggled, reaching out to poke the little cat with his hand.

"Aww thank you Gaara. I want kissy, kissy please?" The cat smashed its yarn sown face on Gaara's lips, making loud kiss smacking noises. "Mmm give me kisses, give me kisses, kissy, kissy, kiss!"

Oh god those high pitched sounds. If it wasn't plainly known, yes Sasuke was the one being the cat's voice but oh god. Sasuke sounded like a complete dufus. Naruto's cheeks were flamed a deadly suffocating blush. Cheeks exploded, barely able to contain the crackling laugh. Craning his head out the tinted windows, it was all Naruto could do not to shed frustrated tears.

". . . Laugh." Sasuke mumbled, still bouncing the kitty sock.

Naruto chanced a blushing blink, jerking his head around slowly. "W-what?"

Twisting back in his seat, Sasuke handed the entire puppet to Gaara to play with, his poised untouched by embarrassment. "I said laugh." He ordered slowly. He couldn't understand why people seemed apprehensive about laughing in front of him.

Naruto paused, and then swallowed. "N-no I'm good." Given the perfect chance he would love nothing more than to point and make fun but not this time. It just wasn't appropriate.

"Suit yourself."

"Right," Naruto clenched his chattering teeth. "So uh, where are we going anyway?"

"Just sit back and ride." Grouch Sasuke.

"Sit back and ride?" Naruto looked at the twins than back to the car owner. "D'ahh look if you plan on riding us off a cliff just make sure to drop the twins off first. I don't want m'parents coming out to kick my ass."

Sasuke sighed, "Do you want me to call your parents?"

"Nah," Hinted irritation laced his voice like heavy lead. "M' parents don't exactly have call collect where they're at. . ." His left eye twitched. Should he say what happened? Even to a dumbass prick like Sasuke. Well no why would he? It's not like the guy would understand.

Sasuke perked a thin brow, shifting Gaara under his arm as he lightly murmured, "Sorry to hear that." Though the rest of the sympathy ended there. The second his eyes dimmed a respectful charcoal, they instantly burnished back to empty black. Something that completely went over Naruto's head; the subject needed to be changed to safer grounds. Things were getting a bit personal. "How exactly do you plan on repaying me for that big mouth?"

Naruto growled, "I'd know how if I knew where we were goin'." He folded his arms, totally miffed.

A much more appreciate stance in Sasuke's opinion. The dobe's little hissy fits were the only entertainment he got at the office. No matter how much he tempted fate by nudging the fool closer, and closer to the edge of explosion, Naruto would keep his cool and return with some witty comment, nearly equal in the insults department as Sasuke. Almost of course; no one would ever equal the Uchiha in nada. "You'll see when we get there." Was all he said.

Conversation from there just died away with little to no more else mentioned; unless one counted the twins ill-knowledge conversation about soft rugs and mitten cats. Sasuke would say one or two words to the little tike enfolded in his jacket and his replies would be nimble nods or eye blinks. Never a spoken word.

This caused Naruto to break the twenty minute silence with a nosey question, "What's wrong with him? Doesn't he talk?"

Yes the question was a little overboard and asked sort of rudely but this was Naruto, Sasuke figured up so he summoned what was left of his calm mood, saying, "Nothing's wrong with him. He's just shy. Doctors say he'll talk when he feels like it. No sense in rushing."

"Oh. . ." Naruto quieted, than. "What's his name?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Well I'm bored. Gotta do something to keep me entertained, otherwise I go nuts."

"You mean you haven't . . . never mind." That was too easy. He'd left himself wide open for that. Sasuke liked a _decent _challenge. "Gaara. Soon to be Gaara Uchiha."

Now that piqued Naruto's curiosity meter, "Really, I thought he was your son. I mean I'd feel bad for the little guy if he had a cold hearted bastard like you for a father. Imagine his luck?" Naruto laughed it off, before again catching himself with his size ten shoes in his mouth.

The look Sasuke gave him mirrored between tidal arrays of darkening hues from gemstone onyx to deeper platinum silver. His fingers flexed, in a repeated ball motion as his gaze stayed heated, firing rounds of bitterness at the person responsible. All Naruto could do was be slightly intimidated but felt little to no fear. His statement hadn't exactly come out the way he'd wanted but that was him. The truth just tended to come the way it wanted and sometimes it chose to come from his big mouth a little too blunt.

And if he hadn't known any better, Naruto would've thought he'd hurt Sasuke's feelings—Nah, ain't no way that soul-less tyrant has a heart. He probably just bruised his ego or something. Still did he have to look at him like murder was on the menu?

The tension was thick, dampening a heavy fog seeming to only be visible to the children. Especially young Gaara. The look of pure animosity danced in his guardian's eyes; he was often afraid of that expression having been on the receiving end of such evil as a babe. Memories no child should ever dream of at a tender age, began to surface like slideshow; all dark, all lonely and frightening.

Sasuke hadn't caught the shivering with his body so ridged with anger, but the darted glance of those bright blues downward averted his gaze and he felt the tremors rattling against his chest. Damn, he needed to get ahold of himself.

Taking several inward inhales through his nose, Sasuke settled with a simple glare, still twice as lethal and just as poisonous, instead of reacting with his body.

One hand possessively cupped Gaara's shoulder and pulled his body close, "Your opinion is a common one, though I'm inclined to disagree. A pathetic dobe wouldn't understand the bond between people of similar background. So the next time you feel like flapping that trap of yours, think again. A third strike of making an ass out of yourself, won't be tolerated."

Naruto shut his mouth, feeling scolded like a child and pissed that he'd just let it happen. Perhaps he felt he deserved it after insulted Uchiha twice about being the kid's parent and the kid himself. He really needed to learn to keep his lips zipped. The next time might cost him his job; if it hadn't already. Hell, he was shocked they weren't thrown from the car yet. Sasuke could've easily tossed all three Uzumaki's on the street but he hadn't. Guess the blonde could count his blessings for a reprieve.

"S'rry." He suddenly uttered out of the blue. "Sometimes my mouth gets a mind of its own and just shoots off without my permission."

Sasuke said nothing. His attention was given to the ginger head, Gaara. Despite Naruto's mockery, it no longer fazed Uchiha. He knew what they all said about him; his lack of warmth, his good looks being nothing more than a front for what was inside him. The soul of a bitter ice serpent bent on devouring all who got in his way. He didn't care. Who were they to assume who he was? No one truly knew his personal side . . . well except Gaara.

Several minutes into his mental Rivera, Sasuke heard a chorused band of "Ahhh" come from three separate sources ahead. His alarm clock that they'd arrived to their destination.

A marvel. A beautiful, scene meant only to exist on post cards. Rows of round manicured shrubbery dotted on either side of a black brick path, leading up to a distant home. The grass resembled a valley of sharp contrasting waves of sage and emerald shimmers, waving boldly under the sunshine. Naruto guesstimated the front yard—if you could call it that—to be the size of his old school's court yard. And that was just on one side.

Then there was the fact of that gigantic house. To see the size of the home from such a distance and it still hold a large appearance, spoke volumes of how huge it actually was. Naruto had judged by Sasuke's cultivated accent that there would be some sort of Japanese designer trend, but it was the complete opposite.

The car wove around a circled horseshoe, in front of a house taking Naruto back to the early 1800s. A spacious Spanish vogue house, crimson roofed tiles and light tanned sides painted on all sides. There weren't the usual claims of statues planted on every corner of the house; Naruto thought it wouldn't have suited the Uchiha anyway.

"Stop gawking Dobe. You act like you've never been set free from the institute."

"Fu—get you," The insult went out the open door; the twins saved the Uchiha from another ear bleed. Kyuubi and Minato were being helped out of the car by the driver and a hand was offered to pull Naruto from the car—not the driver's hand but surprisingly Sasuke's. Naruto looked at the hand, unsure if he should take it and risk being dropped on the ground. No he wouldn't give the prick the satisfaction. Naruto brushed the hand aside and helped himself out, ignoring the thin lipped expression.

"Ohhh Ahhh." Kyuubi bent his back as far as his eyes to look up at the house's height, nearly toppling over. "Lookie Bwo, Bwo! It's this big!" He spread his arms wide to emphasis his impression of the home's width.

"Yea," Sure is. But he sure as hell wasn't gonna give that rat head the glee of knowing it.

Sasuke ushered Minato from the car's edge offering his free hand for the kid to take, while his other kept a round grip on Gaara. Minato shy as he was, meekly held out his hand and placed it in the large appendage, allowing this stranger to pull him to the household. Mildly and a bit stunned, Naruto couldn't believe how easily Minato had let Sasuke pull him along since his shyness around strangers was incredible. He'd barely let Sakura take him to the restroom and here he was giving Sasuke his hand like it was an everyday trend.

Shrugging it off, he blonde gathered Kyuubi in his arms and hurried to catch up. The inside was just as or rather more impressive than the outside. Now this was definitely not how Naruto imagined the house puzzling into Sasuke's personality. Everything fit beyond his cold demeanor to a tee. From the suave ebony furnishings, nestled on a lavender plush carpet, thin paper designed lamp posts sectioned in every corner, four tea tables sat in the low leveled living room, a good measurement from the kitchenette's marble black and stainless steel patterns. Minus the carpet's purple hue, everything was plainly neutral; untouched, free of dust. It was perfect.

Sasuke removed his jacket and Gaara's placing them on a coat rack and automatically reached down to help Minato out of his. All of which Naruto watched with widening eyes. Kyuubi's jacket was next to loop over the Uchiha's arm and soon he walked over behind Naruto and just stood there waiting.

Naruto blinked, "What?"

". . . Your coat idiot."

He blinked again, confused. "Why do you want it?"

"Are you serious?" Sasuke sighed. Seriously was the man this dense? "Here, this is how it works." Both arms reach around and clasped the buttons on Naruto's jacket. "You undo the buttons," one by one each came undone, "Than you shrug it off." His hands glided upward to Naruto's shoulders, easing the leather off his back, accidentally tickling his chin with the wisps of pointed saffron hair. "And you give me the coat."

And once more, Naruto had stood there, letting Sasuke be the supposed gentlemen and take his jacket. Rushing heat saddled him when the cashmere sweater pressed against his own turtleneck, sharp warmth blemishing his cheeks. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Its basic etiquette." Was the Uchiha's explanation.

"Right. . ." Hope that explained why Naruto felt so uneasy with the unsettling heat wave electrifying his spinal cord. "So 'erm this is your home eh? Not bad. Sort of fits you."

Sasuke looked around the place, uninterested. "It's an acquired taste."

"Suppose it is." Naruto circled in place awed at the lovely decorations and spacious living quarters. Bet thirty people could live here and get lost. "How many rooms?" He asked stepping down from the door way.

"Doesn't matter. You won't be coming back. Enjoy it while you can."

"Whatever," Naruto scoffed. Screw mannerisms, he should've known the inner asshole would come out.

"Lookie, lookie, Nawo. Fiss!" Minato called from the living room's area. Naruto could hardly see the bouncing red and yellow heads over the stretch couch but he could see the odd shaped object postured near the corner of the balcony door.

A six foot size illuminated, sphere shaped aquarium filled to the brim with tropical fish and colorful peach, apricot and azure mini coral reefs decorated. Some big, some small, others beautiful, the rest left much to be desired. A couple even looked edible—

"Dobe, come cook lunch."

Naruto whipped around, "Excuse me?"

Sasuke straddled a bar stool, knuckles patted against his cheek, eyeing the blonde expectantly. "I said, cook. That'll be your repayment for that sassy mouth. Cook something for lunch and don't burn it."

"W-who the hell do you think you are?" Gasped Naruto.

Sasuke looked at his watch. "You got thirty minutes to fix something, otherwise you're walking home."

"But, I live way across town!" He glanced at the children, playfully playing peek-a-boo with the fish. "How am I supposed to walk all the way back with the twins?"

"I said _you'd _be walking, not the kids." Sasuke twisted the stool, giving the red cashmere pattern of his back. "You got twenty-eight minutes and thirty four seconds."

Naruto was boiling as he stomped mad and pissed to the bar stand. Both hands slapped against the pepper black table as he lead forward, eyes transforming a midnight blue, "Look here, you egotistical jackass, just what the hell gives you the right to drive us way across town just to order me to fix you lunch, like I'm your got'damn slave?"

"The clock's ticking," Sasuke lead back, reaching inside a drawer and pulled out a round white candy. "And your breathe is killing me. Suck on that while you cook."

Naruto distinctly clamped both hands over his mouth, exhaling to check the truth and phew he needed about six of those after that hot dog at the park. One hand stayed on his mouth and the other quickly swiped the mint. "I'm not cooking—"

"Twenty six minutes, nine seconds. I'd get a move on if I were you."

"But," Naruto glanced around the cookery, "I've never worked in a kitchen like this before." Polished shined pots, pans, hung high above on a ceiling isle. Season shakers lined, labeled and organized neatly by the walls. "I don't know what you like to eat. I mean geez all this stuff is scattered all over. Where do you keep your ingredients, why do you have two refrigerators? I don't think I can function in here. It's too big—"

"That's rough Dobe." Sasuke said. "I suggest you get to learning. You're wasting time."

"I can't cook while the twins are out—"

Sasuke's gaze darkened, "I'll watch the children," he checked his watch for the last time, giving his final warning. "You've got twenty five minutes left. I'm not going to settle for a salad or sandwich either."

Naruto sneered softly at this but obediently, if unenthusiastically, gave in. "Fine, ungrateful prick. But I'm deciding on what to eat. You can either like it or starve."

* * *

><p>"Hm how odd." That was the second time he'd called and got no answer.<p>

At one o' clock that afternoon, Neji had managed an early leave from work, thanks to Naruto's energized methods for speedy accomplishments. One of his drivers had brought one of the cars for him to use for the day, and he'd though Naruto might in be interested in a ride with him and his daughter. Unfortunately the lad hasn't answered his calls, since he'd gotten off. Normally Naruto would've picked up by a few rings but he got nothing this time.

Neji tapped his screen off and shrugged it off. Theoretically, it was the weekend, most likely he was out enjoying some time with the children. If that's case he wouldn't want to interrupt their time together. He knew more than anyone how important it was to spend pleasurable moments with the family. The rest of his Saturday would be spent lavishing his little flower with as much attention as he could offer. These rare occasions were a welcomed blessing and Neji had Uzumaki to thank for this gift.

Lost in thought as he was, coming to a red light, Neji mentally contemplated over calling once more as a final chance but declined it. Two times was enough. A third would appear too desperate. He was never the type to beg for another's company. Not in the least. Should Naruto choose to call at a reasonable time he'd still be welcomed toward offering the invitation.

_Mawy had a little lamb,  
>Little lamb, little lamb,<br>Mawy had a little lamb,  
>Its fleece was white as snow<em>

_And evewywhere that Mawy went,__  
><em>_Mawy went, Mawy went,__  
><em>_Evewywhere that Mawy went__  
><em>_The lamb was sure to go_

Hinata's favorite song, made even more beautiful with her voice singing the tunes. "Ah perfect timing," Neji smiled, full and charmed, a rarity reserved for his angelic blossom. Neji pressed answer just as the light turned green. "Hello My Love."

Some scuffling muffled the receiver before a sweet, shy "_Hi Daddy_," squealed over the phone.

Her excitement always cleaned his day's anxiety away, like a miracle remedy. "How are you doing today Little Flower?"

"_Me be good Daddy." _There was a little question she tended to ask her father whenever he called but for a child her ask even she could understand the disappointment of getting the same but that wouldn't stop her from requesting it with each call._ "Daddy come pway wit me today_?"

"Yes little one. I'm on my way right now."

She gasped. "_Poppy, daddy come_!" Hinata scrambled over her words, overly excited to hear from her father so soon. "_Daddy we dance too_?"

Neji chuckled, "Of course Love. As soon as I get there we can dance to whatever song you wish. How does that sound?"

"_Yahh!"_ She cheered, gurgling a mix of misinterpreted toddler verbs to her grandparents. "_Daddy, Poppy talk now."_

"Alright darling, I'll see you soon."

" '_Kay, Wuv you_!"

Neji sighed, low. "I love you as well."

That sent the tiny tot on cloud nine. She adored hearing her father's praise of love just for her, a true daddy's little girl. Less of her playful giggles were overlapped with her grandfather's deep laughter. Neji braced himself for his father's usual scolding and wished he could avoid it all together.

"_Neji son,"_ The same ole calm beginning. "_About time you got a break from that job of yours. I thought we would never hear from you."_ The same ole teasing tone. "_But I've told you time and time again to get_ _more time off. Hinata's got going to be a little girl forever_." At last, the final ingredient to his father's predictable speech.

It never failed to rake Neji's nerves. "Hello to you as well Father. Should I expect the same lecture with every phone call?"

"_Until you settle down and take more time off that high priced job of yours? Yes, yes you should expect it. Every time, all the time, until I'm old and weary, lied out in my grave."_

". . . Which can't be soon enough?"

"_You say something son_?"

"No sir," Neji grumbled, knowing full well, he was asking for this next scolding for what he was about to ask. "Father do you think you'll be able to watch Hinata for me until noon tomorrow? I have to cover for Sasuke—"

"_Neji."_

"Father it's only for a few hours. Please, I haven't the time for a lecture. Its' been a long day already."

Neji heard the long winded sigh and knew he had his victory, though not a proud one to register. _"Son, you know having Hinata here is always a pleasure . . . I just wish you'd realize that."_

"Yes father. . . I know."

"_If you did than you'd find yourself a woman and get me some more grandchildren. I haven't seen a woman around here since Hina. For god sake Neji, I'm close to assuming you're interested in men_—"

"Good bye father." Click. As always, the same ole drama; again and again and again. It never fails. Honestly, as if he, Neji Hyuuga, would be interested in men . . . How absurd.

* * *

><p>The floating smells of buttery perfume hummed a misty layer mid waist in a light unseen film. Nostrils flared, inhaling the foreign odor like an aphrodisiac, creamy and smooth. The word delicious could hardly describe the licked taste bubbling on his tongue as the fluids poured down his throat, fluid and elegantly distinguished with its own unique taste. Eyes shut tight; a moan rumbled a deep purr of satisfaction from the salted liquid oozing its slow thickness down, down, down.<p>

At this rate he was a sweating mess, armpits saturated a dampened fright, brow leaking a slight trickle over his dark brows. Naruto could swear he was worshiping praise with his hands flexed flat over the marble panel; eyes stretched wide waiting for the moment of truth. He couldn't stand it any longer, his patience becoming as slender as the tongue coating the smooth surface, a pleasant gaze wild on his face. Naruto groaned, rocking back and forth on his heels, a napkin shoved between his clenched teeth.

"Please . . .," he begged, silent and nervous. "Come on."

Sasuke half lidded his eyes, pure ecstasy glossed in his eyes as his lips tilted a fraction of an inch. "Impatient are we?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, "I can't wait any longer." He leads over the counter, letting his eyes perform the rest of his undying pleas.

Sasuke's stare intensified a deeper black; Naruto watch the bob of his adam's apple, bounce, signaling another swallow. Teasing the blonde dobe couldn't be any more fun than it was now. Seeing the fearful anxiety swirl in his sapphire eyes, like the ocean's crash against the shoreline on a moonlit night. The smothering smoke booming in there depths was a bit striking and quite an entertaining show to watch.

"Got' dammit." The soft splat of a napkin fluffed against the kitchen counter. Naruto had had it. He'd had it up to here with this waiting. "Will you tell me how it is?"

Sasuke shrugged, placing his spoon by his bowl. As he intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on top, the compliment Naruto had been waiting for was compensated with a hawk eye glare and nothing more. After fifteen minutes of nothing besides the same permanent scowl, Naruto threw his hands in the air, murmured a quick "fuck it," and went to serve smaller bowls of his special butter creamed ramen to the children.

Here he's slaved away, in a less than twenty five minutes in this football sized kitchen, cooking something only meant to be kept a secret for the twins' upbringing—he shot a narrow dirty look over his shoulder.

Sasuke lifted a brow. "Problem?"

"Shut up," Naruto shot back quick. Both exchanged sour pupils before Naruto broke the stare and went back to pouring bowl fulls. The nerve of this stupid, ignorant, spoiled, stuck up, dumbass—"Hey—ow!" Naruto jerked back balancing one of the filled bowls with one hand and carefully keeping the other two from cracking on the floor. That would've cost him a rent. "What the hell?"

Sasuke shoved him away, reaching for the ladle, "You're in the way." His height hovered over Naruto's shoulder as he poured some of the steamy soup in his bowl.

"Ah no you don't," Naruto jutted his hip against Sasuke's. "You don't like the ramen so you don't get seconds."

"Move out of my way."

"No way. No freebies," Naruto pushed himself between the pot and Sasuke, smug faced. "If you want some you're gonna have to say you like it."

"Damn it, be careful."

"Come on, just say you liked it and—ouch!" Naruto's elbow brushed against the pot's surface, jolting back from the sharp pain. But that was only the beginning of the fire calamity before the bowls in his hand spilled over, boiling hot and splashed all over his right arm and stomach. Naruto gasped, hissed and howled loud as the soup's temperature melted into his skin, blistering and melting the flesh over painted red.

Sasuke turned off the stove, pushed the rest of the pot back, while pulling Naruto to the kitchen sink running cold water over the burn. "Stay still, you're fine." He reached over for some paper towels, lightly patting over the burnt spots and absorbing whatever was left of the soup spillage. "Damned dobe. I told you to be careful," he scolded gently.

"Sss ah whatever just make it stop." Naruto was in too much pain to give a damn about whatever it was Sasuke was spewing. He just wanted the sting to go away.

Hearing the clinging commotion summoned the children into the kitchen. Minato burst into tears when he saw the ugly scorch mark, scarring his brother's arm. "Nawo!"

"Stay back," Sasuke warned sternly.

The twins looked to Naruto and he nodded, one eye smiling while the other squinted shut against the agony, " 'S fine guys. Ouch—I-I'll be fine in a sec."

"Bwo Bwo. . ." Whimpered Kyuubi. "Bwo Bwo huwt. . ." Naruto being in any sort of distress was damning for the children. Whether in sickness, mental, or physical pain, they despaired in witnessing any form of infliction.

"He'll be fine," Sasuke glanced down, offering an assurance via smile, though small it may be.

Kyuubi wasn't convinced, but it seemed to settle Minato down a bit as he wiped his eyes and timidly nodded his head. "You kiss boo, boo?" he cried, softly. "Kiss boo boo and make better?"

Sasuke, stiffened, Naruto flinched, avert his eyes anywhere but those black eyes. He sworn if that bastard kissed his arm, he'd raised all kinds of hell. "Look you don't hafta—"

Sasuke lifted his arm and lightly pressed his lips on the sizzling burn. Soft, firm and smooth as milk the tender flesh was compressed against the pair of lips for the briefest second, before Sasuke looked to Naruto and said, "Better?"

Blushing harder than ever, cheeks flaming as hot as his arm, Naruto dumbly nodded his head.

"See, he's fine. Why don't you all go back to the fish tank. I'll have some cookies ready later alright?"

Gaara nodded, Minato mumbled ok. . .however Kyuubi remained where he was pouting a daring glare at Sasuke and folded his arms. Naruto noticed and beckoned the little tike over. Kyuubi angrily stomped over, hawk gazing the strange man even when he stood next to his brother.

Naruto used his free hand to ruffle the splash of red hair, "I'm fine K'uubi . Bro Bro just had an accident. Go on and watch the little guys for us ok? You gotta be the big boy, make sure they be good."

Kyuubi bottom lip poked out but still nodded and turned on his heel, arms folded tight as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and hurried back to the living room.

"Cute." Sasuke grumbled. The water faucet kept running for the remaining necessary fifteen minutes until Sasuke deemed it well enough to be treated properly. A first aid kit was pulled out and the wound cleaned with some suave and nursed tenderly like any loving mother would.

Occasionally, Sasuke would lead forward and blow over whatever sections he dabbled with the cotton ball to lessen the string, all the while oblivious to the surfacing embarrassment on Naruto's face.

"Hey?"

"What?" Sasuke blew over again and added some medicated ointment.

"Umm," this was going to sound stupid. "Why did 'cha help me?"

Sasuke kept his eyes on the pink peels of flesh, circling a bandage wrap around it. "Did you want me to leave you there crying like a woman? Use your head idiot."

The insult held less of an effect than it once had when Naruto would've jumped on the wagon to throw a couple of his own back. This time just didn't seem to fit the moment. So he used another phrase he thought he'd never associate to this man. "Thanks Sasuke."

Silence appraised his gratitude, but the acceptance was given with a nod and Sasuke's continuation on his duty. Neither artlessness, nor stiff shifts happened between them, through the moments, Sasuke's finger tips lightly glazed over the sensitive skin, checking for other injuries.

With Naruto's head pointed down, watching those pale digits, contrast like snow against his skin he didn't notice the dark gaze lifting to stare down at the top of his twisting tendrils in thought.

Sasuke just stared for the longest, working on automatic impulse to wrap the arm, his thoughts a muted focus on the dobe's profile. Quite admiration, or plain perplexity, who could say. A soft sigh freed from his lips, drawing Naruto's cobalt gaze up less than half a foot away from the gemstone onyx.

And for the very first time, Naruto granted that warm friendly smile Sasuke's way; inviting and clear. There was no resistance this round.

The contagious grin worked in full effect. . . secretly spreading it's crystal sickness to Sasuke.

"By the way. . ."

"Yea?"

Sasuke's smile vanished. "You tell a soul I kissed your arm, your ass is mine."

". . . Got 'cha." He could always use that blackmail for later.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Finally Geez lol. Ok I'm off to work on my Doushijin. Lots to questions will raise here eh? BTW no they're not going to magically fall in love like that lol. Let's just consider this a TINY ice breaker. There's still plenty of drama to unfold. Neji's situation is a tiny taste for a story I have in store for him. ^_^<strong>


	11. Just A While

**Author's Rant:** Here's Chapter 11 ^_^. Shame on me. I apologize for missing last week. I won't give you guys a half page excuse why, since it'll steal chapter space. So I'm sorry is all I can say and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Just A While<strong>

* * *

><p>The evening had ended less than what one would call a cozy atmosphere. The atmosphere wasn't exactly tension filled unless you counted the red haired child with his arms folded, protectively settled between his brothers, as if someone would come and snatch them away. Enlarged cobalt eyes narrowly evil eyed the older man sitting in the opposite couch watching his every move.<p>

Kyuubi wanted Sasuke gone. Long gone; over a cliff, but with him being a child, the strongest curse he could image was a disappearing act down the hall and out of sight.

Sasuke met the child's glare dead on with one of his own, though not holding as much lethal poison as what he kept reserved for those of higher power. Recognition of instant dislike was relevant, that much Uchiha knew. Since wrapping Naruto's arm from the kitchen burn a few minutes back, Kyuubi's kept a steady focus on Sasuke and Gaara's every motion, from the slightest nose twitch to finger flex; and naturally he'd react with a scoot closer to his brothers or baby growl under his breathe about "stupee ugly poop faces." His physical crunch made his disinterests quite clear that he wasn't up for sharing his family with anyone; especially the likes of these two newcomers.

"So err," Naruto scratched the back of his head, feeling awkwardly uncomfortable, being in someone else's home or rather mansion. It wasn't every day you got to see spectacles as magnificent as this get up; nicely designed, wonderfully decorated, exquisite taste actually. But he'd damn himself to hell before he ever admitted that to the asshole of course. "How's work?"

Shifting to the side of his couch, Sasuke lifted his eyebrow at the question and chuckled, humorlessly. "You have to be bored to be talking about work on your off day. You don't get out much do you?"

"Yes I do—"

"Without the children," Sasuke cut in, smoothly aware of the faint blush he'd put on the blonde's cheeks. "Dumb, social skills lacking and awful grammar." Sasuke's digit stroked his cheek of a mild itch. "You're pretty sad."

"You're one to talk," Snorted Naruto. "When's the last time you went out and had fun?"

"I've—"

"Without your suitcase, index files, cell phone, or scheduled appointments in the same day?"

Sasuke lowered his brow and—Naruto caught that brief eye aversion, tweaking Sasuke's facial before it returned back to its creaseless scowl.

Score one for Naruto Uzumaki. "That's what I thought." He lean forward, elbows straddled his knees as he smiled proud to have yet again gotten Sasuke to shut his mouth. Not much of a triumphed victory for many but it was a huge win for him.

"When are you going home?" Came the sudden evil Uchiha question.

Naruto blinked, caught offhanded with the inquiry. "Whattdaya mean?"

"Walk, ride a bike, take a stroll, jog a block, kick rocks—" Sasuke's index stroked under his chin as he deep in thought. "Whatever phrase you want to use, take it as is because I want you out of my house."

"Where the hell is that comin' from?" Not that it was hard for the blonde to catch on, but to be told to up and get out like a cheap paid whore? Didn't the man just wrap his arm like a nurse a couple of minutes ago? Talk about giving service ice cold. "How are we s'ppose to get home? You're the one who drove us here." And here he thought the chill frost ass had a heart. Bastard's gonna need to walk the yellow brick road to make him think otherwise in the near future.

"Language dobe," Sasuke said, completely uninterested in his guest's dilemma. "Unfortunately, I forgot you're hard of memory. I said _you_ will walk. Singular, no plural. The children will be taken home."

Looks like he thought wrong. Dead wrong. "You can't be serious." Naruto looped an arm around each twin. "I ain't lettin' my brothers ride with some stranger. I dunno what you're into. You might be a pedo or somethin'."

"I don't have the time or patience to go about molesting children," Uchiha grumbled flat and bored as ever, but Naruto noticed the tilted lift of his lips curl over a dark smirk. "As if I can't get much action on my own."

"Pfft, yea right . . .I doubt that." Naruto mumbled into the side of the couch. The closest thing to a vagina this guy's seen was his mother's. And he'd be lucky if he had his eyes open than.

"The same can be implied to you. When was the last time you had a chance to—"

"La, la, la, la, la," Naruto cupped his hands over the immature ears, shoving their faces in his sweater as he sung loudly and off key, much to the annoyance and terrified fear of Sasuke and Gaara. "La, la, la, la." Naruto, snarled. "There are kids in here you pervert."

"You've just answered my question then." Sasuke says and it would've almost sounded like a bold accusation coming from anyone else, but with him that had a laced declaration woven all in there. "Pity for you. Never to know the joys of tension release. You'll die a forty year old woman." Sasuke impassively shrugged a shoulder, uncaring that fast with his sympathy.

Remember the twins. Don't scar their baby ears for life about the Uchiha's eternal damnation as the devil's bitch. Keep it together. Please keep it steady Naruto Uzumaki, relax. Several eye twitches and tremble revolts grasping his throat later, Naruto sat back on the couch, calmer, and better man with a lower blood pressure. "Doubt you'd know anything about stress release anyway," Naruto pointedly stated careful of his words, sassiness in full swing. "It's been, what? Ten years, twenty since you discovered you weren't gonna be laid? Bet 'cha don't even remember how it works."

Firstly why on earth were they having this conversation? In front of the children no less. Naruto shook his head, absolutely ashamed of himself.

"Care to test that theory?" Sasuke mumbled darkly.

It took a long few moments before Naruto registered the sentence, and all he could manage was a dumbfounded, "Huh?"

Silence stretches long enough where Naruto wonders if he'd heard correctly. There was little for him to think over before Sasuke's voice sliced through his mental block like an icicle pick.

". . . I'll have the driver around front in five minutes," he said standing.

Gaara stayed back on the couch quietly watching the twins stand off the couch with their guardian. He'd assumed his normal routine of being less fearful when it was just him and Sasuke until one of Uzumaki twins stopped, mid hop off the seat, staring directly right at him. Gaara paused. He was nervous, more than a little fearful as that child walked over and stood in front of him.

Minato toppled his head over, blinking his curious examination of the little quiet red head until a satisfied smile spread on his button lips. A piece of his medicated smirk, inherited from his father and Naruto turned into a full blown toothy grin until a meeked smile appeared on Gaara's lips. With that ice breaker settled, Minato boldly reached his hand out, and patted the ruffle of brick colored hair. "Pwetty."

Gaara's eyes rolled to the nubby fingers tangled in his hair until he flopped back on the couch. Minato giggled and ran off to join his brothers by the door.

Sasuke grabbed their coats, helping the twins in theirs and lastly snatching the coat from Naruto after seeing the difficulty he was having easing his sore arm through the sleeve. "Honestly," he grumbled irritated, "You make the dead weary." The damned fool couldn't do anything thing right.

"Shut up," Naruto countered, slipping his arms in when Sasuke held it out for him. First his right, then his left eased through the woolly sleeves, then he felt something.

Warmth grazed the back of his neck, sizzling across the spread of baby hairs on his neck. Naruto chanced a glimpse over his shoulder, brushing his hair over Sasuke's cheek and locking eyes. The fresh splash of hot breathe fanned his jawline due to their close promixty, Sasuke having to be careful of the scorch burn. But it lessened his concern when he fell inside himself, staring at the deep richness those blue eyes manifested within themselves. Up close, no sort of personal space what so ever he could see flickers of ice silver dancing through inside. Like the shine of a gemstone, huddle amongst the nesting of oceanic pebbles.

Naruto gapped his lips, then thinned them into a frown, "What you gonna kiss me or somethin'?"

That broke the interlocked spell. Sasuke opened the front door, shoving the big mouth outside. "Don't flatter yourself. That mouth of yours is too tart. Bad breath poisoning isn't on my agenda. I'll have the driver drop you off at the clinic for evaluation."

"Go to hell," Naruto shot back, cupping a hand over his mouth—he blew in; his eyes rolled to the back of his head, terror scribbled all over his face. Good God he'd almost killed himself. Damn when did his breath become a killer?

"Bye bye Gaawa!" Minato waved excitedly. Gaara shyly looked up to Sasuke before returning the wave with a timid flip of his hand.

Kyuubi stuck his tongue out at Gaara. That was enough to halt any further departure gestures and then gave Sasuke a once over, despite the fact he was barely three feet tall, "Me no like you stupee poop face," then huffed under his breathe, dragging his twin down the walkway.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, amused and if he honestly wanted to care, shocked.

The eldest blonde ignored the transaction since his mind was publishing inward information. Naruto took a step back to look at the house, "Got a quick question before we go."

Sasuke leaned against the frame, "Be fast. Gaara's got a nap."

Naruto looked from side to side, "How many acres?"

"One hundred and ninety seven."

"How many bedrooms?"

"Sixteen."

"Kitchens?"

"Two."

"Cars?"

"Five not including the limo." Sasuke pushed a hand in his pocket, almost curious to ask why the interrogation.

Naruto shrugged as if answering the silent question. "All this stuff, the big building, cars, land, it's all big. Huge even."

He lifted his signature brow. "Your point?"

Here comes the year old punch line, "Just wondering if you're compensating for something you ain't got downstairs." Naruto cued the suspicious scowl when he was met with an endless glare.

Sasuke stared at him for the longest. Naruto blinked back, unmoved and starting to believe his theory of small dicks on rich pretty boys. Looks like he owed Kiba a twenty. Nothing really occurred to him to move until he saw a tiny smirk grace Uchiha's face—and the front door slamming shut.

But not before he could've sworn he'd heard Sasuke mumbled, "You'd be lucky to find out, Dobe."

Did or had he heard right?. . . "Nah," Naruto deduced after standing there like a star struck idiot. That was definitely a trick in the wind. He hadn't heard what he thought he heard. Nope ain't no way.

Period.

* * *

><p>"Dammit."<p>

For the umpteen round on Monday morning, Naruto scratched over the scorch mark bandaged under his orange long sleeve turtle, mentally going through an all-out claw war against the blasted coverings. It itched like nobody's business. And dammit for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. The urge to just keep scratching burdened him every thirty minutes, set precisely by the clock. At nine thirty he was in the bathroom groping his elbow. By ten o'clock he was discreetly rubbing his arm along the wall for some rough friction. Near ten thirty, he'd slithered a plastic fork under the under layers—he was tear bright by the time he returned to his desk. A new plan commenced at eleven that involved a trip to the highest window and an splattered drop to the ground below—Naruto peeked over the company edge at the roaring rushing of ant sized citizens and tiny box cars, slipping past. Well. . .he'll save this one for later.

Eleven thirty was too embarrassing to recollect. Something about hand sanitizer, a napkin, a prayer ritual and some alcohol wipes. He'd passed out from the acidic fumes. Stupid Kiba; listening to him and his dumbass ideas.

Around twelve o'clock he had it in his right mind to cut the bloody limb off and start fresh with a prosthetic. Very tempting but he had to remember the adventurous imaginations Kyuubi would have from seeing a fake arm. Thoughts of mutilation came to mind but for personal reasons he settled that in the back burner with the tower jump. Naruto was beyond desperate for some relief at this rate. Pencils, pens, paper clips, anything with a sharp head, he willed in the cracks of his bandage but to no avail.

Again as he stood by Neji's desk his fingers looped one by one over the concealed injury, wishing that the tingle left from a certain someone's lips would just vanish so he could get back to work. Naruto was in his right mind to believe Sasuke kissed his arm with salt on his lips or something.

Mildly irritated from the constant repetitions of sliding crunches, Neji looked up in time to witness another timid trace of nails scaling over his assistant's arm. He'd been counting the attempts—both failed and successful—this time would be number seventeen. "Do you need to see the company nurse, Naruto?" he questioned, eyeing the flexing fingers then their owner.

Naruto stiffened. "Nope, no I'm fine." He cackled unevenly.

Unconvinced and for obvious reasons, Hyuuga had been worried ever since he caught Naruto staring out the company window. The expression of forsaking life in those blue eyes, alarmed him until the blonde shook his head and stepped back. It wasn't up for debate yet but Neji hoped the lad wasn't going through suicidal flashes. "If you should need anything, all you need to do is tell me."

"Yea I know," Naruto fingered over his arm. "Thanks. I'm fine really. I just got an itch."

"An itch?" Neji recited, slowly. "Obviously, but from what?"

"Its nothin'. I got burned Saturday when cooking lunch."

Neji sat back in his chair, pushing back the key broad as he locked stern eyes with the blonde. "Was it treated properly? Wrapped? Medicated for infection?"

"Yep all taken care of," He cheesed, proudly.

That smile didn't convince Neji in the least. "Show me." No room for optional argument or otherwise. Neji just wanted to be sure this wouldn't affect his cohort's time in the office, should it need additional watch beside his own. Knowing this young man, he'd likely blow off the pain and continue on his duty as if nothing were obstructing his duties.

Neji despised taking the role of mother hen or anything remotely similar to being a caregiver for adults but for this moment, he could make an exception.

Naruto took the seat nearby and pulled it up to sit alongside his employer.

Neji closed the space between them. "Give me your arm."

Obediently and shockingly so, Naruto did as requested, stretching his arm out for Neji's inspection. Finger tips hooked in the single sleeve of his sweater and carefully tugged it back over the bulging wraps.

Tender shades of faded scarlet lined slightly around the rim of the band, disappearing underneath the rest. These weren't too badly done. First aid kit precisions were taken to mend the damaged flesh and the fresh smell of scaring ointment waved a heightened force in their senses. This was done well; clearly not by that of an amateur, but Neji was still curious about the wound's condition. "May I?"

Naruto nodded.

Neji unclamped the bronze clamp, holding the dressing in place, and uncoiled its few roundabouts until hues of uneven pink contrasted in wrinkles across the once even tanned skin. Newly healing flesh, shined a faint coral where sheets of old crust once resided, now becoming whole again. The gauze used over the injury would soak up the remaining blemishes and leave barely noticeable memory of what it looked like. The scar would be nothing more than a darkened tone on Naruto's skin.

Neji lowly sighed through his nose, sweeping his index over the jagged raise of knotted lines and unbalanced knits, marring Naruto's arm like a treasure map.

Silence settled over as Naruto sat there and watched Neji's paleness follow some of the rippled creases to his elbow and return back to another beginning. Neji appeared lost in a trance, trailing some if not all of each ruptured path on his arm.

"I'm fine Neji." Naruto whispered assuredly, unsure if it was the time to even speak.

Neji blinked, and settled back in his chair, keeping a gentle grip on Naruto's elbow, "I know." His silver eyes fogged for the briefest instant into an unrecognizable hue, Uzumaki had never seen before; and somehow as if the deer caught by the moon's spotlighted prey, he couldn't look away.

Nor could Neji. His fingers tightened just as his gaze returned back to their pearl stone shine. "Be sure to keep a firm watch over this until it returns to normal. No stressful jobs or heavy duty work until I deem otherwise. Do you understand?"

A flipped switch. That's how Naruto took it then, confused, not able to perform any reinforced acknowledgement pass a feeble nod. Neji's attitude just took a rocket cartwheel from quiet and concerned to firmly in control and cold. A monumental difference.

All of this Naruto curiously thought over as he redressed his arm and slide the sleeve back in place.

"By the way Naruto isn't it past your lunch time?" Neji mentioned. His chair rolled back under the desk, as he moved his mouse to activate the screen from its dimmed slumber.

"I have another fifteen minutes till one."

"Could you go ahead and leave a bit early? I'll need you back here by two thirty for a conference call. The records and documents for the Washu Firm need copies and files for decoding files A8-K35 and written instructions for the proper function on operating the new Nano product. I need seven full folders for the new hires on the fourth and ninth floors." All spoken crisp and in full employer/employee mode, Neji's work's stance took over his entire frame, stiff and narrow eyed. "Or did you have anything planned with the children this afternoon?"

"I sort've did but it can wait. I'll take 'em another time."

"If that's the case, I'll see you at two thirty sharp. Don't be late now. This is critical."

"Right I got cha." Tossing a two fingered salute, Naruto turned on his heel and hurried out the doorway, missing the slow smirk ease on Neji's face.

* * *

><p>Naruto rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waited for the elevator to finish escorting a number of coworkers from each floor. Not much really to be hyped up over on a Monday so he stayed laxed, chilled, and at ease.<p>

So he only had about an hour and fifteen minutes instead of his privileged hour and thirty. No biggie. He could take the twins to Ichiraku's tomorrow than. That'll be less trouble for him to deal with anyway. But he could pay a visit to the little brats on his way down to the Day Care Floor. Even if he had a shorter break, no sense in breaking his daily routine right? Every chance he got, he hobbled down stairs or rode the slow ass elevator to have a sneak peek inside to check on the twin's welfares.

As soon as the steel doors opened, anxiety pumped Naruto's feet all the way to the glass panel view point. Inside as always he could see Kyuubi leading a pack of tiny tots across a forest image carpet on some wondrous world he could only invent. Same ole' little robust brat trying to be the number one popular kid of the crowd. That's Kyuubi; always daring to stick out like the strawberry head he was.

Strangely, there was a bit of a difference today—Naruto pressed his face against the glass and frowned—He couldn't see Minato . . . anywhere. Not near the color blocks, the jigjaw illustration center, the Teddy Mountains, or the napping quarters. Naruto swiveled throughout the entire arena, carefully distinguishing out each child that carried a tiny resemblance to his youngest brother and none of them proved to be him.

A bit worried, perplexity ruled forth as he reached in his pocket for the entry card and slide it through the electrical decoder, letting himself in.

"S'cuse me," he pulled one of the instructors over. "Where's Minato Uzumaki?"

"Minato?" The male instructor repeated thoughtfully. Tapping his chin, memory of a small pile of blonde spikes popped to mind, as he studied the man requesting. Their alikeness was uncanny. "Ah you must beMr. Uzumaki. Yes, yes your brother's here. He's inside the theme room."

"Theme room?"

"Yes, the drama set theater for costume and puppet play." The teacher lead Naruto to the front counter and flopped out a wide set binder, flipping past the first ink splattered pages until he reached a cleaner sheet with less than twenty names. "If you could sign your name here please, I'll take you to the back to show you."

Now this he had to see. Naruto scribbled his signature down on number twenty one, "Lead the way." He smiled, already getting giddy at seeing the tiny Uzumaki in play. Imagine seeing the tender, shy little Minato showcasing himself in a bright orange Gamabunta suit—Naruto choked back a chuckle. Damn and he forgot his phone back upstairs. He could've used the pictures for future black mail.

"Bwo Bwo!"

Naruto turned in time to catch a weighty bundle latched on his left leg, courtesy of little Kyuubi. Legs and arms, hardly long enough to wrap around twice, hugged tight, squeezing all of the loving goodness out of seeing his big brother. "Bwo Bwo, me pway good. Me make pwetty blocks. Come see."

"In a minute," Naruto unwrapped the kid off his leg, patting his head. "I need to find your brother." Then a thought struck him. "Wait, how come you're not playing together?"

Hearing his counterpart's name caused a less than pleased reaction. Kyuubi folded his pudgy arms across his chest, chin jutted downward, lips poked out. "Mina dum dum. Mina no pway with me 'cause, he stupee poop face." He gurgled pitifully, lips raspberrying out.

Naruto knew that look. Each pout had its own identified reason. This one was classified as Kyuubi pout number two: Jealousy. "Did you two fight?"

Kyuubi's ponytail smacked the side of his face as he shook the rapidity of any young child, tasseling some of the red strains free from his braid.

He wasn't going to get much out of the crabby fox lover when he was like this. "Hold on." Naruto needed to get to the bottom of this. Since when was Minato ever brave enough to venture out on his own with other children without Kyuubi there to encourage him? Not that it wasn't a welcomed improvement; it's just that the situation seemed kind of sudden for him to be this way. If it was anything to go by, Minato practically worshiped the ground his twin walked on, never wanting to be tore apart from him.

Strange, peculiar, odd, whichever way to describe it was just bizarre.

They arrived to the outside of a bright yellow glass door, decorated with artistic labels of feudal samurai, medieval cultivations of knights in heavy armor and flashes of childish princesses dancing in depictions of rainbow meadows. Tinted far too deep in soiled gold sunshine, Naruto could barely make out the several figures moving around inside. Two he could make out easily, one larger crouched down beside a smaller shadow; the other moving from side to side in front of them.

"Can I go in?"

The teacher nodded. "I'll just leave you here. Please call if you should need anything."

"Got it. 'Preciate it." With Kyuubi close behind, Naruto walked in.

First on the list of visual objects was a sage colored triangle bucket overfilled with sock puppets, of every known creature and mythical villain or hero, folded lazily over another. Next in gear was a carpet world of plush towns, grassy valleys, soft haunted forests and swirls of castles. Sitting on top of the gentle greenery was a fat bottom, clapping his hands and giggling, like the magical glee of any young baby. Sprouted red hair connected and instantly recognized the toddler as being the same little guy with the Teme.

Minato had two puppets on his hands, one a blue stripped cat and the other a green frog, bouncing them together, making animated noises for effect. "Grr grr you be bad fiwend. Me no like you now." He voiced for the frog.

"No no," he high pitched for the cat's sadness. "Me be nice. Me no like you mad. Me have candy. Me weally s'wwy."

"Hm," grunted the frog's baby deep voice. "Let me tink about it. . . Otay me happy now. We be fwiends. Yum, yum, yum tank you for the candy. Me like."

Naruto shook his head, leaning against the door. If that wasn't the cutest—what the hell?

If that wasn't shocking enough, low and behold, who should Naruto find calmly sitting next to him at a round table, steel faced and cool as a cucumber? "What the hell are you doing?" His little brother was already a forgotten sheet in the wind when those charcoal eyes coolly slide his way.

"Language Dobe." Sasuke reminded softly. "We have kids present."

Naruto closed the door and picked up a still brooding Kyuubi. "Whatever, just answer the question. Why aren't you in the office?"

"The last I checked the last name said why." Sasuke mumbled, eyes uncaring of the extra occupants in the playroom.

Minato gasped, "Nawo!" Both puppets found a new home on the floor as he rushed over to give his big brother a warm huge.

"Hey Kiddo, hear ya making movies." Naruto mused.

Minato bobbled his head up and down, "Uh-huh, Mistew S'suke show me how. He nice like Nawo."

"Is that right?" Lies. All lies. Pure unadulterated lies. How dare this egotistic bastard sit here like he's god's angel or something.

Naruto plopped Kyuubi on the floor, going over to investigate this disturbing scene. And Sasuke just looked at him, a taunt ready to pulse off his thinned lips, "Problem?" he grunted.

"Shut up," Naruto shot back, quick and fast as he took a seat across the table. "Freak, sittin in here watchin' kids, puppets and shit. . ." This rant fest was inaudible for Sasuke's ears or simply ignored.

"Talking to yourself again I see," This time Sasuke choose that moment to look at him. "You keep this up, I'm going to recommend you back to the institute."

"Same ole' BS ready to spit out." Grumbled an eye rolling blonde. "Can't go a single minute without talking shit can ya?"

"Language Dobe," Sasuke repeated, slow and dangerously low. "Learn to keep that mouth clean, or get out."

Naruto clamped his mouth shut, itching for a thesaurus to find similar words to insult the Uchiha with. "Why are you in here?" The question came asked again.

Tilting his head back, Sasuke keep full visual of the blonde before him letting silence be his interpreter that he answered to no one, daring to interrogate him like a criminal.

"Mistew S'suke?"

Said CEO turned down to see Minato standing by his chair, holding Gaara's hand in his.

"Can I pway with Gaawa?"

Sasuke looked over in a corner where a solitary Kyuubi sat on his bottom, fuming. Honestly, and here he though the dobe was a difficult one. "Don't take him out of the theme room," he murmured. "But not for too long. We'll be leaving soon."

"Tank you. Come on Gaawa, let's pway with K'uubi." And that was they needed before hurrying over toward the pout faced Uzumaki.

"You like kids." Naruto suspected out of the blue. "Never would've seen that coming. 'Specially from someone like you."

"Someone like me." Sasuke repeated as if stating the weather's forecast. "Never would've taken you for being a—never mind." Strike two. That was far too easy to take and uncalled for.

Naruto braced his elbows on the table, leaning forward to ask, "All jokes aside, why are you in here? Don't you have some work to do?"

"I'm privileged to take a lunch break whenever I please." Said Sasuke.

"You never take a lunch break. You're always stuck in that office, working too hard, stressing yourself out." Naruto rubbed his knuckles against his cheek. "Keep it up, you're gonna get a heart attack."

"You're concerned about my health." Sasuke stated in a tone of uncaring reign.

"As if," Snorted Naruto. "I'm just giving you a heads up that your family's going to have one less Uchiha running around if you keep pulling these long shifts."

"Your sympathy's touching but unwanted. I do what I need to keep this company running."

"Tsk, please. I don't care what you do. Besides, if that's the case, than answer my question."

"Which one? Specify the question you want answered and I'll consider giving one."

Arrogant, pale faced prick. "Why are you in here?"

"This again," Sasuke grumbled, edged on a sigh. "If I told you your brother asked me to come here, you wouldn't believe me."

"Damn right I wouldn't." When Sasuke shot him a warning glare, Naruto settled back in his seat. "S'rry." He whispered, immediately.

Sasuke shrugged, "Minato asked me to come here when I came to visit Gaara." He explained, much to Naruto's shock.

"He asked you to stay? Why?"

Another shrug, "Wanted to show me the puppet show. He thought the one in the car Saturday was fun, so he wanted to do the same for me." Sasuke thought a moment, then. "By the way it's fortunate you came in here."

"Why's that?"

Sasuke nodded at the children playing, "I planned to take Gaara to the park for a few minutes to get some fresh air but. . ." he trailed off the rest of the sentence, letting Naruto finish the rest from there.

But sadly Naruto wasn't following, "So what? You can still go."

Slow, stupid and incredibly slow. Did Sasuke have to literally spell it out for him? "Gaara's taken an interest in your brother. He's going to want him to come along."

"So. . ."

". . . ." Black eyes narrowed.

"Oh." Naruto blinked. "Meaning Minato's gotta go to huh?"

Sasuke gave a short nod.

"That means I gotta go with 'em."

Another nod confirmed it.

And Naruto wouldn't dare tear apart the new found friendship between the tiny tikes. From what he remembered on his first encounter with Gaara, the little guy was painfully shy around strangers. Minato was just as timid but here he was already warmed up to Sasuke and treating Gaara like a third twin, helping him waddle from block to block, holding his hand everywhere they went. It's too bad for Kyuubi that his twin had found another playmate and no longer worshipped the earth he walked on.

"Hmm" But maybe he'd like a few minutes out too. . .

It'd just be for a little while.

"Alright let's go." Sure it's just a quick trip to the park. He'd be back before Neji noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Ohhh Naruto. You better make sure you're back in time. Hope the SasuNaru moments are keeping you guys near. I even added some Neji/Naru too. So everyone's happy. Yahh and we get more Sasu/Naru time next chap. ^_^**


	12. Subtle Breaths

**Author's Rant:** Sorry guys. I won't make any excuses because they're just like assholes, everybody's got one. Hope you all a good thanksgiving. Here's Chapter 12 ^_^. Ok guys the proofread is complete so hopefully I caught those pesky mistakes lol. If not please excuse them.

* * *

><p><strong>Subtle Breaths<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto was getting this freaky, intense buzz of subtle déjà vu; only this time he knew where he was going. Supposedly.<p>

Steady motions of a smooth jet black limo, gradually stole the views away of what he's known all his life until the winding road replaced it all. Shopping malls, small time 'ma and pa' stores, and gas stations; all of it passed by in a colorful slideshow reflecting his past. All of it just zipped by until all Naruto could see was unfamiliar open spaces and plenty of fresh green grass. Extremely different from the city's cramped cemented scenery and crowded sidewalks full of people going about their merry duty.

He'd agreed to come along the short ride for the sake of the children. That's the excuse Naruto kept reciting in his mind like a bible verse, but inwardly he'd be lying if he said he wasn't the tiniest bit curious about Sasuke's oddball mood swing when it came to tending kids. In front of anyone else Naruto saw the layers of snow-pinched ice shadowing the CEO like a second skin, dangerously thick and warding off any who ever thought of approaching him.

Now the invisible sheets were thinned, mingled in a smaller spread of warmth reserved for the three children his black eyes stayed trained on since the ride began. As if caught in the clutches of a magical spell, not once had Sasuke's eyes altered from witnessing the blissful interactions of the children playing on the sheep coated floor. Not the same look as a psycho path or the murderous sadistic glee of pedophile—which Naruto was extremely relieved over—it was more of a look of, dare he believe, gentle curiosity. A protective visual of what was happening and being sure the safety would suffice to his tastes.

This expression was so foreign that when Sasuke looked at Naruto, he saw it flash something and just as fast return to its common cold stone glint of boredom. Like a light switch it turned off; and it made Naruto wonder if it he'd even seen that softer look in those eyes or only imagined it.

Sasuke's voice was a smooth, rich question as he crossed his legs at the ankles, a jutted eyebrow lifted for effect, "You're staring Dobe. Should I add impolite manners to the reasons why I don't like you?"

When Naruto responded, his tone was a confident smugness, though the embarrassment held more possession of his cheeks, "Shut up. I was just thinking 'bout something."

And thus cue the famous Uchiha eyebrow lift, "You were thinking hard enough to be staring that whole ten minutes?" He asked. Sasuke lowered his elbow on the near armrest as he mumbled somewhat uninterested. "What were you thinking about?"

"Pfft, wouldn't you like to know." Naruto settled back, arms folded across his chest. Defensive as was his natural reaction to Uchiha's presence and for good reason, Naruto cocked his head out the window, ending the discussion there. Nothing to say or acknowledge to the other, it was pretty much pointless whenever the bastard always seemed to find some reason or another to insult your intelligence like you're the stupidest thing walking.

Five more minutes into the ride, the right sleeve of Naruto's sweater became a more entertaining source of enjoyment as he nimbly picked off pieces the brand company should've fixed. Surprisingly he'd discovered three lint balls to examine between his thumb and index; so far so good he figured.

"Think too much and you're cause a fire up there." Sasuke's broken voice rasped through a small yawn.

Naruto glared at the jerk's reflection through the window, not bothering to spare an eye or a reply.

Through the air conditioned fog tinted over the transparent glass, Sasuke could vividly see the raspberry pout Naruto hide from him and chuckled within. Getting the Dobe worked up has fastly become a firsthand source of entertainment for him since Sasuke never gained the same response twice in a row. This was the first time his taunt earned no retorted comeback but a less then charming poke of tanned lips, and the half angled turn of Naruto's upper body as if trying to keep as much distance as he could between them. Admittedly this view of his temper tantrum was a fetching trophy versus the other victorious reactions won out.

But as the silence trickled on throughout the car stroll, there was this speck of wonder that he'd really done it this time—but the instance was shrugged off and Sasuke in turn chose to switch his gaze outside his own window, listening to the quiet murmurs of the children's language nipping the tensed silence occasionally.

A couple of times Minato would approach Sasuke with a childish question that hardly needed a verbal response and the babe would return to give the same gesture to the other two as if even the best information in the world. Kyuubi held his peace, maintaining most of his watch on the newest toddler sitting idly by soaking up his twin's every motion, word or whatever.

"You can be such a bastard sometimes, ya know that?" Came Naruto's muffled declaration behind his hand.

Sasuke angled his head around to catch a slithered blue eye glaring. The obvious dislike was easily returned with less energy. "And you can be an idiot at times. So what's new?"

"Shut up," Naruto said quick and pissed. "Stupid jackass."

"Honestly," Sasuke sighed, shrugging a shoulder. "It's like dealing with four children instead of three."

"Tsk, its' easy dealing with children but hard when you have a jackass to boot. You try handling the extra load."

"Believe me I'm doing that now."

Again with the silent treatment between the stubborn mules. Naruto swore if he pushed up against the window any further his ass would be scrapping the asphalt. There was never a moment's glory between him and the Teme and for whatever reason he wondered if there ever would be. A chance to carry a decent conversation looked as hard on as a seeing the snowman smile. And that'd be the day Naruto came to work wearing something other than orange.

Minato stood up again only this time he was dragging along extra company in the form of a shorter Gaara latched on his arm. For each step taken Gaara timidly waddled behind, one arm strangling the life out of his loose stuffed bear, both eyes focused on everything but a face. Their mini trip ended in front of a pout faced Naruto whom felt the tug of his pants leg and turned to see blue and green eyes staring expectantly.

Gaara hid behind Minato, peeking his head out to see a blond brow lifted his way as he pulled his white long sleeve over his mouth disguising the stubby thumb wedged in his lips.

"Go on Gaawa. Nawo no bite." Minato promised as he unclamped his arm free and pushed Gaara forward and promptly left him right there, alone. Naruto quirked the opposite saffron eyebrow to the departing toddler before giving his attention back to the stiff one before him.

"Umm 'Sup," That's all Naruto could give at the moment. This was a freaky little kid. He was just standing there, froze. Not blinking, nada. He was just there, sucking his thumb and rubbing the end of his sleeve against his bear's cheek.

So they stood there looking at the other. Blue to teal. Naruto stared at Gaara. Gaara shyly looked up at Naruto. Clearly confused, Naruto just did the same chancing a light flutter of his fingers in a weak wave. This was a really weird kid.

Then Gaara took a step up.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke watching their interaction. His gaze was protectively zeroed in on it all, though the depth of curiosity was unmistakable; almost as if he were waiting to see the results of this scenario. But all that happened was that Gaara took another step up, no blinks or eye twitches.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Gaara." The child looked over his shoulder, eyes wide in question. Sasuke permitted a short nod and Gaara tilted his head back in place to spy on Naruto and took one more step forward until he was caught inside long gapped legs.

His gaze stayed steady, not once faltering. All Naruto could think about was seeking immediate help of the biblical kind for this child's spirit. Gaara switched his eyes down at Naruto's knees and turned back up at the sharp sapphire, before reaching out his hand to tap a kneecap and pulling away. Naruto crooked both brows to his hairline, inwardly thinking how freaky this was. Cute, really cute but odd, "You wanna hop on or what?"

Permission granted. That seemed to be what Gaara's been waiting for as with adorable glee he scrambled up and climbed on Naruto's lap, relaxing his back on Naruto's stomach, head secured under a pointed chin. From his higher point he calmly returned to sucking his thumb and teasing the leaked stuffing out of his bear's ear.

Not thinking too much into it, Naruto simply settled back against his seat, and shifted into a comfortable place.

Well, well wasn't this a rarity to behold. Sasuke crossed his legs at the ankles, surprise carefully riddled within his mind at seeing Gaara's easy take to a total stranger. The little child was never a thrill seeker when it came to approaching anyone, let alone wanting to be near another besides Sasuke and here he was sitting in the Dobe's lap like it was a natural trend Quite an odd development this was, one Sasuke dared to believe was something he could get used too.

"Mr. Uchiha, we're arrived at Malcolm Park sir." Announced the driver.

"About time," Sasuke undid his seatbelt eyeing his son's possession stance in Naruto's lap. Plump bottom settled, and thumb secured in mouth finalized it all; Gaara wasn't budging. "You got him?"

Not like Naruto had much choice with the kid plopped on him all snug and cozy like, "Yea I got 'em."

For another pondering moment, Sasuke thought over the significance of letting the Dobe handle what belonged to him, considering maybe he'd though too much into it when Gaara stiffened—but all worries ceased when Gaara's chubby arms held tight to Naruto's arms when they all crawled out of the car and any other concerns were backed into the furthest corner of his mind when Gaara stayed glued to Naruto's hand the whole way to the park.

The walk was brisk, hurried through the unpopulated area. Not a single person was in sight and Naruto naturally deduced that Sasuke owed it. Most likely the afternoon frost on the ground, the middle tall oaks and play sets scattered every which away.

"Nice," he mumbled. "This yours too?"

"The Uchiha Family's personal entertainment quarters for the smaller generation. It's used from time to time, though not as often as it used to be."

"Oh." Pretty much explained the lack of people, Naruto thought as he shuffled Gaara from one arm to the other.

Sasuke resisted a curt grunt of admirable witness to this little bond and as they came to a bench he picked out a nearby bench and watched from afar as Naruto treated the ginger toddler as his own, making sure he was comfortable in the sandbox like his brothers and vowing his services should any of them need his help.

And now as the blonde fool approached, a shuddering chill spike rattled up his back when the spread of a flippant facet caught Naruto off guard. Doing a double take still wouldn't have been able to erase what was assuredly still there plain as day.

Sasuke's entire demeanor was a restful slack of limbs, casually draped over the back top of the bench, legs bent flat on the cement. One arm rested against the folded cross of a single thigh of his expensive navy suit, ebony eyes lighted with a tingled spark of silver muse. Had this been anyone else, the seemingly calm gesture would've drawn a similar conduct in return; but this was Sasuke Uchiha.

In a matter of two weeks, Naruto's come to know better. Although majority of their encounters were of negative aspect— to a rather huge degree— the one in a lifetime chance of seeing a Sasuke smile meant something that could only benefit him. Calculative and more than likely planning something devious to his effect was eventuality all Naruto could assume this man was capable of.

As Naruto reached his stand-front post before Sasuke, he took upon a defensive pose, hands rested on jutted narrow hips, eyebrows afloat and suspicious rained over his form. "You're strange, ya know that?" He said rudely and was close to flinching when that smile increased in volume.

"I've been told worst," Sasuke inquired, halfheartedly shrugging a shoulder. "Seems to be a common opinion."

"And you ever wonder why?"

"No. No I don't."

Naruto sighed, giving a slight sway of his yellow barbs of baby hairs over his forehead. "Seriously, get a hobby other than being a freak." This said as he took refuge on the empty space not greedily hogged by one of Sasuke's legs. Smiling and shit, still scaring him. Naruto scooted against the iron bar just to be on the safe side, should this be some type of alien side effect he wasn't informed of. "Creepy ass."

"Can't be too creepy if you're sitting so close." Snorted Sasuke, smile half gone but visible enough to give worry.

"Whatever," Naruto cocked one leg over the other, uninterested in anything else the jerk could want or even think about. In silent wonder, Naruto conjured up a ruined theory of what exactly one would call a basic understanding between him and Sasuke. Sure they'd had this supposed peace—scratch that, he wouldn't even call it peace, more like an unnoticeable understanding that neither of them actually agreed too.

The burn mark over his arm still tingled every so often where that little smooch was so graciously given thanks to the wishful pleas of a little child. Not that he minded the kind gesture; it was nice of Sasuke to do it if just to keep the kids from crying. But now all Naruto wanted was the bloody scar to stop vibrating where those lips touched him. His hand was inching over to slither up his sleeve when a deep statement snapped his head up.

"You have a way with kids." Sasuke quirked his chin toward the twins. "You always had experience with children or is it just a thing from the boys?"

A basic question should easily earn a simply answer. But Naruto held firm, as he inclined his head to follow the darkened gaze, "Just them. It's always been us since our parents died." Short and sweet to what Naruto theorized would've been the ending to that bit, but was once again proved wrong.

"Seems pretty hard; handling twins and balancing the rest of your necessities."

"Erm, sure." Naruto frowned, then asked, "Why the sudden interest?"

Sasuke re-crossed his ankles and picked off a small leaf that blew near his knee, as he said low and at ease, "Just making conversation."

"Well pick another subject other than my life." Nothing against the guy, though Naruto had plenty to list, he just wasn't up for sharing his personal business with someone who could just as easily dig it up and rub it in his face of the massive social difference. Why waste your time detailing things to a person could gather it on his own.

The smile vanished, all traces of a once viewable grin now transformed into its earlier placid expression of unreadable signals. It happened slowly; every fiber inch Naruto caught with his eyes and if he were to be honest with himself . . . that look bothered him. Even more so than the smile's rapidity.

Naruto exasperated a soft sigh, drawing Sasuke's attention purposely as he uncoiled himself fully and relaxed, resting his knees on his ankles. "Look there's not really much to talk about with me and the twins. I work, take care of them and do it all for a purpose." Letting out more then he'd planned but hell it was a piece of something.

And Sasuke just looked at him; expression remained in its frozen facial. Except for the quickened shift of his eyes from side to side as if thinking of a proper reply to what was just said. Instead, there was the same hidden agreement exchanged that perhaps it was best to leave it as it was.

"Bwo Bwo!"

Suddenly, up came the notorious Kyuubi stomping in a hissy fit arms folded so tight they crinkled his sweater and lip poked in full swing as he came marching.

"Oh God," Naruto groaned seeing the display of anger coming near. "What's wrong now?"

Kyuubi huffed to a halt between Naruto's legs and buried his face in his brother's shirt. "Mina and Gaawa no pway nice." Was his murmured complaint in the cotton cloth. "Me wanna make castle but Mina say me have to make horsy. Now Mina be stupee dum dum and no be fwiend anymore." The rest was so crumbled together all Naruto could interpret was stupid dumb, dumb and what he though was something about a congested horse?

"Hm," One well sculpted black brow arched intrigued with small concern. Sasuke listened in to what Naruto was having trouble understanding. From this point, Sasuke made it a deliberate goal to eavesdrop until Kyuubi's voice wasn't audible around the gurgled sobs. Getting the so called facts and details of what he could only conclude as being a childish conflict, he collected the problem and strategized what could probably be the only way to fix it.

"Kyuubi."

Said weeping child looked up from his brother's shirt, acting as his tissue and rubbed his wrist over his eyes to hide the gathered tears, "What?" he pouted.

"Come here."

Twin sets of dazzle blue paused, accompanied by the surprised gasp exiting gapped lips as both Naruto and Kyuubi stayed put. Naruto as was his protective nature unknowingly tugged Kyuubi's body against his chest eyes hard as ice. "What are you playing at?"

"Just trust me," Was all Sasuke said when one hand slowly reached out and untangled the red haired Uzumaki from his brother's clutches.

Kyuubi was hesitate. Hell so was Naruto but neither put up much of a restraint as Sasuke pulled Kyuubi in front of him and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. From Naruto's angle, all he could see was Sasuke's jawline flexing and retreating behind Kyuubi's fluff of crimson, and the little's eyes darting every so often.

Naruto couldn't hear nada. The occasion kiddie nod, Sasuke's hushed deepness rumbling heavy but low and dammit when Kyuubi begin to giggle, Naruto was positive he'd get up and jump in just to see what was so funny.

The composed giggling became an outright eruption of laughs behind nubby fingers as Kyuubi backed up and nodded excitedly "Otay," he cheered and hurried off with a new face to boot and no tears to show of him ever being distressed.

Now Uzumaki wanted in on the secret, "What did you tell him?"

Sasuke's response to that was a calm eye glance, which quickly wrinkled around the edges in what Naruto would define as a faceless grin. "I had a talk with him about some things. Don't worry about it"

"Just like that?"

He nodded. "Just like that."

Naruto sat up, and leaned in closer to the Uchiha; his interest has officially perked up a notch. "So what's your secret? Normally takes me 'bout five minutes to calm the brat down and here you did it in two. A new record." He teased. "Gotta tell me how you did it. I might learn something."

Sasuke smirked small, "Nah I don't think I'll tell you my technique."

Naruto answered back with a bigger smile, teeth and shine as bright as the sun above, "Ah come on. You know you wanna talk, eh eh," he elbowed.

"If I tell, then you'll learn my secret with kids." Sasuke's grin was deviously evil by then, but not enough to cause Naruto alert which he'd come to see as not being so bad. Seeing the turn of Sasuke's mouth put a younger, boyish charm to his features, a better replacement than that older man expression he sports for the public. This smile . . . suited him.

"Alright fine, keep your dumbass secret." Naruto said half pissed serious half teasing. "But if you ever want to learn my skills, the answer's no."

Silence for a split second dissolved what was probably the wall of confliction for only a moment until the rest was shattered from a copied chuckle from both sides. Naruto turned his head, disguising his chuckle with a cough, and Sasuke rubbing under his nose delivering a common, "Hn," behind his teeth. "I'll try to contain my sorrow."

Naruto didn't cover his smile this time, offered in full gear as he cocked his head over giving what Sasuke though would never being given so willingly; a burning glow of shiny white teeth and sparkling blue eyes, meaning charm and wit aimed for him; for this moment it was just for him.

And though not as big, he was able to give it back without worry of betrayal, hidden purpose or reason of any malice.

Just a smile, "Dumbass Teme."

A smile returned, "Stupid Dobe."

* * *

><p>He'd forgotten. That's right Naruto forgot his restricted limit he had on his lunch break today and currently he was reaping the consequences of his actions. "Damn I can't believe this."<p>

"You should've told me you had to be back by a certain time. There was no point of leaving if we'd have to rush."

"Shut up, I forgot alright. Just press the button!" Naruto was literally doing the potty dance as he looked from his watch to the elevator numbers taking their precious time from the sixth floor's level.

Five minutes. Five minutes was cutting on the skin of his teeth but he was going to make it—if this fucking thing would hurry the hell up. From one tip toe to the other he traded each foot for the floor every several rounds, begging for the numbers to glow G.

Sasuke shoved a hand in his pocket, "Doing a rain dance isn't going to make it go faster." He remarked indifferently.

"Shut up." Smart ass bastard.

The elevator binged its arrival and Naruto sprinted inside already pressing the top floor as Sasuke walked in slow, knowing the button repetitions would make no difference for the machine's speed. But he'd let the fool hope.

With no other soul on wanting to board, the metal doors closed off and prepared its many leveled ascend to the requested destination.

Naruto was on pins and needles, checking the built in digital clock in the right hand corner of the elevator wishing the numbers would slow down. He only had three minutes left before—

Something cracked. Both men jumped when the mechanical box gave a sudden jerky pause and rattled a waddling shake, unbalancing them both off their feet. Sounds of scraping metallic collision echoed through the small enclosure like the thunderous clap of dragging steel. "What the hell—whoa!" Naruto braced himself against a corner, Sasuke doing the same as the lights flickered, a child's delightful slideshow on and off, on and off.

Stiffened pulls shifted unsteadily stumbling back and forth between walls, Naruto could scarcely hold on until the sudden tugs came to a wedged halt.

The electric bulbs blinked several winks until dimming to their less than energized brightness, leaving them nothing but the outlined shadows of two crouching victims. Naruto shook the dizziness off and watched Sasuke push off the wall to carefully check the door's function. Using what strength he could muster up, Sasuke attempted unclamping the doors tight fold but nothing gave way. "Damn," he cursed glancing around the spaced in compartment.

"What happened?" Naruto asked wearily afraid of what he might think was wrong. And God how he hoped it wasn't that.

Sasuke gave up on the doors and went to a small sized handle and pulled it open for the emergency phone to check the status of what the hell was going on in the building. In the meantime Naruto was busying himself with controlling the contents of his innards before they found a new place on the carpet floor.

'This just had to happen today,' Sasuke sighed for the fourth time today as he looked over his shoulder at the silent other who was trying to recall the instructions to his legs. Phone cradled to his ear, listed explanations, details of happenings while this occurred and resolutions were described in his ear one after the other and the more he listed, the more Sasuke had wished they had simply taken the stairs instead of being lazy.

"Fine, just be quick about it," he growled out and returned the phone back inside its housed compartment in the wall. Breathing through his nose, inflicted aches began to surface in his mind for the shout he knew would come after he delivered the bad news. "We're going to be here for a while."

Naruto who'd chosen a cozy place in a far corner snapped his head up from the crook of his arms, worry unseen within the dark, "W-what's a while?" he stuttered.

"Twenty to thirty minutes they said."

Twenty to . . . thirty? Those odds weren't voting well in Naruto's rescue book. "What're we supposed to do until then?"

"Sit tight and wait." Sasuke said simply.

Naruto's eyes were wide, pupils dilating to a large circle and swallowed. It was dark as hell in there. Not a shred of light to reveal a thing and even as his eyes adjusted to the shadowy abyss he could vaguely make out Sasuke's body swaying from side to side on his feet, and him walking to lain against the wall.

Well at least it was safe to say he wasn't going to be making it back in time for that meeting with Neji; if that meeting was still going to happen anyway. Damn he really wished he'd just taken the stairs like any smart person would. But no amount of wishful what ifs was going to undo facts, so all he could do was do exactly as Sasuke said: sit tight and wait.

The disorienting situation was only made twice as heavy with the continuum of quietness of the occupants inside. And Naruto was never the sort to keep silent for long—period; though reasons at this time seemed to require a lack of conversation. There wasn't really much to talk about other than that yes they were trapped in the elevator and from there it'd suck dry.

It was after a moment of inward pondering that sharp hisses contracted from the far end of the wall opposite Naruto where he remembered Sasuke taking refuge on. At first he thought he'd imagined the quickened huffs but when they came in two more fast hitches, he got concerned. "You ok?"

". . . I'm fine." Sasuke wheezed through a controlled tone.

Though Naruto gave a slow nod, he still wasn't convinced, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sasuke snapped, hoarse. "Mind your own business."

If he'd been anyone else he would've let the fool drop dead, but not this time. Something was wrong.

Naruto watched the shifting duskiness move from high above to lowering slowly to the ground, until he heard a soft thump. Immediate concern sketched over his face as he Naruto stood up, still scared of making the elevator wobble and carried himself over to Sasuke's bent over posture. "Hey," he kneeled down, pressing two fingers to Sasuke's pulse.

His heart rate was a little rapid, breathing laborish and sweat was filming over his skin, giving a clammy texture to its firm elasticity. "Do you have asthma?"

"N-no," Sasuke gasped, chest heaving harshly. "No. I-I'm fine."

"Chill, with the big guy stuff. Ya need help." Naruto was getting nervous. "Ok, ok hold on." He knew what was going on, though the stupid jerk was reluctant to admit; hyperventilation from being confined in close quarters. Thinking fast and of what he'd learned about people having mild episodes when some would have a calm panic attack when trapped inside small rooms for long periods of time. And here they hadn't been in here but a few minutes. "Has this happened before?"

"Y-Yes," Sasuke admitted through a long winded hissed. "Small boy—not many since then." His words were broken between breathing sessions, lungs having forgotten their dutiful routine to help their host's oxygen supply steady.

Naruto looked around for something, anything he could use as a second hand reliever to Sasuke's condition but there was nothing to assist them. He was damn near close to panicking having to help the company CEO through a panic attack. But staying cool would be their ally, not being a crazed mad man screaming and pulling his air out.

So Naruto took several deep breathes and the best he could, maneuvered around to stand behind Sasuke's body and gently eased their bodies to the floor. "Listen, you're gonna have to relax. Take it easy."

Thin arms narrowing tightened around Sasuke from behind, across his chest and waist, holding his exhausted body between shorter legs. A wondering hand mapped its way up to flat palm against his beating heart. "Take deep breathes Sasuke. In . . . and out. In . . . and out." Whispered commands breezed over the sensitive lobe of a pale ear as Sasuke felt Naruto's chin rest on his shoulder and the tease of baby blonde hair tickled his cheek and neck soothingly. "You'll be fine," he heard him say. "In . . . and out. In . . . and out."

Naruto held firm listening to the uneven breaths and holding his hand over the pulsing heart, "Come on Sasuke, you gotta relax," he softly chastised. "In . . . and out. In . . . and out."

Sasuke's breathing hitched harshly and his hands sort something to cling too. Naruto's pants legs were soon his squeezed support, and through the fogged suffocation his heart beat tried to let those words guide him through the darkness. To follow the intimate murmurs so warmly caressing the shell of his ear seemed like listening to the sultry tunes of a child's lullaby.

Panting dryly, Sasuke was half dazed, in and out of his mentality to understand what was happening. Warmth in the form of steeled support held him in place, back puzzled into the perfect fit of a strong chest and cool words whispering a blur; a shallow voice—_his_ voice.

"I got you Sasuke. I got 'cha." He heard someone say over and over again, so calm and sibilate.

'_His. It was his voice_,' Sasuke thought hazily as his eye gradually turned over to feel the sharp contrast of deep tan pressed to his jaw and the mast of brilliant softness stroking his cheek.

"You'll be ok Sasuke." The voice recited tirelessly.

The beckon to his way out of this lead him toward the jumbled motions of yellowy brightness, brilliant blue and radiate white. Just like the sky. Though the sudden scenes of realization pieced into one another, reality was beginning to sink in by gradual degrees.

". . . Naruto." The name mumbled as soft as a feather's glide, treasured of its moment's value. Sasuke turned more to focus on the blue orbs so near, and strangely bright despite the darkness around. Warm breath, blew currents over his forehead, lips accidentally brushing against his temple, when he slumped heavily on the offered body.

Sasuke hated this. Being caught so vulnerable before anyone? It was disgraceful. Anything at all. To be helped like a child, by Uzumaki of all people. He didn't want this man's sympathy—his aid. He didn't want any of it. He could've handled it himself. He could've done something to help his own carcass.

But now . . .

Sasuke released one final sigh, long and loosely weak, then closed his eyes. Weakness, lonely weakness was what he felt yet Naruto hadn't once dared to verbalize blasphemy upon him. He just stayed there cradling him in his arms, strangely gentle.

His breathing had stabilized. Sasuke knew when it was exactly.

It was at the same moment he'd allowed himself to be succumbed to the darkness; words still a whispering mantra in his ear and his heartbeat matching with another.

_Naruto._

* * *

><p>What was sworn to take only twenty to thirty minutes became a transformed vow of an hour.<p>

He'd been worried, concerned for the wellbeing of those two but now as he stood there seeing their resting faces, he could see that it was a moot point.

Neji had realized one of so many things upon the time he caught witness the display before him. The burn of unrecognizable distills at being the first to see Naruto cradling Sasuke's body in his arms, sound asleep. The extra timing had been too much for them to keep awake it seemed.

Neji paused in his gaze as the underline aware that his eyes stayed zeroed in on the obvious euphoric smoothed over Sasuke's brow; one not have been seen for such a long time.

And the last realizing factor was that he hadn't nor even tried to subside the subtle steam of white perspiring over his eyes; icily chilled, clean of any lavender now only contained pure silver disdain. And yet being as intelligent as he was, couldn't fathom the reason why seeing Naruto so comfortably settled with his partner . . .

. . . Bothered him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: -Flops back- Hope you liked the chapter. ^_^ I'm pooped.<strong>


	13. Gratitude

**Author's Rant:** You guys are fantastic! I love you so very much lol. Here's Ch. 13 enjoy my loves. Btw I apologize for this chapter's shorter length. I don't really have much planned for the events in this one. It's just a needed bridge to the next one. Thanks ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Gratitude<strong>

* * *

><p>Upon waking from his neck crooked slumber; Sasuke came to several realizations as his eyes blinked in a stalk of stainless white and sheering light beaming from somewhere. For one there was a time he thought he'd had people figured out. By people he was defining them all in one large lump, but that edited conclusion in the past came up a false theory because of a certain blonde haired moron. Next, through eye-steady analysis he discovered that the smell of sterilized supplies revealed he was in the medical ward. Actually reclined upward, in a stiff sheeted bed near where he gradually figured, much to his disdain, where the bright light was coming from. Two separate sources.<p>

And finally he discerned that the rest of the sharp contrast colorations were coming from the brilliant streams of yellowish gold and auburn collaborated in a long sleeve sweater and deep blue eyes downcast on a red apple. It was almost an automatic pulse to sort out Naruto's presence in here, where he was currently seated in the spare recliner, using a switch blade to peel coils of red off an apple—unaware he was being studied.

The Dobe's clothes were different than what Sasuke recalled. The same tacky orange color on a thick cotton hoodie and dark blue jeans stuffed in a pair of brown boots. It felt strange. Naruto was seated as if it were a spontaneous routine to be nearby. Taking a quiet second to glide over his own wore down self, Sasuke registered that the reason these sheets felt so clingy were because he was in this paper like gown, back out—ass out. Great.

God how he hated this. Vulnerability never sat well with him, even as a toddler. He's always been independent of any help. How could a sudden— '_instant'_ he'd admit too—reduce him to a crippled victim? He'd been weakened because of his own neglected health. Completely unacceptable. He could only imagine how this would appear to . . . _him._

Naruto had taken it upon himself to help in Sasuke's need. If memory served Uchiha right, it'd been Naruto to console him in the elevator and during his inward panic; it'd been the Dobe's voice to pull him through with verbal repetitions and encouragement. So in lament terms, that meant the fool had probably rescued him. This only served to ask unknown question Sasuke tried his best to solve on his own.

Why? Why help him? How often they'd scraped between the other; no amount of magical moment was going to dispel a couple of weeks manifested of pure animosity. Sasuke could remember a couple of times Naruto had actually said he didn't give three rounds of shit whether Sasuke stroked out or however the fool verbalized his hatred for him.

But he hadn't left him to his own affairs. Naruto had helped when he didn't have to. Sasuke shifted his fingers against the crisped covers, still focused solely on the blend of sunshine enviously cloaking his employee like a sheer toll cape.

The sun's rays were gentle, honed specifically in that one corner of the room as if to announce that Naruto was there and waiting. So nimble and peaceful looking, sitting there unbeknownst of the sun's loving caress on its favorite twin.

Something to say, anything at the moment to get him off looking at the idiot like a—well like another idiot.

But try as he might, Sasuke came up blank. What was he supposed to say? Thank you? The very phrase was foreign to him because he'd never had to say thank you for things he deserved. Even if it seemed a plausible speech to give, it wouldn't boil up in his throat. And for that reason he just kept silent, eyes narrowed in deep annoyance.

"Ya gotta sit there all day without sayin' anything?" The out of nowhere converse hadn't startled Sasuke as much as the clear flatness tone voiced in the questioned at him so boldly. "You lied to me ya know." Naruto murmured head still inclined on his duty of unclothing his fruit. He turned the piece of food around until finding another patch and went to work on that side. "Doc says you've had breathing problems for a while. Can't be in cramp places 'cause it causes your lungs to contract. "

If Naruto was hoping to strike a nerve he'd succeeded. The emotionless statement had served its mission of tugging a cord in Sasuke's neck a warm breath shuddered through his nose, "I told you," he rasped, coughing dustily. "It wasn't any of your business."

"Right," Naruto kept his eyes off him. "Guess you're gonna say it would've been best if I just let you off yourself huh?" Another apple peel fell off. "Bastard."

"You took it upon yourself to act," Sasuke replied woodenly. "Not once had I requested your help."

"Yea well," A humorless chuckle came from Naruto's end. "Normally that's what a person does when someone looks close to stroking out. But hey guess you're not like most people are you?"

Sasuke sat up against the hard, cold pillows eyes sporting a darkened glow, "If you're going to patronize somebody have the common courtesy to look them in the eye." It shouldn't have been a wanted thing; wanting to see the emotion in those eyes. But it would've served for better satisfaction to be looked upon as less worthy then to be deigned as not worth the time of day. Sasuke's pride was one not to be trample over.

"S'rry," Naruto turned the apple to another spot. "Not much for manners." Dull and uncaring, he continued to ignore Sasuke's slithered glare. His eyes stayed trained on his apple peeling task until the thing was bared naked to its off brownish interior. His next words were muffled and low, "Probably too much to ask for a simply thanks. . ."

And it was at that, Sasuke's heated glare lessened to a tamable shadow.

This time Naruto lifted his eyes up to look at him and it was Sasuke who refused to look him directly in the eye. His head was turned out the window, chin jutted out, shoulders squared in a poise of mocked strength that only brought a chuckle to Naruto's lips. Why was he not surprised?

Sasuke hadn't moved. Not a single inch or dared to turn his head but he heard and could see the flimsy outline of off the rack clothing standing from their post and coming to stand by his bedding. Naruto's eyes were the perfect blue, chiseled over a layer of ice and an even colder smile as he placed the cleaned apple on Sasuke's lap, "You're welcome," and turned on his heel to leave.

Damn him. Damn him for that one look. If it hadn't been for that—that fucking look, Sasuke would've held firm and wouldn't feel that tingled spark of what he knew was guilt trickling up his spine. But there it was wide and clear to his eyes as out of one he could see Naruto's back getting closer and closer to the door. The silence was grimly intensified with each departing footstep, growing louder and yet distant.

Then Sasuke spoke, clear and empty, "Naruto."

The cultivated blend of sophistication and mannered richness drawled each syllable of his name just the right amount to pause Naruto in his tracks, fist cuffed around the metallic latch.

"I didn't ask you to help me," Uchiha said, shoulders deflated a fraction of tension. "You've my gratitude for—"

"Boring," Naruto feigned weariness, fanning a cupped hand to his mouth. "Two words will suffice."

Sasuke couldn't hold back rolling his eyes, "You're impossible."

Naruto loosened his grip on the doorknob, and sighed. Why was it so hard for the guy to just say thanks? It wasn't like he was requesting a million dollar check or needed personal gain. "You're the one making this complicated." He chewed his bottom lip.

And strangely Sasuke paid close attention to the working motions pulled between straight white teeth.

"I don't get you sometimes," Sasuke saw Naruto's lips move but hadn't pulled out of his stare to realize that the words were directed to him until the pivot of blue turned his way, holding a dimmer shine. "People don't always help ya out to get something out of it."

Sasuke's facial features contoured a constricted pull of his brow as he turned his head full to look upon the oceanic blue waves, calming under the starless sky. "There's always something in it for everyone. No one does anything without benefiting."

"So what, you think I only tried to help you out to gain something in return?"

No reply. Of course, why should Naruto have even expected one? "Wow," he chuckled bitterly, pressuring down the latch and pulling the door back. "And you know what's sad? That'll probably be the best thanks I can get." Naruto shook his head slight, and walked out the door, throwing over his shoulder, "Enjoy the apple." And disappearing out the door.

There was nothing to say. Nothing at all.

The door took such a long time to close. It hesitated. It clicked. But still it took its time closing just for Sasuke to see Naruto walk further away, hands shoved in his pockets with his head held high. And it was as he turned down the hall that the door closed, sliding against the rugged floor but echoing its utter disappointment until finally shutting off from view.

Sasuke glanced down at the blemishing apple, turning a dingy brown from open exposure and looked up towards the window where he noticed very subtly . . . the sunshine had disappeared.

* * *

><p>At times Neji wondered why he put himself through this. There was a tiny tinged in the back of his mind that had him wondering what sadistic fetish he possessed for talking to these deep voice, annoying men that irked him to no end. Why he took this abuse who knows, but perhaps he could sum it up as being strong-willed or something. Honestly to practically settle with one Uchiha's attitude was one thing but to clamor up to another was like stabbing a form through your hand.<p>

This was hardly a plausible comparison but it was the only he could conjure up as he switched the phone from one ear to the other as he finished up on one his monthly data reports, all the while having to explain what happened yesterday afternoon to the Eastern CEO Uchiha.

"I see," Warm air blew softly off Itachi's lips as he listened to the occurrences for his younger brother. "He'll recover. I doubt his health's too hazardous to keep him from his duties."

Neji's lips compressed in a thinned line as he gripped his receiver tight, "I'd say his health isn't up for working a twelve hour shift." He argued gently. "He was taken to the medical ward yesterday. The nurse says he'll be fine but I recommend rest. He's stressed enough as it is. We needn't risk another attack."

"Panic attacks are nothing to be excited over Neji Hyuuga," Itachi mumbled coolly, casually flipping through the pages of his calendar on his desk. "Sasuke should learn to control his stress better than he does. If he's too weak to handle his chores, than perhaps I should take care of things. . ."

Neji paused, expression mirroring a widened fraction before returning slithered sharp, "No, that won't be necessary Itachi. Sasuke and I are more than capable of dealing with our own affairs just fine." Besides one Uchiha was bad enough, with their aristocratic attitudes; having to deal with two underfoot was a headache Neji would rather not deal with.

"Very well, I expect to hear that he's back on schedule today and not a moment sooner."

Another strongly distaste factor of Uchiha's; none of the male occupants had the common courtesy to say good bye before rudely hanging up in your face. They were going to have to tread cautiously because he wouldn't put it pass Itachi to make a sudden visit just to be sure everything was in tip top order.

After deep heaves, it was all Neji could do control his own temper as he returned the phone to its cradle and relaxed in his chair, his body aching to remember how soft it once was when he'd bought the damn thing.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in." Neji resigned himself to whatever else might want to stress out his day and swirled his chair around to see his door swishing against the floor. The first clue had been the powerful wrath of violet colors displayed like the representing hues for a college logo and the stalked supple of permanent yellow spikes strikingly painting a neon display.

Neji sat up in his chair, a little surprised, "Naruto," he looked at his calendar. "I wasn't expecting you back to work for another day or so."

Naruto closed the door behind him and walked forward, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket, "It's been two days already Neji," he laughed. "I'm gonna have to come in eventually." And those two days were recommended by Neji to take even though Naruto had been perfectly fine.

"Should I expect you in tomorrow then?"

Naruto nodded. "Been out long enough." He shrugged, and teased. "I'm not used to being off so long without anything to do. Hell I would've came back today if you'd let me."

"It's just a precaution. No deal to overdo it," Neji absentmindedly picked up a pen as if needing something to do with his fingers.

"I'm fine Neji. Ya gotta stop bein' a worry wart." He laughed.

"Hm," The pen fidgeted between long indexes as Neji asked, "How's Sasuke?"

"A pompous jackass as always," Naruto growled, cheeks fluffed. "Geez the guy's a total brick. Believe me he'll be back to his own evil self again real soon."

Neji took that as a safe bet that a change in subject was in order. Discussing his partner's welfare or attitude has quickly become an ominous taboo he's learned. "How is your burn by the way? Healing well?"

"Getting there," Naruto hooked a finger under his sleeve and eased the cloth up to showcase a much more pleasing image of what was once a badly damaged burn. "Still itches sometimes," he chuckled. "But not as bad as before."

Neji frowned, then motioned for Naruto to come forward for his own inspection, which he innocently did.

Naruto leaned over the desk to offer his arm but Neji chose to round the way, half somehow positioned beside Naruto's side and as if automatic, placing a hand on Naruto's waist to hold him steady as his other hand held the arm up above. This close, the height difference was obvious. Naruto's eyes naturally strolled up the sculptured artistic refinement of Hyuuga's milk cleaned

The splash of course yellow locks accidentally brushed against Neji's jaw whenever he positioned Naruto's arm a different angle to get a better look.

"Umm Neji?"

Neji didn't say anything right away, but merely scowled at the fainted crinkles of blemished skin as if it were some type of disease. His long fingers glided gently over each vanishing scar, mapping them all around in this single place in wonder. The final skated touches ended at Naruto's elbow where Neji carefully bent it down back by his side and sighed, "Try to be careful so this doesn't happen again."

"I. . ." Whatever Naruto would've said died off when pearl gently engulfed him in a crystallized trap of unfamiliarity. Neji's eyes weren't as cold—just like that one time before. There he was held ensnared, frozen in the ice berg strangely melting away to allowing the lake's flow to pour in.

Neji's fingers unconsciously squeezed where his hand was stationed on Naruto's waist; the other haven't not betrayed its place on the injured arm. Hypothesized by something, though not knowing what, Naruto gulped. "Neji . . ."

The spell broke. Just like that, the film of diamond ice sheeted back around the iris as thick as a misted cloud and Neji slowly pulled away, undoing his hands, taking a step back. Both hands fisted and flexed as if having lost the hold of something that was once there; Neji closed and opened his eyes, walking back around his desk to where his window glinted over the city, back turned. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto. Be here, bright and early. Should you need another day, call TenTen and she'll set you up another sick pay."

All of it said crisp and dismissively, leaving no room for Naruto inquire what'd just happened and simply to nod numbly and take his leave. His hand reached up to rub over the bumped the skin and for some odd reason, he thought of when Sasuke had touched his arm just as tenderly. Sasuke had had that same look in his eyes; that same sheer of warmth . . .

* * *

><p>It seemed whenever he left that damned building, Naruto was left to be heavy in thought. He'd suddenly solved the fact that no matter what something strange would always happen to him whether it was from Neji or that two faced, idiotic, pussy faced, asshole Sasuke. Damn every time he thought about the fool Naruto wished he could claw his face off. It was always back and forth with that jerk.<p>

One minute it'd seem they were getting along just fine then the next thing they're back to square one; Dobe versus Teme. The game acted as a destined holiday and easily matched by a watch.

Naruto hadn't realized his wondering thoughts had lead him to venturing around the sidewalk until near sunset until seeing the streetlights beaming one by one, along the roads. But he still wasn't up for going home for some reason. Kiba had the twins so he could spare another thirty minutes before heading back to pick them up. So he opted for going to the city park for a bit of a breather. If anything just to clear his mind.

Due to the late evening and chilly breezes, there were only a small collection of people around. Most of the benches were empty, scattered around. One of them closest to the sidewalks was picked amongst the rest and Naruto sat down, bracing both elbows on his gapped legs to stare out at the cars and occasion civilian.

This was what he needed; a time away from work, from all the unseen conflictions rummaging, and especially away from that stuck up prick whose name Naruto would try his hardest not to think about.

But he failed epically and once again was reduced to mentally cursing the asshole's very existence.

Why was it so hard to say thank you? All it was was two stupid words. Thank. You. Nothing too difficult about it. But of course trust Sasuke Uchiha to make something as simple as basic appreciation into a devastating conquest he was too much of a dick to accomplish. But he wouldn't be who he was if he didn't make the easiest things hard now would he, Naruto admitted to himself on a small laugh. As a matter of fact he can't think of a time Sasuke's ever made it breezy when it came to less than challenging problems.

That along brought a couple of chuckles out loud Naruto could hold back. Just thinking about that deep set round of wrinkles on Sasuke's face and the malicious look he'd get when he's pissed was an excellent depiction of someone about to blow.

"Laughing at yourself Dobe? I knew something was wrong with you." The deadpanned statement startled Naruto enough to jump off the bench and smack into a hard body. "Careful idiot." Said the same deep voice that shocked him in the first place, coupled with two large hands steadying his shoulders.

Naruto shrugged off the hands, shock etched on his face as he connected the long arms and body clasped in a long black trench coat to the low dark eyed expression "S-Sasuke? What—" Naruto looked around the park confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing," Sasuke seated himself on the same bench. "Out in the middle of the evening? You want someone to mug you?"

Naruto was even more confused and sat next to him, "I was just thinking about some things," Why he felt the urge to explain was another unsolvable mystery that he'd be damned to figure out later. "Why are you out of the ward so soon?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at that, "My breathing was a minor scare. I didn't need to stay in there forever."

"Oh," Guess that made sense. Naruto sat back and questioned, "So why are you out here?"

Sasuke crossed his legs, "Needed to think."

"Don't hurt yourself." Naruto answered on point.

"If that happens recommend me to the same doctor that treats you."

"Fuck you." Was the natural retort, but all the same Naruto was happy about it. Best he'd better find a doctor to ask why he oddly found fun in battering with the jackass.

But the fun was short lived when nothing else ruffled from there, and Uzumaki stared off into the emptying park. The number had rapidly diminished of its people. So if anyone had wanted too they could easily knock him on the side of the head, stole his six dollars and eleven cents and no one would've been the wiser.

It's a shame that that particular thought had made him miss what Sasuke had just said.

A rough push of a shoulder bumping into his jerked his mind back to reality. He looked up to find Uchiha's spectacle gaze, both thin brows sown together as if to interpret the far off distance in those dark blue eyes. "Did you hear what I said?" at Naruto's head shake, Sasuke sighed and repeated slowly, "I said . . . Thank. You."

"Huh?" Was all Naruto could muster, dumbfounded.

"Three times is pushing it Dobe." But he recited it anyway. "Thank you."

Naruto went still, lost in a gawking muted facet. There it was. Flat pointed and clear as day, the two words he'd wanted said to him from this one person were just easily blurted out. And yet again, it was like discovering lunar rainbows, magical ponies and sugar waterfalls—or rather something to that awestruck effect.

"You going to say something or sit there gapping like an idiot?"

That had the same break as a bucket of ice water splashing to his face as Naruto licked his dried lips and said—well nothing. What could he say at a time like this?

Apparently because of the delirious expression still evident on Uzumaki's face, Sasuke elaborated, carefully worded. "Look I'm not," he paused, "I'm not a professional when it comes to voicing my gratitude to people. Normally I write out a check or expect some form of equal or higher repute when having a favor done. . ." The rest was trailed off because he couldn't very well admit that the Dobe's verbal reward was a surprise for him. That'd seem like he was depraved of any kindness when that wasn't the case.

It was just a carefully woven wall he held up when it came to being around others that could possibly want to use him. And when they're given the advantage over him—well they take advantage of the deal.

Naruto looked at him like he was the dumbest moron on earth. Sasuke stared back, blinking and waiting for something to be said. At first there was a minute where Naruto's lips worked but nothing expelled from his lips. So that left them both at an awkward standstill because to be honest the whole '_I'm sorry_ _let's be friends thing'_ just wasn't sitting right with them. It just didn't fit the mold to what they had.

Whatever that was.

Naruto shifted in place and suddenly smiled.

His right elbow connected rough in Sasuke's ribs and had he'd been thinking about the retaliation he would've been prepared for the rough shove to the side. But that's all that occurred and it deemed, in his opinion, as the perfect ice breaker. Using his hand to push himself up, Naruto was surprised Sasuke was already up and heading down the sidewalk towards his limo. Curiosity painted heavily in his eyes before transforming to one of momentary disappointment—

"Dobe," Sasuke called out of the blue. "You plan on walking home in the dark or being driven?"

Naruto eyes followed to connect with twinkling black before it went back forward.

Sasuke shrugged and kept walking, "Fine, guess you're walking. I'll be checking the news for a lost blonde haired, blue eyed Dobe."

The kick of sarcasm hung in the air. Relief blossomed and Naruto dusted himself off hurrying off to walk in step with Sasuke's long legged stride. "I'll take the ride." He chuckled, giving his own shrug. "Just don't go asking for gas money."

"Just put it on your tab for owing me another lunch."

"Ah, come on. I'm not cooking for you again." Grumbled the blonde, pulling back his sleeve. "Look at what happened last time? I don't like your kitchen."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," Sasuke took the arm in his hand, looking over the cleansed wounds and noting the tanned tone returning. "You'll live."

Naruto sighed pulling the cloth back over his arm, "Damn, you're such an ass." And here he thought he was going to get it out of this ride scott free. Trust Sasuke Uchiha to ruin someone's joy.

Sasuke pocketed both hands, a small smile on his lips and Naruto pensively side glancing the shifty muse with a secret smirk of his own. There it was again, that warmth accompanied by that once in a life time smile. Naruto was happy to see it there.

Whatever it was they had, he was just glad they got it back to normal.

Sasuke looked down over at Naruto and shook his head at the sickening smile on lips, finding that it'd become just as contagious on him too. Inwardly, he could admit to being glad that smile was meant for him.

And it'd be nice to see that same particular smile more often.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Yah! They're breaking the ice. I gave everybody a little of something NejiNaru. Poor Neji's confused and Sasu/Naru their little something is going somewhere lol.**

**BTW one final note, if you're the sort looking for a speedy romance please seek it elsewhere. I don't rush into sex or sudden moments of falling in love because that's icky lol. I prefer realistic development okay dokey? Okay Dokey. ^_^**


	14. Artless Complexity

**Author's Rant:** Here's Chapter 14 guys. Enjoy! BTW thanks guys for understanding the pace I'm trying to set for these guys. You're all awesome. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Artless Complexity<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn," Came the disgruntled snort. Shouldn't have had that—whatever it was— for dinner last night. The expiration date should've been a dead giveaway. Eck nasty aftertaste even after a good brushing with Colgate and a wicked case of the bubblies; Naruto was going to regret ever waking up this morning.<p>

Thank God and the man who created Sundays, otherwise the whole Uchiha Corporation would have a nice welcome in the form of something not even GAS-X can cure.

Return to work the other day had been an interesting experience. Really interesting; if one counted being stared at like some odd ball freak, interesting. The stares he could handle as much as the next guy but the whispers and snide snickering was a whole other situation. Naruto hadn't been well into the elevator before he caught several curious eyes watching his every motion and a couple of people he'd never met having come to greet him like he was an old time friend.

He'd been complimented on his clothing; had generous comments on his physical features and a few of the ladies sent puckered kisses his way. So by the time he'd hit the fourth floor his face was as red as a sweet berry. Some handshakes here and there to sprinkle over his already boosted ego and soon he was feeling pretty damn good about himself. Not a bad way to start off a Friday.

But he was still mildly disturbed.

No, the greetings weren't what caused him alarm though. Not at all; it was the reason behind those out-of-nowhere complementariness that had him railing back, hiding in Neji's office for half the day. He'd even taken lunch in the same place just to be sure he was kept safe. Neji asked if there was a problem but naturally Naruto told him not worry about it.

From what he'd learned from Ino, the number one gossiper in the whole complex, word had gotten around that Naruto and Sasuke had a personal moment in the elevator, which possibly lead to them having a thick as thieves' friendship. Pfft if only they knew how wrong they were. But beside the point, apparently it was theorized that because Naruto was _'associated'_ closely to the Uchiha CEO, many believed he was in tight with the big wig, therefore meaning he was in the big cheese. What benefited him, would define him being able to get others in good with the Uchiha—these are the reinforced words of Ms. Ino herself and lord knows she knew other people's business.

Still it left Naruto wondering how finding Sasuke in his lap . . . lead people . . . to think?

Naruto shook his head, irritated at the scary thought. No, no. God no. Hell no. Fuck no. Not in his life, the Teme or anyone else's would something like _that _happen. It's too surreally gross and against every known law to human nature. Him and Sasuke wouldn't dream of ever . . . Ew. Ew. Ew.

He just hoped whatever memo had the employees buzzed off would wear off by Monday because he sure as hell wasn't up for needing another dose of whatever was going on. A perfectly normal work day would do him just fine.

Today for a normal supposed day, he had two very grumpy children settled in a buggy, pushing through each isle scouring for some much needed groceries. Having a full supply of cereal and rice wasn't always going to cut it and despite having not yet gotten paid, he could still manage to get a little something for the stomach.

It was a bit cloudy today, grayish on the near edge of drizzly. So all three were sporting netted frizzes on their heads that not even a common folk brush could rectify. Naruto didn't see a point in dressing up too fancily for a drowsy day so he matched the twins in a set of red hoodies and black overalls buttoned over, each with their favorite little critter seamed on the front. He just went with having a burnt orange fleece jacket, a white t-shirt underneath and ripped blue jeans.

No point in looking hot if it rained. Pretty much would be a moot point.

"Stupee Bwo Bwo," Pouted a folded arm Kyuubi. And he had plenty of reason to be as angry as he was being tugged along by a plushy styled fox leash attached to Naruto's belt, clamped nice and tight around his chest. To the untrained eye, many would've mistaken the cute item as a book bag because of the teddy fox lazily hanging in the back. But Kyuubi didn't care. He hated this stupid thing. It made him feel trapped; he couldn't go anywhere or sneak off to check those prettily stacked up piles of cans looking like dragon castles.

Those beautiful structured cans were exactly why he was in this predicament.

"S'rry kid. I don't trust ya enough. Remember what happened the last couple of times we came here?" Naruto reached down to ensure the buckle was secured in place. "I'm not cleanin' up another aisle of spilled peas."

"Me no like peas Nawo. That icky," Minato crunched his face.

Hell he didn't either. Naruto ruffled the fluff of tangled blonde hair—but checked the buggy belt to make sure this one wouldn't escape either. This little guy had his mischievous moments of fun filled adventures too; he wouldn't be fooled by those adorable doe like eyes. The brat had his big brother moping aisle three's jelly section for two hours a month ago.

"Ok guys," Naruto stopped in the produce aisle, scanning over the neatly raked tomato packs wrapped in saran plastic. "What do we need at home?"

"Me want juicy Nawo."

"Something edible kid," Maybe he could whip up some veggie stir fry tonight. Kiba cooked the last few nights because of him being exhausted of his daily duties. Naruto tilted his head—Kiba liked mixed veggies just as long as there was steak mixed in it. Yeah probably will make some stir fry for tomorrow's dinner.

But what to make the brats for tonight? Something easy, it was Sunday after all. Thy shall rest on the seventh day as they say, so he would do just that. Minato was easy to please so Naruto had an extra leg there. That other brat was the problem; he only ate chicken, hot dogs, hamburgers, and miso—Wait, Miso? Yeah, that's easy. "Kyuubi ya want Miso tonight?"

Kyuubi didn't say a word. Naruto hadn't lifted his head from the select choses having not even noticed that his baby brother hadn't answered. His mind was stuck between deciding on cooking string beans and chicken or maybe some of the usual.

Butter creamed ramen with a splash of egg and roast, and maybe a pinch of parsley. Well, maybe some steamed rice and baked salmon. Then he'd need some soy sauce to put on it. That sounded pretty good.

He picked up a peach and frowned in thought. What about a fruit salad for desert? Minato loved orange slices and Kyuubi savored the occasional kiwi.

Naruto quirked a brow at the two suddenly quiet kids. Both pairs of identical dark blue were giving their full attention several feet down toward something and Naruto turned his head up to see a very familiar face picking over apples accompanied by a small bubble faced toddler wearing a frilly yellow dress, white flowered hat accented with a long bow tied ribbon and long leggings tucked inside yellowish baby doll shoes.

"Well I'll be damned," Chuckled Naruto. Naruto placed the tomato pack in the cart, much to the twin's dissatisfaction, and angled his carrier down to the father-daughter pair, smiling bright and welcoming.

Neji's hand paused over plucking an apple after feeling his daughter shyly latch onto his pants leg. "In a minute Hinata; Daddy's busy right now."

Her stubby fingers griped his khaki slacks tighter.

Neji sighed about to scold his daughter for being clingy, "Hinata—" until a startling show of abstract colors suddenly came into view in the form of the Uzumaki family.

"Isn't this a surprise? Never thought I'd see you out of a suit," Smiled Naruto.

Neji's expression etched surprise and a softer poise as he said, "This is a surprise. Meeting on our off days. Seems destiny's trying to say something."

"Maybe," Naruto chuckled and turned his sights down to the timid little girl. "Well, well, you must be Hinata Hyuuga. I heard so much about you from your Daddy," Coming around the buggy cart, and loosely dodging his baby brother's narrowing eyes, Naruto squatted in front of the tiny child, taking a hold of her smooth hand for a noble kiss. "You're a very pretty little girl."

Though shy as she was, not even Hinata was a stranger to being complimented and appreciating the charms of the opposite sex. And Naruto's ever loving charisma was an illness easily spread to all. She could resist the bubbly giggles and snatched her hand away, completely concealed behind her father's pants leg. "T'ank you," she peeped softly.

"You're welcome milady." Naruto stood, making a performance of bowing at his waist, earning another wave of girlish chortle for his playful tease.

Hinata was tickled a pinkish hue on her cheeks as she tugged her Papa's pants, "Daddy he have pwetty boo eyes."

"Yes he does sweetheart." Neji eyes coyly beamed a casual simper not quite reaching his lips. "Very lovely eyes."

"Hey, hey, hey," Naruto blushed, sheepishly scratching behind his head. "Cut it out. You're embarrassin' me here."

"Don't be modest Naruto," Neji started. "We're all entitled to a compliment or two to begin a meet pleasantly."

Naruto tee-heed a couple of bashful chuckles, grinning strong from his squat, "Yeah guess you're right. I do have awesome eyes don't I?" Naruto made it another round of his flawless magnetism and gently pinched Hinata's chubby cheeks. "But nowhere near as pretty as yours little princess." His failure to suppress his laughter was a loss when his hand was swatted away. Hinata was literally on a girlish cloud nine as she cupped both hands over her eyes, peeking out the corner at the ever grinning, handsome stranger.

Neji just stared at him a moment's laughter before shaking his head. He was undoubtedly positive by the time he returned home, his baby girl was going to have something new to bleed his ear about. "By the way Naruto, what brings you about?"

"Erm, just buying a few groceries for dinner tonight," He muttered on his way up from the floor. "Gotta find something we can all share tonight." Hopefully he'll figure out something in a minute. "What about you?"

"Simple bonding time," Neji bent down to pick up his bashful daughter. "Sundays belong to my beloved here. I thought of making her a pie this evening for dinner." His hand that had previously been picking over the apples motioned at the rows of shiny fruits. "Apple is her favorite flavor, so I came to a buy a few."

"You . . . cook?" Naruto slowly comprehended, though unsure if he'd heard correctly.

"Yes, but nothing culinary style as seen on the television. Just minor dishes I know my daughter's fond of."

That wasn't the point in Naruto's book. Just the fact he _cooked_ period was what brought an extra bright smile to his face, and a mirth laughter, that left Neji confused to the hidden joke he was lost too.

"Find something amusing?" Neji frowned, lips compressed in a thinned line.

The scowl did nothing to fade Naruto's humored glow. He shrugged, shifting his buggy around the family, "Yeah I do. You," He chuckled. "I thought you were some corporate tight wad. Glad to know otherwise. This fits you better. Being a father I mean."

"Being a father," Neji echoed wispily. "Yes, perhaps not my best talent, but I try my hardest to be."

"Well, looking at your beautiful daughter, I'd say you're doing a kick-ass job." Naruto confirmed with a finger rubbing under his nose. "Trust me, I know kids. She couldn't be in better hands."

Neji's lips unraveled a small bit, tilting at the sides as he studied him closely. It never ceased to amaze him that this young man could easily dampen his stone edge statue. With one smile, he too was reduced to automatically giving some sign of convivial, though small as it was.

"Nawo me hungry," Whined Minato, patting his big brother's chest.

"In a minute kiddo," Naruto winked, tossing a two fingered salute, "Kids. What are ya gonna do?" He shook his head, "I'll catch ya later Neji. If I don't get these guys something to eat soon they'll rip me a new one." Another wink was gifted specifically for little Hinata, and Naruto was on his way.

And the Hyuuga pair remained glued to their station, watching the bright young person walk off; occasionally throwing an affirmative to each adjacent twin they'd be fat and plump soon or other bribes of fun should they behave the rest of the store journey.

Neji stayed fixated on him the entire time, perplexed and defiance of his ill-working limps, a mystery to him since they weren't moving to his command. His mind said one thing, his body refusing for some reason or another—he frowned— he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Disturbing; incredibly disconcerting to be lagging on after Naruto's stride, like some stalkerish predator, but the fault was not Neji's to blame. The accusing factor would be placed on the glued soles of his feet, refusing to allow Hyuuga to go about his own business.

Perhaps . . . Yes he knew why, "Naruto." Firm and audibly acute only for that one person only a few feet's distance ahead, Neji stayed his ground until his call was replied.

It succeeded; Naruto paused, looking over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

The cure to his immobility was remedied. Neji stepped one foot before the other until he stood next to the half bent Uzumaki, lazily supported on the cart bar. For a moment Neji worked his mouth to speak, and stopped, coming up empty. It was a mystery to himself why he'd stopped the blonde. Neji didn't want—he concluded on a slow sigh, that he didn't agree with the sudden departure between them. At least, not to see Naruto leave; Not yet. It was too soon.

"I wanted," He began and had to bottle the smile wedged in his mouth as Naruto curiously lifted a yellowish brow over his blue eye to urge him on. "To ask if you'd care to join me and daughter tonight for dinner. I normally make more than our fair share of meals. The extra company would help to fix that for tonight's course." A pitiful excuse, by Neji's opinionated standards. To recite some form of plausible reason to get Naruto to come was as immature as a bubbly teenager asking a mate on a date. He was a grown man, unable to verbally admit that he wasn't ready for Naruto's splendor to evaporate so quickly.

"Depends," Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What are we havin'? I don't eat that fish egg stuff, that smelly cheese and those baby sandwiches."

"Nor do I. It does nothing to quench the palate, so count those off the menu," Neji affirmed. "My specialty's Chicken Alfredo Pasta; my own touch of course but I believe it'll be up to your liking." Naruto's face was intrigued as more was listed for tonight's deal. "The apple pie will be the desert dish for afterwards. A romaine salad blend with my own sauce will be the appetizer until I have the main course complete. How does that sound?"

"That, sounds pretty damn good," Chortled Naruto, but the laughter was short lived when he gestured toward the twins. "But pasta's not exactly their favorite dish."

"You needn't worry; Hinata's not fond of my pasta either." The girl made a crunched, icky face thinking of her Papa's noodle blends. "I'll be fixing her a separate dinner to the side. Macaroni with extra cheese and chicken tenders are her favorite. Maybe the boys will find that to their liking?"

The question was irrelevant at that point. Kyuubi was bouncing back and forth on his feet, all for the idea of having mac' and cheese with chicken. He loved chicken. However his twin wasn't feeling to cheery about having to eat that, nor was he all too thrilled when Naruto kept offering those smiles to this stranger.

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto answered, sapphire meeting pearl. "Should I bring anything? Drinks, plates, forks? How should we dress?"

"Nothing but yourselves and casualwear will suffice," Neji shifted his child from one arm to the other, "I'll have you picked up around six o'clock."

"No, no that's alright. We can—"

"It's no trouble," Neji insisted. "I look forward to seeing you all later." It ended there, no spacious void for Naruto to argue his part. Neji spun on his heel and left Naruto gawking after his back. No good byes were needed; what would be the point when he'd see him soon enough.

Besides, the thought of hearing those two words was as vexing as seeing the blonde take his leave so abruptly. A gradual fetish, Neji would finely keep to himself. After all, this odd sensation was one best not pondered over for long. It'd be gone before he blinked and moved on. But for now, he'd bask in this strange feeling until it subsided; it wasn't hindering him from doing something he didn't feel uncomfortable with anyway.

Several paces down, Neji stopped to glance over his shoulder one final time to catch Naruto's leaving out the store and turned down to his little girl, "Well Hinata, it appears we'll be having more than our usual Sunday guests for dinner tonight." He just hoped that the meal date would turn out fine . . .

Despite the extra company Neji failed to mention about.

* * *

><p>Naruto struggled with the idea of matching solid red with off white pants and eliminated that idea just as soon as he saw the results in the mirror. The only thing he'd accomplished in three hours was getting him and the twins cleaned up but that was it. Literally that was it. The twins were sitting on his bed stalk naked with their hair combed and brushed to flawless shines but what good was that when their bare bottoms were open for view?<p>

"Dude I swear you're a lost cause," Said the muffled growl from inside his closet. Kiba soon emerged with a couple of shirts thrown over his arm and a pair of jeans in the other. "What kind of person invites you to dinner at the last minute anyway?"

"The kind that's offering to cook it," Naruto fidgeted for the seventh time with a yellow shirt and discarded that in the ugly pile. "Dammit." This was ridiculous. He'd never had to scrutinize over to wear before. What the hell did Neji consider causal anyway? His sense of casual was a mountain's size difference from what Uzumaki would take as being casual.

"Here dumbass, try these." Kiba flopped on bed with the nude kids, and handed a couple of shirts and jeans to his best friend. "So who's this guy anyway?"

Naruto unbuttoned another shirt and tried it on. "Neji Hyuuga. My boss remember? You same 'em a few times at Ichiraku's." No, this one looked stupid too.

"Ah yeah, the pretty boy with the freaky eyes," Kiba sat up, crossing his legs Indian style. "So why 'da hell are you so bent outta shape? It ain't like you're going on a date or somethin'."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the reflected Kiba, lazing about on his bed. "That ain't the point stupid. I can't just go out looking jacked up." This shirt was regarded with light interest and haplessly tossed away as well.

"Whatever," Kiba turned on his side and accidentally smacked, face first, into a plump of bubble ass, doing somersaults and settling just fine in place. Kiba can't believe he'd just kissed baby ass. "Gah," he rolled over, swatting his face from the flowery baby powder and sighed. "I'll get these guys something to wear too."

"Thanks." Naruto buttoned up the long sleeve auburn polo dished out and twisted back and around in the mirror. Yeah he liked this look. The dark blue jeans were a great match too. Funny how Kiba had a niche for knowing Naruto's tastes in clothes. But all that work was destroyed when he noticed the pointy bangs on his brow refusing to settle back. No matter how many times he took a comb to the bastards they'd wiggle back in true form; disorderly and scattered every which away.

He really hated his hair.

Kiba returned with the children full clothed. Kyuubi wearing a bright red turtle neck and black jeans and his younger twin wearing a cream turtle neck and blue jeans; each carrying their favorite teddy under their armpits. "You ready yet?"

"Shut up," Naruto pistoled off. "I'm almost done."

"Whatever." Kiba found a place on the edge of Naruto's bed, reflecting a scowled glare in the glass.

After a final inspection and coming to terms that his hair was a hopeless case, Naruto straightened out his outfit and checked the twins' wear as well, fixing a strand or two of hair out of place.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Right on time, "Kay we're outta here man. Keep the place clean for me." Naruto grabbed their coats, heading out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kiba flopped backwards, cupping both hands behind his head—then he shot up to yell, "Make sure to bring a doggie bag!"

"Got'cha!" Naruto pried over his front door, coming face to face with a man dressed neatly in what he dubbed _'Alfred's Suit.'_ Full white mustache and upturned nose to boot. Batman's gonna be pissed about this.

"Mr. Hyuuga has requested your presence for dinner tonight sir. Please follow me." The neatly pressed man bowed at the way and a swipe of his hand had the family filing out the door.

"Alright guys, tell Kiba bye bye."

"Bye K'ba!" The twins echoed loud.

Naruto turned to inject his key in the lock but not before throwing over his shoulder, "You jack up my place I'm kicking your ass Mutt!"

"Bite me jackass!" Kiba shot back.

Naruto chuckled and shut the door. His place better be the way he left it when he came back he knew that much. But all thoughts of chaotic homes aside, he was really looking forward to this.

* * *

><p>The ride over was an experience in itself. An entertaining adventure for the twins as it was with Sasuke's limousine but in this one, Naruto couldn't contain his inner five year old from experimenting with every illuminated button inside this spotless Rolls Royce. The sterling leathery seats were heated exactly to fit their need for warmth because of the suspended chill blanketing outside.<p>

After a time of examining all he could in the stylish vehicle, and the flows of ohhs and awes from the twins, Naruto switched his gaze out the tinted glass since they'd been riding for a while. This part of town was unfamiliar to him; more spacious and out there. The houses were bigger but every so many meters apart. The car took a left uphill, off the main road where less of the houses were but the larger they became. The path wasn't paved with asphalt like the main road but well cemented bricks, that had to be either been done extremely well or this car was riding on some good tires because Naruto couldn't feel a single bump.

And that's when he saw it, looming bright and fairytale-like in the distance. Grand and magnificent to behold, as The Uzumaki's traveled past manicured shrubbery, there appearing was a two story solid creamed Victorian abode, classy and elegant as its relative era.

The car circled around in front of the home and the driver hopped out to open the doors for the family. It was then Naruto found himself stuck in a star struck spectrum as stunning as when he had saw Sasuke's home. It seemed no matter how high he looked up; the house didn't have an ending. It touched the sky. There were stairwells on the outer sides of the mansion and a circling veranda jutted out on either end, with floral decorations dangling from a hook.

Naruto whistled quietly, "Damn." He was pulled out of his marvel of the splendor home when a smooth chortle grabbed his mind.

"I'm starting to thank you have a fetish for being out in the dark Dobe."

Naruto blinked. Blinked. Blinked. This had to be a joke; some delusional crack at his mind's eyes because he wasn't looking at Sasuke lying against a wooden pillar with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't seeing Sasuke at ease in a high collared black polo shirt and khaki slacks. He wasn't seeing that Teme's stupid eyebrow going up. No, this couldn't be the same bastard . . . at Neji's house?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Was all Naruto could muster up, stuck in a stupor.

Here cued the signature Uchiha brow arch, "I was invited same as you." Sasuke stared at him a moment longer, giving a subtle once over before shoving off the pole to walk inside. "Come in before you give the kids a cold idiot."

Naruto hung back, before Minato's excitement dragged them all inside the exquisitely designer house. The interior was just as well-kempt as the outward setting, though more modern furnishings were spread out around. Dark blue half couches and love seats were placed horizontal each other—

"Oomph," Naruto nearly stumbled over when something tiny suddenly latched onto his right leg and looked down to see Gaara's face smashed into his pants knee. His baby bottom plopped in place on Naruto's shoe and he peered up, no smiles or glee charm. But Naruto could somehow decipher the stainless expression that the kid was happy to see him. "Hey to you Squirt." Gaara's face vanished back into the cozy leg warmer.

Neji came out of the Kitchen, untying his apron. The top of his button up shirt had the top 3 undone, and his hair hung lamely braided over his shoulder. "Naruto, you finally made it." He came out, shaking his hands with him and gestured to take his and the children's coats.

"I got it." Sasuke beat him to it already posturing himself behind Naruto to ease the leather cloak off his shoulders.

Neji paused a minute sparing a switched glance between them before, reaching out to take the twins out of their coats, sling them over his arm. He led the small group to the down stepped portion of his entertainment room, swiping his hand for them to take a seat. He returned with a silver platter and Hinata close behind with small cups of tea and grape juice for the children. "Dinner will be ready shortly. Tea?"

"Thanks."

Everyone was given a cup and that was where it ended. Conversation died, the children felt awkward being near a girl, and the adults were busy looking everywhere else but at each other. Naruto stared at every wonderful piece of material stylish laid out in the place, wishing to figure up something he could use to break the silence. "You have a nice home Neji."

Neji appreciated the attempt, since he was stomped as to what to converse on as well. "Why thank you. I do what I can."

Sasuke crossed his ankles, propping his elbow on the armrest, watching the Dobe's childish naivety in every little thing that twinkled or sparkled a colorful glow.

"Thank you for coming Naruto, though I apologize for the short notice. I hadn't thought to ask if you'd had other plans."

"No problem, glad I could come," Naruto cut off when he cast an unwanted sneer at the extra company. "But I am surprised to see you here. What's the matter ain't got much else to do?"

Sasuke shifted his shoulders, making a show of getting comfortable, "None of your business." He grunted.

"Sasuke comes over whenever he can on Sundays from time to time. Though I hadn't expected it to cause a fuss. . ." The last piece was chipped off silently as Neji sipped his tea, eyeing the two's intensified glares over the rim and contemplated that he was missing something here.

Sasuke snapped the stare down away, and Naruto did the same both unknowingly scooting as far away as they could get from the other.

Neji chuckled giving a light shrug degrading the tension as being nothing he should concern himself with. Whatever problem they had towards the other was no business of his. He'd gotten what he wanted . . .

His eyes languidly gazed over to Naruto's upturned face and slowly eased over the turtle neck's grip around his neck and supple press of muscles against the stretchy material—Neji suddenly stood. Dear God what has gotten into him? "I need more tea. . . ." Yes that's what he needed.

More tea. Iced tea preferably. He felt a little . . . warm?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Yahhh! I finally did the most difficult chapter! Now I'm going to have so much fun with the next one. Mostly NejiNaru in this but PLENTY of Sasu/Naru in the next ^_^. Chap 15 is going to be my favorite. ~Squeals~ you guys are gonna love chapter 15!**


	15. Vigorous Strain

**Author's Note:** You guys truly make me glad I'm writing for these guys. Thank you so very much. Here's Chapter 15. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Please excuse grammar mistakes. But if there are any please tell me and I'll gladly correct them ^_^.

* * *

><p><strong>Vigorous Strain<strong>

* * *

><p>"Of all the couch to sit on, you wanna sit here? Scoot over. My ass claimed this spot."<p>

"I gave Neji this couch as a house warming gift. I'm required to sit my _ass _here as gratitude."

"It's not your property anymore Teme. Scoot. Over."

"No."

Neji sighed, sipping from his empty cup for the third time, tasting nothing but smooth porcelain and dribbled tea residue. Polished pearl reflected off the overhead sky lights, exchanging a shade of lavender and sterling for every switched glance cast for the debating couple sitting on his couch. The air of planned peace and comfortable company was destroyed nothing short of being an intensified evening. Barely five minutes into the visit, and things weren't turning out the way Neji assumed they would. But when dealing with the natural tension excreted whenever these two were together, it shouldn't have come as a surprise.

The entertainment room was literally lit ablaze with the crackling streaks of unseen tension jagging between the negative sources. The rippling snap, pop was a deadly bolt; one Neji swore he saw the harder Naruto glared his relayed wishes for the immediate disappearance of a certain dark haired man, who openly ignored the very space occupied by the steaming blonde. Both his cobalt eyes darkened several shades until becoming a hue of glossy ultramarine, etched with a supply of annoyance laced in the tensely clamped jaw. His entire body was condensed in this ridged arm fold, legs crossed at the knee, upper body turned away but eyes boldly leveling an obvious dislike. A snarl expression brought out the cloud white beams of teeth normally prided with delivering the best smiles, but now put to the duties of presenting the best scowl possible.

From what he'd seen last week, Neji would've never guessed there still being any tension between the pair after what he called an '_accusing state of circumstances'_ in the elevator. For a minute— No perhaps a single fleeting disturbance, he concluded that maybe they'd placed their differences aside to tolerate the other's presence a mannerable effort between gentlemen. Alas it appears his eyes are immune to seeing what woven conflict was stringed between the pair.

Regardless of the issue, it was no concern of his. He didn't invite the two over for silent counseling and if there was something needing resolution, they'll figure it out on their own.

As Neji brought his tea cup back to its settlement in his hand, he was wondrous if he was fine with the way things were between them.

If Naruto were to get along with Sasuke . . . well it'd be a bit disorientating to say the least. A very strange cooperation that'd turn out to be and one best edited from the public. Neji sighed after coming out of his mental examination when Naruto's sassy lipped attitude surfaced.

". . . get real. I could give a care what you do. You could roll over and stroke out for all I care. I wouldn't dare give you CPR."

"It'd be a moot point because that tart breath of yours would kill me off anyway."

"Bite me Teme!"

"No thanks Dobe."

Seriously, Neji mused rattling his cup louder than necessary to suddenly grab their attention. This was getting nowhere and to be honest, it was annoying to hear the two convey as if he weren't there. "I believe," he interrupted curtly, "Dinner is nearly finished. If you're able to rip yourselves from this childish batter, could one of you get the children washed up?"

He stood, leaving the decision for them to decide. The platter of half-filled china and luke warm tea was gathered in his hands and without so much as a backwards glance, Neji spun on his heel and went to dispose of his unattended hospitality.

It was because of the way Neji's voice toned and the stiff-backed posture he presented as he walked off, that had a sink of guilt drowning in Naruto's stomach. That very same stream of accountability for not trying to get along with the other misfit seemed to create an epidemic of characteristic actions in Naruto just then. The first strait would begin with the impassive Teme whose expression, holding no sort of belittlement for his own immaturity.

Naruto shifted around, both feet planted flat on the carpet, hands dangling between his knees as he said after a drawn out sigh, "I'll wash the kids up." And stood to fix a little of the damage.

He didn't have the time to take a step before a set of slender fingers weighed down his elbow and kept him anchored half stance, "What the—"

"I'll get the children," Sasuke quietly mumbled, rolling over the other's words. One slightly dragged pull, shoved Naruto in the direction of the kitchen as Sasuke stood, "Handle him."

Naruto spared at glance at the kitchen entrance and back to the man behind him before shaking his head, "Nah, I'll get the kids—"

Physical action bent Naruto's insistence in half when both of Sasuke's hands grabbed his elbows and tugged him back to hiss in his ear, hot and miffed. "Go to him Dobe. I'm not saying it again." The promised squeeze gave cadence to the Uchiha's demand.

Uzumaki immediately bristled, eyes whipping around fast and off guard, "Look you jack . . ." Was his beginning offense—Naruto was about to tell him where he could shove his attitude, until the shift twisted him in such a way that was initially far too close for comfort. Skin connected against skin. Lips grazed over a tanned cheek, pressed with the force of his turn.

Sasuke's eyes jerked wide as if waking from a harsh nightmare. Naruto stiffened.

Just as it happened, it was gone in that same moment; that sudden soft sweep of moisture now exchanged for the blonde's lip gapped gasp that had him slowly untangling himself from the flexed gripe, strangling the life out of his arms. Sasuke's face lit aflame, his lips thinned in a tight line of darkened disconcert.

Oh Christ—of all the damn things to happen, that shouldn't been the last thing ever. Naruto cleared his throat, pulling the rims of his shirt to his waistband and jutted his chin up, "I-I'll go check on Neji," And left before another stare of those black eyes caused him to babble like a fish.

"Shit." His cheek tingled. Just like his arm had before. Naruto rubbed the back of his hand against his cheek, wanting the bee sting sizzle to stop buzzing his face. That happened twice. That's two times that bastard's lips caused his skin to get that strange tickle. At this point Naruto was half convinced Sasuke put venom on his lips just to get that reaction.

Naruto's fingertips touched his cheek and thought a second. His eyes suddenly sparked to life and he started smack-wiping his face like mad. "Gah, the bastard would," he muttered aloud, now using a tugged piece of his sleeve to scrub over the kiss spot. He wanted it off. All off. Every nasty, wet bit of it off.

Murmuring curse words and rapid face rubs, snaked Neji's eyes away from the boiling frying pan to find irritation boiled around Naruto's face, "Problem Naruto?"

The blonde's cheek was sporting a plump shade of crimson by the time he came into view, "Nah, it's nothing." He replied. "Just had an itch." Seemed he had that a lot these days.

"I have an ointment for that."

Naruto chuckled. Neji's generosity never ceased to amaze him. "It's ok. It'll go away in a minute," The predicted awkwardness settling in, always seemed to flop in his stomach when it came to dishing out apologies.

"You look feverish," Neji suddenly announced, placing his spatula on the side. "Here let me see," Again Naruto was reduced to listening obediently as Neji pulled him forward by the same arm Sasuke had grabbed only seconds earlier, newly bringing back the sharp barrage of tingles all over again. Neji's cold hand acted as a cool compress as he faintly cupped the palm over Naruto's cheek, and underneath the ray of pointed hair, searching for signs of possible fervor for the flushed heat. All the while the one around his elbow hadn't budged, keeping him rooted to the doctoring treatment.

"You're a little warm," Neji murmured more to himself then to his patient. Naruto said nothing. His eyes were busily finding patterns in the tiled floor so as to distract him from Neji's attention. The touching froze near his jaw and eased underneath to lift his chin up, forcing him to meet the eyes he'd successfully avoided until now.

"You should take better care of yourself . . ." He heard Neji say, but not once moving from the melted ice chipping off to gentle lavender. Whatever wanted to be asked or say stayed lunged in Naruto's throat. The last time he'd said something the skins of thick ice covered over the lighter color of purple. This suited him better. And he wanted to say it, but the urge to say anything kept becoming swallowed as the veil of purple became more vivid.

And it suddenly made him weary. Neji's touch; his close proximity was too much. He stumbled back, did a quick scan of the kitchen for anything to shatter the destroyed moment and opted for the wispy aromas coming from the pan, "Um, so what are ya makin'?" He cleared his throat. "Smells good."

The look he received was half dazed in its previous fire as Neji stepped around where Naruto stood in front of his stove and purposely stood near enough to glaze strands of hair over his shoulder, "Do I . . . make you nervous Naruto . . ." he whispered, deep and hinted amusement teased in each word.

"N-No. You don't know," Stuttered words proved he was lying, but he planned to flow with it anyway if it'd help him ignore to the breeze of air, probing the curve of his ear. "I was just checking the food." He gave some truth to this by grabbing the fry fork and scraped about the bottom of the pan to keep the chicken from sticking. This was something to keep him occupied. "Ya got any garlic? Butter? Seasoning?"

Neji feigned disappointment. "You think my food's not up to part?"

"No, No, No. I just wanted—"

A lonely index pressed against his lips, silencing the rest of his compliments and bringing his lips to the tugged edged of Neji's mouth. "Relax, it's a joke. I'll see what I can find." Neji tapped his nose and walked off to find the necessary ingredients. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you'd want to take over cooking. I imagine you were just as persistent at your last employment." Stated more of a friendly taunt, then a pushy insult.

"Thanks," Naruto gratified as he took the name brand elements and started scooping and sprinkling a pinch of each, all the while keeping the conversation to something he loved talking about. "I loved cooking in the kitchen when I could. Mr. Teuchi used ta' always tell me I had a thing for mixing stuff up." He stabbed a piece of chicken and nibbled off the edge then shook his head, panning out to add pepper. "I hated serving food customers couldn't remember. I liked individuality. Ya know something tasty and with some zest." Two drops of salt shattered over the chicken and Naruto stirred it around to even out the flavoring.

Neji leaned his hip against the counter, occasionally commenting but mostly listening to the animated excitement Naruto beamed as he continued talking of the recorded ideas he did whenever he created something new for the restaurant's menu.

After a few more shifts of the spatula and additional spreads of other spices Naruto was glad Neji possessed, he speared a piece of stripped chicken, blew off some of the heat and held it out for Neji's inspection. "Here, try it. I bet it knocks your socks off."

Neji's hand twitched to the take the fork but instead leaned forward to have the tender smelling cube in his mouth for a taste test. The metal points slide off his tongue as he kept constant eye contact on the gleeful excitement shunning brightly in those blue eyes and—he blinked. He was stunned. No sooner had his teeth clamped on, had an explosion of ginger spices, tangy sweetness and just the right amount of thick juices danced on his tongue.

Naruto pulled the fork back, unable to keep his smile from becoming a huge shitty cock grin.

"Mmm," The taste was phenomenal. Neji closed his eyes to savor so much happening in his mouth, to savor the range of difference between what he'd done and how Naruto managed to triple it. "An interesting taste," he said, licking his lips of possible residue. "I think you have quite a skill there."

A sense of pronounced smugness honed in Naruto's body posture as he snapped his wrist to his waist, "Told 'cha," he grinned wide, placing the glass lid on top. "Bet you hadn't had anything that good in a while eh?"

No. No he hadn't. Neji swallowed not remembering the last time he'd had anything taste so grand from inside his home. Nor had he had the pleasures of someone willingly offering to participate in cooking a meal—Neji sighed shifting his eyes overhead and suddenly became irritated.

"What smells good?" Naruto shrieked at the tall figure peering over his shoulder so close.

"Sasuke, damn—just give me a heart attack!"

"Don't tempt me," Sasuke said, mind elsewhere. "You're cooking?"

"What does it look like?" Uzumaki grounded with a snort.

Sasuke ignored the attitude since something of much better interests had his eyes and nose busy. His gaze intense, eyes narrowed, he stepped up, trapping Naruto against the stove as his chin tapped over his shoulder, attention raptured in the delicious perfumes of enticing goodness blazing his nostrils.

"Can I help you?" Naruto snapped wishing he didn't sound so heavy winded.

Sasuke's stare intensified as he side glanced the Dobe with mild regard. "Give me some." He ordered.

Naruto tried to shrug him off, "No." he said quickly. "You ain't gettin' squat. Go sit in the living room like a good boy—now move!"

Sasuke continued to ignore him, waiting for a better answer. The smell of this dish was murderous and he knew one way or the other he was going to get a sample. A pink dart of his tongue dappled over his drying lips.

Naruto grimaced, jerking his head away. "Can I get some space? Your breath's killin' me."

Stilling stiffly at that, Sasuke didn't say anything but instead his face in a way that had his chin brush against Naruto's shoulder. Ebony connected to cerulean. A trail crackled a slithered burn where strands of black hair brush against whiskered cheeks, eyes suspicious closing the gapped distance of narrowed blue. A steady lockdown commenced, neither moving nor blinking; far too determined to keep leveled sight with the set of stubbornness. And suddenly Naruto felt a buckle of fingers clasp around his right hand where it was fisted on the counter. With form in tow and eyes never leaving his, warmth seeped through his flesh as he felt his hand directed to the frying pan and gently poking a chicken cube.

Naruto raised a disgruntled brow, "You can't be serious."

"I am." Sasuke returned the same even glare, as both their hands skated around the bottom dish to coat the sample in juices before rising out. Naruto tried to pull away but his entrapment was secured and there he was forced to watch his delicious work brought the mouth of his rival. Smugness soon followed the rotated satisfaction as Sasuke's plump lips suckled the fork's end until claiming the cube in his mouth. The previous stone onyx eyes now, crinkled on the ends, amused and intrigued to taste a succulent morsel roaring to life with so many cloaked flavors.

And sadly all Naruto could do was watch as Sasuke calmly tasted what was his with . . . his . . . lips. He was staring at the Teme's lips. Granted he knew he probably wasn't in his right of mind so he deemed this a momentary loss of insanity. That would be his defense though pitiful as it was, as to why he felt trained to witness this interesting motion of twisted wiggling around closed lips. Light yellowish excess dribbled past their creased prison for temporary freedom before a dart of pink snatched them back inside with a long, slow sweep.

"Not bad," The lips deeply voiced over straight, white teeth.

Naruto snapped out of his spell of terrifying fascination to gaze up toward now closed eyed black and frowned. "I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Didn't have to," Sasuke began, drumming his fingertips over the tan cupped fist. "I was going to give it anyway."

"Ahem."

Sasuke slide his gaze lazily at the icy glint that was Neji Hyuuga's trademark stare for immediate recognition and Naruto swirled around eyes apologetic as he snatched his hand free and dropped the fork on the isle. "Food's almost done," he grumbled, for some reason on edge. "I'll get the kids ready."

Whether they heard him or not he didn't care, Naruto was already walking out of the kitchen, oblivious to the crackled of mild tension left behind between two men. Hip glued to the edge of his counter, arms folded tight, Neji gave his partner a balanced once-over before saying callously, "I never would've taken you for someone to interrupt privacy Sasuke."

The defense was returned via Sasuke as he too squared off his shoulders, legs spread, both eyes slithering to cool slits. "There wasn't much being discussed from what I walked into." He shrugged a shoulder. "I didn't know I was interrupting anything."

"Of course you didn't."

Brief silence followed afterwards, though the collision of oceanic frost bared the force of swallowing obsidian for the longest until a mutual aversion was permitted from both ends. Sasuke shoved a hand in his pocket, turning to leave the kitchen, but felt the sting of burning chill weeping through his back.

"Neji." He paused, back still to his partner. "Is there a problem you want to talk about?"

Neji narrowed both eyes, "No," he pushed off the counter, returning to his cookery duties. "Unless," he started slowly, "You believe there's reason to be . . ."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder with a lifted eyebrow, "Should there be reason?"

"Hm, I should hope not." Neji gave his back to the other. "Please announce dinner's preparations to be ready in a few minutes."

"Right," Sasuke turned away, "I'm going to help with the children."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Dinner was, for a lack of better terms pretty, dried of any conversation. The table setting all seven diners was all busily handling the meals or assisting their children's hands in eating what was prepared for them. Gaara still had a bit of trouble feeding himself and so kept his mouth open wide for the spoon fills of smashed potatoes and boneless chicken pieces Sasuke scooped in.<p>

There was this sense of profound draft blown between this gapping fence that Naruto seemed to only see whenever he switched his eyes from Neji and Sasuke; a kind of frigid something that apparently was hovering overhead, amiss by himself. In that instant he'd left them alone, both emerged from the kitchen sporting distilled expressions, woodened stiff. And that was how dinner had been from the very beginning.

Several times he'd tried to pull more than a grunt or head nod from either end but each attempt failed when it came to bringing up a decent subject to discuss. So after a pretty much frozen atmosphere, Naruto decided to simply let things be and give his full attention to situating the twin's meals.

It was then he heard a low sigh snag his ear followed by a gentle, scolding, "Gaara come on." Was Sasuke's patient tone. "Two bites."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder.

Sasuke scooted his chair closer to the extra booster seat Gaara sat stubbornly in, with his mouth balled tight, eyes filling with tears as he shook his head to escape the demented spoon-filled peas.

Well wasn't this a sight to behold. Little ole' Gaara wasn't scared at all of telling his father no. Naruto chuckled at his mental wit, and stole Sasuke's glare for a second.

The expression of mixed defeat and confidence was funny. Naruto swallowed, trying to contain the laugh lunged in his throat and managed to cough it out.

"Think you can do better?" He said suggestively waving the spoon, half loose between his index and thumb.

Naruto wiped off his hands with a napkin and reached over to pick up Gaara's baby plate of scattered green peas. "You're doin' it wrong. Kids hate veggies."

"He doesn't hate them all; just peas."

"Well, its green. It's a yucky color eh kid?" Naruto stirred the little red spoon around the plate collecting several round orbs and wavered the plastic utensil in front of Gaara's mouth. "Come on little guy, the train's comin'. Whoo Whoo; you gotta open up and let Mr. Choo Choo in. Brrrrrr . . ."

Gaara cupped his hands over his eyes and giggled when the energized spoon, purred around his face.

"Weee, here I commmme Yum," In went the scoop of peas and Gaara gulped the playful veggies, cheeks filled with an atomic surge of mushy mush. Naruto spooned in another showcased of produce adventures aiming for the swirling button lips and Gaara happily took it in, proud and fully supplied of toothless smiles.

Sasuke snorted, "Imagine that." A complicated matter diverted within seconds.

"Indeed," Neji agreed, having known first hand, the difficulties of trying to feed a picky Gaara. "You have a way with children Naruto. A rare gift not many possess."

"I have these guys here to thank," Naruto's head jerked to the plumped cheeked twins shoving their faces messily with colorations of what used to be on their plates. "Life's never borin' when it comes to the Uzumaki twins. It's always something." He commented scooting back over to clean off their dirty chins and excess food things. "Reading stories, kissing boo boos, praising doodles, stopping fights, givin' hugs; you learn a couple of things when wanting to see those chubby smiles." He chuckled, having his reward of said smiles given when he finished clearing off the smudged meals. "It's always worth it. I love seeing kids smile; 'specially these two bad asses."

Neji flicked his fingers over his daughter's mope of soft hair, "Yes, I suppose so." Wiping the corner of her messy mouth, Neji was about to return to his own dinner until a tug of his sleeve brought him back to the left.

Hinata blinked and giggled, pulling and pulling on her father's arm until he leaned down his ear. Just in range she managed to whisper rather loudly, "Daddy, we dance now?"

Neji shook his head, "Not tonight Love. We'll dance another time."

Her bottom lip quivered, eyes slowly gathering a watery film as she nodded and went back to picking at her food. The little girl looked more than a little brushed off and often relayed that bit of hidden knowledge by sighing heavily to herself and casting her father a longing expression in hopes it'd work.

But it seldom did since Neji Hyuuga was rarely a person to be conjured by puppy eyed facials. So she gave up and settled with having another calm night of no entertainment with her father.

Naruto had heard and watched the entire father-daughter transaction, and cracked a grin, "Hey why not?" he questioned to Neji.

"We have guests here." Neji placidly answered, as if it were so obvious. "Our dance time is strictly reserved for privacy."

"Can't you make an exception this time? Look," Naruto gestured to the discreet tears Hinata tried to keep to herself, and swallowed the hiccupped sobs building up. Instantly going into comfort mode, Naruto stood from his chair and went to swipe off the tears on Hinata's blush cheeks. "She really wants to dance." And hell he wanted to see it.

Hinata nodded, automatically siding with the adult with positive reinforcement towards getting what she wants.

Two against one, Neji stared at one set of bright eyes and turned to the other but pleading for an understanding. He stared a moment longer and knew he was done. "Honestly," he grumbled, feeling put out. "Fine, only one song. Nothing more."

"Yah!" Hinata wiggled out of her booster seat and flopped half her body in Neji's lap, rubbing her bubble face in his stomach, "T'ank you Daddy!"

Now Sasuke was surprised to see the early defeat. This one was a record breaker, he thought, tossing the Dobe a once over. He'd admit for possibly the third time that he was impressed.

"Alright then." Neji bit off a couple more bites and threw a napkin over. "Give us a moment gentleman." He stood with Hinata in his arms and disappeared around the corner to his living room.

Naruto stared off after them a few seconds before a chuckle snapped him behind to see a dying snicker lick off Sasuke's lips. Again with the lips. "You're a sucker for kids." The pale mouth formed.

Stealing a napkin, Naruto snorted low, "Shut up," there wasn't a thing on his mouth but it was something to distract himself or give reason for why he suddenly targeting that particular anatomy. But that wasn't enough; he needed to do something more productive.

The twins immediately became his new task, cleaning off something only clear to his eyes. They'd finished their meals and fussed about having a dry piece of tissue scrubbing on their cheeks so rough. "Sorry," was his muttered apology before opting to pick them up from the booster seats and shoving them off after Neji's exit. A blur of red suddenly shot past and latched onto a different twin's hand. Gaara blinked over his shoulder, waiting for the physical head nod to give permission for him to go.

Sasuke cued it and together the little trio waddled off to play.

He hadn't been thinking. Naruto set himself up for self-sabotage. He was left alone with Sasuke; alone with the same guy that he'd had two awkward moments with in the same damn night.

And that same man was gazing at him wordlessly taking in the shifty eyes twitches, fidgety fingers and bucking heel, before sighing quietly, "You're an idiot."

The famous line of insult stirred the blonde to life, "Shut up," but only enough to get Naruto out of his chair and to collect the dirty dishes. A lucky escape away from _him; _washing someone else's dishes. Totally out of his character but it'd be the perfect excuse to get as far as he could and hopefully have a moment to collect his wits again. A couple of mishaps were having him all slushed in the head. Naruto was even nervous about grabbing the left over plate which unfortunately belonged to the person causing him aggravation.

That plate was left to fend for itself as Naruto turned on his heel with the few he could get and stacked them in the sink, turning on the water, and going on the basic routines of doing the wash. The water was too hot, there was too much soap, and still he acted as if there was nothing wrong. But anything to keep his mind focused off the rapid tingle suddenly choosing now to begin it's rotational round of skin throbs.

"Dammit," his wrist jerkily scraped over his cheek, harshly wishing he could brush it with something tough.

"You stress over every irrelevant thing, you know that?"

Naruto snapped blinkingly up to the casual glint of black, watching his childish demeanor.

"Whatever just," he started on the protest and let it wither on a weak, "Just lemme alone." Naruto returned with less than confident ammo. He really didn't have time to deal with Sasuke right now.

Shifting in place, arms folded across his chest, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said, "You have a problem with me." he abruptly stated, lifting a hand hook back his sleeves. When he spoke his voice was hard, eyes steeled frozen ebony. "You're letting something like that get to you; it's ridiculous."

"Huh," Naruto said, blinking a flutter of stupid looks.

"The kiss," Sasuke hammered on. "You're worrying over nothing. I'm not poisonous." Mouth tensed, Sasuke dully turned his head away.

Shit. Trust him to bring up the avoided subject. Naruto felt that somehow he must've hurt the asshole's feelings or something, otherwise why the fool would think to bring it back up? He didn't care though. As the saying goes, let the bastard roll off a cliff.

"I don't care about that. You're bein' paranoid," Naruto grumped, voice solidified with arrogance. "It was an accident. No big deal."

Sasuke gave him a lengthy glance after that, "Really . . ."

"Yeah," Naruto insisted, side glaring him before going back to the cleaning. "Really."

Silence, then "Come here," The words were clipped and ridge of ordered demand. Naruto's eyes hovered a split moment and turn to stare at Sasuke who was looking at him far too guardedly for that to have been a simply request.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Pfft," Naruto huffed, stuck in place. "No thanks. I'm good where I'm at."

Sasuke gradually lowered his eyes half lidded, pushing off the entrance rim, "Fine," he said. "I'll come to you."

Naruto heard the steps. He heard them grow louder; just as loud his heartbeat which was blowing the shit out of his chest. He didn't know what he was expecting. There was nothing going to happen. It wasn't like—He started when a pointed finger slide across the back of his neck, under the treads of course blonde hair.

His sharp intake of breath and he flicker shifts of blue eyes reflected discomfort, had Sasuke nod to something he'd determined on his own and drew his hand back. "It bothered you that much." He mumbled perceptively.

Naruto's stomach coiled in knots so much, he looked at the stakes of cook books shoved in a corner. Each one was numerically categorized by its edition release or seasonable capabilities for the proper meals. So many colors, some older, some new. A few had discolored hides and corners worn down from maybe being held up and studied . . .

"Naruto."

. . . He never would've thought Neji a cook. . .

"Naruto."

Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised. He did cook them dinner after all. It tasted pretty good too.

Naruto felt a fingertip press underneath his jaw, turning his face back to meet those cold eyes, seeping smothering temperature. Something there had somehow melted bits of that ice away . . .

"I make you nervous don't I?" Sasuke said voice oddly heavy.

Naruto tried to jerk his chin free, but found it fastened in place, forced to see the authority dancing around for an answer. Defiant true to form, Naruto narrowed his eyes boldly, meeting Sasuke's glare head on, "No." He slapped the hand away, eyes a radiate diamond chill. "You're not worth a second thought."

There was a disbelieving huff then. Sasuke stepped up, nothing short of a few inches from Naruto's eyes, "We'll see," he promised.

Naruto jutted his chin out, unfazed. "Yeah, we'll see." He'd be damned three times over before he let this fool think he had him in anyway. Damned to hell, damned to prison, just damned period.

Then it that a side of Sasuke's lips cocked up, and a slither of his tongue snaked out to moisten the bottom half—He saw Naruto's quick dart down and back in place, his own cocky grin in effect.

Yes indeed. They'll both see.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Is the night over? I think not lol. More to come Chapter 16. Anyone care to dance next chapter? They will be. ^_^<strong>


	16. Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:** Finally most the festives are over, I've got the flu and I've managed to get this done while in bed. Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas. Now it's time to get back to business. Here's Chapter 16.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't Get Enough<strong>

* * *

><p>Brilliant concentration dimmed from its lustering radiance to a drained twitch, dry and achy. Despite the determination he possessed—better than what most people had—it was becoming difficult just to keep the steady glare constant. A stinging flex, burned and stretched behind his eyes like a coiling tug and still he refused to give in. The warm fluorescence of the kitchen ceiling's light brimmed with a transparent glow that only enhanced his enemy's features but enviously reflected the stainless span of colorless iris.<p>

Naruto hadn't budged an inch. The entire time he remained where he was, charming grin at the ready. Nothing could detach his appointed focus from those lips—face . . . from that face.

Not even when he felt a tap on his hand braced against the counter top and continued to be immobile when that drilling became a drumming set of fingers on top of his knuckles. His left eye crinkled then, either because of the heated bake cracking his cobalt eyes or in result of the slanted gaze shadowing an amused fog.

The ending factor to bring forth Naruto's defeat was the sudden depletion of space between him and his adversary, leaving only half a foot's distance. The closing gap was countered with a retreated step back.

"Running?" The black eyes compressed narrowly.

Blue gradually turned away to focus on the pacing digits pounding his hand, "No," Naruto gave his attention to a particular piece of scattered pepper he missed while wiping the counter. "I don't run from anything."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Because," Uzumaki murmured, eyes shifting before saying lowly, "You're cheating."

"Hn," Obsidian hues reprieved their shorter rival a merciful relief of their voided enclosure. "I wasn't aware we were playing games Dobe."

"Everything's a game with you Teme," Naruto's voice indicated inquisitively, keeping note of the far off tone in his words.

Sasuke opened his eyes to discover the once diverted cobalt, limited to half view; the single eye challenging a false claim on what was countered. Naruto tilted his head as a slow grin reached one side of his lips, tugging a small open chuckle that humorlessly echoed in Sasuke's ears. "You're something else I'll tell ya that much." Naruto concluded more to himself than to the listener.

"So I've been told," Sasuke blew out of his nose, gently tilting his head. "That's a good thing right?"

"I don't know. Depends I guess."

The beating tips paused and Naruto's face suddenly lost its bravado when the entirety of his hand became blanketed by a cool, rough palm and his previous escape was returned with another step from the other man. Naturally, he too copied with an adverse step back but this only resolved in trapping him against the wall near the kitchen entrance.

And not once, had his hand been freed.

"I'm not into childish games," he heard Sasuke say mysteriously closing the gap; Naruto wished he'd been granted at least that much, but no prayer could give him the blessing he wanted. The space was constricting, growing warmer. Naruto couldn't—no he wouldn't dare look up into those eyes unless he truly wanted to see the smothering black stare he knew not even he could match.

Sasuke wouldn't have that. He wanted to see those sapphires radiate like they would with anyone else. The hand occupied in his pocket came to rest on Naruto's collarbone and neck before traveling its unwanted journey higher to cup a portion of smooth birthmark whiskers. His thumb eased underneath and gently turned the face, but the eyes refused to meet his. "I'm surprised at you," his hot air fanned, minted and sweet over Naruto's cheek. "Giving up so easily? And here I expected a challenge."

'_Giving up?'_ Naruto's face quivered, his bodily functions reacting against all normalcy and he couldn't take another second of it before a rough smack released him from the heated entrapment and it was then he boldly met Sasuke's chilled vision. "Just what the hell are you playing at Sasuke?" He hissed; agitated with the quake of his voice and towards the person who caused it. "Whatever . . . sick thing you're into, don't count me in it."

"Sick," Sasuke repeated strangely lacked of his former sarcasm. "You're mistaken. I don't make a habit out of randomly getting into anything demented."

"What were you doing just then?" Naruto sneered through clenched teeth. "I don't get you. One minute you're twisted, and the next you're this totally different person. I'm getting tired of there always being something. It's constantly back and forth with you."

"I could say the same thing about you."

Naruto's frown lessened, "What?"

Seeing the obvious confusion, Sasuke elaborated. "How often must I confuse your calm with your rage? I'm either the enemy or the ally. You're smiling or you're frowning. Nothing is easy when it comes to dealing with you. This—you— everything about you frustrates me to no end." Sasuke altered his weight from one foot to the other. "I can't figure you out."

"Tsk, why would ya want too?" Naruto crudely grumbled. This was getting nowhere. He felt trapped.

"Perhaps to conjure a challenge; like you want to know me." A stated point he felt earned him the higher advantage in this situation and Sasuke was gratified to see that sudden shudder effect seemed to give his company. "You can't deny it."

"You're not worth the trouble." Defenses were kicking up before he comprehended what happened next, "It's not like I'm interested in wanting to know some cold jackass who can't even crack a smile for his own son. Who'd want to waste their time?" The verbalized combat left before he knew it and there was no way of pulling them back before the desired effect took hold.

Glancing anywhere but at the rapidly frigid gaze, Naruto suddenly stilled when Sasuke's voice showered him like an arctic zephyr.

"You still think I'm cruel eh? That's rough," Sarcasm leveled an unwanted layer of discomfort. Clenching fists balled and shoved forcefully inside of his pressed slacks as Sasuke continued. "What have I done to give cadence to this?"

Naruto frowned, unable to reply behind the croak lounged in his throat.

"Nothing to say?" Sasuke unclothed his hand and pressed it flat against the wall near Naruto's head, trapping him from anyone's sights but his. "I've made progress." He seemed to suggest as if to explain a question of unknown origins. "I assumed I had anyway. Hell but according to you I haven't budged an inch if I'm still labeled a _cold jackass,_ as you put it." The hand gravitated down a pausing descent against the thick styled wallpaper until landing soundless clap. Fingers fisted the texture in crinkled dents, tugging to the side purposely to give show of a split section of a tanned collarbone . . .

Naruto gulped, only drawing attention the bobble of his Adam's apple.

"You can't deny there's something here can you?" Exclaimed the minted whisper, closing in. "Fighting all the time, getting under my skin. I think you do this to get my attention." Sasuke pulled the shirt roughly to the side—Naruto's eyes grew wide, filled with an emotion of foreign colorations he'd never experienced.

"S-stop," Was all Naruto could choke out, chest heaving and caving in to expand his lungs of their depraved oxygen. "You . . . you don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing like that going on." He whispered to himself. "I don't . . ." how could he say something so—so abnormal? So different from what he's always known?

"You don't," Sasuke urged for the killed explanation as he stepped closer, brushing the front of their shirts.

"No, I just," Naruto shifted off to put some space between them. "I just don't alright?"

The shivered rake was taken as something different from what Uchiha understood and released his gripe, fixing the material in place. "Apparently I'm the one who's wasted his time, but I'll save you the trouble of getting to know a cold hearted bastard." Stepping to the side, Sasuke rounded Naruto's frozen poise, coming to stop beside him as he said in his ear, dull and lifeless, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind come the next time I see that damn smile of yours."

There was a layer of frost that seemed to cloak Naruto's skin as the whisper hung heavily in his ear; a metallic reminder to ring a devil's note. Then there was something almost surreally empty and loss about it . . . as if he'd messed up. But what of?

* * *

><p>"Did you find it darling?"<p>

Hinata nodded, crawling back from her bent over posture to hold up the disc she'd hidden from her father's grasp, since he had the tendency to take it away whenever she played it too much. "Me find it Daddy."

The picture of something his daughter had no business listening too, flashed against the living room sky lights like a taunting wink. Neji regretfully sighed, taking the disc case fully aware of which number to choose and why. This was the same song he'd played when she was a tiny babe; something to get him in the mood when doing the basic chores of the house or simply to enjoy her company. As the days progressed the song became a routine theme every Sunday, Wednesday and Friday, and eventually it'd become one she'd hum in her car seat, humming sweet musical melodies only she and her father knew too well. She hummed while he changed her diaper and at random moments, whether private or otherwise, where she'd bob her head from side to side, and clap her plump hands drawing the attention of adults twice Neji's age. Mere amusement came from every onlooker who could interpret her gurgled meanings after the second verse and all he could do was apologetically wave it off and be on his way.

This really shouldn't be the time for a repeated gesture. "Must it be this one, Love?" He asked, wishing for some kind of mercy from having to recite these lyrics out loud in front of guests.

Hinata's fluffy hair bounced with each gleeful nod. "Pwease daddy?"

Hyuuga closed his eyes, and lightly squeezed the air pockets in between as he conceded to the request. "Very well, one time."

"Yah!" Hinata cheered and to take her place around Neji's leg.

Sighing for another useless time, Neji unclamped the case and ejected the CD in his stereo clicking the numbers straight to number five. As much as he denied wanting to dance with his child to this, in the end it never failed to bring out his more relaxed side. Something only few have seen firsthand. Sasuke's reaction wouldn't be much of a surprise since he'd witnessed the scene many times before. Naruto however was the mystery . . .

He pressed play, unbuttoning a fourth button of his shirt; he was going to need the circulation for this one. Untangling the tiny tote from his leg, Neji bowed dramatically at the waist and offered his hand to his daughter, "May I have this dance Sweet One?"

She giggled and laughed when her father swipe her up in his arms just as the song began to play. He held her tiny hand in his palm and placed a chaste kiss, using his other arm to situate her in the usual routine. Glancing over his shoulder, he could fairly make out the strings of saffron threads peaking from his kitchen entrance and waited until the lyrics rung his guest out to join in the festives.

_I've heard people say that  
>Too much of anything is not good for you, baby<br>Oh no  
>But I don't know about that<br>There's many times that we've loved  
>We've shared love and made love<br>It doesn't seem to me like it's enough  
>There's just not enough of it<br>There's just not enough  
>Oh oh, babe<em>

In one calculated second, Neji's figure twisted, shoulders shimmied and suddenly dipped his daughter to the floor.

As the stomach sinking plummet drop, Hinata's hair brushed against the plush carpet as her father brought her back and jerked a sharp jump to the left, moving his feet in a shuffle of fancy steps. The sweet girl squealed her thrilled delight at the fast pace, latching on as tight as she could, doing her best to mimic some of his moves. The melodic words sung deeply in her ear as Neji sung along with each word, crystal clear and perfectly in sync as he'd done so many times before.

_My darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
>Girl, I don't know, I don't know why<br>Can't get enough of your love babe  
>Oh, some things I can't get used to<br>No matter how I try  
>Just like the more you give, the more I want<br>And baby, that's no lie  
>Oh no, babe<em>

They moved with the motions, tapping each beat right on cue, every pointed turn point would earn the baby girl her favorite swing and dip. This would be the time she recognized her father's participation becoming just as enjoyable. His shoulders would do a wiggly she found to be the funniest thing and his hips would sway side to side in time with the rapidity of his feet. Twirl, twirl, dip, twist, and shimmy. She loved all of it.

Neji steadied them for another round of frolic, circling one foot to the far side before repeating the same gambol with the other and spun them in a hurried spin of whirlwinds, spreading their hair in a cape of excitement. Another careful drop delivered child-like giggles raining mirthfully down to the carpet only to vanish in a hushed squeal as speed stole away the mirth jubilee of that brief moment.

The soft laughter tickled the curve of Neji's ear, marring the tiniest tug of his lips as his deep laughter joined in with his baby girl's, him stilling keeping the lyrics harmonized while she gave it a try, barely capable of gurgling a sprinkle of mispronounced words. A honey coated charm that only urged Neji on with his fun.

Suddenly going about for another twirl trout, Neji went for another baby dip but his knee bumped into a warm mass before two tiny hands grasped his pants leg. Then he felt a hot plop draft a nice cozy place on his sock clad foot. Both sets of pearly snow peered down to see what disturbed their father-daughter jig.

Bundles of neatly combed crimson locks jiggled with the tiny child wrapped tightly around Neji's leg as the chubby face underneath, "Hi Hi Hi Me dance too pwease!" Kyuubi suddenly peeped.

Neji exchanged a glance between his daughters' who was just as puzzled about the extra addition and kneeled, "You want to dance as well I take it."

Kyuubi bobbled, up and down bouncing his reddish ponytail every which away.

Hinata patted her father to be let down in front of the slightly bigger kid and tilted her head in thought. Then as if coming to a surprising realization she suddenly pointed and her mouth formed a perfect O. "Daddy he has pwetty boo eyes too. Just like Mistew Na'to."

"Yes he does sweetheart," Similar to Naruto's. Just as oceanic blue; twice as expressive and clear. One's any person could easily get lost in . . .

"Daddy me wanna dance with pwetty boo boy."

Neji snapped out of his admirable fog immediately, "No love," the sharp rejection was quickly followed by, "No dancing with boys who aren't on your birth certificate."

The negative portion was all she comprehended as she disagreed sadly, "But daddy—"

"No, Hinata Hyuuga. You know better than to ask me twice."

"Hmm," All protests ceased further argument at the stern tone injected around the sound of her entire name and thus resulted in a little girl close to tears and a dribble lip to boot.

"You're being kinda rough on the girl aren't ya?"

Speak of the blue eyed devil. Neji sighed as he turned toward the glint of mischievous twinkle behind. A word of wisdom about raising little girls would've been in order had it not been for the flustered mess, shadowing around Naruto's demeanor. A discreet attempt in collecting himself had obviously failed since Neji's brow furrowing gave Naruto plenty to say that he'd been caught.

But Neji wouldn't push it. "When you're ready to talk, I'll listen."

There was no shine of hidden anger, scolding discipline, feigned concern, or offered pity; it was something he appreciated. "Thanks," He'd be sure to take that rain check and cash it in the near future.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Naruto came to join the little gathering of people looking between the four tiny totes before giving his full focus to Neji. "Nice foot work. Didn't think you had it in ya to move that smooth. I was waiting for something to crack like that hip of yours."

A huffed snort, "I can handle my fair share of partners, both young and old." Neji crossed the threshold, arms folded, with a true cocky grin spreading the closer he came. "Would you like to test me?"

"Nah," Naruto waved off. "I'm not tryin' to embarrass you in front of your daughter. Besides my baby bro's know Bro Bro can handle himself just fine. Right guys? Can Bro Bro dance?"

"Yep!" Echoed the Uzumaki twins. And little Gaara offered his two cents with a timid nod.

"There you have it. Majority rules." Smirked Naruto.

"Amusing evidence, though not entirely convincing," Neji circled around until he was even with Naruto's left ear. "Perhaps a demonstration will rule out any more doubts . . ." He left the challenge to hang boldly warm against Naruto's ear like a mantled electric verse.

The bait was laid bare and Naruto was gladly going to take the bite. "You're on." He hurried off to the stereo and pressed replay. "We're gonna dance to the same thing. Let's see if you can keep up with me."

Neji coiled a stray sable lock around his finger and casually flicked it over his shoulder. "Gladly." Let's see if this little fire cracker can measure up.

* * *

><p>Something was amiss, though he couldn't understand what it was.<p>

They'd—he'd done things so suddenly, nothing of reasonable explanation would deduce it clear enough for him to understand. Recollection of every spoken word, physical action, every sort of ill-mannered approach was inwardly investigated and still nothing computed. He was mindful of everything he did up to the point when he was near that damned fool and out went every common sense trait that ever existed.

It was mind boggling and frustrating to say the least. There was always something being done without a second thought when it came to dealing with the Dobe's company. The times Uchiha had been known to keep his calm, cool, calculative-self intact were a moot truth when Naruto was thrown in the equation. The nit picking he purposely did to get arouse out of him, the constant bickering, the ongoing times he felt the urge to simply say something to him . . . were slowly becoming a habit.

And the few times they'd touched were, interesting.

Sasuke dangled his hands between his knees as he stared out into the refreshing spurs of evergreens and manually planted greenery of the uphill planation, losing himself in its blessed scent. An inhale coated his nostrils of the pines and dew frozen grass blades before exhaling out as a puffed fog.

The air was cold this evening. The nights were fastly gaining their autumn chill in this drafty silence. He'd once told Neji that moving to this section of the city would be an excellent place to raise his daughter. It'd been a great idea; one Sasuke might consider for himself and Gaara. A good change of scenery would perhaps make the boy more comfortable—but according to some, he wasn't even able to offer his son a decent smile, let alone think of something that would be best suited for him.

Sasuke paused in thought, slowly becoming angry. This was ridiculous. Since when has anyone ever told him what he was or was not able to do for his own? He'd raised his company just fine since a teenage boy. He'd grown wonderfully as a man and become just as proud and daunting as his male role models. The position of CEO was obtained through hard work and dedication without a single neigh say from anyone because they all knew he was more than able to control it all.

Sasuke sighed, shaking this head. Why was he even sitting here fantasying over this trivia nonsense? Whatever the Dobe said was no concern of his. If the fool thought him unable to do something, it was his business to think whatever he wished.

. . . Even if the opinion left was strangely unwanted . . .

'S_pilled milk_,' Sasuke mused with a slight shrug. He wasn't going to sit here pining over something never owned.

The calm wintery solstice added more of a determined factor in his easing poise as he took another whiff of the cloud infested night and released it just as silkily. With no further need to fathom a moment's thought over the Dobe, Sasuke stood from the bench he'd chosen as his thinking place and turned to enter the home with a clearer view on matters—

Until his cross stand brought him in perfect line of the back winter's perspired glass, where smug images of moving forms collided and parted repeatedly. There was music; swaying and swing-like that added to the sensual atmosphere he'd manifested since being outside.

But something else seems to have been occurring in his absence as well; something strangely building a heated pinch in his chest cavity. The facts lying thicker than the ink of his eyes as he leaned in closer fanning over a luke warm breathe to dissipate the obscuring vision. It was as the hazy mist vanished that his blood set a subtle boil . . .

The masses were meshed in a collaborated bundle. Sheets of cloth were barely grazing before distancing apart only to rapidly become one again. Hands were gliding seductively in places not meant to be touched or caressed. Faces were near, eyes were of separate emotions; blue holding charm and enjoyment . . . the other glowering something of different intentions. . .

Sasuke saw it happen in a slide show as a growing burn flushed his eyes.

Neji kept his hands around Naruto's hips, twirling and throwing him back before bringing his body back in for a brief touch and doing the entire scene over with other dangerous themes. All of which didn't vote well for what was suddenly streaming in Uchiha's mind.

Sasuke frowned, suddenly feeling the edge of the windowsill straining beneath his fingertips. The snow melted against the pressurized compression and lazily soaked into the redding nubs.

Before he knew it, he was already heading back inside with one thing only on his mind . . .

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I swear I'm already working on the next chapter and will have it out this week. I just needed to get this out because it's been a while but I swear the next chapter will be out this week<strong>.** Blame the medicine. It's kicking my ass. **


	17. Easing In

**Author's Rant:** Here's Chapter 17 guys. I really tried to get it out on time ^_^. Please excuse grammatical errors.

* * *

><p><strong>Easing In<strong>

* * *

><p>The way his body moved . . . God so sensually jagged and roughly seductive in the roguish way he swayed his hips. Long stretches and shortened steps harmonized fluidly as it captivated hypnotized pearl in a contended trance. Just watching the wicked charms of his guest work the functions of his arms and legs like a pro was an inspiring feat to behold. The way he moved and turned acted as if he were everywhere, creating this illusion of having staggered every section of the living room.<p>

But not once had he moved from the entertaining space of Neji's body. Resistance to keep his hands to himself were futile; it would be near criminal not to touch what was so tauntingly enticing to hold. To stroke with grazed pads of his fingertips. Touches were ghostly floated and teased against the flapping swirls of wooly cloth brushed against suave material.

Resonating music burned a vivid temptation for only one, but surged an untamed thrill for the other. The frolic, one of pure fun and enjoyment gravitated the tangoing duo closer and nearer still until minute grazes lasted longer the last.

Naruto's eyes gleamed chiming glows in vibrate sync of his hyped motions. Shoulders popped and humped repeatedly with every upbeat octave; feet shuffled from side to side in a way far too fast even for Neji's expertise to catch on. But he enjoyed the show none the less.

However Hyuuga was never one to be outdone and went about his own ritual swings and wide legged bends, giving the falsified image of his legs boneless and loose. His fingers snapped, his foot tapped and the flow of his sable locks gyrated with the shake of his head bobs.

The deep throes of Barry White's booming voice birthed a building fire within wanting to explode and dance the night's troubles away.

The oscillated beats pumped and blared eerily pleasing. It helped. Naruto could feel himself freed from the inward thoughts denying him peace of mind. He let the fluctuating tunes cleanse his mind. The sounds of the children's cheers and merriment sooth his troubles farther away, as they too became engrossed in the lively glee. And then there was the added flush of comforting company willingly offered by Neji Hyuuga.

"You dance wonderfully Naruto," Neji's voiced praise merged within the anguish turmoil. "I wouldn't have imagined you'd be so light on your feet."

"You're not too bad yourself," Laughed Naruto wryly. "'S been a while since I danced like this; Thought I'd gotten rusty."

"Nonsense, you're holding your own just fine," Neji switched his steps, gliding closer. His shoulder tapped against Naruto's before swirling around to face the blonde and dashing back. Naruto was amused by the uptake and waltzed within a couple of feet to intentionally stumble Neji's steps off key. At Neji's surprise, it brought a chest wedged laughter forth that even had the quiet Hyuuga chuckling. A twisting moment brought him near to sway his narrow hips around before, performing his signature leg bend and shoulder shimmy.

"Damn," Naruto said stunned. "Where'd you learn that?"

"My own," Neji said, flipping his hair with the bob and snap of his fingers. "Something I learned from toying about with my daughter."

That pumped little Hinata's excitements at seeing her daddy do his unique dance and she happily chapped and cheered him on.

"Looks like you got a fan." Naruto mused.

"Indeed."

Without warning, before Naruto could blink, Neji grabbed his hand and whirled the blonde into his arms, dipping him half down, until his yellowish hair grazed the floor. Naruto's arm dangled helplessly by his side as he pierced gapping eyes at the tricky dance and couldn't refuse his need to laugh whole heartedly.

Awkwardly he was pulled back up and the dancing continued on as it had before.

"I hadn't expected this much competition."

The jested barb hit home. Naruto whipped around, still staying to beat as he taunted back, "I didn't think an old man could keep up with me either. I thought you'd be in the hospital by now. How's that hip?"

Neji glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowing a witty smirk. "Pretty well, I'd say." A sharp jut of said hips purposely bumped Naruto off balance which only created a mass of giggles from the witnessing children seated on the couch.

However the appointed joke turned into something out of clumsy domino effect waiting to happen as the footing Naruto couldn't managed to gain continue to wobble him a ways away. Not even the secured method of waving his arms fanatically could save him before nearly slamming face first in the plush carpet.

His expectations of face to floor impact was short lived when a set of long arms grabbed him from behind and roughly tugged his body back against a tough layer of chest muscles. Naruto's entirety jerked and paused as his eyes tried to recall their proper function. The sudden contact was enough to daze him into blurry delirium. "Shit."

"Shit indeed," Said the cool collected voice of his savior. Sasuke leveled his employee up to better standing as he mumbled, mildly irritated. "Just as clumsy as always."

"Shut up," Was Naruto's reflexed counter. "I didn't ask for your help," Being this close brought about unwanted thoughts of misguided confusion. And Sasuke still hadn't let go long since righting his posture. "You can let go now."

The rough request went uncatered for several long seconds. The circled trap held him in place with his back gently pressed to wide pectorals, cloth in soft polo and disoriented an immediate bristle when Naruto's backside brushed against Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke stiffened and quickly pushed Naruto off to the side, a thin expression lined over his handsome face as if being taken by surprise by something.

That triggered the response Naruto wanted to be released but disturbingly so, he couldn't figure out Sasuke's rapid desire to be rid of him so bluntly. Uzumaki straightened out his shirt turning to give the Teme a piece of his mind but words failed him as he read over the unusual expression. It appeared more of under layered . . . something. Sort of freakish and somewhat odd to see that shifty gaze guilty rattling around those onyx eyes. Being able to decipher any of Sasuke's facials was strange in its own way considering the man was a walking carving of alabaster stone.

This particular one, for some reason, didn't sit well with Naruto. Several times he opened his mouth to ask if the other was ok, but past events from only moments earlier halted each attempt. The scene in the kitchen, made him apprehensive to ask lest it occurred again. Which only left him to stare aimlessly at the scowling eyes accusing of him of a crime he wasn't aware of committing.

The lockdown spell froze the smothering licks of black with cerulean translating an uninterpretable message. One Naruto wouldn't be able to decode for now because their little moment was about to be broken.

"Naruto," Neji brushed past his ridge colleague, and came to stand before the blonde, "Are you alright?"

Naruto wearily glanced at Sasuke before nodding off a soft, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I apologize for that. Seems my childish antics got a little carried away."

"Nah, 'S ok," Naruto shrugged the apology off. "I need to remember you have iron in those hips. I almost went fell over if it hadn't—" He stopped and once more his eyes connected to the pair having not moved an inch from their respective gaze. Licking his bottom lip, Naruto looked from Sasuke to Neji and said, "If Sasuke hadn't caught me."

"Hm . . ." Neji peered over his shoulder at the muted person and gestured his gratitude. "I thank you for the—interference Sasuke." Then a more relaxed glance eased on his face as he looked down at the handsome blonde as he bantered lightly. "Apparently, our little _fun_ got carried away."

"Fun," Sasuke injected stately, coming about to stand between the two. One glare beamed from the smiling Dobe to the daunting Hyuuga. "Seems I've missed something since my momentary absence."

"Oh? I hadn't realized you'd gone," Neji said indifferently. "Perhaps the bliss was what held my attention busily elsewhere." This said as he appraised Naruto with an appeasing grin not quite reaching the corner of his lips.

But it was a smile nonetheless, Naruto returned with much more enthusiasm.

Sasuke pocketed both hands lifting a brow at the yellowed haired young man as he chuckled, "Never would've guessed you danced Dobe. You don't look the type."

"Shut it Teme," Naruto growled. "Do you always have to insult everything I do?"

Sasuke's lips cocked a smidge. So small, that Naruto strained to see that it was legibly real and felt his own mouth widen more.

"It helps to." Was Sasuke's defining reason. . . And it was for only a mere moment that Naruto wasn't able to catch on to its double meaning before realization tugged his smile to its widest capacity.

An unraveling ting dissolved the subtle wall braided thickly between them. Naruto was grateful. Their somewhat secretive way of deducing tension had successfully shimmered to a more stable situation. The quiet interaction was subtly loss on Neji's perspective but the physical lax between the pair relayed that something had happened just now without his acknowledgement.

He felt reduced to being the minor flaw within this concealed moment and would've stepped back had a small ball of fluff not been postured behind his leg. The sudden jerk brought the adults from their quietness to see familiar round eyes staring longingly at one person in particular.

Minato timidly murmured, "S'rry," to Neji as he squeezed around to approach Sasuke and tugged his pants leg for him to squat to his level.

Sasuke applied, bent both knees until he was at eye level with the miniature Naruto. "What is it?"

Minato childishly pulled Sasuke's face closer and whispered loudly in his ear, "S'suke tuwn to dance wit' Nawo now 'kay?"

Sasuke blinked, pulling back to see those baby blue eyes possessing dead seriousness and oblivion to what he was asking of him. All the child wanted from this was to see Uchiha and his brother dance, not even aware of the complications that were laced around it. Such innocence.

But Sasuke quirked a challenging eyebrow upward to the opposing blonde before chuckling humorously, "Sorry but I don't think your brother's able to keep up. He might end up getting another _boo boo_."

Minato shook his head vigorously, "No, no, no. S'suke kiss boo boo and make bettew so Nawo can dance." He tilted his head and pointed at Naruto's arm. "You kissed 'dat boo boo."

Neji frowned. "What?"

"Erm, its nothing." Naruto's cheeked polished a deep rosy pink. "Alright kid that's enough talking. Adults are having a discussion."

Minato shook his head, smiling. "S'suke kissed Nawo boo boo and make bettew."

"Oook squirt I think you said enough," Naruto chortled nervously as he swipe up his baby brother. "Let's go see what the others are doing ok?" He was out of there before questions arose toward inquiring on a child's big mouthed confessions.

Sasuke stood none too soon to face Neji's perplexing eyes, analyzing him with an up and down leveler. The dimming light of lilac gradually dissipated to nothing more than sheer silver, alleged accusations boiling about.

Sasuke casually unclothed one of his hands, fingers clenched in a flexing motion. "Problem?"

"Naruto's burn; you were there? How did it happen?" Neji made no attempt to disguise the indicting tone.

"Yes I was," Sasuke answered, explaining further. "When he'd come by to fix lunch." And left it at that.

Lips were suckled between white teeth and licked of the indented teeth marks as Neji said, "That doesn't answer my question."

"And if you want an answer, then get it from him. I'm not inclined to be interrogated because you feel out of the loop."

"Don't confuse juvenile disregard over honest concern for Naruto," Neji said sharply. "It's merely that, nothing more."

"Right," Sasuke stretched the finalizing word before walking around Neji to join the others in the living room. But not before tossing over his shoulder, only for the Hyuuga's ears to hear. "I doubt that."

* * *

><p>The trip to the living room detoured to a private section where a small corner was hidden behind one of Neji's CD stands and this was chosen as the scolding point where Naruto bent down to place his pouting baby brother on the floor.<p>

This was rare. An very hardened time when Naruto only seldom chaste his siblings but when he did it went without saying that it was something getting used to over and over again; especially for the twins.

Taking a deep breathe, Naruto closed and opened his eyes, transforming from the charming big brother to the elder guardian. "Minato, how many times have I told you to stay out of grown people business? You know better than that."

Minato stubbornly folded his arms as his chin pressed against his chest with his lips poked out. "Me wanna see Nawo dance with S'suke."

"I don't care what you want. When I tell you to hush you be quiet. You understand?" Naruto unfolded Minato's hand and held it in his, placing his larger one over it. "Two smacks."

"Nawo . . . no, no," Minato tugged at his hand but to no avail. His tiny hand got two swift hits leaving a tiny reddened mark as he pulled it back on the verge of tears. He sniffled turning wide watery eyes to his older brother, and hiccupped "S-s-s'rry Nawo. M-me just wanna see Nawo dance wit—wit S'suke. Me n-no bad boy." His hiccups erupted into bursting sobs as he broke down. Bubbly tears leaked from his blue eyes as both his fists balled and went to plug the overflowing tears, losing a one sided battle with his overbearing sadness.

Guilt bloomed in his chest and Naruto sighed as he reached out to give his youngest brother a hug. He couldn't help feeling awful for what he'd done; namely because reason behind the discipline hadn't called for physical punishment. His embarrassment was taken out on the wrong person and for that he felt so foolish. "I'm sorry," he whispered into the fluff of saffron barbs. He kissed the side of Minato's temple, rocking his small body from side to side.

"Everything ok?"

Naruto peeked out of the stuffy hair to see Sasuke, leading against the CD stand blandly concerned in his own sturdy way. Minato peeked out and quickly betrayed his brother to latch his arms around Sasuke's leg.

On automatic impulse, Sasuke bent down and picked the child up in his arms who found comforting refuge on the side of his neck, weeping his heart out. Uchiha rubbed his rough hand in soothing circles on the little's back. "He's upset."

Naruto nodded, sighing weakly through his nose. "It wasn't his fault." He commented rubbing his fingers through the cozy treads. "I just got a little . . ." he looked at Sasuke.

And Sasuke looked back, an unreadable facial intact and jerked his chin down once. "I know," he gently patted two more rubs on the little blonde's back and sat him down on the ground. "You ok?"

Minato whimpered and nodded.

"Good. Go play with the kids while your brother and I dance a little bit."

Naruto's agreement became a fastened head shake of hell, "What the fu—" but it was cut off when the tiny child squealed and hurried off already yelling his excitement of what was about to take place against Naruto's will.

Naruto looked up toward the high rising ceiling mentally praying to God that he didn't bestow a list of bilingual curse words to this bastard. But alas his blessing wouldn't come to benefit him but to the smug faced jackass already skimming through the disc sets for a song.

"Have you lost your mind? I don't wanna dance with you?" Hissed Uzumaki.

"That's rough Dobe," Sasuke pulled out a case, flipping open the top and seeing if the song he wanted was on. "But you don't have a whole lot of options now do you?"

His chilling smile confirmed it.

"Are you serious?"

Sasuke clapped the case shut, triumphantly walking over to the stereo system, ignoring the nervous man following closely behind. The Barry White disc was switched and in plopped the chosen musical; a personal favorite Sasuke enjoyed on the occasional times he danced with others.

"Sasuke—"

He hit the play button and turned holding out his hand. "Dance with me."

Not a request, no space for questioning or time to react—right as Neji returned from wherever he'd been, the music began to play and Naruto was pulled into the spell of being whisked by Sasuke Uchiha.

A song of wordless music that revealed hastened meaning. Naruto had never heard this song before but the beginning sounds of Spanish violins and chiming bells, matched beautifully with unique streams of misshapen melodies created a mixture of foreign ecstasy.

The song . . . Nube Negra: Black Cloud. Mystical and elegantly bewitching as a misted fog of obsidian properties; an enriching glimmer stirred within. It was beautiful, alluring, and so much more.

From the moment he heard the music, Naruto knew he was in trouble. This song, he'd only heard once before at a party he and a few others had attended some time ago. Its sensual notes never failed in bring forth the build of inner enticement and pleasurable enjoyment from those who listened to its tunes.

With one hand grasped around his fingers and the other cupped around his waist, Naruto wasn't sure what was leading him through this mirage of swinging drift. It happened smooth, free of any missteps or forgetful poise. From side of the room, Sasuke swung him effortlessly from side of the room to the other. At one point he whipped Naruto out to arm's length, did this twisted jitter of his hips, and shoulders before snap spinning Naruto's body back to his with a whirling above and below.

This style of dance Uzumaki could never said he'd done before. The way Sasuke did all of these oddities reminded him of some related to dirty tango. The way his jerked motions, reflected not an ounce of artless sway, the multiple steps of his feet tip toeing and drawing circles on the flood were just amazing. And the way he lead Naruto through it all—was mildly thrilling.

"Not bad," Sasuke bobbed shoulder left and right, switching hands and using the swing of his hips to bring back the original stance of Naruto's body close to his. "You danced to this before?"

"No, but I heard it." Naruto keep the pace watery and fluid, craned his neck back when Sasuke bent him backwards and quickly straightened for another hurried move. "Never danced like this though."

"It shows." Sasuke suddenly dipped the Dobe back, pressing his face in the cloth of cotton material.

"Shut up," Naruto chuckled as he was brought back up and suddenly copied a similar move by dipping Sasuke's body down to the floor. A soft smile cockily graced his face as he stretched the Teme back to place and allowed the rest of the stride to be led by the jogger legged Uchiha.

It was then the music quickly increased in tempo and pulse. That was when Sasuke really cut loose.

The moves became more sensational, move illusive and teasing with every wired turn. Sasuke twisted Naruto's back to him, squeezed in place and wiggled their bodies down to the ground; faces only inches apart before a sharper move separate their bodies entirely. Naruto's laughter rung out in breathe-stolen moments, sounding so fast one minute and slowed the next.

One particular move snaked Sasuke's leg between Naruto's where his knee gently pressed against his crotch, bending them backwards— and painted kisses of deep coral and crimson tints pinched Naruto's whiskers and Sasuke discreetly smiled at the way Uzumaki kept avoiding his eyes until the blush vanished.

"I have to remember to give you lessons."

"Whatever. You're jealous because I'm that good."

"Hn, we'll see about that."

Sasuke repeated another previous technique where Naruto's back was puzzled perfectly against his chest, and the blondes head rested on his shoulder. With his ear so near, warm breathe sizzled against the tiny prickles of hair framing the shell's exterior; Naruto lazily lead his head over. The temporary moment lasted briefly, but heated ebony, melted into a shade of platinum. . . Naruto opened his mouth to speak and again he was whipped away at arm's length.

Minato cheered so loud and robust watching the display showcase itself so magically. Every so often he'd poke Gaara to ask if the child saw the same stunning move he had and the little tyke would shyly nod and point with his stubby finger at something that astounded him just as much. However the same could not be said of little Hinata who kept looking over the couch at her father's stern face. His faces tended to become scary at times when his eyes frosted over as they rarely did in her presence. But this being one of those times . . . it never failed to bring out a pinch of fear in her tummy.

Kyuubi noticed her sudden interest from behind and nosily peeked over to see the same terrifying glaze of thick ice staring at Sasuke and his older brother. He trembled and quickly ducked back behind the cushion. He remembered seeing a face that scary once . . . it frightened him.

It happened probably once a week with Naruto when he had to use the potty. Kyuubi recalled the few times he'd walked in on those poopy times and got scolded viciously for interrupting a private moment. That's what triggered his little hand to pat Hinata's shoulder and ask nervously, "Why he no poopy?"

Hinata curiously tilted her head and shrugged. "Daddy no need to boo boo."

"Ohhh," Kyuubi thought a second before looking over again and seeing the same freaky glare. "He have poopy face," he said, confused. "Why he no go boo boo?"

Hinata shook her head. "Daddy no have poopy face. Daddy mad."

"Ohh—eep!" He squeaked when a streak of white agitation blurred past in the form of the man whose face reminded him of constipated fury.

_Click. _

Naruto and Sasuke paused mid turn at the immediate dismissal of music.

"As much as I'm enjoy this," Neji looked between them. "Pleasant display of harmony, I do believe it's past the children's bedtime."

Still in Sasuke's arms, Naruto pulled back his wrist, forgetting that he'd left his watch at home and looked to Sasuke to give the time.

Sighing thickly irritated, Sasuke released his hold and flicked his wrist around to see the golden fingers of his Rolex pointing to the eight and ten spots. "Ten till nine." Yes it was far past Gaara's curfew and he was positive for the twins as well.

"Shit," Naruto scrambled to get the twin's coats, and shoes. "Gosh, time flew huh?" He hurried back; fixing each child in his clothing, ignoring what he assumed was a glare from the host. "Sorry about that Neji. I'll remember to keep an eye on the time if this happens again—"

A pale hand landed on his shoulder to cease the rambling bundle of overlapping words and with it was the attached face free of the imagined scowl. "When it happens again, Naruto," Neji bit his bottom lip. "Are you free next Sunday?"

Naruto thought a sec, "Yeah, I don't have anything planned."

"Would you care to join us again for a night out? I'd love to have you and the twins here again."

"Yah!" Squealed little Kyuubi, bouncing his disheveled hair all over with blissful mirth. "Pwease Bwo Bwo pwease." Kyuubi happily looked up at Neji and down to Hinata. "Me likey Mistew N'ji and 'Nata."

Hinata giggled hiding behind her father's leg.

"I like them too K'uubi." Naruto patted the red heads ruffled hair and turned toward the silent twin. "What about you Minato? Think you wanna play with Hinata too?"

Minato exchanged a weary gaze from the man with icy cleansed eyes and the tiny girl smaller than himself, clutching his leg, than finally casting on his favorite playmate before shaking his head. "Me wanna pway with Gaawa and S'uke."

Sasuke's grin was hidden behind his framed banes of black hair as he buttoned up Gaara's jacket. The little guy sucked his thumb, blinking at his bigger friend to be sure he was there and when Sasuke finished lacing his red jacket, he fustily darted through them all to hold his arms up for Naruto to pick him up.

This demanding little thing was something else. "Alright, alright squirt," Chuckled Naruto as he plucked the tiny babe in his arms and smiled wide when Gaara tucked his face in his neck, thumb still be suckled. Naruto shrugged Neji's way, "I'll see what I can work out."

"You do that," Neji nudged his daughter forward. "Say good night Hinata."

Hinata's bottom lip suddenly dribbled and she ducked back, face becoming flushed. Neji blew out worriedly, knowing the feeling. He didn't want them to leave either, at least not this soon but circumstances being what they were, they needed the children to get some rest as well as them needing to prepare for work.

"Aww don't cry Love," Naruto squatted down, reaching around to cup her plump cheek in his hand. "We'll come back to play with you soon ok?"

Kyuubi's wild hair finally released from the restraining band and blossomed around in shoulders in a blanketing cape that brought a timid giggle from Hinata as well as a sniffle. "Otay." She peeped softly and patted the top of Gaara's head to say farewell.

When Naruto stood, Neji mouthed a silent 'thank you' entangling his fingers in the short mop of his daughter's hair. "I'll have the driver escort you home this evening."

"No need," Sasuke said approaching behind. "I'll take them home."

Neji's mouth compressed thin. "There's no need to inconvenience yourself Sasuke. I can easily have—"

"I insist." Sasuke slashed in smoothly. "It's not a problem?" This stated as a question for Naruto to answer since he was looking at him when said.

Naruto confirmed, "No, it'll work out fine." Naruto shifted the sleepy little Uchiha from one arm to the other to offer his hand out. "Thanks for inviting us over Neji.

Neji took the offered hand, "My pleasure Naruto. You can come back again anytime." Then he switched his invitation down below. "As well as you two little ones."

"Otay!" Kyuubi beamed.

But Minato merely delivered a weaker, "Mmm Mmm," Already inching towards the door.

The door was opened and out went the Uzumaki family with Gaara and Sasuke bringing up the rear. With his hand on the knob, Sasuke praised a sweet wink to the little girl who waved good bye and gingerly gave his partner a brisk nod. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"As always," Neji replied stiffly. "I'll see you then."

"Indeed." Sasuke closed the door behind him and frowned. It was a fleeting thought that past in his mind but . . . well he'll deal with that another time. It would be replaced with more appeasing images anyway. It'd so long since he'd an entertaining evening such as this.

Who would've imaged that fun would include dancing the night away with Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I hope the pace wasn't disrupted. We still have a ways to go. Don't you just love kids? We're heading back to the office next chapter. Stay tuned. ^_^<strong>


	18. Disorientating

**Author's Rant:** Thanks so much for enjoying the chapter. I love you guys to pieces. I love the Sasu/Naru section! I don't ever want to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Disorientating <strong>

* * *

><p>Monday's cool morning hadn't started off the way things were originally planned. As a matter of fact they were quite unexpected.<p>

The Uzumaki family went through a trial of issues before any of them stepped a foot out the door and it all began while Naruto was fixing breakfast he heard a shrill cry and mispronounced insults being tossed back and forth in the bathroom. Setting aside his spatula, Naruto untied his apron, mumbling to himself that the twins were perhaps having a scuffle over a toy or an imaginative adventure as they tended to do whenever waiting to eat.

That wasn't the case this time as he walked down the hall, hearing less than the usual batter over play time and over something other than what children should be debating over. An impatient frown riddled over Naruto's face as he followed the source of the wailing down the winding hall and into the children's shared bedroom.

Toys were spilled everywhere on the floor. Animal icons of every kind were oddly separated in little piles on different sides of the room and for each divided set there was a little Uzumaki standing proud over his bounty, keeping a firm grip as if afraid someone would come and take it.

In the red haired child's arm he kept his large sized Fox plushie strangled in one arm and a two smaller fox pups in his other arm as he hollered over. The younger blonde held both arms securely fastened around his Gama toad family, eyes brewing with tears as he sniffled and yelled just as loud at his twin.

Kyuubi's voice easily overpowered his young counterpart whenever Minato tried to argue his point but the baby blonde wouldn't back down.

"No, you stupee dum dum Mina. S'suke stupee!"

"S'uke is no stupee, you dum poop face. N'ji is fat and ugwee!"

"N'ji is no fat!" Kyuubi squealed, lunging one of his alphabet blocks at Minato's head, just as he picked up a little truck and chucked it forward.

Naruto sprinted in catching the wooden cube in his hand before it could put a nasty gash in Minato's forehead and luckily the small vehicle already missed Kyuubi's head. With both of them being caught doing something they knew Naruto hated, they backed down, heads bowed to the front of their chests.

"Start talking," Naruto grounded out angrily, clenching the block in his hand. When neither child spoke, he slammed the toy on their dress, rattling them terrified. "Do you want your behinds spanked raw?"

They shook their heads, lips quiver.

"Then let's hear it," He held up his hand when both kids started talking at once. "One at a time and don't yell. You first," he directed to Minato.

Minato rubbed his sleeve under his nose, "Uubi be mean to me Nawo. Me-me want to pway Gamabunta but he no pway wit me cause me like S'suke."

Naruto looked at the pouty red haired child, "Is that true?"

"Nu-huh," Kyuubi snapped defensively. "Me wanna pway Foxy like me and 'Nata. Mina be mean cause me likey N'ji ."

Now Naruto was curious, at the same time he wasn't going to let this little fight slide. Punishment needed to be dispensed regardless of the appointed subject. Folding his arms, Naruto narrowed his dimming blue eyes on the watery guilty ones, avoiding his gaze. "Come here."

The twins nervously approached, arms folded tight around their teddy bears. Naruto squatted down in front of them and held out his hand. "Give 'em here."

A simultaneous gasp was accompanied by rapid head shakes and protesting promises to be good, but Naruto was hearing any of it and took their favorite plush dolls from their arms. Minato dissolved to the floor in a heap, balled in as he wept pitifully pleading to have his Gamabunta back. Kyuubi stubbornly plopped on the floor Indian style, coiled in himself as his body popped with every hiccupped whimper, mumbling incoherent pleas as well.

"Until you learn to behave neither of you are getting your toys back."

After that, their usual morning frolic dissolved into a heated atmosphere of glossy devil eyes sending menacingly cruel threats across the breakfast table. Someone was mentally blamed for a lost or behavioral problem and that sting of attitude lead to the silent treatments while the twins were dressed, Naruto dressed himself and lunches being fixed all the way to when they walked out the front door. Even when Iruka-sensai offered his routine '_good morning guys'_ it wasn't returned with those sunshine grins or cheek crunching charms; he did however get a half trying smile from Naruto but the twin's faces were snuggled inside matching red and blue scarfs and black trench coats.

No one held hands, or giggled a tease, nothing. It happened as if they were total strangers. The lack of excitable smirks, smiles and wide grins weren't missed by the employees of Uchiha Corporation who'd, by now, become accustomed to witnessing the Uzumaki's sky envy rays. The disconnected physical contact had been the first clue as soon as they walked through the rotating doors. Normally Minato was held in Naruto's left arm while the other appendage was occupied with keeping a curious Kyuubi from venturing off elsewhere.

But that wasn't here this time. The freakish dilemma was lost on majority of the crew workers, especially those who had become used to saying good morning and getting a monumental response in return.

Again there was no such reward this go-round.

"Erm, good morning guys," One of the side employees waved awkwardly, feeling as if this were a twilight zone he'd mistakenly stumbled into. He felt a bit silly, wiggling his fingers at the down casted family and quickly shoved his hand in his pocket to act as if he'd been cracking the pops of out of his digits.

Naruto knew by the time he'd reached the top floor word would've spread like wildfire and Neji would go about seeing if something had happened that he'd need an off day for. Hopefully he'll catch it just as it's hitting TenTen. Concern for the children's behavior would become another gossip thing from the day care attendants and Sasuke—well he didn't know if Sasuke would care or not.

This was getting irritating. Naruto sighed heavily through his nose as he traded discomforted stares at each twin, each sporting his own way of handling the inept quietness and thick tension suffocating within the little metallic box. Refulgent golden numericals lazily seemed to go their slowest this dreary day. The eleventh floor looked so distant, just as they did. Games used to keep them busy were a foreign memory; these kinds of arguments were problems Naruto just wasn't accustomed to nor were the twins from the way their once scowling expressions became sadden ones. And—damn this was just frustrating!

Naruto groaned, squatting down between the two pouters and snatched them to his chest. "Brats," he growled affectionately. "Getting' on my nerves as always." His face was blanket in the multicolored strings of crimson and saffron as he suctioned in their baby smelling lotion and powder. "You know I love you guys no matter how mad we are at each other right?"

Brisk nods confirmed the remark and shorter arms snaked around Naruto's neck. "Me wuv Bwo Bwo," Kyuubi muffled against his neck.

Minato agreed. "Me wuv Nawo too."

"We sowwy," Was their final echo just as the elevator beeped on the adjusted floor.

It wasn't an enormous gap from the previous tension but it was something none the less. Standing up to his full height, Naruto carried a child in each arm and just as he came to the deposit door, he tickled the under plump of their chins with raspberries bringing with them the desperately needed amusement they'd need to start off the day.

No sooner had the children been placed on their feet, both were bombarded by dozens of other kids all wanting a piece of Kyuubi or Minato to come play or to begin their imaginative journeys to some magical universe or far off kingdom. But each Uzumaki had their own specific playmate they wanted to entertain: Kyuubi's being the over exertive Rock Lee and Minato's being the timid Gaara, playing with play dough near the teddy corner.

Naruto's worries were slightly reprieved when the twins expressed nothing short of joy and thrill. For now, this bit of improvement would suffice. But that won't completely diffuse his issues over what the fight had been over. Kyuubi approved of Neji's company but not Sasuke's. That wasn't new news but the child's early attachment to Neji was. Then there was Minato whose personal interests in Sasuke as well as Gaara had only increased from before. All of which, was very confusing.

This he continued to think over as he rode the rest of his trip to the last floor, everything else going by as a rapid hue of burnishing colorations. He didn't understand why he was even contemplating the situation as thoroughly as he was. Later he could distinguish the reason being out of pure perplexity but for now he had work to do.

Putting his game face on, Naruto sucked in a monstrous breathe and released it as a wicked smile for his employer's secretary. "Mornin' TenTen, how are things going for ya?"

"Oh Naruto," The phone conversation she'd been on was abruptly ended letting him know he'd made it just in time to witness the gossip. "I wasn't expecting you here so fast." She admitted. "Everything's fine with me. How's about you?"

"Great," he quickly guaranteed. "Everything's great. Couldn't be better. Nothing out of the ordinary or crazy. It's just been a stupendous, glorious, magnificent, a splendid day!"

TenTen with widened eyes nodded, shakily reaching her hand in her desk to hand him the rubber banded stack of mail. "Um glad to hear it. H-here's the mail," He'd seriously freaked her out with that oddly misplaced smile.

"Thanks—oh is Neji in yet?"

"Yes. He's in a phone conference with the head board with Mr. Uchiha. They'll be finished in about another hour or two."

"Cool, thanks again TenTen." Naruto snatched the mail already on his way to deliver his weird charm to the rest of the office.

After that bundle of pearly sunshine waltz away, TenTen quickly picked up her phone and dialed down to the first floor where she'd gotten her illogic information of a moody blonde.

* * *

><p>At fixed intervals set up by the Uchiha CEOs, a periodic examination would be given to the youngest members who hadn't earned their solid seating in the throes of upper authority. Itachi and Sasuke as well as a select few others of lower branch companies would be tested of their leadership skills, quality knowledge of their corporations current wellbeing, detailed intelligence of competing enterprises, information on contracted allies, their assigned partnerships as well as descriptive data on the sells either increasing or decreasing in the market and minor information on newly hired employees.<p>

All answers naturally, the elder Uchihas and partners were aware of. But if it came to be that they could not pass the orbital analysis, instant elimination of position was ordered and replacement would be immediately administered within less than five hours.

Barely enough time to have the previous ruler out of the office but plenty of time to have the failure witness his or her more successful predecessor. A damning humiliation that suited the older leaders' just fine if it acted as a lesson learned that no ill trained individuals would be tolerated and kept in a business that only sort out promise and achievement.

In the off base corner of the twentieth floor, where a smaller spaced board room lied nestled inside sound proof walls, Sasuke sat with his left knuckles brunched under his chin as he listened to the countering answers of other CFOs as well as his older brothers. Neji sat on his right hand side as his interlocked fingers supporting his chin as well, also awaiting his turn to be addressed accordingly.

Casual conversation between the pair was decided against until the assessment was finished. Any type of distraction could deter them from hearing the riddled question or miss the permanent removal of a fellow owner. All of which needed to be extensively known since it could also be used as a random question.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga," The booming deep voice of Madara Uchiha hummed through smoother than the purest oil.

"Yes," The two echoed obediently.

"December three years prior, the name of the past CEO of Kokota Technical Genesis; your answer Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, "Michiko Kurosaki of Boya Quimishiya."

"Correct," Madara affirmed.

The next to quiz another question was Tsunade, "Neji, the current data files used to store financial assets for Eastern and Northern firms are what and why?"

"Decoders F-98 thru files G, H and N- 23, are used for the Eastern properties and decoder A-46 thru J, K and O-78 are suited with Northern firm's digital storage since paper was dissolved from the system two years ago."

"Good."

The following inquiry went back to its circulated rotation, asking and demanding answers for whatever was asked, some extremely important while others were so pathetically useless, it could theoretically said that it was used as a method to through off the questioned person.

"Sasuke, Neji, next question involves the status of the new hire recently included in your roster three weeks ago; Naruto Uzumaki."

At the sudden mention of that unrelated subject or rather person of interest, Sasuke's eyes hardened as well as Neji's losing their purplish splendor. "Yes."

The question was asked by Mikoto Uchiha, which was steadily classified as being irrelevant to anything needing to be worried over, "What are the names of the two children under his care stationed in the eleventh floor Tiny Joys Daycare?"

A collective relief eased over them.

"Minato Uzumaki" Sasuke replied on point.

"And Kyuubi Uzumaki." Neji answered without missing a beat.

"Well done."

The questionnaire proceeded on. Their demeanors returned to normalcy; an odd conditional action they both deduced inwardly. Apparently whenever the blonde's name was mentioned it automatically rang forth some type of bodily or mental reaction. Ordeal side effects that latched on to any individual who deigned a moment's time with Naruto; the abnormal list of out of character responses could go on and on. But for those who refused to admit to the subtle changes happening, they tended to gain the most provoking results.

Two hours later the periodic assessment was deemed a success and those who passed were congratulated. The small few who couldn't hold up to part were dismissed and ordered to have their belongings gone by two o' clock this afternoon.

Neji clicked off the phone's joint conference and settled back against his chair, breathing a weary sigh that the testy ordeal was done. "Another round of questions would've done me in for the day."

"I doubt that." Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck where tight knots lied buried and threaded in his muscles. One rotate crackled the tension stored from the day's already stressful rituals, as he leaned back contemplating what else he needed to have finished for the day. "You're not the type to leave anything left undone."

"True, I'd rather finish what was started instead of leaving it to collect interests for another tiresome day." Neji push his chair back, ready to exit out until a murmured name caught his attention.

"Where's Naruto?" Came Sasuke's monotone question.

Neji twisted around, furrowing his brow curiously, "He should be in by now. His schedule's no different than it was from the previous days."

"What do you have ready for him today?"

"Nothing more than his usual duties," Neji chewed his bottom lip, puzzled. "Why may I ask?"

Sasuke stood as well, rounding the table, "I need to borrow his services for a while." He passed his partner without further mention of it, opening the door— "I'll have him back by—"

"Whoa—ouch!"

"Damn," Sasuke stumbled back with his arms full of brilliant colorations, molded into a tall Dobe. "Can you go a single hour without being a clumsy idiot?" He said steadying them both before they fell on the back table.

"Shut up," Naruto grouched, rubbing his head. "What the hell is your chest made of? Shit."

Sasuke balanced his employee to his feet, brushing off his sleeves and straightening out his navy blazer, "Be mindful of that hazardous head of yours."

"Whatever. Here, I got your mail." Naruto tossed the white envelops his way and shoved pass to give Neji his mail as well. "Here ya are. All present and accounted for sir."

"Excellent Naruto," Praised Neji. "On top of things as always."

"Well what can I say, 'S my job."

"Of course," Neji flipped through the stack, double checking what he knew was already there as proper protocol and ushered them all out of the board room. Naruto somehow maneuvered himself between Sasuke and Neji as they were walking down the hall; Neji to his right and Sasuke to his left. Not much conversation carried from Sasuke's end, as majority of it were eagerly transpired between Neji and Naruto; mostly over job habits which he preferred in the workplace.

"Has TenTen given you your daily duties for today?"

"Yep, got started on 'em after the first mail run. You have a scheduled meeting with Mr. ChiChibo at one o'clock at the Bola Café. Ms. Disuke requests immediate change of the appointment you had for Friday to next Wednesday and your suits will be ready for pick up by two thirty."

Neji nodded off each listed chore, "What of the data codes for the ninth and tenth floors? Have you saved them to the flash drive for TenTen to organize?"

"I finished most of 'em about twenty minutes ago but I had trouble storing the F-4 thru O-12 files because Neon on the fourth floor hadn't finished her records yet."

"Hm, we'll just finish that off for another time I suppose."

Sasuke's cell phone rung without warning. He excused himself from the couple and hung back a bit to answer. Naruto glanced over his shoulder to check that everything was ok and went back to talking with Neji. "She'll probably be finished by three. There was a lot of errors dotted everywhere."

Neji folded his arms across his chest, lifting his finger to tap the side of his jaw in thought. "She'll have it done it by then." He looked down at Naruto. "Your plans for lunch are?"

"Free if you're buying ramen again." Naruto cheesed, energized at the prospect of eating.

"You wound me Naruto. Am I nothing more than your financial feeder?" Neji feigned a broken heart as he placed his hand over his chest pocket.

"Nah," Naruto waved off playfully, liking the lighter side Neji took here. "You're more than that. You're just my feeder for Ichiraku's. If you want you can try for that the Octopus Puff Shop down the block."

"You flatter me." Neji taunted musingly.

The snap of Sasuke's phone startled the conveying pair as much as his less that subtle sigh. "Dobe you're needed elsewhere," Here he held up his phone. "The day care called for you."

Naruto's heart sunk, "W-What about?"

The name grimly thinned through Sasuke's lips "It's Kyuubi—" And Naruto was already gone.

* * *

><p>The elevator couldn't move fast enough. It became Naruto's worst enemy as it slowly beeped every single floor before his own. The wait was excruciating—he couldn't wait for this piece of shit. His heart was beating hard to quickly for it to be considered a normal pulse. Dread, worry, fear, all braided around his throat like a noose, tugging evilly at his wind supply.<p>

"Fuck!" He kicked the box and hurried down to the stairs several cubicles down the hall.

Right as he circled the corner, he was snatched by the arms and slammed his frame to a fitted body. "Where are you going?" The captor growled.

"Lemme go. Lemme go!" Naruto struggled, pushing and shoving to get to the stairwell.

"Calm down—"

"No Kyuubi needs me. He's hurt's. I need—"

"I said calm down!" Sasuke's hands squeezed and shook Naruto's terror out of his system. "Do you want to go in there looking like that?" Hammering back against a wall, Sasuke pressed his hands to Naruto shoulder's, hissing, "Get a grip. If he sees you like this you'll only scare him. Just," Sasuke sighed loosening his hold. "Just relax. He's ok."

"B-but I need to get in there," Naruto unnoticing wheezed. "He might be scared, wondering where I am."

"He's fine Naruto." Drawled the Uchiha. "He was taken to the medical ward to be examined."

Naruto paled hearing that, "What happened?"

"Not sure," Sasuke loosened his vice grip after feeling the tension leave his captive's shoulders. "They just called to say he was taken to the ward. All we need to worry about is getting there." Lifting a dark brow, Sasuke suddenly floated his finger up to Naruto's face—"Get a hold of yourself."

Naruto's short intake of breathe fanned the thumb Sasuke pressed under his eye, swiping away the evidence of something wet. Finger's lightly trailed behind the whisker birth marks before falling off limply.

Eyeing him, Sasuke studied his thumb were the warm liquid pearled over and dropped to his side. "That look," he started shortly. "Doesn't become you." Especially those eyes full of the sun. The glossy glaze reminded Sasuke of a rainstorm, lifeless, graying in the distance. It didn't suit the Dobe . . . It was disturbing, he mentally dismissed.

Naruto's eyes rose beyond their marginal hairline, but he didn't comment on it right away, instead using the back of his hand to clear away any more tears he hadn't realized were shred. That wasn't the only bit of knowledge he hadn't noticed.

He was trapped in a corner, pretty far off from the eyes of the rest of his co-workers. Quick thinking reminded him of the rumors already spreading falsely about them in the office, so Naruto shrugged his way through with a slight shake of his head. "Thanks," he muttered sniffling. "Guess I got a little carried away with 'cha there. Hope I didn't scare ya." He weakly laughed, wanting to detour the strange cry fest.

Crying? Shit. _Shit._ Of all the damn people for that to happen; Sasuke.

He was still cleaning his eyes when a felt a rough tug of his hair yanked. It hurt like hell, not a whole lot but enough for Naruto to rub the tender scalp that nearly lost its spike. "Got' dam—" An instant reminder made me recall that he was in the building so he bit back the malicious curse words for the Teme and whipped around to whisper it in several languages—But the door to the stairway was always shutting where Sasuke's foot had disappeared. Curiously he raised a hand where the pull had been, not sure if he'd imagined it.

"Come on Dobe." The disrespectful nickname echoed through the closing doorway, sounding like a bored hasten for the Uzumaki to come on rather than a polite request.

"Jerk," Naruto chuckled inside, shaking his head and followed off after him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the quick thinking responses of the few caretakers available, Kyuubi's broken wrist wasn't too severe. However the person in charge of the activity diversion where he and a few of other children were playing, was harshly reprimanded of being careless and irresponsible of the kids wellbeing and was suspended of his duties without pay for thirty days.<p>

The children had snuck off while their watcher left to do a bodily pyramid with Kyuubi acting as the top point. Unfortunately just as he reached the top, he stumbled and fell several feet to the floor snapping his wrist. The impact snipped his fore bone, near the hand joint.

Naruto was grateful the injury wasn't as bad as he'd thought and when he saw his baby brother lying in bed wrapped from his hand to his elbow in tight wrappings, his older brother syndrome erupted. Three long strides carried him over to the bedside, and before he knew it, Kyuubi was cuddled to his chest crying and weeping about what happened to make his boo boo hurt so much. He was practically begging for his big brother's magical kisses to make it stop hurting, which Naruto happily obliged, grabbing the little tike's hand and littering it with gentle kisses.

Minato, who'd been worriedly crying in a corner, ran straight for Sasuke when he'd entered and held up his arms to be picked up so he could relay all he could through his hiccupping sobs. Sasuke nodded, patting his back, half making sense of what was being said.

Neji came down later after securely things with the other employees so all three of them could be absent for a while. Kyuubi's excitement exploded when he saw Neji's face and he quickly dried his tears, puffing out his chest. The sight was a relief for Naruto to see but the greater happiness came when Neji gave Naruto the rest of the time off to take care of his brother.

A moment of peace, one of high appreciation, and a very grateful time, Naruto thanked Neji with great enthusiasm even going as far as to give him a quick hug before heading out the door.

The move had minutely stunned Hyuuga into a semi wispy smile before collecting his composure to address Sasuke properly, "Seems everything's fine here."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, slightly giving his partner a once over, "Yeah, I suppose it is." He brushed pass him, hunching Minato in his arms. "Take care of things until I get back."

Neji frowned. "Where are you off too?"

Grabbing the door knob, Sasuke said lazily, "I'm driving the Uzumakis home." And left it at that, closing the door shut behind him.

Naruto had been quick to decline the offer but with Sasuke's overbearing persistence he ended up conceding to take the ride. That had taken a stretched awkward fifteen minutes in a Phantom, Naruto just recently found out his bastard boss owned. Minato was overjoyed to ride in a shiny new car, touching and experimenting with every glowing object. Kyuubi's curiosity was restrained for reasons Naruto finally discovered was because it was Sasuke's _toy_.

"Hey," Naruto elbowed the driver, getting his attention.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted.

Naruto licked his lips, shifting half way in his seat. "Thanks, ya know for helping me when you did."

Sasuke made a left turn where the GPS directed as he shrugged, "Don't mention it," he murmured artlessly. "Your senseless blubbering was getting on my nerves."

Right. Trust Sasuke to ruin a sweet moment. Naruto's face crunched disapprovingly at having his gratitude dusted off and retaliated. "Well excuse the hell outta me for giving a damn—"

"Language Dobe—"

"Kids cover your ears!"

Minato did as asked and Kyuubi managed the best he could.

"Yo, if you didn't wanna a thanks all you have to do is say so. My _senseless blubbering," _He mimickedSasuke's deeper voice, "Was because of my brother if you hadn't realized it."

"Calm down," Sasuke said softly. "I hated seeing that."

"Why? Did it disgust you to see a grown man cry or something?"

"No," The Uchiha sharply shot, harshly shutting Naruto's tantrum down a notch. "I hated . . . I hated seeing you cry. It doesn't fit your personality. . . doesn't suit your eyes. I couldn't," Sasuke looked out the window.

"You what?" Naruto breathelessly asked. "Tell me."

'_It bothered me to see,'_ Sasuke couldn't admit aloud. "Nothing. Just forget it."

Naruto opened his mouth to press the subject on, but decided against it, feeling that awkward bubble flutter in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't determine the nature of this weird sickness, causing his belly to ache but it revolved around him wanting to know Sasuke's admission. His—whatever swelled when Sasuke said what he did. A part of him wished he would've finished what he was saying.

And a part of him assumed it was probably for the best that Sasuke didn't finish what he was going to say.

Unbeknownst to him, Sasuke was mentally scolding himself for handling that the way he had. It just wasn't something he was used to doing. What he had planned to ask Naruto today would just have to wait. Perhaps he'd have better success tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: The next chapter is another personal favorite because of the tension growth. ^_^ I wonder what Sasuke meant to say? Hmm<strong>


	19. Defrosted Interests

**Author's Rant:** Thanks so much for the wonderful response everyone ^_^. Btw I have great news, a reader by the name of **Xtal2** has decided to create a doujinshi for **Taste of Your Lips**! She already has the cover made for the story. If anyone's interested please go to my profile to see the link at the very top. It'll take you directly to it. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Defrosted Interests<strong>

* * *

><p>"The decoder files were sent to the navigation system yesterday. Genesis through levels eight and nineteen were analyzed for virus properties, but none were detected. You should receive the results and next week's schedule meetings in your email by this afternoon." Sasuke's finger tips adeptly aligned the vanilla cream folders on his desk according to alphabetical preference whilst maintaining diligent interests towards the trialing voice, seeking error in his professional judgments.<p>

"Impeccably organized as always Sasuke," Itachi's iron satin voice drizzled flaking provocation through the holed receiver, acidic and irritating as the buzz of an insect. Cool ridicule was masterfully disguised underneath the clothed praise, all of which Sasuke knew was his brother's enlisted method to ring annoyance from him.

"I do what I can," The younger Uchiha returned just as discreetly venomous. "The best is what our family expects of _us_, right?" The coupled plural, being an emphasized drawl.

"Naturally Sasuke."

The beginnings of another work enforced day hardly dented a fleshy notice in Sasuke's brow since other issues seemed to preoccupy his mind frame at the current moment. Those being his brother's aspired mission to make him angry and that of the cornflower eyed young man busily going about his routine outside his door.

Today's dimmer glimmer of the sun was a tear drop reminder of the events from yesterday afternoon. Skies once a bluish berry ripened for the plucking, now conceived lumped gatherings of gun metal gray clouds outside transparent windows, fogged humidity glazing the square black panels. The rain stayed its misty peace, bringing with it no thunder or jagged veins of streaked citron. Only the semi thick blurs wavered over the cities surface, manifesting thin tidal sheets.

Warm lilac and champagne luminosity of the lights emitted through neighboring windows, checkered out like dotted speckles. Light wind currents teased the liquidified pearls against his window, misguiding their unpredictable descent. Some would join the journeys of fellow tears to become whole, but those unfortunate would continue down their lonely travels until dissolving a minor driblet.

Sasuke's eyes blended absently with the window's reflective shadows, edgelessly contemplating the watery declivity. They curved, deteriorated, and procreated in aqua transparency. But it was not the glass's blushing face he saw materialized before him.

In the abstract display somehow formulating into a design of hazel honey skin etched agilely cuffed under veils of straddling primrose bangs, he saw something more. Through careful envision, trickling pearls transformed their dullish limpid shape to rounder, fuller cerulean eyes crinkled bemused for reasons unknown. Obscuring cheekbones curved handsomely when a smile was persuaded on the apparitional image. Lined blemishes were the only imperfection draw, but that too was taken as an exquisite feature, not to be left off.

In the end, an accomplished depiction of beguiling charm was what possibly lured the upturning powder pink lips, and mildly relaxing the creased wrinkles once on Sasuke's face. A happier finish was suddenly the face of a young man deprived of those saddened tears, and rewarded with a more attractive facial. This feigned young blonde was what had Sasuke's face blooming a glassy expression he rarely seen himself do; a conjured up a smile for a person not even attempting to gain his attention.

"You've gotten quiet on me, little brother," Itachi's susurrate tone shattered the silent images looming ghost in Sasuke's thoughts. "Has something grabbed your attention more fascinating than our conversation?"

"No," Sasuke affirmed dully, mindfully aware of his lacking share of words. "Just thinking."

"A praising technique on your own I should say," Itachi cooled frankly displeased. "Though I strongly digress, as much as daydreaming may seem enjoyable, I advise you finding other methods to occupy your time, Sasuke."

"Our business is finished isn't it?"

"Depends. What do you plan to do during your spare time?"

Sasuke's eyes pulled a brazen expression, "What spare time?"

"Hm, I suppose you have a point. But if you have time to be lost in a riddled daze, you can go over last week and this week's financial stability reports for the next month."

"The reports aren't due until the third of next month Itachi. You can have them then."

"True, I guess there's no sense in pressing a deadline ahead of schedule."

A lithe pause screened quietly between them until an appearing question snaked into Sasuke's mind. "How is the new hire—what was his name—Oh Naruto Uzumaki was it?"

Sasuke, for the longest second, felt the pits of his stomach knot, before managing to keep disinterest from his altered demeanor. ". . . Yes. What about him?"

"Just simply inquiring his status during his probationary period." Itachi conveyed strangely causal about the invoked subject. "How has he been fairing these few weeks? Productive at all? Getting along well with the other associates?"

"He's a reliable asset to the company's prosperity. Everyday he's enacted enough of the work load to support himself as well as two others and he's always quick to lean a hand," Sasuke would've left it at that but a final detail about the blonde's personality left his lips before he knew. "Naruto has. . . this way of getting along with others naturally. A smile, his smile's something . . . something else."

Itachi's chuckle icily explored the innards of Sasuke's ear. "Quite an impression he's made on you. To so openly compliment someone of their personal traits? Not like you Sasuke. I never would've taken you to be so—_fond _of an employee."

"Appreciative," Sasuke corrected quick and smooth. "There's a difference between the words. Be sure to look it up."

"There's also a difference between sympathetic desires and realistic attraction, little brother." Itachi countered softly. "Should we all expect another victim to add to your list?"

Constituting a rougher façade, Sasuke leaned back against the stretched leather on his seat, silent for only a moment, "Don't assume anything Itachi. I don't have any designs on him."

"I should hope so Sasuke; for your sake," The phone tone drawled several seconds later.

Sasuke pressed the call button on his intercom, propyl ending further discussion as he turned to face the bestowing view of the cities haunting terrain. Through immediate recognition of the same span of glass that he used as his canvas, Sasuke noticed the display of delightful pleasure was nothing more than a breezed fog where his mirrored self could be seen.

Gone was the conjured face for his purpose of relieved stress. The vanished expression nothing. And yet, vanished from only his visible eye, the urge to experience that phantasm person into a realistic body grew instantly.

The feelings bristled into a twitch of his finger tips and before Sasuke could ponder his next decision, he was picking up his phone, dialing out. After several rings, he got the answer he needed . . .

* * *

><p>"I see. For how long?" Neji reclined in his chair, massaging the swelled ache between his eyes. "Sure of course," he murmured softly into the phone. "I'll be sure to tell him. Of course. Bye." The receiver was placed back in the cradle. "God." The blasphemy wasn't in vain.<p>

Since the day had begun he'd been stressed beyond the point of damning it all and taking leave for a full week's recuperation. An entire set of problems have escalated from one tiny problem to another, soon piling into a ridiculous error. All minor and only a few major he could handle but it was just sheer animosity towards the person responsible for these sudden draw backs and heightened anxiety that sent the entire building into panic.

Fortunately the news had yet to spread to Naruto but it'd need to be something he's made aware of before occurrences left him at a disadvantage.

Yes, Neji concluded. It'd be best he told him face to face about a visitor possibly showing his face here at the company and that he'd best choose a day off to avoid being seen.

With that bit of concern labeled as reason enough to contact him, Neji stood from his desk, alerting TenTen he'd be leaving the office for a moment and to call him on his cell should there be any emergencies.

After it was confirmed, he left his work place, aiming for the elevator.

Strangely as the bypassing fluoresces numbers glowed by, a tight knotted jerk fluttered within his stomach. Anticipation perhaps? But for what he was not certain, though it could easily be deduced as inner glee towards seeing Naruto. A fact he'd never dare admit verbally . . . though it was nice to believe that the reason for the quiet smile on his face was because of him.

* * *

><p>Despite the comforting accommodations made on the whims of higher authorities, there was still little that could aid in the agonizing despair a young child could receive from cozy pillows and warm blankets, knitted at his toes. None of it could bring a smile to the tiny tike's baby blue eyes, like that of its matching set lying crookedly by his side.<p>

Tiny shifts awkwardly brought the pair closer, but too much contract reminded Kyuubi of the strain placed between his fractured wrist. "Owwie," he whimpered side glancing the person responsible. "You huwt boo boo Mina."

"Ohhh, me kiss make bettew?" Minato's micro fingers messily tidied his older twin's wiggled bangs, aside his face, with loathes of extra concern polished in his request.

A kiss sounded like the magical elixir to his pain. "Mm Mmm." Kyuubi gingerly rubbed over the yellow and green bandages protectively coating his mangled wrist, stifling and holding it forth. Minato scooted closer in the twin sized hospital bed, lightly massaging over his brother's boo boo before pressing his lips over where it hurt most; an exact mimicry of his elder brother's skills.

Kyuubi gave a watery smile and lied against the stale pillow, staring up at the crusty ceiling. With his brother sitting by his side, it felt easier to cry but when he'd been in the daycare when he'd had his accident, it was harder. He couldn't cry in front of the other kids, but Minato was a different story. Like looking through to the other side, there was something in their childish connection that just exploded quickened degrees of ease that no other could do.

And in his subconscious way, Minato knew this, at times leaning over to litter sloppy smooches on Kyuubi's cheeks when stained flush with tears. Minutely, the usage of both Minato's hands would scour over the fanned locks of crimson, circling gentle flames around his pillow, massaging the back and forth of Kyuubi's scalp to sooth away his pain.

" 'Uubi boo boo bettew?" Minato's voice was melodically softened to suit his brother's ears as he fixed tendrils through his stubby digits.

"Mm Mm," Kyuubi's smiling nod confirmed. Sitting up a tad, Kyuubi rubbed his usable hand under his nose, blinking bravely cleansed of his earlier sadness, replaced with a blissful expression for his baby brother. "Tank you, Mina."

"Hmm" Beamed the energized blonde babe. " 'Uubi go sweep now kay?"

"Otay—" Whatever grievance said was bluntly disrupted by a trio of swift knocks on the pale gray door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Minato and Kyuubi shared a puzzled look; curious as to whom it could be visiting them this time of day in the medic ward. "Who dat Mina?" Quizzed Kyuubi.

He shrugged. "Me no know." Tilting his head to the side, Minato decided with a basic, "Who dat!" which turned out to be louder than need be.

Kyuubi was fast to clean off his ashy tear marked face, when the door swung open revealing the distinct loyal fancy of sharp networking apricot and tangerine, neatly striped on a shoulder less vest and long sleeved button up tucked inside khaki brown pants. After concluding their finding from the bright auburn tie, Minato was already sliding off the bed and running to latch his arms around his brother's legs.

"Yo, kiddo glad to see you too." Shutting the door with his heel, bemused at the rapid greeting, Naruto slide and walked his way to Kyuubi's bed, all the while dragging the forty pounds of weight glued to his leg. "Hey Squirt, been good?"

"Uh huh!" Bounced the wild tangles of garnet red. "Me be bwig boy Bwo Bwo. Me no cwy."

"That's good to hear squirt."

Minato tugged on his brother's pants leg, shaking his head vigorously, "Nawo Uubi did cwy. Uubi say me kiss boo boo."

"Shut up. Me no cwy like baby!" Kyuubi defended, folding his chubby arms.

"Sure ya didn't squirt." Naruto winked at his other brother to keep the kissy stuff between them, while he pulled up a chair next to the bed, unlocking Minato's arms and plopping him on the bed. "Guess what guys? I got a surprise for you."

Before either could explode from anticipation, wildly scattered spikes peeked from the doorway and their invisible strings became long caramel tanned fingers attached to a person neither child has seen in a few days.

"Sup guys. Miss me?"

Out of tune gruffly and deeply rough natural growl in the throat? How could they not recognize their favorite platonic uncle? Dressed in his signature black turtle neck and dark navy cuffed jeans, and the scattered disarray of sable barbs, Kiba was a walking ball of familiar relief that the twins could both appreciate seeing.

As he had with the previous visitor arriving only moments earlier, Minato's soft padded tennis shoes reechoed against the tile floor just as he wiggled off the bed side and dashed into Kiba's outs stretched arms, showering the big guy with plenty of miss you kisses and hugs.

"Damn," Inuzaka snickered between rotated smooches. "Glad to know someone loves me eh?"

Kyuubi was the second fan eagerly awaiting his turn, eyes begging for what his mouth refused to squeal aloud.

"Got cha pup," Finding a cozy corner nestled towards the end, Kiba sat back with baby blonde twin in tow and beckoned for the red haired Uzumaki to locate his familiar place on his second lap. "So I heard you had yourself a little accident. Mind telling me what's wrong with that head of yours?" Two fingers roughly jabbed into Kyuubi's head indicating Kiba's displeasure.

"Actin' up as always," Naruto added a soft fist pound on top of his brother's head. "The kid can't ever sit still for two seconds."

"No shit," Kiba grumbled, turning attentions to his best friend. "So how's life been with the new job? I haven't seen you at the café in a couple of days."

"S'rry about that. Work's just been demanding and with the kid bein' out of commission it's become a real hassle." He smiled. "But I've had a little help here and there from Neji and Sasuke."

"Sasuke," Grunted Kiba. "The same jerk you've been at it with?"

"Lay off. He's not all that bad," Naruto blinked, wearing a similar surprised expression like Kiba when he'd realized that he'd just defended the Teme. "Oh my damn, where the hell did that come from?"

Kiba shrugged, deciding that that piece of mystery was better left unsolved. "Anyway, what are your plans for today? I'm off until tomorrow. You wanna hang out at the park?"

"Sure that'll be cool." Why not, they hadn't shared a family outing in a while—yes Kiba being included in that family. A change in scenery wouldn't hurt them either. Going back and forth from work to home, then home to work again was getting predictable.

"Yo, I'm starving. Anybody want a hot dog?"

"Where are you gonna get a hot dog stupid?"

"At the store dummy."

"Tsk," Naruto gruffed, shoving both hands in his pockets, crossing his legs at the knee. "By the time you get back I'll be off break. Just go get something from the vending machine."

"Where?" Kiba directed his eyes out the slither glass panel.

"Down the hall cut two left corners and it's on the right next to a lobby."

"Fine," Kiba sighed, dumping the tiny tikes on the bed as he reached in his pockets for something other than lint balls and stitch strings. What he fished out hardly counted for a plausible share of treats between everyone. A couple of loose coins and a wrinkled dollar could guarantee one of them getting a bag of chips half a cup of soda. "You want anything?" The question heavily laced with a better think small attitude.

"Nah, I'm good," He waved off then gestured towards the twins. "What do you two want? Juice?"

"Yes!" Came the baby gurgled cheer. "Me want juicy!"

The votes were in, juicy was the deal. "Alright guys, gimme five and I'll be back with the goods—" Mid vow was his declaration of hurried retrieval was short lived. Paying mind to looking before walking out the opened door should've been the first automatic response but due to promising gifts of sweetness, Kiba hadn't realized his head was flattened against a barrier of expensive satin cloth or the slap of chocolate hair grazing his cheeks.

Immediate reaction kicked in to either apologize or cuss out the intruder, but knowing it was his fault, Kiba kept the evil words at bay, opting for a growled sorry. "My bad," he softly pardoned, rubbing his sore brow. Self-assurance resolved that he was alright, minus the tingle radiating from his forehead to his temple and despite the press of concrete muscle.

"My apologies," Graceful slender digits glided over the costly material, as natural mind frame, guided the collided man to dust off foreign particles on seeable by his eyes. With a less than audible sigh, Neji lifted his eyes to razor thin ebony, snootily tooted up at him from a shorter stature. Taking a mild second to scan over the proverbial designs of red triangle tattoos and fangy prick of the lips, closed inspection confirmed Neji's theory. "I know you don't I? Kiba Inuzuka was it?"

"Yeah," Kiba complied gruffly. "You're Neji right? Naruto's boss?" A short nod proved him correct.

"Yes I am," Speaking of blonde haired employee's, this one in particular he needed to talk to. "Is Naruto still here?"

"Yeah—yo Naruto, Neji's here." Kiba back from the door to allow Neji access, giving him a quick puzzling once over, before shrugging off, signaling to Naruto he was heading off for the snacks. Neji's blinking gap trailed after the departing young man before shutting the door behind him.

"N'ji!" The shrilled cry of immense cheer, stole the previous look of curiosity on Hyuuga's face, exchanging for a softer glow of relaxation. Kyuubi's expression animated in a series of widening joy, shifting himself forward to get nearer his friend.

"Afternoon to you as little ones, and you Naruto." Neji greeted, taking the small wooden diner seat adjacent Kyuubi's bed. "How have you been?"

"Bad mouth and hard headed," Naruto teasingly answered for the blushing fox faced child. "Otherwise, he's in good health."

"That's excellent news."

Tilting his head off, flipping half his head of red to the side, Kyuubi eyed the cloudy eyed adult carefully, looking behind him and on the floor as if there was something missing. "N'ji, where 'Nata?"

"At home with her grandfather," Neji would've questioned the interests in his daughter's whereabouts but a sharp reminder of the scolding from Naruto halted any sort of inquiry. They were after all, only toddlers, thankfully ignorant when it came to sexual attraction. So humoring his childish pursuit couldn't harm anything.

Reaching in his frontal breast pocket, slender fingers navigated around until finding his clothed cell, "Would you like to talk to her?"

Kyuubi gasped, nodding eagerly until the ringing gadget was placed his stubby fingers. Several rings later, and he was chanting animatedly with his new friend, about something or another only their toddler imagination could distinguish through gurgles.

"Thanks," Naruto gratified. "Keh, I thought you were against them talking?"

The teasing barb hit a home run, dubbing faint tint blushes over Neji's pale cheekbones. "For the time being, there's no harm in them merely talking," Then he shifted his eyes, a slight tug of his side lips going upward. "Though I can't guarantee the same when they're sixteen."

"You have my full permission to pop the little knuckle head from your roof top should he act an idiot," Naruto winked, not missing the satisfied gleam at realizing projected relationship lasting longer than originated. "So," he sat up his chair. "What brings you out here? You need me back at work?"

"No, actually I came to check your brother's condition . . ." He cleared his throat. "As well as discuss a private conversation with you over certain approaching matters."

"Approaching matters?"

"Yes," Neji looked at the occupied children, then back at his employee. "Could we step outside for a moment?"

Naruto shrugged, "Sure. I'll be back in a sec guys." Neither child heard, since their midget attention spans were finely tuned in on the squealing voice on Neji's phone.

With the kids situated just fine, Naruto was able to follow out the door behind his boss, closing the door behind, using it as a support brace against his back. "What's up?"

"We have a visitor coming possibly coming to inspect the building this coming up Friday," Neji got to the chase without missing a beat. "Itachi, CEO of the eastern corporation is more than likely planning a review of the work area, asking the employees historical questions, building knowledge and technological advice on what he believes could be improved."

"Ok," Naruto drawled, still puzzled. "What does that have to do with me?"

"You, having only been here three weeks could face early reprimand if not properly suited for the job. You're still in probationary period; any reason for replacement could be used against you and Itachi's hardly an easy person to please with less than qualifying answers." Taking a definite exhale, Neji folded his arms, thinking of the best worded way of explaining the conditions without coming off as rude, but came up blank.

"Oh, I got cha."

But his addled silence was more than enough to mislead Naruto's interpretation on the matter of intention. And from the deflated poise, flattening his shoulder blades and dispiriting his glinted berry blue eyes, Neji was certain Naruto resolved it incorrectly.

"If you're worried about me embarrassing the company's reputation just say that," Was Naruto's sudden angry revelation. "Don't pussy foot around about it if that's the case. All you gotta say is kick rocks and I'm gone."

Neji paused, "Naruto you misunderstand—"

"Look are we done?" Naruto had heard enough at this point, slowly dissolving all character likes he'd had for his friend. "I need to check in on the twin's before getting back."

His hand on the door knob—was suddenly swallowed by a paler palm, grasping around the same metallic latch, but he refused to meet those haunting eyes for knowing what he'd see was shimmering, cold degradation. Naruto kept his gaze on the door, even when the pressurized touch of cottony weight brushed against his shoulder. "Move." Was his one worded demand.

"Naruto look at me," Neji's gentle request was denied arrogantly; this he expected. Sighing against his better judgment, Hyuuga used the tips of his fingers to guide underneath Naruto's chin, turning him back to face the eyes he refused to see. Even turned at the awkward angle he was, Naruto refused to look at his eyes, instead choosing a random section behind his back as his pin point.

"I could never think unhighly of you. You know I hold nothing but the upmost respect and gratitude for all you've done for this company. The entire time you've spent here has been a beneficial attribute to this business's profit as well as enhanced improvement due to your willingness to participate." Those baby blue eyes wavered on the brink of weakening their defensives. Neji's thumb subconsciously curved over his smooth honey coated jawline, nearly trailing near the swell plump of moistened lips. "Embarrassed," The repeated word hissed acidically. "I could never be embarrassed of you Naruto. Never."

Deep cobalt eyes revived the radiate shine buried within; Naruto sighed finally willing his eyes to meet the pearly cream that lacked any hidden false claim. No hinted lies or deceit glowered there; Neji's secret lavender defogged its way through the frosted armor. This look, Naruto came to realize seemed to be a special reservation meant only for his daughter . . . and now it seemed meant for him as well.

"Thanks Neji," He whispered, distinctly leaning on the padded thumb's gentle strokes. "Guess I got a little carried away there."

"It was nothing. I shouldn't been more careful with my word choice."

"Nah," Naruto chuckled. "I wouldn't have listened anyway." He knew himself too well to have paid attention to anything further than what was explained before. Just imagining that he could destroy Neji and . . . Sasuke's hard earned work instead of contribute to it, sort of hurt in a way. Of course, silly him; he should've known better than to think otherwise.

With his head slanted down, the sight of leather shoes coming in his line of view hadn't prepared him for when he looked up to find Neji's face only an inch from his own—and getting closer?

"N-Neji," The wind breezed whisper of his namesake refreshly carried a warm current across his face, a sweet aroma smelling of peppermint and spice enlaced tea. Such a calming scent it was, something Neji could come to see Naruto emitting so naturally. The widening innocence in his eyes jolted something in his chest. An unknown spring uncoiling from its constricted barrier. The lone thumb was soon joined by its fellow digits, fully cupping the side of Naruto's face, slightly entangled in his tawny spikes.

By then his eyes had taken on a richer shine of lilac, nearly concealing every drop of diamond wise hue. Eyes couldn't stay trained on the beautiful sapphire gems, becoming more intrigued by the features captivating his gaze more.

Naruto's sharp intake, drew Neji's eyes to his parted lips, where that perfumed odor escaped from its coral prison . . . the temptation was surreally eerie . . . dare he believe that . . . he might have wanted a taste—

"Neji."

The stone chilled summon of his title retracted only half of his thoughts from what was bound to happen just then. But what pulled him from his appeasing rivera was the way those same blue eyes took on a different shade when coming to see the darker hue he knew was staring at his back. Funny thing is, he was more than surprised at himself for mentally debating if he should answer or continue his affairs, but intelligent thinking told him to go the smarter route.

Pulling back to his full height, Neji lazily gazed over his shoulder at the silvery stale gap openly sizzling massive waves of predatory darkness. "May I help you Sasuke?"

"No," Said businessman turned his attentions to the wide eyed youth before them. "I need to talk with you." And left it at that, turning on his heel to walk down the hall.

"Right," Naruto swallowed hard, side inching himself free of Neji's entrapment, all the while being sure to keep a firm eye on his face though it was busily focused on the individually walking away. "I'll be right back."

Neji heard him that time, nodding to the fleeing fox face teen.

Fleeing . . . yes the way he seemed corner just then, the way his eyes contracted rounder and purer; strangely made Neji want to . . . kiss him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke would never be able to describe the foreign boils of animosity surging wildly in the pits of his stomach. Savage traces couldn't be pinned in one specific location but through his entire demeanor. From the ridged arch of his back, the stiffened stride in his step, and artic craving blending his face in a distorted glare unmatchable by anyone; anyone could've been terrified to see this demonic wither, dampening an impossibly hellish black.<p>

Anger, menacing turmoil, heated inflation of the highest kind radiated like wild fire—all of it being the result of having caught his partner about to do the unthinkable.

Neji's intentions . . . they couldn't have been clearer than they were just then. Sasuke was sure, almost positive, if he hadn't arrived when he had—something illegal would've occurred on his end. That was the only way to entirely detail the pulsating fury gnawing at his innards. His fingers couldn't fasten themselves tighter, lest he blemish his own hand with crescent shaped cuts.

Hurried footsteps, padding against the glassy tiles did nothing to slow his pace. Long legged steps seemed the perfect punishment to force the second cause of his anger, to catch up the best he could.

Naruto said nothing when coming to fall in step next to the fuming Uchiha. From his back to the hasty footsteps, he could define it all hotly as being nothing else but him being pissed. After seeing what he had—Naruto felt the need to apologize. Oddly for what he hadn't the slightest clue, but it deemed the only logical option to defuse the artless silence.

At the same time, it seemed best to keep quiet. One side glance told Naruto anything mentioned out of place could result in a bad lipped meltdown; something he hoped never to see. So he chose to shoved both hands in his pockets, head weighed down by his own thoughts, walking alongside Sasuke.

"Has Neji informed you of the visitor," Sasuke sharply said, his voice peculiarly calm.

"Yes." Naruto informed just as quiet. "He said it'd be best if I took the day off just in case."

"Take time off from here till next week."

"But—"

"You'll be compensated for time loss since it's our mutual decision."

". . . Right."

The silence returned after that, at times broken during interval instances when leather meet porcelain patterned tiles. This round of extended quietness was a bit more uncomfortable then the last one. Words needed to be said, something around the edges of whatever should be addressed. However way of cracking the sheeted ice wall between them, it needed to be done.

Naruto's whole body immediately paused in place, somehow magnetizing Sasuke's body in place as well. "Dammit," he blurted out, glancing up to see the wiggled brow of dark confusion. "I'm- I'm sorry ok?"

Black eyebrows drew together, mildly disturbed.

"Shit," Naruto found himself stuck in his own jail, having done what he'd just did. "Hell I don't even know what I'm apologizin' for. . . I just—I'm sorry." Eyes shut from the rapid admission, Naruto waited for the moment he'd get his response, whether it was negative or positive.

But none came.

When he opened his eyes, he was met with what he determined, bemused delirium blinking as if he'd lost his mind. "Erm," he scratched behind his head, adorable pink stains raking across his cheekbones, searching for the correct way to desorb another awkward moment of hush.

After seconds ticking pass without so much as a sound laced reply, Naruto sighed shaking his head. "I'll—I'll just go." He felt so stupid having done that. For something he had no idea would happen. Regardless, it was over and done with, so he bypassed the stiff lipped Uchiha, nearly going by without notice until a tug on his hair stopped him dead on his tracks. Gasping lightly stunned, he upturned his head to try to see the snow ash fingers pinching a long strand of blonde, and the culprit frowning bored at the lone piece captured in his hand as if it offended him.

"Sasuke—ouch, that's my hair." A rough pull decided that this wasn't the best time to insult a person's intelligence.

"Damned Dobe," Sasuke murmured after a while's quiet inspection. "You make being angry complicated you know that?" Another pinch edgily added to his evidence, though Naruto was inclined to disagree from the rough treatment.

However. . .

Hope blossomed in his chest as he chewed his bottom lip, chuckling to himself. "What can I say? I just have that kind of charm?"

Sasuke huffed, "A charming pain in the ass."

Naruto drilled his elbow to Sasuke's ribs before thinking about the consequences that came in the form of a swift pop to the back of his head. "Teme." He growled playfully, rubbing the tender ache, glad the tension was once again destroyed.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

Sasuke started walking again, signaling for the other to follow. "What are your plans Saturday?"

Naruto thought a second, "Nothing as far I as know; Why?"

"Good," They rounded a corner lacking any eyes or ears. Sasuke whipped around so fast, Naruto nearly collided with his chest. "Gaara's birthday's coming up. I'm taking him to the zoo this weekend to celebrate."

"Really? That's great to hear. Did you want to take the twins along?"

Sasuke nodded. "But also. . ."

"What?"

"I won't be wanting just the twins to show," Conjured up ideas for that day were gradually kicking up a notch the more he theorized over some the . . . interesting probabilities. "You're coming as well." Naruto was definitely coming along. He'd need him for some . . . entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I've been waiting a long, long, long time for this next chapter. ^_^ Sasuke's going to step his game. People! And about damn time! <strong>


	20. A Step Forward

**Author's Rant: **Like I said my loves, I've been waiting a long time for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Oh and the chapter 1 cover of XTal2's doujinshi for Taste of Your Lips was posted. It looks really nice. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>A Step Forward<strong>

* * *

><p>"You think you can stay awake for me?" Was Sasuke's fatherly tease to the droopy eyed child.<p>

A jerked nod barely confirmed to the request as a plump chin kept tittering over in the hand supporting his head up. "Mmm." Drool dribbled off the corner of red button lips.

Sasuke sighed for possibly the fifth time in fifteen minutes since waking up his son for today's trip. His long fingers gently squeezed his child's jaws, tilting his head up for a better angle to groom. Getting Gaara ready from day to day was always a new learning treat; today being no different. This was the first time he'd had to wake Gaara up this early and the little boy was proving to be just as stubborn as his parent, ignoring the pleas and at times trying to shrug his face off.

"Mmm mmm," Was his periodic protest when having to change face sides.

"Come on Gaara," Sasuke mumbled losing his patience. "You need to sit up."

Smacking his lips sleepily, Gaara blinked the best he could muster but too tired to stay up, he ended up slumping over, defeated. Sasuke paused mid brush, feeling the muscles in his mouth tug to the side. His son was a very hard one to persuade when it came to his naps; waking him up from them was just as complicated. So in the end, Sasuke had to settle with lightly combing and brushing what he could of the fluffy red hair until it tamed.

That part was the easiest to manage. Now putting some clothing on the little guy was another story. That turned into a long session of whimpering and a couple of physical blows to the arms and legs, negatively Sasuke's way; meaning Gaara woke just long enough to smack Sasuke's hands away so he could get some shut eye. That, in turn, resulted in him getting his bottom swatted three times for disobedience.

Gaara's eyes opened wide, looked up at his father surprised, and probly settled down since he'd never been struck before. It hurt, a reality slowly beginning to sting his behind. Sasuke always thought the idea of physical discipline a last minute punishment but he'd be damned if his son got beside himself at this early age.

"You're going to behave?" This Uchiha asked as he tied both shoes on the tike's feet.

Gaara weakly nodded, promising to be a better toddler—at least for the time being.

That satisfied Sasuke just fine.

Soon, after nearly an hour of struggles and back and forth father-son disagreeing, Sasuke finally succeeded in getting a pair of dark blue jeans, a long sleeved cream colored turtle neck and teddy sneakers on Gaara. Some extra clothing was packed in a carry out bag in case of potty emergencies along with cups of extra juice, mini snacks and DVDs for childish entertainment on the road. These were a few things he figured the twins would enjoy as well, but then again they were never a hard set to please.

The zoo was a full three hour drive out of the city but it'd be a trip worth the distance. Away from the city, from his stressful job and worries of his brother's postponed visit were going to be brushed aside for a time well spent in wooing his favorite threesome. Particularly one blond Uzumaki with the capabilities of pissing him off within a five second time span and making him smile in the follow three.

The Dobe—Naruto was really something else. That thought alone sprung a crooked grin on Sasuke's lips, imagining the feisty teen getting all hyped and angry over whatever. Perfect memorized details of his reacted expressions were always something interesting to recall. His cheeks would become flushed, lighting those birth mark whiskers like a fuchsia sketch board. The way his eyes ranged from so many shades of blue depending on his emotional state was always a treat; something Sasuke has gradually become to decipher when looking into those blue eyes.

Rich cerulean showcased a charming, relatively easy going Naruto, able to bring cheer to anyone mesmerized by his trance. The grayer, stormy hue of blue displayed his building fury until it became a piercing flash of sapphire. The most recent discovered tint in those eyes was one only days ago he'd seen that came as the most disturbing. Polished cobalt brimmed with a lowly sadness so surreal; it caused an ache Sasuke's stomach to see.

Then there was another color; a shade in the back of his mind a small twinge of him wondered, for the briefest instant, what blue those eyes would be when simulated; forced into a heated situation where his lips were kissed . . . his body touched so gently. . . what radiate shine would they become when placed in such a way. . . Sasuke shook his head. It was only a minor thought; only minor.

That should be the furthest thing from his mind . . . even if the curiosity lingered after attempting to erase its colorful picture from his head, of a heavy breathing, sweat drenched Naruto—he cleared his throat, once more having to jerk his head free of any sinful thoughts.

Gaara, who'd been sitting on his father's bed, tilted his head to the side, watching the entire time he'd been wagging his face from side to side, slapping his framing banes left and right. Sasuke quickly grabbed all of their needed gear, motioning for Gaara to come along. Keeping a firm latch on his ruined teddy, Gaara crawled over the long stretched bed, needing a little help to get his feet to touch the floor from so high and scurried off to the front door.

With all the fuss, they were going to be a tad late picking up the Uzumaki family but perhaps they'd need the extra time as well. He wouldn't be surprised if Naruto was still looking through his closet for something he deemed appropriate.

Sasuke chuckled. As if the guy had anything besides orange to wear.

* * *

><p>He was caught in this intense setting of déjà vu. How long had it been exactly since he took the time to hold up so many shirts to match his skin tone or to bring out the blue in his eyes? Why exactly was he tone matching shirts to his skin and eyes? Wait how would this yellow look with the red pants? Would green look fine matched with blue? All of these mental comparisons he can remember running through his mind at least twice and still came up short as to what he should wear.<p>

"No, No—shit, no. This one either." Black, red, coral pink—what the hell is that doing in there? Damn none of these looked good. Three shirts danced across the room into another growing pile of discarded clothes. Naruto ran back into his closet, breathing heavy and pissed that his garment selection was so limited.

A set of black, slender eyes rolled irritated, following the blonde's every step. "Why am I always the one caught up in doing this? I don't care what you look like."

"Shut up, I need your opinion on what to wear." Naruto held two button polo's in his hands, switching the purple from the yellow to see which one suited him best.

"Then get a freakin' girlfriend or swirly boy. I'm not your fashion expert," Kiba snarled flopping backwards on his friend's bed. "And that's an ugly color. Pick something else."

"Ugh," The discarded black he was considering flew across the bedroom, riding the wind until landing in the closest pile. Naruto folded his arms, shifting from one foot to the other. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Anything but black; you look like a bouncer," Kiba replied, switching on his stomach. "Try on the blue one."

"With the orange collar?"

"Yeah—Kyuubi stop it," Kiba smacked the cart wheeling toddler on his jean clad bottom. "Kid's runnin' on gasoline, I swear." He mumbled, shaking his head. "Yo, you find anything yet?"

"I think," Naruto's voice muffed from inside his closet. "Hold on." A couple of shifts here and grunting bumps there, soon Naruto was emerging out of the dress room. "What do you think?"

Kiba, who'd been popping Kyuubi senseless on the head, glance up checking out the chosen attire of the same sky blue polo shirt, rimmed with an auburn collar he suggested and a pair ragged dark navy jeans, hung loosely on his narrow hips. To finish off the deal, a set of jet black snickers.

Whistling impressed, Kiba kicked himself around to sit on his behind, nodding. "Yeah, I like this; not bad."

"You sure?" Naruto swirled around looking at himself before wadding through the clothes maze to find his mirror. He twisted and turned, fidgeting with the rim of his shirt every three seconds to tug it down lower. Did he really look ok? He didn't come off as some street brat did he? Sasuke wouldn't mind right—whoa as if he gave a damn what the Teme wanted.

"I think it looks fine." Assured Kiba, finally hoping off the bed to straighten out some loose wrinkles and snags on Naruto's clothes. "It's not like you're going on a date or something. Just relax and have fun."

"Have fun, right." If he were honest with himself, Naruto wouldn't exactly know how to describe this outing. A date hell no, but what? Just a day's trip for them all to enjoy for Gaara? Naruto thought it odd to invite him when Sasuke could've easily just taken the twins along without him; but then again he had told Uchiha once before that he didn't trust many people with his brothers besides a handful.

Sasuke was slowly becoming one of those few he knew he could trust with Kyuubi and Minato.

"Yo!"

A flashing hazel hand waved in front of him, knocking some color in his hazy black and white. "Yeah?"

"Snap out of it would ya? You're thinking too hard about this." A pocket knife was pulled from Kiba's pocket to cut off some stubborn strings. "I told you to have fun. You deserve it." Deserved? Try needed it. All his best friend's ever done is work his fingers to the bone making sure the children were supplied with everything they could ever want. Treating himself to anything was always the last thing on his mind. It'd always be some excuse like the twins needed to have these clothes before me or I can get me something after the twins eat, and so on and so forth.

Personally, Kiba was going to make it his mission that his best friend did more activity outside of treating the twins like royalty and giving himself the benefit of earning some type of reward for his actions. Even if that included going out with this pompous jackass Kiba still couldn't stand too much.

Naruto swallowed, and sighed, pulling his collar off his neck. "I just feel awkward, ya know? Him and me? All we do is argue about stupid stuff. Today could be ruined based on an argue about what to eat or what to look at or—"

"Oh my God," Kiba slapped his hand over his face, dragging down until it flipped his lip. "Would you stop looking at the possible negativity? Just look at it this way, you're going out of town for free, in an expensive car, to one of those fancy zoos and it might even end well." The last part ending with his eyebrows bouncing suggestively.

Naruto blushed, lips thinned. "Shut up, it's not like that and you know I don't swing that way."

"Hey I never said you had too." Kiba held his hands up, backing away to inspect his clean up. "I think I got most of the snags."

"Cool," Naruto blinked, just remembering something. "Did you get—?"

"The snacks are in the mini cooler." Kiba promised calmly.

"What about the—"

"Jackets are in the nap sack."

"Are there any—"

"Extra pull-ups are stuffed in the baby bag in case of emergency."

"Where's—"

"Minato's still sleep but he's dressed and ready to go." Kiba folded his arms annoyed. Same song, same verse, he knew the blond well enough to know this drill. "I told you everything's cool. Just—"

"Have fun I know." Eyes fixed on the scowling villain in his mirror, staring in silence at the knowing black eyes looking through him as he'd done so many times before when he was feeling unsure of himself. Shoulders sagged, he scratched his head, taking a deep breath and releasing it, gaining a better feeling. "Thanks Kiba."

Inuzuka feigned a yawn, waving off the gratitude, disappearing down out the bedroom. "Yeah, whatever. Just remember to bring me my doggy bag or I'm kickin' your ass."

"As if." After Kiba left, Naruto took this time of lonesome to survey his outer appearance, checking for flaws noticeable or facial blemishes deciding to come out of nowhere. So far things checked out ok. Another task included seeing samples of his signature smiles reflected back

_Beep. Beep_.

Right on cue. Naruto checked his wall clock. That had to be Sasuke. "Hey Kiba grab the bags would ya?"

"On it!"

With a few more bends and different angles tossed around in the mirror, satisfaction gleamed in Naruto's eyes and his mouth curved in a full grin. Yes, he did like this look. It suited him perfectly for this trip. Soon realizing he was going to be late, taking a longer than need be focus of himself, Naruto quickly gathered all that he needed for the three hour ride, and scurried out the bedroom with Kyuubi following behind. Meeting Kiba half way, he exchanged his load of bags for the sleeping Minato and bent down to pick up Kyuubi.

Together carrying their load, the two hurried out the front door, scanning for the snazziest vehicle in the parking lot, knowing it'd be a dead giveaway for his boss. Most of the cars were out this time of morning, since no one was likely to have to work to have school to attend, so that meant eyeballing each out until something fantastic blew out— found it.

Parked near the far end of the rows, near the grassy curb was a burgundy Tahoe, sitting large and loud like a sore thumb amongst the more common style cars. Two more beeps confirmed the owner was Sasuke Uchiha. Not his usual classic model rider, normally not too much of an eye grabber but this one here was practically screaming look at me.

The car pulled up for the family of awe-struck civilians and the tinted windows on the front and back slide down. First Sasuke's frost expression appeared, than Gaara's sleepily eyes blinked at the glaring sunshine rolling in.

"Damn, can't he just drive a normal car?" Kiba grumbled heading for the truck.

Naruto was thinking the same thing. "Hey," he greeted at the passenger's window. "You have extra car seats for the boys?

"Naturally," Sasuke jerked his thumb back over head, "One behind mine and your seat."

"Thanks." Hiking up the drowsy Minato, Naruto decided to buckle him in first in the toddler car seat positioned behind his seat and went around snapping Kyuubi in his. Before heading back to his place, he took a look at the sleepy faced Gaara yawning and trying to stay awake long enough to wave at him. Chuckling lightly, Naruto reached over Kyuubi's head to ruffle the reddish fluff. "Happy Birthday kiddo."

"Mmm," That seemed to be the needed gesture to sooth Gaara to sleep, because it wasn't long before he was out like a light.

"All done here," Kiba called rounding his way to see Naruto getting in.

Naruto settled in his seat, latching his seatbelt in. "Thanks Kiba. Don't have too much fun while we're away."

"Nah, ya know me. I can't ever have fun without you guys." His smiled faded fast when connecting with the pale skinned mute in the driver's seat. "Make sure he has fun alright?" The warning coming off as a double meaning, thankfully half of it flew over Naruto's head.

Nodding his head, Sasuke agreed. "You've my word." Naruto looked at him, lifting an eyebrow but saying nothing.

"Good." Stepping back, Kiba shoved a hand in his pocket, waving good bye to the car pulling away.

Naruto watched his friend through the side view mirror until the car turned stealing his figure away from view. He couldn't see Kiba anymore; no one was here to step in between him and Sasuke like their last time together.

Now awkwardly alone beside the sown mouth Sasuke, he felt a bit uneasy having nothing really to say other than a simple, "Good morning," mumbled softly.

"Morning," Sasuke returned just as quiet. "Are you ready?" At Naruto's nod, Sasuke made a left turn into traffic, aiming for the main interstate. For it being so early, city traffic was less complicated to maneuver in. The car rode smoothly over the asphalt, no bumps or jerks altering its steady flow. Everything seemed fine.

For a while the trip was rode in silence. Often Naruto fiddled around with his shirt or glanced behind him, laughing at the boy's way of sleeping. Minato was hunched over his car seat. Gaara's head was sunk in his teddy's belly. It took Kyuubi only ten minutes to join his playmates in slumber with his head flipped back, mouth wide enough to catch flies. Three different octaves snored in turn, all having an adorable tune.

"Out like a light." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah," Naruto turned around to face the front. "You should've seen their faces when I told them about going to the zoo. Minato didn't go to bed until midnight." He laughed. "It'll be their first time."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, it'll be my first time too." He drew the last part out a little embarrassed that perhaps Sasuke had been the animal park numerous times and that Naruto should've at least gone a few .

But he was proved wrong. "This will be my first time too."

Naruto blinked, shocked. "Really?"

"Yes," Sasuke paused, licking his lips. "My parents never had time to take us out. Business kept getting in the way."

"Oh . . . I'm sorry to hear that." Really, he was sorry to hear a child being depraved of his family time because of work. That could explain a lot of things. Why he was so hard, cold and at times distant. Sasuke had to be strong on his own. "It must've been hard."

"No," Sasuke heaved through his nose as a sigh. "I managed to uphold a little of my childhood through my brother." _Until he decided to become a business crazed man as well. _It didn't take long before Itachi too, treated him like a burden. But that was information for another time. "What about you?"

The blue this time turned a gleeful oceanic as animated remembrance rained over Naruto's features. "My parents were," what's the best word to describe the Uzumaki parents? "Interesting," He snickered. "Very interesting. Dad and Mom were always getting us involved in something silly. We didn't have much money like you but we were happy. Dad liked to go fishing and Mom like to play house games. Anything she could use to trick me into doing chores she did. For a while it was just us." He looked over his shoulder at the bubble faced brats. "Then those two came around."

"How did you react?"

"Oh I was pissed off," Naruto bluntly admitted. "I didn't want anyone else getting my parent's affections. I would hide in the closet for hours crying, wishing they would put them back where they found them."

". . . Weren't you a sixteen by then?"

"Pfft, so what? I still didn't want 'em." But remembering one last incident moment softened his attitude. "One day, mom and dad, left and I had to watch them until they came back from the store. I didn't want to but Mom asked if I could spare a little love for them just this once. I said fine no big deal right? It wasn't like maybe ten minutes after they left that they woke up crying. I had no idea what to do. I changed their diapers, feed 'em, gave them their teddy bears but nothing worked."

"So what did you do?"

Naruto seriously gave it some thought, pondering if it'd be wise to say his final solution to getting them to stop crying and decided it couldn't hurt. "I told 'em to shut up," at the lifted eyebrow he further explained. "I literally had to scream shut up for the two to be quiet. I was so mad but it worked. They were both quiet as mice. I hadn't heard a word from them but every time I peeked in to see why, they'd laugh. I. . ." he chuckled again. "I thought it was cute. All I had to do was look at them and they'd smile. I couldn't help loving them then. . ."

Sasuke felt the sting of regret lingering on that final phrase. Naruto's voice trailed off to a shaky whisper as he continued on, "It was around five thirty that evening when I heard knocking on the door. I'd just given the twins a bath and put them in the play room." Recollection of those final moments happened in such a slow slide show. Naruto could remember every single instant that happened. "I opened the front door, thinking Dad forgot his key. He never had a good memory; mom always said he had the mind of a sixty year old." Swallowing, he went on. "But it wasn't them. . . I wasn't surprised Iruka sensei was there because he always came by to check on us to be sure we were ok."

Sasuke was listening intently, without muttering a word, his silence urging Naruto to speak.

Shadows lowered over the blonde's eyes, "He didn't have that smile on his face. He-he didn't look happy to see me like he always would. He couldn't even look me in my eyes—I-I knew something was wrong then. When he hugged me and . . . and told me about the crash" Naruto gulped, throat dry. ". . . they didn't make it. Neither of them. Dad didn't see the truck run the light. Mom was thrown through the windshield and . . ." He sighed, unknowing that his voice crackled on his last arc of the tale. "I was left alone. I had gained a love for my brothers but in exchange I lost my parents. I thought it was my fault for a long time . . . since I'd become so fond of the twins, I thought my heart couldn't fit anyone else. But Iruka convinced me otherwise. " He wiped his eyes of the tiny moisture daring to leak. "I worked hard after that to keep my family together. He helped me get an apartment closer to him and signed himself as our guardian until I was old enough to care for them as their legal care giver."

Throughout the time he'd been telling his story, Naruto was unaware of the gentle digits interlaced with his own, at the hardest moments, squeezing their support. When it happened, he had no idea. The instant had been a blur when cool fingers simply eased their way between his. And towards the ending, he never let go. He felt relieved to have had it there.

Sasuke's hand returned the squeeze his once cold palm radiating a softer warmth. So long he drove with Naruto's hand clasped in his, thinking over what he'd been through. And though he wanted for that caramel hand to snatch away, it never did. Even when Naruto fell asleep, he kept his gripe strong.

"You were strong." Sasuke whispered to the exhausted Naruto. As he unwind his hand free—he found his palm weeping from the comforting fit and quickly returned it back in place. Perhaps a moment longer he could stand to hold his hand.

Just for a while.

* * *

><p>The rest of the journey rode out in silence then. Everyone minus Sasuke slept through it all. It couldn't have been a little more than the promised three hours when Sasuke pulled through the wooded gate way, large enough to ease several cars in at once. Activity was bursting with lively energy, families and friends all lined around the parking lot squealing their excitement and enjoying the upcoming sights. Red and white balloons were tied to every parking spot, with bright yellow drawings of wild animals printed on each one with welcome written at the bottom.<p>

The security booth asked for ID and tickets, both Sasuke flashed automatically. The guard recognized him instantly, telling the Uchiha about the private parking area located towards the back that he'd be able to find closest to the entrance and exit point.

After finding the placing labeled Sasuke Uchiha, he turned off the engine and reached—or would have reached to wake up Naruto but forgot that his hand was still fastened in his grip. He'd thought he'd let go ages ago, but it . . . just felt so natural holding his hand this way, not once had he felt uncomfortable.

Looking at Naruto this way, asleep at ease, Sasuke could take this opportunity to study his peaceful expression. Not a line marred his handsome face, or took away from his satin skin. His lips were parted a little dry from being breathe on . . . they needed a little moisture to smooth over. Just a little bit.

His seatbelt unbuckled.

Strong fingers reached over tilting Naruto's chin up from his rest place. For the longest single, Sasuke just stared at him, gazing over everything so artistically sculptured like a masterpiece. All of it was sectioned correctly; Naruto's nose, his high arched cheekbones, the subtle roundness of his face, the mass of flower scattered hair on his head, the slanted shut eyes and his lips. . . those lips.

The moment was snatched when those concealed eyes fluttered open, a dull shine of blue slowly gaining its sparkle. For a second, Naruto just stared ahead, seeing yet not seeing Sasuke's face only an inch from his. His only proof that this was not a dream was the heated brush of wind coating his cheeks and the weary blink of hazy black eyes, sketching over his face.

"Sasuke." He whispered, curiously. "What?"

"We're here." Releasing another sigh, Sasuke moved back in his place, still holding Naruto's hand.

Something Naruto just noticed when he sat up a tug sort of pulled him to the driver's seat and for a minute he looked at the braided fingers wildly contrasting each other than to the pair of black eyes, watching, or waiting to see what he'd do.

And it came when Naruto's fingers embraced the whiter digits. "Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled. A rare, small smile never seen but this time graced for Naruto's eyes alone. "You're welcome."

They stayed that way for an eternal second, who knew how long. Then in a blink the shared mental praise broke and they were getting out of the car waking the children, gathering all of their belongings and heading to the gates of the zoo to enjoy the day.

* * *

><p>Sounds of animalistic variety bellowed and howled from all directions of the family zoo. No matter the direction turned, something of hyped interest would hold the children's attention for three seconds before another object living or inanimate grabbed them there. In Naruto's arms was Gaara happily watching Minato and Kyuubi's thrill from up high whenever they saw something that sent them in a frenzy.<p>

The weather was crisped, clean of any chill or heat, being a pleasant early noon with the sun spot lighting through the cracks of some of the overhead canopy. From above exotic shrieks and calls echoed from hundreds of jungle raised birds and few tamed hand sized marmosets bounding from branch to branch.

Sasuke had since bought them all ice cream to nibble on until lunch. Naruto at first declined saying he could pay for the snacks but Sasuke insisted, in his usual demanding way. Uzumaki decided to let it be this time, vowing to have a talk with the Teme later on, but that was a distant resolve soon forgotten. The twins finished their ice cream quickly so as to have nothing hindering their adventure. Naruto held the ice cream cone every so often letting Gaara get a lick in and wiping his mouth when some dribbled on his chin.

"It's good?" He teasingly asked the tiny tike.

Gaara nodded, opening his mouth for another lick.

"Oh, oh lookie Nawo lookie!" Minato dragged his twin over to a cage of flamingos, all standing on a single leg, some flapping their pink wings. His childish gasps vibrated with each bounce he jumped on the railing, poking and giggling at the birds walking in an odd fashion.

"You see Nawo? See?"

"Yes I see," Naruto mused.

After getting his brother's attention, Minato went to work on getting Sasuke's gap as well. "Lookie S'suke. You see?"

Sasuke walked up, looking the birds up and down, "Hn." He snorted.

That was all Minato needed to squeal with delight before dragging his twin down to the next cage, Kyuubi having barely gotten a glance at the birds himself.

Shaking his head Naruto side glanced Sasuke to talk about his lack of chatter but saw something on his chin. "Hey, you got something there." Sasuke looked at him, not having a chance to dodge the thumb swiping across the corner of his lip. "You had some ice cream on your face," Naruto explained when he received a weird look. His thumb was back to his mouth before he become aware he'd taste the ice cream on Sasuke's mouth.

A funny taste it had, not the vanilla he was expecting but something else. Sort of sweeter, something he contemplated not too long until a tap jolted him out of his mental daze. "I'm getting tired of repeating my thanks to you Dobe." Sasuke's voice mixed between taunting and annoyance.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "Got lost a minute—what are you doing?" he asked when Sasuke's hand landed on the small of his back.

"The twins are getting ahead of us," Was all he said.

"Oh."

From there they caught up to find the children watching some giraffes eat from some of the adult's hands. They shared a puzzled look, both wanting to give it a try but too afraid to step up.

"Want to feed them?" They heard a deep voice ask from behind.

Two sapphire sets glanced up at Sasuke before looking at each other. Minato changed his mind shaking no, but Kyuubi timidly nodded yes. Sasuke whispered something in Naruto's getting a soft nod from him to get Minato and Uchiha went over to pick Kyuubi up in his arms, buying a sack of nut mix from the vendor. Pouring some in the fox kid's hand, Sasuke brought them both to the edge of the fence, holding Kyuubi up on his shoulders.

Three large heads lazily swayed their noggins from side to side searching for a nibble. One of the younger animals caught sight of Kyuubi's tiny hand, held high and hobbled itself over to sniff. The child gasped loud. Kyuubi was horrified to see something so huge coming near and wasted his food trying to get down. Sasuke wrapped the tearful boy in his arms, whispering words of encouragement in his ear to try again. Kyuubi whimpered being scared of the thing but Sasuke promised not to let anything happen.

So once again they attempted feeding the giraffes, Sasuke inching closer to a smaller baby that could barely reach over the rail and succeeded in getting the red Uzumaki to enjoy himself. The long black tongue danced nastily over his tiny hand, licking it clean of the sweet berries, banana slices and nut mix until all that remained was a sticky film on his palm.

"Ewww," Kyuubi giggled showing Sasuke his hand. "Me nasty."

"Hmm mmm," Sasuke reached in his pocket for germ X and a napkin. "Have fun?"

"Uh huh," bobbed the bunch of red hair. "T'ank you."

"You're welcome."

Kyuubi plopped back on the ground running back over to tell his experience to the two little boys on the ground, waving his arms to exaggerate the tale but both were hanging on his every word. Naruto ruffled Kyuubi's hair, ushering them all on to move to the next sight. Sasuke joined them placing his hand back on the small of Naruto's back, either thinking too much on it.

As casual as it was throughout the remainder of the trail, a little more touching had commenced between them as if it were the natural routine to occur.

Sasuke's hand stayed glue to his back a few times slipping around to cup Naruto's hip. When they'd come across the Lion's quarters, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand dragging him to get a closer look; they stayed holding hands for a few rounds around the cage until Naruto dropped it to clean Minato's face. There had been another incident when they were reading over a panel about extinct creatures when Sasuke's hand circled Naruto's shoulder, sometimes squeezing the round nub as he read. Naruto had lean in just so to keep from speaking louder and there they stayed until it was over.

No one seemed to care or say a word about their minutely caresses or accidental contacts that turned into lasting instances. It was a . . . accustomed feeling they were sharing being able to touch the other without thinking twice about it.

It was nice in its own subtle way.

Gaara stayed between Minato and Kyuubi holding their hands as they took him to all kinds of pictures or real life animals they thought he'd think were interesting. The one leading them from place to place was Kyuubi, pointing and answering any questions asked by Minato and telling Gaara things the little boy only nodded to.

"He's such a show off," Naruto mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke chuckled. "He has to get it from somebody."

"Yeah. . ." He shot Sasuke a pissy look. "Stop influencing him with your nasty attitude."

That face.

When Naruto cast him a snooty face expression, cocking his bottom lip out, Sasuke suddenly laughed; a rich baritone, whole hearted laugh, vibrating wildly in Naruto's stomach. It was drawl, healthy in length never wavering but fluidly floating out like liquid cream. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This arrogant man never known to crack a smile was leaning back having an enjoyable laugh, totally different from his cruel chuckles and cold sneers.

A real pleasant tone. It sounded, so pleasurable coming from his mouth. "I like that," Naruto said as he was calming down.

"What?" Sasuke said a lingering smirk on his lips.

Naruto poked him in the ribs. "Your laugh Teme; it sounds good. You should do it more often." It was still a shock to get over but Naruto found he really did find it invigorating to hear Sasuke's amusement. Though he was inwardly embarrassed to find that he had actually enjoyed listening to alien tune and wouldn't dream of saying it out loud. He grinned, just thinking about what Sasuke would say if he thought of that.

"You have a nice smile."

"Huh?" Where had that come from?

Sasuke studied him with consideration, without saying anything as if best figuring the way to explain. "You have an interesting smile," He reached out with his hand to cup Naruto's jaw, using his thumb to line over the corners, streaking an invisible burn on his face. "Very captivating."

His hand fell away, leaving Naruto to retrace over where the hand had been, feeling a residue tingle. "Thank you."

The children's squeals brought them back to reality, away from that interlock attraction. Sighing, Sasuke urged Naruto on as he had been the entire way, placing his hand on his waist this time as they walked away together. Their next view was on a gate surrounding a herd of elephants, walking back and forth from one end to the next, drinking water and eating hay.

Naruto was leaned against the bars looking at the pachyderms, thinking over the day's activities. So much fun they were having, many surprises to be had as well; mainly involving Sasuke's strange behavior. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed Sasuke being so touchy feely, it was more towards him not minding it at all. As if it were the most logical thing to do when they were together like this. They'd held hands, grabbed shoulders, talked and laughed—it just felt he was stuck in a twilight zone.

So why was it he didn't mind being lost in this daze?

"You alright? I saw smoke coming from your ears. You're not thinking are you?" Sasuke's voice blew in his ear, immediately snaking a river nerve down his spine. A slight incline of Naruto's head, brushed his cheek against Sasuke's long bane, gently touching his jaw.

"Shut up," was his natural retort.

Sasuke lip's thinned as he jerked his shoulder over Naruto's. "Problem?"

Naruto chewed his bottom lip, "No, nothing's wrong." He flinched when that same hand came to ease over his stomach, sizzling a flat palm fire through the cloth of his shirt.

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah," Naruto couldn't take being this close and shrugged him off. "It's getting late. We need to get the kid's something to eat." He didn't leave room for question or agreement as he hurriedly walked off to catch up with the children.

_He's running, _Sasuke mused_. Like a fox fleeing the hunter. _

But that's fine. He was up for the chase.

Sasuke pocketed reached in his pocket, dialing a few numbers lifting it to his ear. There were some arrangements still needing to be done for tonight.

Unbeknownst to him, hidden off a ways away was the flash of several clicks, capturing his every move, watching his every step.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I really enjoyed this chapter a lot lol. I wonder what Sasuke has planned for tonight? Oh and things get twice as interesting next chapter. ^_^<strong>


	21. Distilled Pleasure

**Author's Rant:** Finally! It's here. A long ass chapter. Please excuse any mistakes please. I'm pooped. ^_^

**Warnings:** Some mild yum yums.

* * *

><p><strong>Distilled Pleasure<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this dumbass forgot to go shopping," Kiba secretly growled under his breath, maneuvering his cart down the third aisle of food products.<p>

Irked radiation shimmied off his shoulders for every step taken for the sake of his friend—in a farmer's market he couldn't stand going to. Shoulders ridged, with his back snapped in a stiff horizontal, one would confuse his current attitude with that of a disciplined foot solider. In this particular row, Kiba was scouring through the aligned brands of peanut butter while mentally cursing his best friend to hell for not having any snacks to munch on.

When Naruto had left—hopefully to have a good time—Kiba resided himself to searching through the cabinets, fridge and hidden compartments of the pantry only to come up disappointed that there was nothing even remotely edible. Besides a small jug of orange juice and random cups of ramen noodles, the entire home was bare of any proper nutrients. Inuzuka took it upon himself to conduct a little of the load of Naruto so he'd have nothing to worry over when coming back.

But that still doesn't excuse the dimwit for forgetting to get his own shit from time to time. What was Kiba supposed to be? A nanny? Though that would easily confuse the occupation with his daily routine since about seventy percent of his time was spent tending to the necessities of the Uzumakis. But—he sighed— he'd never minded helping out.

Since their adolescent years, Naruto's always been there for him when he'd been roaming the streets looking for the next guy's ass to kick. Twelve years old, no parents, no siblings, no anything; Kiba had just been another guy to shift in the system when people got tired of dealing with him. So he made his own life by shuffling in the allies and sleeping wherever his head would land, praying that by morning he'd be able to open his eyes to see another day.

It'd been another regular day with him when he was jumped by a rival asshole he'd knocked out the previous week. Nose cracked, ribs broken in multiple fractures, and eyes blackened shut, Kiba hadn't thought he'd live the next day. He didn't expect anyone to care; especially because of the area he'd chosen as his residence. When the sky had gradually lost its light, he left all hope of living and simply closed his eyes to wait for his fate. He knew the day would finally arrive when he'd never see the sky again.

It'd been his time.

That was what he'd assumed until waking up in a solid white room with IVs stabbed in his arm. Kiba had seen Naruto right as he'd walked in carrying a bunch of apples with his parents. They'd explained having had found him while passing through and brought him there. Naruto had walked up to him and slapped his hand, saying "Don't be a bad boy again stupid or you won't get to play with me."

Kiba hadn't known the brat from Adam and Eve yet he was already declaring them as friends. Since then they'd been thick as thieves. The Uzumakis had taken him in as one of their own and allowed him to stay as long as he wished. Even when the twins were born and he decided it'd be best he left so there'd be room, they told him to stay put or risk getting his ass beat. He'd become one of them and it stayed that way for as long as it could.

That is until the accident happened. Feeling that he'd forever be indebted to them, he vowed from that day onward to be the elder brother they needed; no matter what he'd always be around when they wanted something.

This was what slowly reminded him as to why he was in the grocery store in the first place, and just settled with putting on a better expression; a happier, halfcocked grin that suited his wolfish personality better than his guarded scowl.

"Nah, not this one," Kiba placed back a jar of mayonnaise having forgetting the kids weren't partial to this brand and glanced around for the kid's flavor. He'd seen one above his head about a couple of feet higher than what he could reach.

Kiba quickly looked around to be sure no employees were avalible for this next rule breaking stunt and stepped forward, bracing his feet on the bottom level, and using his hands to hike himself up. His makeshift ladder was getting him somewhere up there and by the third step Kiba was grabbing the yummy condiment and tossing it in the buggy.

When he hopped down, taking his tote of products, Kiba rounded around the corner near the produce lane where he saw a tiny child, dressed in a red teddy bear sweat suit, struggling to grab a chocolate covered strawberry out of some free samples. Her fingertips barely grazed the nearest one, but with each thrust of her little frame against the table, the pile of treats shook.

Seeing the predicted scenario, Kiba sighed rolling his eyes and twisted his cart the other direction to delay what was to be a cleanup on aisle twelve. "Yo," he called to distract the kid. No reaction. She was still tip toeing, reaching out for a juicy fruit.

Kiba widened his steps as the tittering plate began to vibrate from side to side, threating to cover her head in melted stickiness. This wasn't going to vote well for the girl. There was a pair of thongs at the base her hand kept missing, but if the plate felt she was bound to get hurt by that thing.

"Hey kid," Another summoned call this time a success caused she turned her large doe like pearls up to see a tall man approaching quickly.

His face seemed upset, a crunched up expression that left her tummy feeling anxious. Her eyes darted quickly around for some reason and before she could dash away, Kiba was already coming to bend to her level, his face written in an angry glower. "Be careful, would 'cha?" His tone of voice didn't match the dirty glare that was presumed. It had a gruffer feel, a little lighter as if he were concerned.

"Ya' could've yourself hurt kid," Kiba quirked his eyebrow when the little girl backed away, fingers twittering at the base of her stomach, head turned down. "Here," Reaching up to the side, Kiba used the thongs to grabble one of the larger strawberries and handed it to her.

She just looked at it and then at him, then back to the berry and slightly shook her head, eyes wide with fright.

Kiba instantly recognized why. Right, the whole stranger danger thing; never take anything from someone you don't know.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" A sharp, smooth voice shot through Kiba just as he was returning the strawberry in its place.

Black eyes suddenly connected with a pair of brown slacks, then an identical pair of colder lavender, more slanted and narrowed at him until remembrance lightened the face. "Kiba Inuzuka."

"Neji Hyuuga," Kiba's grunt propelled him upward, dusting off his pants. "What are you doing here?"

Neji plucked his child in one arm, keeping his focus steady on the younger fellow, "You ask what I'm doing in a grocery store? Isn't it obvious?"

Oh right. "Is she yours?" At the confirmed nod, Kiba became heated. "Idiot, watch your kid will ya? She could've hurt herself just then."

A flash of hardened ice roared in that instant, "Excuse me? My daughter was never in harms' way."

"Yes she was," Kiba argued. "If she'd gotten one of these she could've put her eye out with this." This being the clamping utensils he held up for emphasis.

Neji still frosted in the eyes, tilted his daughter's chin up to face his milder anger. "Is this true?"

Hinata timidly nodded. "Yes daddy. . ." She pointed at the plate of fruits. "Me want bewwy."

Confirmation secured, Neji's expression replenished it's harder glint as he look his child square in the eyes, "You know better Hinata Hyuuga. Don't you ever do such a thing without an adult near. Do you understand?"

Tears started to bubble but she whined a soft, "Yes daddy," before tucking her face in his neck to weep.

"You're going in the corner when we get home young lady."

"Mmm daddy. . ." Being scolded so publicly by her father resulted in a series of hiccups and louder cries that she couldn't hold back after learning her fate.

_Damn he'd just stitched on the girl_, Kiba thought pitifully. He hadn't meant for the whole incident to lead to her getting punished. He'd just wanted Neji to be more careful.

Scratching the back of his head, Kiba shifted his weight to the other foot, feeling the awkward need to defuse the father daughter situation. The idea of the strawberry came immediately and he cleared his throat, getting both set of eyes turned his way. "Ya know; all she has to do is be more careful. Ain't any sense in makin' her feel bad. 'S just an accident."

"Nonetheless, a lesson needs to be learned," Neji pulled her head back, sternness still frozen in his expression. "She knows better than to venture off without my consent and to put herself in harm's way like that."

Kiba frowned. "Dude, she's what two or three? Common sense doesn't exist just yet. Here," Inuzuka held out the Choco treat for the girl to take. "Just be careful next time kay?"

Hinata spared the strawberry a longing cast before gapping at her father for permission. At his exchanged sights on the berry, the person holding it and his daughter, Neji reluctantly gave his allowance for her to eat it. She was a bumbling bumble bee, squishing a sweet kiss on her father's cheek and snatching the tasty treat to eat.

"What do you say Little One?"

Hinata blinked, "T'ank you." She meekly said and the berry was messily consumed, leaking a stained brownish red on her cheeks and lips.

"Cute," Kiba chuckled.

"Yes, a joy indeed." A napkin was retrieved from in Neji's pocket to clean off the sloppy sweetness on her cheeks. "Thank you," he murmured softly.

"No prob, just be a little nicer next time. She's just a kid."

Placing the napkin back in his pocket, Neji leveled Inuzuka with a ladder climbing stare as he responded firmly, "I'm more than capable of raising my own child."

"Look I'm just giving advice. She's just a kid and you're talkin' to her like she's grown." Kiba felt the urge to suddenly flee when Neji's glazed snow eyes, studying him with a deeply dangerous glare.

"Mind your own business Inuzuka. I doubt you have any children of your own to be offering advice."

Cool it. Cool it. Don't cuss him out. Don't do it Kiba. Just chill and walk away before you punch his brains out. "Right, whatever. See ya . . . stubborn jackass," He didn't bother with a wave or goodbye to the father. What was the point when the guy was a total dick? All he was trying to do was help. Thank God he wasn't in his old mind because he wailed on the jerk right in front of his daughter and anyone else in range to witness it.

Neji watched the damnable fool, leave feeling something constrict in his chest. The nerve of that young man to dare advise him on the supposed correction of raising his child; he was pretty much sure after two and half years, he'd very well mastered enough knowledge to know how she needed to be taught.

"Daddy?" Hinata tugged her father's shirt collar, dragging his attention from the departing brunette.

Seeing her innocence glimmering back . . . well perhaps he was being a bit harsh. It was his fault that she'd wandered off when he'd turned his back. Though he'd never second chanced his punishments, maybe he could spare the idea this one time. Lifting her pudgy fingers to his lips, Neji kissed each little stubby digit as he answered, "Yes my love?"

Hinata giggled patting Neji's cheek, "He pwetty."

"Who is darling?"

"Him," she pointed to where Kiba had once been. "Pwetty cheeks." She poked her own chubby cheeks, snickering at her own silliness.

Pretty? Neji paused in thought, seeing the young man round the corner out of sight. Him pretty? She'd called Naruto's eyes pretty. And now here his daughter was calling another man pretty. Kiba pretty? No, he didn't think so. This young man's attitude was too loose in his opinion. A little similar to Naruto's but rougher and free laced in his personality. "Tsk," Neji shook his head, not even bothering to give the brunette another thought as he grabbed his small bag of supplies and turned on his heel to leave.

* * *

><p><em>Click. Snap, Snap. Click.<em>

"Oh my gosh," the whispering hider's brow furrowed as he jotted down several notes on a small sized notepad, while using his other hand to sneakily capture more shots of the small party traveling from one attraction to the next.

This was just his luck. Oh his day off he'd decided on a whim to check out the Zoo's newest events and right as he was about to leave he finds Sasuke Uchiha with this blond haired guy and kids? Three kids at that, all toddlers. But oh no, that was not the icing on the cake for him. No, what really had this young man's blood flowing was the physical contact often gestured by Sasuke to the younger fellow.

The possessiveness, the occasional brush of hands being held and that one time he'd caught Sasuke whispering something in the guy's ear. Who would've imagined Sasuke Uchiha being a homosexual? Or having some kind of romantic interest in common day person.

Sasuke Uchiha, the very same man in charge of one of the highest powered companies in the country, was actually being friendly? Oh the news reporter could just see his new office sitting nice and perfect, at the top of his job, gazing out at the city's view. The rookie was getting goosebumps just thinking of the fame he was sure to achieve for getting this down. The money will be flooding his pockets until the seams burst.

_Click. Snap. Click. _

And with these babies, he was a shoe in for that raise. Wait until Monday's front page printed this one out.

"Oh shit," _Snap, snap, snap_. Now that was a real good one.

* * *

><p>The afternoon was dimming away the day's amazing adventures for the crew of young men, all having enjoyed their outing together. The final finale for their entertainment was catching the thirty minute display of sea lions, balancing balls on their noses and their playful silliness with the trainers. When it came time for the children to come around petting the seals, Naruto opted for keeping Gaara back since his little whimpers suggested he wasn't too keen on getting that close. The twins, however, were escorted by Sasuke to have their hands brushed with stiff whiskers and faces full of smelly fish breath.<p>

Naruto reframed all gut aching laughs, when Sasuke's face crunched at the wicked smell of raw fish, huffed in his nose. The way his eyes fluctuated from small to wide and watery, nearly choked Naruto. Gaara who was oblivious to the joke, added in his own giggles, unsure as to what was so funny but Naruto's contagious charm was soaking into him.

Afterwards, many of the passing sights became fewer and less appealing to the eyes further down the brick pathway. The trip was coming to an end. No matter how their steps slowed, wishing to hold a bit of the magical day longer, the large bamboo woven letters saying '_EXIT_' grew bigger.

Kyuubi cleverly pointed out every new distraction that grabbed his attention long enough to prolong the trip but eventually even his tactics were running thin.

'_Nice try kiddo,_' thought Naruto. He didn't want the day to end either. Truth be told, and he'd be damned if he admitted this aloud, but he'd had fun today. Him, the twins, Gaara and Sasuke; Naruto couldn't remember the last time he'd allowed himself to just cut loose and have a little enjoyment with someone of age. No stress, no cause of worry or any relative concern dealing with any negativity. He was just able to delight in the lovely afternoon, now becoming a cooler evening.

When they'd arrived to the exit, Naruto hung back, glancing over his shoulder at the illuminated animal park, continuously booming some strange sound and fancy buzzes of families remaining behind. Sighing his appreciation for having gained some peace from this outing, Naruto turned on his heel to catch up with the others, not having to get too far.

Sasuke had stopped the minute he couldn't hear Naruto's footsteps echoing with his own. "Dobe," he said just as Naruto caught up. "You ok?"

"Hm mm," Nodded Naruto. "I'm just sad the night's over." He chuckled. "I had fun."

"So did I," More amusing cheers than Sasuke could remember in a really long time. This will forever be a branded memory stored for safe keeping. "I'd rather this night didn't end."

"Me too."

A pause, then Sasuke mumbled, "It doesn't have too you know. I have something else in mind to keep the show going."

Naruto was about to question whatever it was Uchiha had planned but he was already heading to the car with the tikes in tote. "Teme?" No answer. Scratching behind his head curiously, Naruto shrugged it off, assuming Sasuke must've meant taking them out to dinner.

And if that's the case, he's all for a little meal. He was getting a little hungry. Naruto snuck one last peek at the warmly lit park and hurried off to join Sasuke in helping the children in their car seats. "Take care of this," Sasuke mumbled when he heard his cell go off.

"Sure," Naruto lifted an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

Sasuke walked off out of ear range, touching his screen to answer after seeing he had some privacy. "Have you finished the preparations? Good. No we'll be there in few. Make sure there's no one else near the position. Yes. Yes. Of course. Right we'll be there soon." The call ended.

The plans were in motion. Now all he had to do was to finalize the deal by bringing the foursome there.

One of the rarest smiles sprung forth on the curve of his lips, at the expectancy of how enchanting their expressions would be after tonight. Naruto. Naruto's expression was one he hoped be one he never forgot after this.

The ride to wherever was quiet, save for the bubbly conversation coming from the rear where two small kids animated every little thing they recalled of the wild spectacles. Conversation lacked any appeal this go around from Sasuke and Naruto's end, thought it was better classified as being a comfortable silence. Too much excited built to this point but no words were capable of describing the sheer felicity, he was feeling right now.

The day felt to not have lasted as long as it should've. There could've been so much more they did together. Naruto did indeed appreciate the heartfelt outing but it seemed a shame to end it there. Just to do something, anything at all would truly be awesome. But how could he request more of Sasuke when he'd already foot the bill to practically every little thing they did. He'd feel selfish asking.

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah," Naruto sighed out contently as he shifted from his gaze of the rushing street lights and back drop glow of bypassing city glows. "Just glad to have had fun today; 'S nice getting out sometime." Even if the moment of splendor is loss.

"We can always go out again," Sasuke softly assured. "You have but to name it. Whenever you want, it'll be done." He meant it. All Naruto had to do was simply ask and he'd get it. No matter what it was, if it was within Sasuke's power, he'd gladly give it to the blond if it meant keeping that addictive smile on his face.

". . . I," Naruto averted his eyes to the floor, then to the pads of his fingertips twiddling over his seatbelt. "Thanks Sasuke. I mean it." Fixating a small glimpse at the driver's minutely lighted profile, Naruto erupted a small chuckle, he couldn't help letting out.

"What's funny," Asked Sasuke.

"Nothin' just remembering when we first met each other," Naruto shook his head at the heated encounter. "Damn you pissed me off that day. I couldn't stand you."

Sasuke shared in the amusement, smile a little as well. "You weren't exactly my favorite person either. Mouthy, sharp tongued and beyond irritating. I couldn't understand what Neji saw in you."

"My charm, my charisma, my flawless personality and good looks; hell it's bound to throw some people for a loop."

"Ha, ha," Was Uchiha's sarcastic laugh.

"But," Shimmery eyes softened, a light blue. "I'm glad that's changed. You're not so bad when you get your head out of your ass."

"Lang—" Sasuke slipped a small musing grin Naruto's way. "When you're not being a Dobe, you're pretty alright yourself."

"Tsk I know I am Teme." Settling back against his seat, Naruto relished in the lightheartedness so easily spoken between them; it's amazing how simple and carefree it was. Who would've ever guessed Sasuke would be the one to hold a decent conversation with and it be a pleasure to rapture in. It was like he'd changed overnight. A completely different person from the hardworking man hell bent on building his company into a multi-fortune enterprise.

The ridged stiffness in his shoulders were for once relaxed, his eyes were as frozen black but a warmer oil, pooled around an unexplainable emotion, and his face. . . couldn't have looked so much better calmed as it was. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto lazily trailed his gaze down the clothed plane of Sasuke's body. All joking aside, and he'd always keep this secret, but he'd say Uchiha didn't make for a bad person.

In his whole cruel, sadistic way, Sasuke was as handsome as everyone made him out to be. The hair, height, surprisingly nice shape of his body and that lovely smile—nice smile, made him twice as good looking.

"You're awfully quiet," Sasuke spoke through the loss observation; he noticed Naruto was giving him. "See something you like?"

Naruto's face reddened incredibly, "No, no, I was just umm—tsk just shut up and drive," the blush blossomed on his caramel cheeks, lighting a heated flush from his forehead to the base of his neck.

_Cute_, thought Sasuke.

Uzumaki kept his grumbling to himself until noticing the dying portrait of metallic scenery, rejuvenating into dried firs, and nude evergreens, frequently rushing pass. "Hey where are we going?" Naruto realized after watching the last street night go past that this wasn't the way home. "We're out pretty far aren't we?"

"Don't worry." Sasuke muttered gently. "Trust me."

Trust him. Trust Sasuke? . . . Right, trust Sasuke. "Fine," he decided when Sasuke curved off the main road to a darker lane. Childish chatter quickly quieted down as pure black began swallowing the car's interior. Small whimpers emitted from the center of the little trio as Gaara snuggled against his teddy, slumping down as far as he could in his seater.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the less than pleased expressions and reached behind to ruffle their hair, "'S fine guys."

"It dark Nawo,"

"I know Squirt. We won't be here much longer."

"Me no scawed Bwo Bwo. Me big boy," Kyuubi nervously confirmed, putting on his chubby brave face.

"That's a boy."

Naruto straightened in his seat, casting an accusing eye Sasuke's direction. If these kids had nightmares tonight he wasn't staying up to make them feel better.

It felt as if time took its natural length in taking forever for them to get wherever they were going as through countless turns and manevering, Sasuke drove them down this unbalanced path to a site only he knew of. But Naruto determined he'd trust whatever Sasuke was up too, hopefully not being anything too outrageous. There was no sign of any civilization within miles. No buildings, people, nothing. Just the inky oil spilled forest and navy blanket of sky glittering with wavering sheets of stars.

Occasionally glancing over his shoulder to keep an eye out for possible crying, Naruto relaxed a little when seeing Kyuubi taking the initiative to calm Gaara's anxiety by patting his head as he'd seen his big brother do when calming them down. Minato seeing his twin braving the scary darkness chose to mimic his courage by puff out his chest and patting Gaara's hand.

"We're here." Uchiha finally announced much to Naruto's relief.

During the hour it'd taken to arrive, the night had fully taken its shade of pitch onyx as it glistened each sparkle starlight. The frigid air claimed the outer rim of the car with its foggy perspiration when the car's engine died. Now completely shrouded in nothing, the crew all sat patiently waiting for something to happen. Anything would suffice, because Naruto was near the point of freaking out, being parked in this deserted space. Wide open field was spread to what Naruto estimated about three miles across, all around.

"Come on," Sasuke, much to everyone's surprise, opened his car door, already rounding the way to get the children out of their seats and opening Naruto's door.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered as he hoped out the car, looking around the dark forest. "Where are we?"

But Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he picked up the children one by one, placing them on the hood of his Tahoe, orderly softly for them to stay put. Then he went back to fetch Naruto, pulling him to the front of the car, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Sasuke?" Naruto gulped, rocked his weight to the other foot, feeling the warmth burn through his shirt from Sasuke's coiled fingers. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh."

Naruto sealed his lips, searching for the reason for all the hush, hush and oddity behind why he'd placed the children on the car. Nothing happened for several minutes. Even when Sasuke dialed some buttons in his phone, Naruto waited patiently for the excuse why he'd brought them out here. All the while, the children remained rooted to their seats, never moving an inch.

Then out of nowhere, a shrill whistle wisped across the sky in a vanishing pale streak of gold. "What the hell?" Naruto shouted, thinking they were under fire. When he tried to escape, Sasuke kept his arm tightly tied around his waist, mentally amused at the blonde's fright. Soon several louder loud cries traveled from various directions, ringing violently in their ears before erupting into a stunning show of explosions.

"What the?" Naruto followed the ending screams up to the sky where rapid bursts of spewing colorations kamikaze in the atmosphere. An optical illusion was all it appeared to be. So many streaming twists and corresponding hues shot from unknown origins, to find their place amongst the stars. First small, then large lights surge up from the tree lined horizons, all so many different fiery dazzles. White fire flowers bloomed into tiny prickled speckles, all brilliantly crackling like roman candles.

Huffed gasps, ohhed and awed from gapping button lips for every new sky flash, lightning across their beaming faces. Sapphire, turquoise and warm onyx eyes followed the unbalanced trail of disappearing wiggles gleaming the nightly celestials.

"Wow," Naruto quietly fascinated. The elicit scene was mind boggling beautiful. How long had it been since he'd seen fireworks? Artistic masterpieces wove themselves in magical patterns, forming symmetrical shapes, humorous designs of childish toys and a one even spelling out the first three letters of the alphabet.

Naruto's laughter merged blissfully with his baby brothers and Gaara's timid giggles as he twisted to his side to Sasuke's half shadowed profile. "It's amazing, how'd you do this?"

"Called in a few favors," Sasuke admitted. "How do you like it?"

"I love it. I haven't seen anything this beautiful in a long time." Something this gorgeous. God how wonderful it was to feel so at ease for something as lovely as this.

"Yes . . . a beautiful sight indeed," Naruto blinked, unsure if he'd heard those whispered words purr so close to his ear. He inclined his head in such a way to ask Sasuke a question only to be surprised at what happened next.

As he turned, he hadn't known when Sasuke's face had gotten closer, but it was he did the brush of smooth satin grazed his lips ever so gently; the force of it firmly puzzled due the turn of his body. In moment of stunned silence, their lips pressurized for an instant, skin against skin, softly tasting the sweet nectar.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed to the smallest slits as he leaned in engulfing the pull of Naruto's bottom minute before easing back to see the distilled caress paused for the longest minute on Naruto's blinking face.

There they sat surprise riddled on plainly on their faces as realization of what just happened slowly took residence in their minds. Naruto subconsciously licked at the lingering flavor tagged to his lip as he tried to come up with the best way to explain what just happened.

The pink dart of muscle swiping over his lips, intrigued Sasuke's gaze for a small moment of captivation before those lips moved, forming words.

"Sorry, I-I'm so sorry." He attempted to move away but didn't get far. Whatever aimless direction he'd tried to go was forfeited by a long arm draped around his waist, tugging him bodily back to Sasuke's chest. Naruto sighed turning his head out to the forest, as another arm curved around his waist, securing his back against a warm body.

Sasuke pulled their body as one toward the corner space of the car, away from the children's innocent eyes. There, he laid his back against the side hood, resting his chin in the junction of Naruto's neck, littering breathless sighs against the pulse.

The heat chilled Uzumaki's entire body like a furnace; the baby hairs at the nap of his neck stood on end as a brush of lips tickled the indented surface. "Sasuke," he worriedly relaxed. "Did-did we . . ." He swallowed hard, unable to finished the startling truth.

Sasuke's pointed nose pressed in, as he affirmed with a nod, "Mm mm."

"We—we kissed," Naruto quietly deduced more to himself then the other man.

"We did."

Silenced mute, Naruto thinned his lips, then "You're not mad?"

The lips gently playing ever so sweetly against his neck, paused before firmly pressing down with a twinge of moisture. "No. No I'm not." Uzumaki felt a small huff of fire fan his ear before a mocking tease feathered the shell. "You liked it."

The blush came, loudly pronounced and colorful. Naruto chewed his bottom lip, chuckling. "Maybe."

"Mm Mm."

The pyro advertisement lasted its radiance for another fifteen minutes, bringing all sorts of spell binding displays. Hidden strings of white spiraled when gravity snagged it from the phenomenon extravaganza. Auburns, burning gold, neon pinks, cerulean blues, bright lavenders, and high lighter lime flooded the world in so many pictures and wild covers for the longest time.

And the entire time, not once had they moved from their embrace. Naruto's head calmly rolled back against Sasuke's shoulder as he deeply seeded his chin on Naruto's both, simply taking in the peaceful moment.

A very nice, beautiful moment.

* * *

><p>The rest of the show had done by a blur.<p>

Naruto felt his stomach quake from the awkward silence as they rode in during the travel home. The children were fast asleep, something he wished he could join them in. But plaguing memories of what happened only hours ago, keep replaying in his head.

The kiss, small and shy as it was, left an electrical tingle on his lips, one that erupted each time he brazed his fingertips. The need to question what exactly occurred rolled around on the pad of his tongue, yet they stayed lodged in his throat, a tightened knot refusing to budge.

By his guesstimate, it was nearing close to eight o' clock, nearing the children's bedtime. It'd been about the right time that they should be approaching his address, only this wasn't the same route they'd taken before. Naruto had noticed the difference in landscaping about ten minutes later, and assumed they were taking a shorter route.

He was proved wrong.

The neighborhood became a darker remembrance of when he'd been here before; the last time he'd come had been on apologetic reasons. There had been a purpose as to why he'd come.

This time, there was none. Naruto licked his lips, pulling the bottom half between his teeth as the view of the beyond enormous estate of Sasuke Uchiha began to appear from their far off distance. The same house where they'd first touched each other; where Sasuke had taken the first chance to help when he'd gotten hurt.

It was as they pulled into his winding drive thru, that the blond finally discovered his voice to ask, "Why didn't you take us home?"

An overwhelming nervousness filled his chest, stirring a pit of nesting butterflies in his stomach when Sasuke gave him a look; a low, dangerously dark glare. "It's late," he quietly explained. "We don't need to wake the children up. You can stay here tonight."

A cold bucket of water couldn't have sent a sharper chill through Naruto's spine as he gulped, meeting the distilled gaze of Sasuke Uchiha. He knew, just by looking in those eyes, they weren't leaving this house tonight. Reluctantly aware that it'd probably be for the best, Naruto agreed to the set up and helped Sasuke gather their belongings.

Sasuke carried the twins and their bags to the house, while Naruto picked up the sleepy Gaara and the few access items in the backseat. Sasuke opened the door letting Naruto in first, before following in locking the door behind. Despite being carefully quiet and stealthy, the couple was unsuccessful in keeping the children asleep. One by one their weak protests at not being sleepy for ignored when Naruto announced them all needing to have their bathes.

"You have extra clothes they can fit in?" Naruto silently asked, disrobing the sleepy twins.

Sasuke pulled Gaara's shirt off his head, and went about removing his baby jeans and pull up. "I have a few shirts to spare."

"That'll work."

"Good; finish up here. I'll run the bath." Sasuke stood, leaving the tikes in Naruto's care as he undid some Velcro shoes, and loosening up the ties constricting Kyuubi's hair off his face. Getting a whiff of their bodily smells only made the blond hurry in his exploits. They were all in dire need of a bath to rid themselves of the horrid creature odors, just now revealing themselves with a vengeance.

Sasuke returned with his sleeves rolled up, reaching for a tired child. Naruto handed him Kyuubi while he picked the nude Kyuubi and Gaara, sling each one on his shoulder. Amazingly and thank God for small favors, the two men received little to no trouble cleaning the children's bodies and washing their dirty hair free of any foreign debris. The water temperature did, bring out a little activity in their minds enough for them to listen when one of the adults asked for them to lift their arms or move their heads to the sides.

When the time came to towel them off, things got a bit interesting when Kyuubi sleepily toppled over, knocking himself into Naruto who fell backwards against a crouching Sasuke and in a way they'll never understand, he landed between Sasuke's lags where his hand accidentally brushed over a very indecent place.

Sapphire rose to stare into dull black and the blush crept its way to those whisker cheeks. Naruto apologized nearly a hundred times until Sasuke murmured for him to shut up about it.

Getting them dressed was an easier task, thankfully since all the fight had been sucked out. Sasuke grabbed two of his oversized shirts and some extra pull ups for the Uzumaki twins and dressed them himself, while Gaara was tucked into bed. With no other beds small enough to be deemed as comfortable, Sasuke convinced Naruto to let the boys share the same bed, aligning one on either side of the smallest Uchiha.

And finally after careful preparation and making sure the night light was on, the two stepped out releasing their exhausted sighs.

Naruto slid his back against the door, massaging the bridge of his nose, "Damn what a night."

Sasuke couldn't agree more. "Want a night cap?"

"Hell yeah," He was running on pure nerves right now. Naruto was ready for a little relaxation to loosen up his jittery anxiety. Especially when it came to dealing with this unpredictable man, he was going to need all the drink he could get.

Soon after retrieving their sweet grape wine, Sasuke ushered Naruto to the dimly lit living room, taking a seat on the couch, nearest the hall in case one of the children called.

Naruto took a sip, savoring the suspiciously sweet tang as it splashed the back of his throat. "This," he smacked his lips. "This isn't wine is it?"

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke tasted his without batting an eye, "You're underage Dobe."

"Whatever," he'd better be glad Naruto wasn't in the mood to force the issue. So he just took what was offered, which was a children's fake style of sparkling white grape juice, and slummed back against the soft cushion.

"Better?" Sasuke suddenly inquired.

The rest of the grape juice was downed in a single gulp. "Yeah, much. Whew," Naruto snickered. "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. It's so weird."

"Weird?"

"Hmm mmm," Though Uzumaki will prefer they didn't talk about certain details. "It's strange having had so much fun with a stubborn prick like you."

"I guess I'm not as black hearted as you assumed then."

Naruto cocked his head to the left, eyeballing the man sitting next to him. "I never thought you were black hearted."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. Maybe a stupid jerk who needed to get that stick out of his ass but never black hearted."

Whether he should be insulted or charmed will forever be a mystery but Sasuke was going to go with the latter. "You don't make for bad company yourself."

"I know I do. Hell I'm always the life of the party."

"And the pain in the ass to boot."

"Yeah—hey shut up," he laughed playfully punching Sasuke's arm.

They rolled into a cozy silence afterwards, dimishing on their chest deep chuckles. That is, until Naruto made an announcement that pulsed a flaming urge in Sasuke's chest.

"I'm gonna take my shower," Naruto rose, stretching his arms over his head, lifting the hem of his shirt over a small slither of tanned abs, curving in a muscular line in his pants. All of which Sasuke secretly took into full detail until the shirt lowered. "Where's another bathroom?"

"Down the hall, towards the end, on the right."

"Thanks." And he left, unknowingly giving a pleasant show of his shapely cheeks folding and motion in the clasp of his jeans. The seductive glint of misconduct glowered for every flip and bent of those perfectly round cheeks until they disappeared around the corner.

Sasuke shook his head, and squeezed the swelled pressure between his eyes. It had to be the wine. Yes he'd blame it all on the wine.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke decided to go and take his bathe too, dunking out the reminding booze that would easily explain why he was having this lecherous thoughts on a nineteen year old, young man who . . . was . . .

Sasuke paused in his stride to his bedroom when a slither of light drew his attention to what lied inside. A tightening in his pants pulled at the seams around his zipper, straining for the creature behind to be set free. Smooth, blemish free skin eased first one then the other leg out of baggy jeans, pooled around slender ankles. The polo having been only a thin piece of cloth was removed as the curtain to an amazing show as one, two—six wonderfully sculpted abs lead up to swollen pectorals, with cinnamon brown contrasting nibbles, dotted on each one. Like the sweet decorations to a splendid desert, caramel and chocolate brown nibbles blended like a fantasy with the cornflower innocent eyes and stalk of saffron hair.

Swallowing around his Adam's apple, Sasuke felt his fingers twitch at the view, damning the temptation to slip inside and join the blond as he stepped into the shower, never once realizing his delicious display of handsome nudity. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke grasped the door knob and closed the door, focusing his mind on other things, besides the sight of a young man and his extremely tanned ass cheeks.

* * *

><p>The water knob was turned to its highest temperature coming out in blazing sheets of torched burns against his flesh. He hissed against the roaring melting heat and adjusted it down a bit to a more tolerable level. He grabbed the bar of Minted Irish soap, lathering it up to a good amount before rubbing it along his lean frame.<p>

The scuds trailed down his hazel clean skin, pooling around his feet. Water fell in lazy lines over his taunt toned muscles and over his lengthy silky tresses making the hair gather together in clusters against his back. The warm water felt so consoling his tired body reducing his stress to a minor ache. Nothing ran through his mind. No thoughts, no memories, no troubles. Nothing. All he wanted was to just let go.

Soon the water started to lose its luster slowly cooling down. Seeing as there was no more reason to stay in, he turned off the water, stepping out into the cold tiled floor. A large terry cloth towel was used to run on his body drying every single portion. His arms, his face, his wide chest, long legs, strong back and between his legs to dampen his impressive sized sex.

Naruto sighed, feeling refreshed and calmly renewed. That was such a cozy feeling being cleansed to the point of washing away all his stress and concerns. He stepped out of the shower, noticing a set of clothes—a black tank and pair of new satin blue pajamas, neatly folded on the marble sink. Sasuke must've left it for him while he was in the shower. Funny, he hadn't heard him come in, but that can easily be because of the shower's water force.

He lazily toweled off the dripping water drops off the tips of his hair and shook free any moist residue until it was messily droopy. Naruto didn't bother looking for a something to comb over the soggy treads, knowing it'd be a waste of time.

He cleaned out the tub, put on his clothes and left to check on the children a second time that night, just to be safe. In a strange home, a ways off from his own, he could resist the bit of nervousness. The twins were all he had. But he knew Sasuke wouldn't intentionally harm them, so thoughts of pain and agony were quickly destroyed.

A thought struck him just as he remembered leaving his cell in the living room, going back to retrieve it to check for any missed calls. One from Sakura, a text from Kiba and a missed call from Neji. _Hm, his_ _wasn't that long ago,_ Naruto pondered as he ventured back toward the end of the hall looking for wherever Sasuke had gone. He'd need to give Neji a call back to see if everything's ok.

"Dammit," He heard the painful hiss coming from the last room on the left.

Naruto clicked his phone and followed the soundless fizz, inside a largely accommodating bedroom, suited excellently to Sasuke's tastes. But instead of taking a minute to study the elaborate designs, Naruto's lips were curling humorously at the struggling black comb trying to detangle a mop of long hair.

There clad in a pair of black boxers and a plain white tee was Sasuke Uchiha, somehow trying his best to work a comb through the knotted ruin that was once his head full of silky hair.

When the hair utensil jerked back, taking a ball of sleek hair with it, Naruto flinched, shaking his head and shoving his phone in his pocket to hurry and snatch the comb from the crazy fool. "Geez you make it look painful."

"It is," Sasuke said dully. "I hate doing my hair."

"No shit. Here, I'll help." Naruto pulled a nearby stool over, shoving Sasuke on the seat.

Sasuke didn't fight it, and plopped down watching through the dresser mirror as Naruto skillfully unknotted detangled the folds of black like it was the easiest deed. "How do you do it?" He immediately asked after the first wave of hair flipped to the side.

"Kyuubi," Was Naruto's one word answer. That kids' hair stayed a mess. No matter how many times it got cut the ending result a couple of weeks later would be the tresses growing back just as fast and twice as long. Naruto had to learn pretty fast how to do that kid's head.

Almost in a shameful motherly way, Naruto slowly pinched the comb underneath a ball of black until it unraveled and went about repeating the job with other spots that needed the extra work. When he could see some pink scalp, his fingertips caressed the visible points to separate any stray strands.

"You're a natural," Sasuke hesitantly praised. "I should hire you to do my hair before work."

"Nah, don't even try it," The blond chuckled. "I'll try to rip all of your hair off."

"I doubt that," Sasuke blinked before asking, "What made you come to work there?"

Naruto thought a sec and shrugged, "Needed the money," Another sheet of hair was moved to the side. "I have a few weeks left to pay for twin's tuition for school by their birthday. I'm hoping I'll have enough by then to—"

"Mmm," Sasuke's sudden groan ceased all movements in his head.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Naruto worriedly removed his hands, fearing he might've been a little rough.

"No," Closing his eyes, Sasuke laid his head back fitting hid skull to Naruto's stomach. "It felt nice."

"Oh," Naruto opened his mouth to say more but a press in his stomach, slammed all his words back down.

Sasuke had turned around to press his face against Naruto's stomach taking a deep whiff and exhaling it through the thin cloth. "My scents on your body," his voice muffled up as he took another heavy smell. "It smells good on you."

"T-thank you," Naruto shakily ordered his fingers to get back to their original task only to pause once more when he felt a slick of wetness ball at the center of his stomach.

A kiss had been placed, gingerly rolled in that single location, as Sasuke tilted his head back to meet those shy eyes. "It's intoxicating Naruto . . ." Oh what a deadly scent it was indeed. Blended and burnished perfectly in a single smell so tastefully done. . . God he could get used this perfumed odor.

Naruto's oxygen hitched in the pit of his throat when another gentle moist kiss sizzled his stomach, followed by another and another, as he tried to ignore them steadily combing through the inky treads. It was becoming difficult to pay attention. For every moment he lifted the comb, he felt a harder lip press.

"Sasuke stop," he weakly gasped. "I'm not done."

"Hmm mmm," Another kiss was given as cool digits traced over firmly, lithe hips. "Can't stop. You taste heavenly."

"Sasuke—" Naruto felt his cell vibrating. He needed to get that. It could be Kiba or Neji again. Reaching down, he snatched his phone to see who was calling and pressed the button—"Oh!" All thoughts of answering were suddenly stolen when large hands cupped the sides of his hips and slammed him forward between Sasuke's gapping legs. "Sasuke—Ah!"

The shirt he'd been wearing was lifted and there Sasuke delivered a scouring open mouth kiss against creamy smooth skin. Sasuke rubbed his cheek against the boiling fear, gurgling in his ear and couldn't hold back the burn wedged between his legs.

Naruto braced his hands on Sasuke's shoulders when his legs buckled under his weight, eyes blurred against the rush of steamy sensations. He couldn't see, couldn't smell, and couldn't hear. Nothing, but oh god how he could feel the fiery stings of those kisses on his stomach.

. . . But unfortunately . . . too caught up in the sinful throes, he didn't hear the whispered disbelief fizzle off his phone . . . where it had fallen on the floor.

" _. . . . Naruto?"_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Let the drama begin ^_^<br>**


	22. Silent Stir

**Author's Rant**: God help me I hate addressing issues in an Author's Note because it takes up so much room. But this is the fastest route to address you all at the same time. So here it goes.

On the situation concerning Kiba and Neji, there will be NO SPONTANEOUS romantic lovey dovey between those two. (Sorry my beautiful sweethearts who were rooting for that.) For reasons I cannot reveal, I need those two to get to know each other a little better. Neji's attraction to Naruto won't simply up and dissipate for the sake of Inuzuka, though he is indeed very sexy. That's kind of the pussy way out of ending dramatic competition by randomly adding in some pop up character DESPITE the fact that Kiba's been in the story since the beginning and made occasional appearances. I do DEVELOPING romances not fast pace work. Quick love irritates me so why contradict myself by doing the same with main pairings or possible side pairings? If anything's to occur between Neji and Kiba I'll give them their own story to discover that on their own. It's kind of late to be rooting up sudden love for Neji out of the blue right? Lol. ^_^

Neji's a big boy. Any romance for this guy will be done deservingly in another story. He deserves his own plot for love right? ^_^ So without further ado here's a surprising update. Smooches ^_^.

**Warnings:** Some lovely male x male hanky pank.

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Stir<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke . .<em>. _Sasuke Ah!"_

That voice. His voice. That lustful cry, as loud and crystal clear as the pools of his blue eyes. God the insanity of what was heard couldn't possibly be true. Wanton sighs and erupted coaxing purrs emitting from two separate sources? Was it really Naruto's innocence being fouled this way by the hands of Sasuke Uchiha?

How? How and when had this occurred? What brought up the righteous situation for them to be snagged down by their own sexual desires?

"_Sasuke . . ." _

Listening to this disastrous feat felt intrusive, yet the button to end the call couldn't be pressed. He wanted to end the small gasps, the timid shrills, but there he stood, frozen in place. The metallic instrument clutched tightly in his hand trembled with much broiling anger as the owner's entire body visibly shuddered. Addled disbelief slowly metaphored into something of a calmer rage; a dark glimmer brewing the beginnings of a subtle storm.

Through the reflective mirror in his bedroom, Neji didn't recognize the man staring back at him. The very person standing there, eyes drifting half narrowed wasn't holding that phone, bearing witness to this lowly activity. This wasn't the same person. A man of principle and impeccable etiquette would never stoop so low as to listen to what was going on. Long ago he would've given up on the chase after learning something of this caliber taking place. The sheer magnitude of this . . . this thing happening wasn't supposed to be.

The respective line had been crossed. The boundary he himself had been slowly been building up to was suddenly intervened by his old partner. Sasuke had taken the initiative to leap his way ahead of the game whist Neji had long decided to try and figure out this disconcerting sensation he gravitated from Naruto.

"_Naruto . . ."_

Neji's lips thinned a fine line as slender as a razor blade. The core of his chest constricted in a coiled knot, suffocating a heavy mass he couldn't identify. The gentle sighs, delicate shifts, the ominous sounds of combined passion—it was all driving him insane with forbidden jealousy. Surmising ties evilly snaked violent ribbons around his entire frame as more and more of their throaty hisses.

Sasuke wasn't supposed to be the one urging those melodic noises from Naruto. It shouldn't be him to ring out the young man's inner desires to be sated. Sasuke can't possibility know how to properly handle someone as kind hearted and pure as Naruto—

"_Please . . ." _

Hyuuga's heaving chest matched the pulsing tempo of the blonde's whimpering breaths, which increased abruptly in speed and pitch. Naruto's pleasures were being satisfied and he wasn't the one to do it—

Neji's eyes suddenly snapped up as the thought evaporated just as fast as it occurred. "God," Had it been a mere fleeting thought? To- to even conjure up the imagination that he and Naruto could . . . what was he thinking? He was a friend, someone for Naruto to confide in, not something teenage crush. Realistically speaking, Neji couldn't ever fathom the probability of him and . . . Naruto.

No.

That's not true.

He could see something. It was small, a fragile piece but the fact was that it could explain what he'd been feeling for the lad. An underlined attraction had been developed; this factor being the same as Sasuke's only he'd been brave enough to act on it. Neji had been blind on it—no in denial of what he'd been feeling.

In the hospital that time, he'd nearly kissed Naruto. It'd only been an impulse; he'd wanted to erase that disappointment and replace it with something more fitting for that boyish face. A kiss had been what his body craved from his down turned lips. He'd been tempted too.

He hadn't seen it then but now it was clear. He was attracted to Naruto and heavily so. Was that why he wanted to be the one? The one to summon those sweet sighs from within his body?

"_Ah yes. . ."_

He'd heard enough. Neji's finger lightly tapped over the end button and without much thought flattened his cell against the surface of his dresser with more force than necessary.

_Yes_, he concluded inwardly. He wanted to be the one to be the one who gave Naruto reason to cry out in agonizing pleasure. Give him purpose for howling his animalistic chants to the heavens. The imagine of his face reddening as he was laid back and gifted with what it was like to be lustfully corrupted by the hands of a man.

Him being that man.

Wide hands palmed over the plane spread of his dress as his head bowed, mind lost to the manifesting illustrations of a young blond man withering helplessly in his bed. Seeing his nails dig in the back of a large person, grasping his thighs around his waist as he thrust his way in his warmth. Their lips were moving, yet he could hear no words. Beads of salted sweat pearled down the flexing budges of the dominates' back for every inward plunge of his hips. The receptor's face is flushed with artistic perfection as he's thrown against his lover's body and gingerly whimpers wordlessly for more.

The man Neji sees is only glad to comply and gives the blond young man what he wants. The heated smell of ravishing sex and sweet colognes was almost a seen a floating incense, misted above. Yes, Neji could see the image now, as transparent as his the smothering lavender eyes staring back at the very man that was making love to Naruto Uzumaki in his mind.

* * *

><p>What was happening to him? How had it come to this? It'd happened so quickly, he didn't remember when or where it begun.<p>

It just happened. Naruto had been detangling Sasuke's hair. Then he'd turned around, pressing his lips on his stomach. There had been some sullen kisses openly given and now. . .

Naruto's eyes were glazed over in an erotic blaze as he plummeted down a hole he couldn't describe. It was hot, so painfully delectable; his fingers weaved through the nest of sleek hair just to keep the pressure there. The butterflies that lied dormant in his stomach released themselves in a spontaneous migrate from the root of his stomach to the base of his throat as soundless gasps escaped his chapping lips.

Both his long legs were straddled over thicker, thighs with hands holding his hips in place as he tasseled his neck to the side, drowsily mesmerized. Each luke warm caress suckled the side of his neck, tasted every available inch until a tender mark remained. His breathing hitched sporadically as a padded thumb calloused over his brown drop nipples, surging erratic sensors to his nerves. Toes curled and his crotch searched for the middle of something just as fiery to douse his flame.

When he discover a sizable mass just as hot as his, the yearning instincts, forced his body closer to enact a grinding reflex.

"Mmm damn," He heard as well as felt the sizzling whisper rumble pleased. Sasuke's hand around his hip, massaged its way pass the barrier of clothes and reached inside for the nude roundness buried and cupped its succulent flesh between its palm. A motioning pull gestured the younger body forward, suctioning all open space in a tight fit.

The kisses littered branding blisters from the under layer of his neck to the jutted curve of his chin, nipping the round nub and proceeding onward until reaching its intended goal; those lusciously plumped lips.

Sasuke wasted not a second's time pulling a savory sample between his teeth and swiping the swollen berry with his tongue. Naruto's thoughts wallowed in emotions between shock, surprise and the feel of electrical power waves pumping through his body. Every new feeling propelled him to get a larger taste and the nibbles demanded he open for that hot, juicy mass to enter. Hot, thick and moist, that's how it felt and so utterly delicious. The flavors of mint and aged wine mingled through coated saliva and—fuck it was just so damn good.

When Naruto clinched the soft, sleek treads between his fingers, it must've jolted a lively spark because the hand playing with his nipples switched in a flash to reach inside his pajamas to cradle the other depraved ass cheek. Feverish delirium painted his entire face a marvelous shade of magenta, a color Sasuke could see from his half lidded eyes that suited Naruto's skin beautifully.

"Mmmnn Sasuke," Naruto moaned in his mouth. "Good, so good."

"Yes Naruto," Grunted Sasuke's unrecognizable growl. He couldn't get enough, couldn't stand the gap still between their bodies. He wanted to remove it so that nothing was left. No more space, nothing. Only the touch of their naked bodies would get rid of this hot longing.

The stool that was once their support was kicked under Sasuke's weight as he stood as one with Naruto still in his arms and carried him to the nearest wall, roughly grounding his hips against his scorching pelvis. The kiss was never broken during the transaction, only nastily enforced as just when Naruto's back hit the wall his hands scrambled for something to grab and settled with Sasuke's neck. The hands on his ass squeezed hard, pulling them apart and massaging in a circular rotation.

Bodies humped against the maroon painted wall in a wild frenzy. Naruto's voice jerked with every fitted grind Sasuke rubbed between their dicks and all he could do was hold on for dear life.

So much happening at once, things he can't say he'd done for himself or someone else done for him. Sasuke was doing so many sensual caresses on his body, it fogged his mind senseless. The kissing, tongues rolled and coiling wildly set him off in a state of sating stupor. He couldn't think, only act.

It was Sasuke to break the kiss this time, burying his face against Naruto's collarbone as he hiked both creamy tanned thighs around his waist. He needed these clothes gone; they were in the way. But his hips had other plans refusing to leave the comfort zone of his dick frantically creating silky friction. One of his hand with a mind of its own, unlatched itself from the tawny behind and squeezed between for the holes he could vaguely remember being located somewhere and fought hard to pull his from its confinement and searched aimlessly for the one in Naruto's.

There was none. "Shit," he grunted, sliding his hand in and yanking it free.

"Gah—Sas—ah, ah!" Hissed the blond. Eyes nearly closed off to the world, Naruto didn't know what happened to cause that sudden jolt of molten bubbles to his chest but they were popping off in his brain like silent alarms. A cold compress of digits had wrapped around him and compressed him to something . . .

. . . large. . . hotter. . . hard . . . thick . . .

With each mental description slowly sizzling through his eyes opened wider, before squinting shut at the sight that greeted him. His face, so flushed with the flames of lust was clear visible to him from a large mirror only several feet away. All that was seen was his body puzzled to the back of wall, legs tightly fastened around narrow hips and his eyes clouded. Sasuke's back was to the scene. He couldn't possibly visualize how this looked.

Naruto gulped, moistening his deselect throat as he tried through Sasuke's sexual inflictions to see what he was becoming. Fingers running through his blond hair, he crazily dismissed that this young man being prowled by another man was him. It just couldn't be. _What am I doing_, Naruto's mind whispered. _I can't. I can't do this. No, I can't._

His less responsive motions were slowly catching Sasuke's attention. Pulling back his head to see why, his ebony eyes locked on horrified blue, no longer its demonic blue of sexual enticement but a frightened hue, pale and deathly cold.

Sighing heavily through his nose, Sasuke nudged his nose on Naruto's cheek, rocking him free of whatever mental war he was tangled in.

"Lemme go," Naruto's tone suddenly hoarse as he licked his lips.

Sasuke paused, slowly removing his hands and lowering Uzumaki to the floor but keeping his arms around him. "What's wrong?"

Naruto swallowed shaking his head, refusing to meet those piercing eyes, "I can't do this with you."

"Why the change of heart?" It surprised Naruto how Sasuke's voice was as husky as his was.

That only made the situation much worst then it was. Sasuke was most likely used to people throwing themselves at him for his wealth, his fame—what would that say about Naruto if people found out. Gay. Shit. He couldn't deal with the ridicule.

He worked his mouth twice to say what was plaguing him but nothing came that he deemed plausible. It just didn't work. He felt wrong doing this with Sasuke. . . like he was a common whore.

"Ahh . . . don't." His mind became fogged when a thick thigh pulled his legs apart, pressing against his heavy sack. "Sasuke stop. . ."

"You were fine until a minute ago." He pushed his knee in to confirm that the dick there was still hard. "Tell me what happened."

"Sasuke," Naruto licked his lips, pushing away at his chest. "I don't wanna do this."

"Naruto—"

"Please," The whispered plea, so small and fragile, struck a chord in Sasuke's chest.

He only removed his knee but would not take his arms away. Naruto felt the bump against his temple where Sasuke rested his nose. "Do you regret it?" The tiny sentence said against his ear.

"Do you?"

A huffed sigh, "That wasn't what I asked you."

Naruto stiffened then slacked, eyes shifty, "I-I don't know." His fingers fisted in Uchiha's sweat drenched shirt, wishing he knew what was best to say. "I'm," he cleared his throat and tried again. "I just don't think I'm ready for something like this. I'm not . . . ya know. . ."

"Gay?"

Damn he made it sound so easy. "Yeah."

"Hn," Snorted Sasuke. "Could've fooled me."

Naruto looked at him then, "Are you?"

A dark brow lifted, "What was your first clue?" That came out rougher than he intended but frustrations were leading him to act out in the only way he could cope. Sasuke blew out, rolling his eyes at the disruption and finally letting his arms drop to his sides.

With the warming embrace gone, Naruto automatically hugged his torso to compensate the loss body heat. A grim press of his lips balled in his mouth before he nodded to an inner conclusion and made to leave the room—only to have his upper arm snatched mid-stride and his back pulled against Sasuke's chest.

Naruto didn't fight it; he simply leaned into the support, sighing as the long arms draped around his waist. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Sasuke inclined his head just enough to brush his nose under Naruto's ear. "I don't regret it Naruto," the name said so soothingly, full relaxed said blond to his body. "Not for a minute."

Naruto shuddered from the deep admission purred huskily against his ear. The mocked shiver was confused with him being bodily cold and so Sasuke held him closer.

"I can't give you what you want Teme," Naruto confessed softly. A chuckle vibrated against his back.

"I haven't asked you for anything."

"You want sex."

Oh yes he did. Another chuckle, "Hell yes, can't lie to that," his inhale and exhale rolled over Naruto's neck as he continued; "I won't force you. We can start slow."

Naruto blinked, turning his head to see the wisp of black hair on his cheek, "I told ya I'm not gay."

"I heard you the first time," Sasuke mused, walking them both to his bed. He unceremoniously shoved Naruto on first before crawling behind to spoon his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up," Sasuke grunted rudely. "Go to sleep. We'll talk about it later."

"Sasuke—"

"Sleep Dobe."

No room for argument and the two words sternly enforced, Naruto felt as if he were scolded like a child and opened his mouth to protest. . . only as he turned in the circle of arms, he saw Sasuke had closed his eyes residing himself to sleep. But the cool fingers lazily combing over his hip, said Uchiha was awake. Hovering between talking and sleeping, Naruto chose the latter, settling down to face the closed eyed face.

He wanted to say something—anything to get his point across. Everything just happened so fast, so quickly. As he lied there so many questions powered through his mind like the strength of a hurricane. Waves of complication rattled him near exhaustion and so he could no longer hold on to the clarity keeping him awake and soon fell asleep.

The hand on his hip later that night paused when figuring Naruto had finally succumbed to slumber. Sasuke sleepily reached around, pulling Naruto's body flush to his and rested his chin on top of his head, knowing of the questions sure to come.

But for now, he'd just bask in this bliss, for a while longer.

He knew what he wanted.

Now all he needed to do was convince Naruto . . .

* * *

><p>"Where in the got'damn hell was you at? I was worrying my damn mind off ya jackass!"<p>

"Kiba calm down—"

"Calm—Ohhh Naruto so help me."

"Kiba come on, I have a bad headache."

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Last night he'd been frantic with worry. Kiba called Naruto's phone texted his phone several times and got nada. After calling around nine o'clock he was damn near close to dialing nine one one to report a future murder.

Him being the murderer and Sasuke being the victim.

When eight o clock a.m. dawned on him he was running out of the house to demand a full city search for the Uzumakis when he saw the familiar Tahoe turning around the curve. He wasted no time sprinting wide legged over to the car to yank it open and pulled each sleeping twin in a bear hug. Naruto was given the same rough treatment with an added punch to his noggin.

Just seeing their faces was enough to get him calm, but locking sights with that fool Uchiha reset his fireworks to a whole new scale. "Yo," he directed to the blank faced man. "He's got a curfew stupid. The next time you plan on playin' slumber party, warn me or its your ass!"

Sasuke was left appalled and angered to be talked too so rudely but he allowed the disturbance to slide. It was for good reason the young man would be worried. He hadn't assumed he needed to call anyone on their whereabouts; now he knew otherwise.

"Hey," He called to Kiba as he rounded the car.

"What?" Came the rough response.

"I need to talk to him," He gestured his chin to Naruto. "Privately."

"Pfft, you had a full twenty four hours to speak privately," he mocked. "Ya ain't got shit to say as far as I'm concerned."

"Kiba . . . come on." Naruto groaned. "Just for a minute."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on Kiba."

"I said no dammit, now let it go. We have to get the twins inside."

". . . Kiba."

Kiba made the mistake of looking at those eyes. Yes those hypnotizing baby blue eyes that batted those lashes with the cutest puppy dog look to rival a newborn poodle. The long lashes, the bright coloration and the exaggerate size of those suckers always got 'em good. "Fuck," he grouched. "Five and that's it."

"Thanks man."

"Whatever," Kiba gave Sasuke a warning growl before he disappeared to the apartment.

With him out of ear shot, Naruto turned to see what the Uchiha had to say only to find himself pulled flush against Sasuke's chest for an open mouth kiss. A short lived second when everything spiraled in a deep hole, Naruto hurriedly snatched his mouth away, breathless. "Stop," he viciously hissed. "What if someone would've saw?" Thankfully it was too early this Sunday for anyone to notice.

"And if they did?" Sasuke traced his thumb over the pink lip. "Let 'em."

"Sasuke . . ."

Said Uchiha sighed, reluctantly letting the blond go. "Fine," His hands shoved themselves in his pockets to prevent further complications. "When we will discuss this?"

"Another time; just not now," Naruto quickly replied, still searching the parking lot for possible witnesses. After finding none he relaxed, shuffling his feet on top of the other. "This is too sudden for me. I'm gonna need to think about it."

Two fingers clipped his chin, bringing his eyes to meet seriously burning oil filled eyes. "Don't keep me waiting Naruto. I'll need to know something soon." With that said, he lean in pecking a sweet kiss on those gap lips and turned on his heel to leave Naruto standing where he was.

In his rearview mirror he could see the blond, tenderly reaching up to touch where his lips had been kissed before his shoulders deflated and he hurried in to his home. He meant what he said; Sasuke was going to need that answer soon. Otherwise he'd be throwing his patience to the wind and simply taking what he wanted.

And he wanted Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>There was tension in the air, deadly silence and distilled as a icicled blade as chilling black eyes studied over Monday's fetching headline showing the image of a striking young man accompanying the Eastern CEO Uchiha. Photographic images of them holding hands, occasionally touching and the one shot of Sasuke's rare smile was plastered in a wide range of columns all over the front head line.<p>

_Sasuke Uchiha Possibly Goes About Getting the All American Family in a Totally Different Method. _

_Sasuke the Manly Man among Men Only Wants a Man_

Hn and here he'd planned to cancel his surprise visit to Sasuke's company. Apparently little brother needs reminding of where his priorities lie. A bit of brotherly intervention was in order it seems.

Itachi folded up the morning announces and reached out to his phone to dial first the news company that posted this ridiculous tabloid before it reached the other companies. That will take a full twenty minutes before the effects kicked in but by then at rumor would've spread on about Sasuke's lustful interests in men.

His second phone call was made to another young man who he planned to help him deter this façade before it got carried away. The phone rung several times before the person he wanted answered the other line. "Hello Neji . . . yes," His deep voice gravely oozed through the phone. "If you could spare a moment, I'd like to discuss something of the upmost importance . . .

"_I can spare only ten minutes at the moment. Is there a problem Itachi?"_

Itachi flashed the paper before him, "Yes, I should say so."

Neji paused, "_What of?"_

"Something I think will be done best if I addressed it." Itachi twisted around in his chair, gazing over his part of the Uchiha property, already concocting up the plans for what he had in store. "I'll be making a brief visit to the company sometime Tuesday morning_." _

"_Tuesday_ _morning?"_ Neji repeated stunned. "_On such short notice? Why the sudden hurry?"_

"To correct a problem before it gets out of hand. If you hadn't taken the time too, I'd suggest you buy this morning's paper before its rectified."

"_. . . I'll get right on it. I'll be sure to tell Sasuke of your visit."_

"Actually I'd prefer it were kept a surprise." Itachi could practically hear the alarms roaring in the younger man's mind. The tension was pure gold. "Oh and one more thing Neji."

Hesitation, _". . . yes?"_

The one picture showing the blond haired employee's face somehow brightened itself in Itachi's hand, "Be sure that Naruto Uzumaki is present when I come by. I'd like to have a few words with him . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Itachi's coming. Ah damn. ^_^ <strong>


	23. Challenge Accepted

**Author's Rant:** You guys are too much. Here's Chapter 23 ^_^

**Warning:** Mild Male x Male hanky pank.

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge Accepted<strong>

* * *

><p>He was lucky today. Naruto wasn't hit with a wave of monstrous questions over what he was afraid Sasuke would go to work bragging about. Fears, anxiety and anticipation had rigorously been prepared since waking up this morning. Breathing exercises, mentality trained scenarios were engaged repeatedly to handle the most complicated questions and flat out excuses as to why Sasuke would say such a thing. If that anything happened in the office, he'll be ready for it.<p>

Now if only he could convey some signal to his knees to stop shaking and his brow to stay dry, then he'd be able to perform the best poker face.

Yesterday had been interesting to say the least. Naruto's entire body was lit with a fiery tingle that refused to back down from his nervous system. It felt similar to his body going through a vibrate moment when one of his limbs fell asleep and when it was touched, radiant vibrations would scatter like pins and needles. For every place he could remember Sasuke's hands explored, there remained a sizzling buzz beneath his skin. If he wasn't sure before, Naruto was damn near positive now that Sasuke's lips were laced with some kind of drug.

Or something to that effect.

For once he was grateful the elevator was taking its sweet time going to the top floor. Something told him he had to be ready for anything. The subtle churning of his stomach never lied—though at times, that usually signaled for a trip to the bathroom, that wasn't the case this time. No, there was a low disturbance he couldn't quite put his finger on. Things seemed weird.

The elevator doors dinged open.

"Damn," he dryly whispered. Naruto poked his head out, performing a sharp twist on either side of the exit for any potential fans or scorn women that'd want his balls on a silver platter. Look left, look right, hell up and down too.

The coast seemed clear, so Naruto straightened out his burnt orange turtle neck and brown creased slacks, stepping out with his chin jutted out and chest swelled. Most likely if he didn't act strange, others won't believe he's affected by Sasuke's charms—and as long as no one touched him because his neck, thighs and arms were still throbbing.

The office was quiet this morning. Oddly quiet. There was no light blur of conversation fogging the spaces or heads popped out of cubicles to see who'd just arrived. The private alert to alarm anyone doing something other than their assignments wasn't give. The code was five sharp pen taps against the counter but he didn't hear. _'So weird,_' Naruto thought it very peculiar as one by one he passed each cubed station to see that everyone was actually working. Heads were bowed in deep concentration on blue fluoresce computer screens, fingers were racing across the keyboard without a moment's break in between cycles and light murmurs on business calls were resided to the receiver and the person's lips.

Scratching his head, Naruto figured they all had a deadline to meet and shrugged it off just as he made it to TenTen's desk to ask about his duties for today. "Mornin'."

His low pitched greeting drew TenTen from her black flat screen as she returned his greet with a wordless nod. She only pointed at a stack of documents and several discs labeled _Organize and Deliver. _Lifting a one of his eyebrows, Naruto thought to question her lacking response, but brushed that aside as well. He'll whatever's got these guys clammed up for another time; preferably after he finished his own work so that he'd be able to get the four one one from a certain fellow blonde located down the hall.

Naruto picked up his pile of call logs, data files and disc sets, thumbing through the small work load. Not a lot to handle today; most of this he can have done by lunch and have the mail distributed as a last minute time killer. As he fingered over a couple of documents needing to be retyped and reported for much needed corrections, a dull beep stirred from the young woman's desk.

"_TenTen has Naruto arrived?" _Neji's voice pierced the razor thin silencein an unrecognizable tone. Naruto gulped, a bit taken back by the octave. His employer didn't sound like he was in the best of moods today.

TenTen pressed the intercom, "Yes sir," she quietly relayed while keeping a sympathetic eye with her coworker who's oceanic gaze stayed trained on the jet black speaker. "He just walked in Mr. Hyuuga."

"_Send him in my office_." The connection clicked off without Hyuuga's usual gratitude, which only further worried Naruto more.

Another rough swallow bobbed his adam's apple as he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Has he been like this all morning?" He silently questioned.

TenTen lightly shook her head, "He received a phone call from one of the Head Men before you showed up."

"Do you know what about?"

"No," she grimly said. "I just know he wasn't pleased with whatever they discussed. I haven't heard him speak a word in two hours until just now."

Naruto's heart sunk to the tips of his toes. Oh God he hoped Neji hadn't found out about what happened between him and Sasuke. The last thing he needed was for his friend to assume he's nothing but a gold digging whore out to tangle with the big dogs. Damn he should've stopped messing with Sasuke the minute things started looking strange . . .

. . . But it felt so good at the time and just to make things worst then they already are Naruto could hardly say he felt . . . guilty for what happened between them. Hardly guilty for any of what occurred. The kissing, touching, and grinding motions; no he wasn't feeling guilty at all.

If anything—much to his own mental denial—he wanted to do it again.

"Umm Naruto?"

Naruto blinked into focus from the conjured up image from Saturday evening, to see TenTen giving him a worried look. "Yeah?"

"Are you feeling ok?" She suddenly stood, pressing the back of her hand against his forehead. "Your face is flushed." She felt his cheek, frowning with concern. "You're warm. Do you have a fever?"

Shit. Damn. Shoot. "No, sorry; I'm fine. S' probably the heat or somethin'" Naruto tugged at his sweater neck for emphasis. "Yeah it's pretty warm in here."

"Oh," TenTen didn't seem convinced. She's seen him go from worried to aimlessly staring into space and his cheeks going reddish in an instant. She thought he was close to fainting. "I have some extra water if you need to get a sip? Maybe to cool you down a little?"

"Nah, that's ok." Her kind gesture was declined as he mentally scolded himself for being so careless. Naruto really needed to get his mind out of the gutter before that manifesting heat trickled down to the forbidden bulge in his pants. For Christ's sake he wasn't even attracted to men and here he was fantasizing about the Teme of all people. The blasted jerk. "I'll be ok."

"If you're sure—"

"_TenTen!" _The fast blast of her name over the voice box immediately rooted the young lady back to her chair as she quickly picked up her phone so no one could hear the obvious anger from the CFO. But it did nothing to keep Naruto's eyes from seeing the dread, stretching over her pretty face. Despite her show of distress, Naruto could barely make out Neji's voice through the speaker and could only go image the acidic chaste she was getting.

TenTen sighed, "Yes sir. I apologize sir." She glanced up a Naruto, gesturing to the door for Naruto to go on in. "Yes sir. It won't happen again." After another nod, the phone was replaced in its cradle as TenTen rolled her eyes. "Better get in there Naruto."

"Right," Whatever had Neji agitated was definitely serious for him to go as far as to openly snap at his secretary. It somewhat bothered and irritated Naruto to a degree. Regardless of what had happened to make the man upset, there was no reason for him to get on to TenTen when she'd done nothing wrong.

A frown blemished his brow when he patted TenTen's hand to comfort her and raised his hand to rap three quick knocks on Neji's door.

"_Enter,"_ he heard the deep voice command, which only sort to make Naruto annoyed. He didn't like this attitude. It reminded him of how Sasuke was the first time they met. Arrogant, full of prideful attitude and plenty of aggravating aggression; that's what Naruto was getting from this and he was far from pleased.

The door knob twisted and he entered to fine the back of Neji's navy pin striped Calvin Klein suit, lightly grazed with the length of his braided ponytail. Shoulders were ridged, and his back was snapped in a perfect horizontal as he stayed frozen in place staring off into the city's terrain. Naruto could count on one hand how many times he'd ever witnessed Neji being irritated to the point of letting it get to him.

The anger he originally had for the CFO was replaced with one of better understanding as Naruto closed the door behind him, and walked in placing his work on his desk. "Mornin'," he softly advertised to announce he'd come in. Neji hadn't moved or made to acknowledge he'd arrived, so the blonde bravely worked up the nerve to approach.

He came to stand next to the taller fellow, mimicking a similar stance with his hands in his pockets, face straight ahead. The view was a spectacular sight, a rather captivating scene this early. Litters of small sized birds were perched on the cemented edge, bouncing happily from end to end, chirping their morning melody. A refreshing feeling oozed through Naruto's body for a brief moment as he took in the layout, adoring the glorious day's new beginnings.

But he couldn't ignore the presence beside him for long and soon, side cocked his head to check out the side profile of his boss's expression. Neji's jawline was tensed in a clenched clutch, his throat appeared solid as if holding back a blanket of words he refused to let go. The lavender hue of his eyes was nowhere to be seen. Only the troubling shade of iced pearl was there, a color Naruto thought was a distant memory.

Neji really was upset . . . and Naruto wished the guy would talk to him so he could try to understand what was going on with him. The endless silence was driving him crazy. He became fidgety, shifting from the ball of his heels to the frontal of his feet, darting his eyes to the side several times until a long winded blow fogged the glass.

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

Neji finally turned his heart stopping glare down to the younger man, his clenched fists staying pocketed. "I've a few questions I need answered."

Naruto visibly stiffed, then relaxed. "Alright." A sense of deep aching worry slowly gripped his chords.

Neji was fast to turn on his heel and stalk tightly to his desk, pulling his balled fingers out to reach inside his drawer for a large folded slab of smoke gray paper and slapped it on his desk. He secondly discarded the excess sheets and separated the one that held his attention the longest before he gestured for Naruto to come forward.

The blond youth hesitated; feeling a little apprehensive from the half bent position Neji's body was in. Both his hands were planted firmly a side of the obvious newspaper and the loose strands of hair, softly cascaded over his shoulders as they patiently rose and fell with each inhale.

"Naruto," Said young man avoided the frosty glare, opting for the individual strings on the floor to be his escape. His body flinched when the papers shuffled angrily—and when he happened to chance a look, Naruto was terrified to see Neji's eyes morph in a shade void of any colorations. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He sternly interrogated.

Naruto paused, "What are you—"

"If you try once to insult my intelligence Naruto Uzumaki so help me." The warning was left hanging cautiously in the space. Nothing was replied in return, which seemed to only complicate things. Neji's patience was nowhere near its usual span. Naruto's silence only suited to his beliefs that perhaps things were as they appeared and he'd been blind to the entirety until now.

A knot formed in his throat too thick to swallow as the paper crinkled in his hand—he couldn't stand the quiet confirmation. Neji needed to hear the actual truth himself to be sure. Taking another deep breath, Neji closed and opened his eyes on the nervous person before him as he came forward with the paper and held it out. "Read this out loud."

Naruto stepped back, head turned down to the floor momentarily before jutting his head up, eyes fiercely demanding respect and not to be treated like that of a common worker.

Neji sighed, lessening his outer displeasure. "Read this out," he repeated softer.

Another swallow came as Naruto felt this nagging feeling fasten his lips, but he agreed and gripped the bottom of the paper fold to look over the front headline. "Oh my God."

_Sasuke the Manly Man among Men Only Wants a Man_

What the hell? He looked at Neji then at the colorless printed photo of himself, and Sasuke standing near one of the gated cages. . .

. . . With Sasuke's hand around his waist and another where Sasuke had leaned in his ear to whisper something almost intimate. From the angle the photos were taken, the scene could easily be confused with him and Sasuke being involved in some romantic moment. Naruto quickly went to the page labeled A3 where the rest of the story was written. Another picture of the where he'd reached up to clean off the smudge of ice cream was taken and a half shot of them holding hands were portrayed as their being some kind of hidden relationship going undercover.

Naruto's fingers quivered as he chewed his bottom lip, reading over the written story time and time again horrified at the public implications made.

"Neji, I-I didn't know this was made public," he whispered disbelievingly. "It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"Was it?" Neji snatched the paper away. "What is this then Naruto? I see my partner and my assistant going about the day as a couple and I'm to believe its mere coincidence that you're holding hands and not think anything of it?"

Naruto vigorously shook his head. "No, no we took the kids to the zoo for the day. This," he sighed hard. "This isn't what it looks like." He desperately looked up to his friend for him to understand, only to receive a pending glare. "Neji."

"Enough with your blatant lies Naruto, I know what I saw . . ." his eyes hardened. "And I know what I heard." The thick gray paper scattered at Neji's feet as his loosened fingers unlatched themselves from the unfolded sheets.

Naruto licked his dry licks, eyes altered. "What did you hear?" he quietly whispered, fearing the answer to be what he knew was damning. Two fingers tilted his chin to force his eyes back to Neji's. His eyes closed, unable to see the disappointment he knew would storm in those eyes.

"You know what I heard and you still ask?"

No reply. Of course, Neji hadn't expected one, but the refusal to admit it hurt just the same. "How amusing," his fingers lowered. "You can't even look me in the eye to deny this." Naruto felt the warmth near his body vanish as footsteps stepped over the floored newspaper.

"Nonetheless it's best you keep your lies sown in those lips because it'd only further kill my patience." Neji sat at his desk reaching in his desk for two small rectangle sheets of folded paper and placed them on his desk. "Here, you've got something else to explain and I'd best receive an answer other than your silence."

"Excuse me?" Naruto's head suddenly snapped up, eyes flashed in a boiling storm. Neji's anger was understandable but for him to sit there and regard him like a child. His attitude was reaching levels of misconduct and Naruto would be damned if he sat there and let Neji talk down to him as if he'd made a mistake. "Why are you talking to me this way?" Eyes scanning over the distorted anger on Neji's face as he rounded the front desk, palming both hands on the wooden surface.

Neji interlocked his fingers in front of his hands, elbows braced on the desk. He refused to deny those beautiful blue eyes his anger, he refused to not let them see the boiled displeasure roaring to life like the thunderous clouds of a brewing storm, and he refused to give Naruto the satisfaction of knowing how much he affected him. Lips curled in strained stress as they were pulled between even straight teeth and used as a reliever to dislodge the rage and simulation gained from seeing the heated rise and fall of Naruto's chest.

A very long minute stare down, it was Neji who broke the glare only to use his right hand to push the paper studs forward. "This is your payment for the time you've been here."

Momentary loss of Naruto's miff dampened but only a slither. Keeping his eyes on Neji his hands reached down to grab both studs and undid the taped fold. But then a thought struck him as he glanced at the two. Two? Puzzled at this oddity, he raised a curious expression at a Neji to explain and all Hyuuga did was narrow his eyes as if wondering the same thing.

The first one was undone and Naruto's heart soared at the large amount printed in dark numerical underneath the submitted total after taxes. A wide smile blossomed across his face and he was instantly thrilled. All his hard work and days of longevity had paid off royally. This was more than what he'd expected when Neji promised suitable compensation. And it was that very same prideful smile that deemed the instant Naruto opened up the second letter. "What?" It was another check stub, only this time it held a large sum of cash—much more than his original pay—with Sasuke's signature scribbled at the bottom. "I don't understand." He gapped to Neji. "What is this?"

"I'm not sure, but from the situation it doesn't vote well for you." Neji took a deep breath and continued. "I'm not going to jump to any conclusions on this Naruto because it's your business to do as you please, but I refuse to employ someone who uses sex as a means for secondary employment."

"What the hell did you say to me?" Naruto exploded, outraged. "You think I slept with Sasuke to get this money? I never asked him for a damn thing!"

Neji stood so fast his chair kicked back from the legs, crashing heavily to the floor. "Am I to believe you weren't paid for this Naruto? Circumstances being what they are, I'm within my rights to assume you did this in hopes of gaining status with this company. Was that your aim all along? To win our hearts so that you can get some kind of thrill that you're fucking high quality meat?"

The curse word, threw Naruto in a stunned gawk, but he soon recovered. "It was never my intention to try and sleep with anyone. I'm not even gay Neji. I came here to help my brothers get into school; not go around trying to fuck Sasuke or anyone for that matter! What kind of person do you take me for?"

"Someone I'd been wrong about all along."

That . . . that hurt. There shook something slashed in two at the layer of disappointment rung heavily in those words. Naruto's visible flinch went unnoticed as he watched Neji stand and turn to the outer gaze of his window.

"I'd assumed great things from you Naruto, but never would I've imagined you to stoop this low just get what you wanted." The words were spoken through the sun glinted reflection studying the astonished blonde's facials from behind. Those eyes, those very same eyes booming so much radiance and joyous life crippled in place. It was a sight, Neji couldn't bring himself to believe he caused and as he reached up to massage the bridge of his nose, he felt a hand clap his shoulder and a slight bump press into the middle of his back.

"Please Neji," He felt more than heard the pleas against his back say. "Believe me. This isn't what I wanted. I never asked for Sasuke to do this. He and I talked about me joining your firm and he must've thought it'd be nice to help," He slowly explained, trying to hammer in his reasons. Naruto's hand slid down to lay lax by his side. "Afterwards, we did share a moment. It came unexpectedly; I had no idea how to react." He'd just done by pure instinct to return Sasuke's kiss. It'd been as if he were in a hypnotic trance, coaxed into feeling those warm lips pressed against his. "But we didn't have sex. I couldn't bring myself to do it, because I—I wasn't sure how to handle it." And he was still unsure how to go about doing this thing between them.

Sasuke claimed wanting to give it a try but did he really or was it just some kind of disguised thrill he wanted so as to feel like an adventurer? The signals were mixed and confusing. Naruto wasn't sure to interpret Sasuke's actions as being genuine or a part of some hidden agenda.

He just didn't know.

"Damn you Naruto," Was the disembodied hiss from next to the blonde's ear. Neji's back heaved and deflated as he turned around to face him with saddened eyes. He was truly innocent; completely unaware of the affect he had on people. A gifted blessing for him that could only be seen as a dark curse for others; namely those who become so infatuated with his cheery charms and kind hearted gentleness.

Neji himself, being one of those infatuated persons, he could never deny that he'd fallen in love with Naruto. From the barbs of his unnaturally golden spikes, the creamy caramel of his skin and that handsomely delightful smile; yes, Neji did indeed adore it that. That was why he felt the need to caress his boyish face with the tip of his finger, along his arch cheekbones and the curve of his chin.

Neji's index and thumb pinched the jutted portion as his the pad of his thumb slowly rolled over the plump suppleness of Naruto's lips. The boy was frozen in place, unable to move out of that alighted rapture, even though his brain warned him to turn away, to look away from the smothering lavender coming to a head.

"Naruto." The warm breeze eased his lips before a soft pressure, pushed against his mouth ever so softly. Naruto's mind savored the gentle touch, eyes momentarily closed in a blissful stupor until realization coldly coiled around him. This was Neji; his friend, his employer. He couldn't believe this. Neji had kissed him. He'd just kissed him on the lips.

It'd been so light, he thought the man had gone and opened his eyes only to catch the second descent for another in coming kiss, this time with more force. Naruto tried to step back immediately feeling strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against Neji's chest. "Mmmnnn," he groaned against the soft set suckling his bottom lip.

Like a long awaited dream, Neji could finally relish in the defying knowledge that Naruto tasted as good as he appeared. So supple and ripened like the sweetest berries. Neji cupped the back of Naruto's head, angling his face to the side as he willed his tongue in for deeper flavoring. His immediate conquest was to sort out the fiery furnace that came in the form of an equally thick tongue and snaked his around it. The boy tasted heavenly, his body was incredibly warm, like a fitted glove against his chest; Neji didn't think he'd ever get enough.

"Neji," Naruto whispered against the mouth between kisses. "Neji please, stop." He gently pushed against Neji's chest, getting little to no response from his resistance other than one of his hands being grabbed and squeezed against Neji's pectoral and the kiss deepening. "Neji wait," Naruto managed once more, this time getting the reaction he wanted.

Neji's glossed eyes, now fully coated in a deep lilac, smothered Naruto's inflamed face as he look over the equally glazed expression and swollen pink lips.

"Neji no," Naruto added more force as he pushed at Hyuuga to get some space between their faces. "Not you. I can't."

"Why?' Neji breathlessly whispered, trying to get his lungs back to their normal repetition.

"I just," Naruto looked away, swallowing over the surge of fire bubbling. "I just can't." He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He felt as if—as if he were hurting Sasuke by doing this. They weren't even a pair but it felt wrong, doing this behind his back. "Let me go."

"Naruto please . . . hear me out," Neji tilted his jaw up, bringing their faces only an inch apart. "You could never imagine how you affect me, how you make me feel." The finger under his jaw moved to play with the side locks framing his cheeks. "I've never felt this way about anyone."

Naruto chewed his bottom lip, wishing those words didn't weigh so heavily on his consciousness. "Neji I can't—don't do this. Not now." Not at a time when he was already unearthing small feelings for Sasuke.

"We could be good together Naruto," Neji whispered strongly. "We could be happy. I could give you anything you wanted. Anything at all. You have but to name and it shall be yours.

"_You have but to name it. Whenever you want it, it'll be done."_

'_Sasuke had said the same thing' _Naruto mournfully thought. Sasuke had said the same thing on the same night they shared their first kiss. But . . . it'd been different. Sasuke's kiss, made him feel something. Naruto could remember every shredded detail of how long it happened, how warm and invigorating it had been and how enticingly sexy the moment made him feel.

But Neji's kiss . . . it'd been warm and inviting; so gentle and sweet. Naruto sighed and pushed at his chest again, "You guys are confusing me," He murmured, irritated. "I don't like this." There were so many confusing gestures and implied applications to what they wanted and yet he couldn't figure out if he wanted anything to do with it.

It was maddening.

A light rock crushed him flat to Neji's chest as the long arms tightened around his waist, holding him in place. "Naruto, a chance is all I ask and nothing more. Just take this time to consider what I have to offer. Stability, eternal loyalty and my adoration. You'd never have to wonder about me going astray." So desperate, Neji interlaced his fingers with Naruto's and kissed the joined fingers one by one. "I'll always have eyes for you and no one else." He placed a lingering kiss on the smooth hand.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, pulling their fingers free, "You say that as if Sasuke wouldn't do the same." He froze, stunned at his own choice of words. Why the hell had he thought to defend Sasuke so suddenly?

"I can't guarantee Sasuke's actions will always be honorable Naruto," Neji edgily conveyed. "I can only speak for myself when I say that I vow nothing but a lasting relationship."

When Naruto opened his mouth to say something, Neji's door opened wide with two sets of stern black eyes swallowing the entire scene. One belong to Sasuke and the other being that of his brother—the very man who Naruto recognized simultaneously as being one of the elder Uchihas; only this one was younger and remarkably similar to Sasuke's features.

Naruto looked between the brotherly pair, switching his gaze from Sasuke's artic glimmer of black narrowing to draw slits and the crudely amusement of the elder brother.

That's explain why the office had gone mute; it was because of this devilishly tall, dark man who was one of the most powerful Uchiha's in the country.

Itachi Uchiha. Naruto gulped, when those lifelessly dull eyes, slithered over his face, down to the arms wrapped around his waist and back to his widened eyes.

"Well Sasuke, I'd say we couldn't have come at a more appropriate time," Itachi tonelessly mused. "A moment later and we might've found them in a more compensating position."

Naruto jerked himself free of Neji's embrace as he straightened out his clothes and hair, feeling his face heat. He shook his hair back to its unruly mess and lifted his head just in time to see Sasuke walking toward him. He was glued to the floor, body completely immobile to escape the distained look of something he couldn't establish what it was.

Sasuke stopped directly in front of him. "Dobe," he dollishly mumbled. "Go with him."

Two thick brows shot past his hairline as Naruto looked at Sasuke worriedly, "Sasuke, it's not. . ." he looked over his shoulder at Neji's conformed face of anger at being disturbed at back at Sasuke who was returning the glare just as evenly. "I can explain—" Naruto tried to be begin.

A finger buttoned his lips shut. Sasuke leveled sleeted glint down to the concerning blue eyes as he assured on the softest and strongest tone, "I know." The lengthy digit lowered underneath his chin and tilted his face up. Sasuke leaned down and cushioned the softest kiss on his lips, so light Naruto wasn't sure it happened until another followed soon after with more feel. "Go on," Sasuke whispered against his lips.

Without another chance to argue his point, Naruto was roughly shoved behind Sasuke and right into the span of another wide set chest. In a blink his chin had been gripped again and his face turned from side to side, as Itachi studied his profile and face for any unsightly features. After having found none, his lifeless chuckle seemed to echo through the blanketing tension in the Hyuuga office.

"Not at all what I was expecting up close," He said more to himself then to his brother. "I must say Sasuke, you've picked a fetching one this time." Itachi ran his index over a jutted blond barb, taking immediate note of the soft texture, before gazing down into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. "Hm," was his hummed approval. "Quite a striking youth aren't you?"

"Itachi." The sharp summon drew both Naruto out his haunted daze and that of the older Uchiha. "Hands off."

The elder brother lazily halted any further inspection, sighing boredly. "You're already possessive and you barely know the boy." Itachi shrugged a shoulder, placing a hand on the small of Naruto's back. "No need to worry. I'll have him back before you two kill one another."

"W-What," Naruto whipped around about to bolt between them in case something popped off.

But Itachi kept his hold firm. "A mere joke Mr. Uzumaki, now come. There's much we need to discuss."

"But sir—hey watch it ya jerk!"

Naruto's apprehension to leave floated out the door as Itachi—none too kindly pushed him out—grabbing the door knob as he looked between the young men squaring off. The light hearted demeanor quickly vanished, now being his usual form of stern grace and poisonous precision, "Should I believe this boy is any cause of threat to this company," His eyes narrowed. "This'll be the last time either of you see him. Am I understood?"

Silence passed. . . "Yes," the two echoed not once breaking the deadly eye contact.

"Hm," Itachi closed the door to a slither crack. "Do well not to get blood on the carpet gentlemen. Good afternoon."

The door closed.

Sasuke and Neji were left to handle the situation on their own terms now; a fact that in their subconscious mind, they knew would be aroused someday. Legs spread wide, shoulders squared back and chests swelled in the act of intimidation; the playing field was leveled as obsidian cruelly burned into the frosty ice, burnishing the endless glower of black and white.

"Problem," Neji folded his arms, quirking a brown brow.

Sasuke's hand went straight to his pockets. "Skip the bullshit," he quietly warned. "Keep your hands off of him Neji. He's mine."

"I don't remember Naruto mentioning being in a relationship," Neji checked his nails, uncaringly, ignoring the open glare. "The last I checked, he was free game."

"You already know the situation's merely postponed. Naruto's confused as to what he wants but he _knows_ what he wants. And what he'll eventually want is me." A smooth grin tilted Sasuke's lips. "Do you honestly think he'd choose you over me? I wouldn't think of doing the comparisons Neji Hyuuga."

"Nor would I," Neji returned just as coolly collected. "You've said so yourself; Naruto's confused as to what he wants but he indeed knows what he wants. I doubt you'd want to embarrass yourself Sasuke Uchiha."

A lockdown commence for the shortest minute, eyes steadily going over the opposite competitor.

"You're not good enough for him." Sasuke opinionated.

"Oh," Neji blinked. "And someone like you is able to give Naruto what he needs?" He chuckled humorlessly. "Lest you forget Sasuke that you're not exactly the loyal type; you have a wicked tendency to fuck things you pity. Is that what you'll plan to do here? To do what you will with Naruto like you've done so many times before?"

Sasuke finally lowered his eyes in his most dangerous, lethal glare, well known to destroy the strongest man. "Mistakes were made, and learned. Don't compare what I want for Naruto to be the same from what I've done before."

"Hm, and that's why you adopted Gaara to right your wrongs?"

"Don't bring my son into this. He has nothing to do with my mistakes."

"Oh but he does." Is Neji's turn to serve the Uchiha with a colder smirk. "You grew up feeling pity for people because you pity yourself. Your parents ignore you, Itachi ignored you and so when you saw Gaara being ignored you took pity. And from there it went on." Neji's voice tightened. "I won't allow you to do the same with Naruto, Sasuke. I'll fight to keep what's rightfully mine."

"We'll see," Sasuke turned on his heel to leave. "Back down Neji; that'll be your only warning."

"And the very same to be ignored," Neji in turn, twisted on the ball of his foot, taking a seat behind his desk and criss crossing his fingers together. "I will have him for my own Sasuke. I'd advise you to be prepared to lose."

"Hn," Sasuke cockily snorted. "We'll see Neji. We will see."

* * *

><p>"What would you care to drink sir?"<p>

"Unsweet tea with a splash of lemon please."

"Of course," the dashingly dressed café waiter turned his too happy gaze to Naruto. "And you sir?"

"Umm," Naruto glanced over the expensive menu, thinking he'd best go with water.

"He'll have sweet tea without the lemon," Itachi injected for him, casting a wink at Naruto. "And we'll begin with the dish with the Caesar Crab Salad. Then we'd like the Sliced Steak and Lobster potato entree with the minced tomato sauce."

"Ah, your brother's favorite dish eh?" The waiter beamed, jotting down the meal choice on his notepad. "An excellent pick sir. I shall have them out in a moment."

"Do be quick about it," Itachi trained his eyes back to the quiet blond. "This won't take along."

After the waiter left with their menus, Itachi whipped out his napkin, delicately placing on his lap and catching Naruto's clumsy attempt, smack him on the nose. '_This will be too easy_,' he mentally appeased. "So Mr. Uzumaki, tell me what it is about you that has my brother's boxers in a bunch."

Naruto was rubbing his nose when the off-the-wall question floated his way, "Umm," he squirmed in his chair under the void-like stare. "I honestly can't say sir." How in the hell do you answer a straight forward question like that?

"Come, come, come, surely there's something about you," A steady up and down glance eased over Naruto's features, "that he fines appealing besides attraction." He took a sip of his tea when the waiter returned and waited until the man left before asking his next question. "What does he hope to gain from desire a person like you?"

Naruto took a drink of his beverage, a deep scowl penetrating his face. "What's that supposed to mean? _'Person like me'"_

"With all due respect Mr. Uzumaki, you're hardly what I'd call; how should I put this lightly?" Another once over seemed to edge Naruto into the defensive. "Quality tastes. As you know my family doesn't take kindly to common blood; none particularly with _extra baggage_."

Naruto clenched jaw as he returned tightly, "By extra baggage are you by any chance referring to my baby brothers?" Because if that be the case he was swearing murder. No one downgraded his family with their common dogs and he didn't give a fuck whose lips it came from.

"Not the children per say," Itachi coolly corrected. "Financial wise; you're not exactly brimming with it but who are nowadays?" He chuckled as the joke profited his amusement.

Naruto didn't find shit funny. "Did you bring me here to insult me or to have a decent conversation?" Naruto straightened out his back, quirking his chin high. "Or is a decent conversation something Uchiha's can't do without leaking out their insecurities."

"Clever, but no. We Uchihas don't waste our time talking with those we consider beneath our standards."

"Apparently I must be up to standards if you're willing to mock me in public," Then a devilish grin pulled the handsome muscles of Naruto's face. "And I must be something worth handling if Sasuke wants me." Top that ya jackass.

Touché, the boy was spunky. Itachi liked that, but he didn't appreciate the bold bravery. "Indeed my brother's interests have slacked as if late. Who would've imagined he'd be caught in public with a commoner?" He wooly shook his head disappointed. "At the very least he could've picked someone of higher quality to sate his unholy satisfaction."

"Unholy?" Naruto leaned back in his chair. "What? You didn't know he liked men?"

"Oh indeed we knew," Itachi rimmed the glass to his lips. "We just assumed he'd keep it private so as not to jeopardize the company's reputation."

"Like what that you only hire gay men?"

"Apparently so," he announced slightly irritated. "It seems they're randomly popping up these days. Sasuke, Neji I've just realized and now you. Hopefully it ends there." A falsified pressure emerged between Itachi's eyes as he faked a pitiful grimace. "What is this world coming too indeed?"

"So you're all fine with Sasuke being gay?" Then Naruto thought of something.

"We don't have any other choice but to accept my brother's lustful credits. Though I do believe he does it to be rebellious."

Naruto snorted. "Isn't he a little old to be going through a rebellious stage?"

"No when I say rebellious I'm saying in terms of going against what he's been taught and forced into. I assume it's just a way of him going against our elders because he can and they won't do a thing about it." Itachi shrugged. "But that can be discussed another Mr. Uzumaki, my point will be made straight because I don't have any time to waste." He leaned forward on the round table, offering the smallest smile. "Carrying the Uchiha name comes with consequences and responsibilities. It's not all about privileges and joyous entertainment. There will come a time when we're asked to do things that will involve our significant others to the highest degree."

Naruto nodded, his silence being Itachi's gesture to continue. "If you should consider the probability that Sasuke's interests in you won't wean, do you think you'll be in it for the long haul?"

"You mean long term relationship."

"Marriage, a solid foundation to something everlasting; once you enter the realm of our family there's no turning back. We tend to keep a hold of what's rightfully ours," his look became dangerous. "And we destroy those who think to fuck us over." The look vanished just as fast as it came. "So tell me Mr. Uzumaki, do you still think it wise to get involved with my brother or have I talked some common sense into you?"

His life would change.

If he decided to pursuit this thing with Sasuke . . . then he'd be getting himself involved with issues of monstrous standards. And then . . . there was Neji to consider. The only thing with him was that Naruto didn't feel anything there.

The spark existed but not to the same strength as it did with Sasuke. When—when they kissed or touch an electrical spark would disrupt at a massive way. The times he'd wish the tingle would disappear it would always stay, thus forever reminding Naruto where Sasuke had touched him.

And the way he was with the twins and with Gaara . . . he was very patient and skilled with children; an excellent role model.

But then again Neji was just well with all that with his daughter and . . . Naruto felt so confused. He didn't know what to do.

"Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up.

"I'm waiting for my answer."

Swallowing and chewing his bottom lip, Naruto weakly nodded, not considering it a moment's longer. "I want to try." He shook his head. No, it wasn't strong enough. "Yes I want to. I'm willing to give it a try. If Sasuke will have me, then so be it."

Good boy. "Very well," Itachi whipped out his cell, one finger dialing over his screen as he charmed a dazzling low eyed smile at his companion. "Hello, Kakashi? Yes, remember that order I had you do yesterday? Cancel it." He gave Naruto one final smile before it thinned sharply. "Tell them to make it public." We'll see if Naruto's ready or not.

* * *

><p><strong>TCB: I swear this genre just brings the longest chapters out of me ~flops backwards~<strong>


	24. Mental Pressure

**Author's Rant:** Sorry guys. Valentine's Day had me busy . . . need I say more? I'm cutting it close but I made it. Happy Valentine's Day ^_^

~My apologies for the first update my loves. I didn't exactly feel comfortable with how the chapter was typed and I'm still iffy about it because of this damn writer's block so I added a few more things hopefully to make it flow better.~

* * *

><p><strong>Mental Pressure<strong>

* * *

><p>It'd been two days since Sasuke got wind or saw hide or hair of the Dobe. Since the conversation with his older brother, he easily concluded the blame was all Itachi's. Later day that he waited until the last person left the main office until getting the chance to talk as freely as he wished to the culprit he knew was responsible for his Dobe's disappearance.<p>

"What did you do Itachi?"

"I've done nothing."

"You're lying."

"And you're bothering me."

Sasuke grimaced against the receiving end of his line as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, thinking hard.

Itachi did a rare moment where he expressed, exasperation and sighed. "I did what was best Sasuke," He lightly pointed out. "Just trust me."

"Trust you," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Now I'm definitely worried."

"You shouldn't be."

"What, did you do Itachi?" Sasuke repeated more cold and demanding. "If you've hurt him I swear I'll—"

"You'll do nothing Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi coolly drummed through. "You'll sit back in your chair and wait out the results of my actions and see for yourself if this young boy is honestly worth your time."

Leaning back against the leathery plush of his chair, Sasuke blew long and frustrated, "Will he be harmed?"

"Hn," Itachi snorted. "Not physically if that's what you're referring too."

"Period Itachi," Sasuke heaved another long winded current as he felt the beginnings of a rolling headache claim his head. "Just. . . just tell me if he'll be ok."

"That remains to be seen Little Brother," Itachi's previous exertion, vanished for the sake of his younger brother's stress. "If he's as strong as you believe he'll pull through."

"I'm just concerned. I know how you get Brother."

"It's never wrong to see if someone's good enough for your baby brother now is it?" Silence crossed the receiver end for a split minute before a knowing smile pulled the eldest Uchiha's lips apart. "You know Sasuke, all you have to do is admit you love him and I'll gladly let you—"

The phone went dead.

And the most calming, crafty chuckle slipped from Itachi's slips as he clamped his phone shut against his ear. Seems there's more going on with this then he thought. If things were this deep, he could only hope Uzumaki felt the same way.

It'd definitely make things . . . more intriguing.

* * *

><p>The profound since of paranoia was ringing tediously in Naruto's ears as he strolled down the sidewalk with a child in either side. He'd suggested taking an early off day and didn't mind the decreased pay because the leave was for a special emergency.<p>

Earlier yesterday afternoon, Minato had gotten a slight fever from one of the other students that eventually escalated to him being unable to function properly. He could barely speak the next day and couldn't stomach any of his favorite breakfast. Today when he'd arrived to the day care all he complained about was his stomach aching and his throat feeling sore. One of the daycare workers had phoned for Naruto to could take a look for himself and when he arrived he paled at the horrible sight.

Minato was curled into his twin, crying pitifully against his chest with Gaara shyly patting his head in his own childish attempt to make the baby blond feel better. When the youngest twin caught sight of his brother, he couldn't even stand to greet him as he wanted and just dealt with holding out his arms to be picked up. Unfortunately he was unable to take Gaara along when he signed out the twins but he promised that he'd set up a visit so that he could come by and see the children for himself via Sasuke.

A doctor's appointment was made for the medical ward, where he was diagnosed with having the beginnings of sore throat. Naruto had been relieved and yet worried to hear that it was something he knew of but saddened his baby brother had to suffer. Bed rest was required for the next few days as well as plenty of fluids and support from family.

Naruto had forgotten to get back in with Neji after leaving the ward and settled with telling TenTen to relay the message that he wouldn't be returning until his brother felt better. He'd at least theorized over phoning Sasuke about his sudden absence since they both had some documents to go over concerning deliveries from the Northern Corporations, but he determined Ino could tell him what was going on as well.

"Bwo Bwo me hungry," Kyuubi's tiny voice mumbled against his ear.

Naruto hiked up the slipping twin, "I know Squirt. We're almost home. Just wait it a little while 'kay?"

The fox faced tike sighed and nodded against his brother's neck. Occasionally when he got worried, his blue eyes roamed over to the other occupied shoulder where Minato quietly laid nestled, far too weak to speak. The youngest Uzumaki has yet to speak a word since leaving the daycare and Naruto thought it best he kept silent so as not to strain his cords.

Kyuubi suddenly sniffled as he patted Naruto's shoulder once more to gain his attention, "You kiss Mina boo boo to make better?"

"Mina doesn't have a boo boo," Naruto quietly explained. "Baby bro's sick. He's gonna need lots of naps and juice to get well."

"Ohhh," Kyuubi thought a second before sighing. "Me miss Mina happy face."

"I do too." Naruto nudged his head against the sorrowful red head. "But he'll get better soon kiddo." '_Then both you brats can get back to getting on my nerves' _he mused_._

They had only a couple more blocks to walk before Naruto could put the tikes to bed. He'd called Kiba to run to the store for some ramen seasoning and chicken broth for Minato's dinner dish tonight and was pondering over whatever other ingredients or meds he might need for the kid as he rounded a corner—

"Excuse me; are you Naruto Uzumaki by any chance?"

Naruto stopped to search out the sudden voice from behind. "Who wants to know?" There, emerging from the same corner not two steps away appeared, a thin shaggy looking fellow with dark black hair and the oddest smile on his face. At the base of his neck to the balls of his knees, he wore a strange patterned one piece with a small sized camera latched to the belt loop.

"Me," The far too cheerful man responded. "My name is Sai from the WKTZ Channel Twelve news crew. If you would, I'd just like a moment of your time please."

Naruto quirked a brow, inwardly wondering what the hell the news station would want with him. "Sorry, don't have the time." He shrugged both shoulders to balance the twins in views as if it were obvious as to why he was in a hurry.

"It won't take long sir. I only want to ask you a few questions regarding a certain matter."

The other dark brow rose to meet its counterpart as Naruto twisted around to face the stranger. "About what—" He heard Minato's timid whimper and quickly dismissed the halt. "Can this wait for later? I need to get my brothers home."

Sai's smile remained thought a tense stiffness pulled his shoulders back. "No, it can't wait." He coolly pointed. "I simply need a five minute interview discussing your relationship with Sasuke Uchiha."

"My—my what?" Naruto gawked at the man as if he'd lost his mind. "Me and Sasu—we don't have a relationship. We're," he swallowed. "We're just friends."

"Oh, then I suppose," The reporter reached into the spandex strap band around his waist to retrieve something printed. "These are mere coincidence? A trip to the zoo posing as a family or something more?"

Those pictures.

The zoo.

Shit the newspaper!

Naruto quickly shook his head. "You've got it wrong. That was just a time out for the kids. Don't go gettin' stuff twisted guy."

"Then you're not in a relationship? Ah very interesting," Sai jotted down a few notes. "So it's a one sided romance?"

"What no—I mean yes—No wait, we're together but it's nothing like what you're thinkin'. It's just—Gah damn," His mind was getting all jumbled trying to figure up the best response.

Sai was eating every little bit of this fit up. "Oh so it's one of _those_ romances. My, my, such a dramatic turn this is. Sasuke's clearly interested but it is _you _who's unsure as to what you want. Hm, could it be because someone else has your heart or perhaps you're just not into the most eligible bachelor in the country?"

Naruto sighed, frustrated. "No, no, there isn't anyone else. I'm not confused and there's no other person I like." This was getting too far. All this bullshit was wasting his time and more importantly keeping him from getting the kids home for some rest. "Look man, I gotta jet. Whatever Sasuke and I got goin' on ain't anyone's business but ours alright?" Without so much as a second to debate it further, Naruto respectfully nodded his departure and went on his way home, completely erasing what had just happened and hopefully detouring a potential disaster.

His relationship with Sasuke was already complicated enough as it is. Neji had told him the newspaper companies and been caught before they could distribute the false details outside the cooperation lines, but who's to say that rumors hadn't leaked out already? Just thinking about if he wanted to go any further with Sasuke was difficult—God forbid he had the media and the public eye getting mixed in the issue.

Then there was Neji. Yet another whom Naruto would've never dreamed had the slightest interest in him. They'd had a sort of business like understanding that escalated to a decent off duty companionship. It'd been a cozy balance, having a friend other than Kiba to count on that the twins adored.

No scratch that. The twins were another problem to add to the pile.

Naruto had taken note during the few times he'd spent with Sasuke or Neji that each child had a fondness for the other man. Minato symbolized every second spent with Gaara and glorified Sasuke like an idol. Kyuubi on the other hand hardly knew much about Neji but instantly became intrigued by the older man and his daughter Hinata.

It gave the eldest Uzumaki a heavy burden to deal with. He was torn between what was best for him, what his chest wanted and what his head was telling him to do. Sasuke was . . . he was something else. There was nothing that could describe who he was or how he did things. When he wanted something he intended to get it then.

'_And he wants me.' _

Sasuke made that claim crystal clear when he'd kissed him right in front of Neji that he wanted to have Naruto for himself. That kiss had left Naruto in a sated stupor for several seconds, clueless to the glares exchanged until Itachi nagged him away. Naruto sighed just recollecting that moment. He was so confused by everything. It'd be so much easier if he wasn't such a conscious fellow and could just go with the flow of being with a man.

But the feeling of cowardice wouldn't settle in his stomach about being seen in public. Now Sasuke wasn't an ugly man by a long shot. God no. If anything he could wear a lamp shade and it make it look like the newest fashion. That was the only bit of homosexual bit Naruto would confess to. Yes he was attracted to Sasuke sexually and personality wise, he wasn't that bad of a guy. Well if you looked passed his chilly demeanor and less than appealing scowl, he really was a charmer.

. . . Actually he was more than a charmer . . . how many times had Sasuke gone out of his way to help Naruto when he needed it? He'd done things for twins he didn't have too. A smile wiggled it's way on Naruto's face as he thought of the times he'd seen Sasuke interact with the children so naturally. As he'd always been around, always been another brother. And Gaara wasn't too bad of a kid himself. The kid was just as addictive as his father.

Just as quiet, isolated and tranquil. Both of them had wormed their way into Naruto's mind more often that he could count. Gaara and Sasuke had become, in such a short time, important to him.

Just like the twins and in a way, things were so stressful; he could easily damn everything and see them being a fam . . . a family—

"Yo, you gonna stand there all day or what?"

Naruto's misty daydream cleared at the growled greet coming from where he just realized was the front post of his apartment. Looking around the tiny complex, he hadn't noticed up until now how lost in thought he'd been. Checking a sneak peek at the twins, told him they'd fallen asleep during the trip home.

Kiba impatiently stood at the doorway, tabbing his foot on the cement with his hands on his hips. "Took ya long enough," he grumbled, taking Minato from his friend. He placed a hand on the child's warm brow and felt under his chin and cheeks to determine how high the fever had gotten; and cast a worried glint toward the blond. "He's gotten worst."

"I know," Naruto said gently as he walked in behind Kiba, and locking the door. "He's been coughing and sniffling since we left the doctor's."

"What did the doc say he had?" Kiba asked over his shoulder.

"Sore throat, but we caught it early. He's just tender."

"Keh, good thing."

They'd arrived in the now neatly straightened bedroom shared by the kids. Kiba had arrived sooner to take precautions measures by cleaning off the sheets and freshly spraying the entire room and the rest of the house with disinfectants to eliminate any extra germs. Kyuubi's bed had been pushed as far as it could go against the wall. All toys and story books were placed in stacks by the treasure chest, all carefully organized.

"Did 'cha get the medicine the doctor ordered?" Naruto asked as he undressed Kyuubi for his nap.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen now." Kiba carefully unbuttoned the knots on Minato's froggy overalls, pulling a weak limb from every hole until he lied in a pull-up and a red t-shirt. "Let's give it to 'em when he wakes up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let 'em sleep for a while."

"Fine," Sighed Naruto. He was exhausted anyway. At least he could catch a break for a moment before the boys woke up hungry. And to be honest he was relieved to be away from work so he wouldn't have to deal with being around Sasuke or Neji's pursuit.

With the twins tucked in with a small fan blew to cool off the stuffy air, the two teens retired to the living room, both taking a sinking seat on Naruto's wore couch. Kiba crossed his legs over Indian style while Naruto threw his head back, finally feeling the effects of being drained.

"Ya look beat," Kiba suddenly addressed.

"I am," Naruto dragged a tired hand over his face. "Things have been goin' crazy lately. I just can't catch a break."

Kiba was quiet for a second, cleared his throat and said, "Got anything to do with pretty boy?"

Since when could he ever keep something from Kiba's all-knowing mind? No sense in lying to the guy. Kiba would be able to tell he was as soon as the first word left his lips. "Sort of." Reaching around to scratch his shaggy spikes, Naruto shrugged. "'S complicated."

"What, ya like 'em?"

See? Why lie? "Yeah but it's weird. I never liked a guy before."

"Yes you have."

"No I didn't." Naruto was quick to deny. "I never liked a guy in my life!"

"Yes you did," Kiba insisted. "Remember when we were dressing up in your old man's clothes once and ya told me I looked good?"

"Dude I was a little kid," Laughed Naruto. "I wouldn't count that as liking a guy."

"Guess not," A silent minute passed, Kiba licked his lips and soon spoke. "So what's the problem? You like 'em. I sure as hell know he likes you since you spent the night at his place."

"It's because of who he is," Naruto shook his head. "He's from this fancy family with that money and a prestigious background—I ain't got that kind of stuff."

"Pfft so what? The guy's got money goin' for 'em. Big whoop."

"Then there's Neji . . ." Naruto flinched when Kiba casted him a brotherly glare.

"What about him?" Inuzuka growled. "I swear if the bastard said somethin' I'll—"

"No, no, no chill, he didn't do anything." Swallowing around the flushed embarrassment, Naruto felt himself sinking even deeper in his seat cushion as he debated over whether explaining the situation to his best friend. But after a while he consent that it'd be best that he had some kind of support and relayed the entire ordeal to Kiba who shockingly settled back, listening to every detail, not once interrupting or cutting off with a heated insult.

By the end of the sticky tale, Kiba's feet were firmly planted on the ground, elbows clued to his knees. Pure agitation rolled off his jerking feet and grinding teeth.

"Kiba." Naruto was getting nervous. Kiba only got this fidgety when he wanted to let loose into somebody's ass. He'd seen firsthand how much of a thug Kiba turned out to be when faced with an enemy. Countless bullies had found their lips kissing concrete by his hands as well as anyone that ever thought to look at the twins the wrong way. "Kiba—"

"Fuckin' bastards." Came Kiba's immediate growl. "Too damn stupid to even—ugh!" He braided his fingers together, wishing he could coil his bare hands around both their necks. They were idiots. Both of them were complete idiots. With all of this stress going on, didn't either of them think of how this would effect Naruto? No, because they were too busy thinking about getting theirs.

God if only he had five seconds with those assholes. Just five seconds.

"Kiba."

Kiba didn't make a sound or acknowledge the light weight cozy up on his shoulder or the brush of yellowish hair, tickle his cheek.

"Sorry Kiba." Naruto whispered against his arm.

"Don't say you're sorry," The brunette softly barked. "It'll piss me off."

That made Naruto chuckle. "But you're mad."

"Not at you. It's those two that I'm mad at. I don't think they have a friggin' clue as to how all of this shit will affect you while they're sitting high and fuckin' pretty. It's bullshit."

Naruto was chewing his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to laugh at Kiba's temper tantrum since it came with cause. But after a moment, he remembered another detail he knew would have his surrogate brother enraged. "There's more."

Kiba groaned. "What else could there be? Don't tell me the guy's brother wants you too."

The blonde jolted. "What the fu—hell no!" Naruto nearly shouted. One Uchiha and Hyuuga was bad enough. God forbid there was another handsome Uchiha to add to the equation. "When we were comin' home, we ran into a reporter from WKTZ—"

"From Channel Twelve?" Kiba practically shrieked. "What the hell?"

"It was nothing," Naruto was beginning to regret he even mentioned it. "He just asked. . ." There was hesitation on his part.

"He asked what? Spill it!" Kiba had gotten to his feet at this point, fist clenching by his sides with black eyes ablaze.

Oh he was definitely hating he even said anything. "It wasn't a big deal. He just asked about my relationship with Sas—"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kiba connected his fist to his palm. "Fuckin' please let it be 'em. I swear if it's him I'm goin' to jail today." When Naruto made to stand, Kiba shoved him back against the couch. "Stay there. I'll answer."

"Yo, it's my place—oh," A sharp glare sealed all protests in Naruto's mouth.

"I'll answer the door," Kiba grounded out.

Pissed wasn't the word for how he was feeling right now. Oh hell no, he was far beyond that. Kicking ass used to be his way of dealing with stress but with him having the Uzumakis to care for he had to find other reasonable methods. Only there wasn't anything he could think of worthy enough to concentrate his entire attitude towards.

Kiba silently prayed it was that got'damn reporter because that'd give him plenty of reason to wail on this fool until his own mother didn't recognize 'em. It'd be just what he needed to lessen the load for what was just put on his shoulders and help him in figuring out what he wanted to do with those other two morons.

Honestly, you'd think they'd take Naruto's feelings into consideration, instead of trying to fight over him like he's just a piece of meat. Didn't they realize how special Naruto was? They'd be lucky to have a kind hearted guy like him and they were taking advantage of it? Fuck that.

So when he'd opened the front door, his fist was already balled in position and draw back to strike.

It's just that he wasn't expecting to see both of those pretty boys standing on the other side. That came as a momentary surprise.

Only . . .

That didn't stop his fist from flying.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Forgive the shortness guys. I typed this up just now about fifteen minutes ago. This story is reaching its ending point soon and writer's block seems to attack me around this time. Hopefully you weren't disappointed. <strong>


	25. One Step at a Time

**Author's Rant:** Here's the next chapter guys ^_^

**Warnings: **Mild OOC Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

><p><strong>One Step at a Time<strong>

* * *

><p>It happened so suddenly before anyone could react.<p>

The connection of rough knuckles to the angled jawline of one of the older men echoed louder, then the sound of his polished shoes scrapping against the cemented outdoor as he stumbled backwards, ramming his back into the railing. The metallic clung rung a shrilling hum against the weight support and the clapped hand bracing its fingers around it's bar as slanted eyes widened beyond capacity at the shaggy haired brunette youth stomping forward with his fist raised.

Before anyone could say a negative verbal against the assault the snapping crackle repeated itself just as sharp and sickening as the fist struck another soft texture of flesh for a second time, hitting its target. From his standpoint, Kiba stared dangerously narrow eyed to the two taller men shooting daggers of disdained angst his way.

And he could give the slightest damn about punching two of the most important people in the city.

"How dare you," Neji's steely voice rose with his body's push off the porch rail. "I should have you arrested for assault!" The side of his smooth, once unblemished skin was quickly taking on a deeply awful shade of violet; a harsh contrast hue against his even skin tone.

"Call the damn police," Kiba exchanged his lethal glare from the icy glacial to the never ending pit of shadowy black, easing himself up to his full heights, gaze licked with hatred and warning. The only thing Kiba seemed to brace himself for was the possibility of a double team and if these two motherfuckers thought they were going to get the edge over him then they had another thing coming.

Thinking for the sake of the Uzumaki's eyes, Kiba was quick to close the door behind him, sealing away the view of what could soon end up being a bloody scene. But it as just as he was turning from shutting the red painted door, his face nearly collided with a wall of neatly pressed button shirts and a peek of chest muscles, rising from the triangle show.

"Move," He heard the demand rumble with authority. Sasuke kept the space between Inuzuka and himself limited to merely a foot, eyes boring into the bold youth to exert intimidation. "I won't repeat myself a second time."

Kiba shook his head of the unnerved daze, pushing the Uchiha back from his personal zone. "If you jump asshole, you better be ready for the ass whooping that comes with it." Again, the wild teen looked from one man to the other, somewhat stunned that his punches had leveled them out of the game. Both were sporting some rather evil looking marks that were likely to bruise a nasty color. But nonetheless, here they stood, both erect for battle and eyes so frosted over, Kiba thought he'd freeze to death.

Neji recovered from his painful shock just enough to step a little closer, lowering his gap to the brown haired fellow. "Step aside, Inuzaku. Last and only request."

Kiba cocked an eyebrow at the two as if they'd lost their minds. "Who in the hell gave you the right too—you know what, fuck this. I'm tellin' you both this one time." He jerked his thumb in the only opposite direction they could've came from. "Get the fuck outta here before I get pissed then both you fools gonna have a serious problem."

Not one ever to be threatened by a single person, Sasuke rounded Neji, until he was no more than an inch from Kiba's face. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Kiba gawked at the fool like he'd lost his mind. "Bro," he started low and roughly growled. "You better back up before something happens. I can assure you now; I'm not the one to go toe to toe with."

It was Neji this time to bring his frozen laser glint on Kiba's face, "You've been warned Inuzuka."

"Fuck the both of you. Let's get with it!" Without so much as giving it a progressing thought, Kiba palmed both his hands against Sasuka and Neji's chests, roughly shoving them back against the steel post, raising his fists up. "You assholes feeling froggy then fucking leap so I can knock your asses back to the ground."

"What's your problem, kid?" Sasuke snarled angrily. "I need to speak to Naruto. You're in my way. I suggest you move."

"And I suggest you get the fuck outta here man. Neither of you motherfuckers is getting in." Kiba moved his body between the men and his family's door to prove his point. "So who wants their asses tossed first, because I can do this shit all damn day."

"Disrespectful cur," Neji spat quietly.

"Your mother, ya dick."

Neji blinked, unsure if he'd registered that correctly. "Excuse me?"

"Your. Mother. Ya dick!"

"How dare you—"

Some low walking was heard coming from behind the closed door and nasally gruff, grumble growing louder with each padded step until all men turned around at the precise instant, the door was yanked in and around with Naruto emerging wild eyed and angry. "Could you fools keep it down," he hissed. "My brothers are trying too—what the hell?" Upon seeing the badly reddened faces of his employers, coming in his line of vision, Naruto's gasp rung out against Kiba's ear like a hot water as he stepped around to get a closer look.

Immediately putting two and two together, Naruto cupped his right hand over his cheek, stunned. "Kiba what the fuck did you do?" He horribly growled as he hurried first to Sasuke to look over his swelling cheek before casting his best friend a cruel eye. "What the hell were you thinking man?" Naruto timidly turned around to Sasuke's face, his eyes messaging numerous apologies as he reached out to softly cup his hand on the man's face, feeling the slight fire gradually coming forth.

"What the hell did you expect me to do? Both the idiots need someone to knock some sense into 'em," Kiba seemed to argue his point as if it were the perfectly logical excuse to clobber two millionaires.

Naruto had by this time, staggered over to study Neji's face as well, nodding his apology, "In case you forgot dumbass, these two supply my paycheck. Are you trying to get me fired? You just punched out my bosses!"

"I dare either one of 'em to fire you for what I did. That'll just give me another reason to kick their asses!"

"Kiba relax," Naruto shot back angrily, rolling his eyes as he turned to the two men who were just as angry. "Guys, I'm sorry for this. Kiba's just—"

Neji raised his hand to halt any further defense, "You needn't apologize for the actions of this," he looked Kiba up and down disgustedly. "Savage's actions. He's clearly in dire need of some disciplinary conduct to influence better behavior."

"Say what?" Kiba shoved Naruto the side, squaring himself directly in Neji's face. "You got something to say asshole; you better speak or forever hold your peace."

"Incompetent fool," Neji rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to give the young man a brisk head shake. "You yap more than that of an injured dog."

"Enough," Sasuke roughly cut in. "I didn't come here to listen to you two argue like a couple of children." His dark glimmer settled softly towards Naruto. "How is he?"

The softer use of his employer's voice wasn't one Naruto was accustomed too just yet, but it did put him at ease to see Sasuke's kinder side. "He's fine. Just taking a nap in the bedroom."

"And you?" Sasuke neared him, eyes steadily focused over the round caramel tanned face and gentle blue eyes.

Naruto swallowed, shrugging. "Been ok. Just worried about Mina is all." He didn't think it wise to mention the reporter, lest he wanted to see Sasuke get riled up from something small.

"May I see him?"

Another stranger shocker. Sasuke asking to be allowed to do something without inflicting his authority? "Umm," Naruto shrugged, acting as if it hadn't effected as it had as he stepped aside to give Sasuke passage. "Sure; he's down the hall, around the corner in the first room on the left—huh?" He stiffened when his right cheek was suddenly cradled between pale, slender fingers, shifting his face to meet with dark, calmer black.

"Come with me," he heard Sasuke say and numbly nodded, locked in that cool trance delivered from this alien expression, sketched on that handsome face. The two, never one breaking eye contact, walked inside the apartment toward the bedroom. Sasuke's hand had since fell from Naruto's chin, descending to interlock their fingers as if it were the most natural display of affection between them. There wasn't too much to think into it, in a sort of oh well its fine kind of way. So Naruto too, grasped his fingers tight, leading the way to the twin's bedroom.

All the while, Neji stood quietly irritated and a bit disappointed at the somewhat lacked greeting he received from the blonde and mentally debated on whether he should go in or simply leave. From his placement outside the half jarred door, he watched the mild brush of physical contact between Sasuke and Naruto as if it were the everyday routine between them and hadn't realized his nails were digging into the meat of his palm of his pain receptors alarmed him to the sting.

His coiled fist slowly relaxed and the tremor of his shoulders went lax in a downward slump, deflating all obvious jealousy as he made to step inside—only to be roughly pushed against the doorframe by a flat palm, when he accidentally collided into Kiba who was about to walk in at the same time.

"Watch it," The Inuzuka grumbled harshly as he went in first.

Neji closed his eyes, mentally counting back from ten to one in his mind three different times in a trio of foreign languages before following in behind, despite nearly having his face slammed by the front door.

This visit wasn't going to end as he'd planned, nor would he assume he'd have a chance at getting his chance with Naruto; especially if he had that damned brute to deal with and Sasuke's involvement around. Taking a deep breathe, he sighed to himself, shutting the door behind him and instantly connecting sights with an overly protective Kiba standing in front of the hallway entrance.

This created a stale situation between the already straining cooperation between the pair and Neji took up a similar pose, standing wide legged, shoulders pulled back and chin jutted with his arms folded. "Is there a problem," he questioned up front.

"You're not going back there," Kiba sneered, cocking his shoulder against the hall corner frame. "Wait your damn turn."

"Pardon?" Neji scoffed, eyes slitting daringly. "I don't need your permission to do what I came to do."

"And what was that?" Kiba yawned bored. "To stress out my best friend with your bullshit?"

"I didn't come here too—"

"Look man, it's whatever. You can talk until the cows come home." Kiba's face suddenly hardened. "You're not going back there until I say so. So park your ass."

"Well I never," Neji huffed angrily. "How dare you have the audacity to speak to me that way?"

"Andddd you're still standing because?"

Neji's mouth flapped open then closed as he flipped a sable lock over his shoulder and came to stand in front of Kiba's bold, yet daring face wishing for him to try something physically negative. Instead he opted for coming to lean against the opposite corner post, legs crossed at the ankles as he studied Kiba closely, while taking up a casual smirk. "I'll stand here until suited otherwise."

Kiba shrugged, not giving a damn one way or the other. "Don't care. Just don't try nothin' stupid. Make a move to go back there and I'll crack your pretty face in half."

"Hn I highly doubt that."

"We'll see asshole."

Neji snorted. "Uncouth mongrel."

"Stuck up pussy." Kiba shot back quick.

Neji went ridged. "Unsightly savage."

"Tight lipped jackass."

. . . yes. This was going to be a long stay indeed.

* * *

><p>The colorless door protectively sealing away the two tiny children inside, was quietly twisted and pushed forward just a tad—except when the door clicked, it was abruptly retracted back by a larger hand over the darkly tanned knuckles and brought up to a pair of thin, yet soft lips for a kiss.<p>

Naruto's tiny gasp could hardly be heard but his gulp came as clear as day when Sasuke's smothering eyes, layered every sort of enticing lick of fire over his body and face.

"You've been avoiding me," Sasuke silently accused, while pressing a lingering butterfly to each finger. "Tell me why?"

How could he speak? For every time he tried to open his lips to say something a moisture caress was tickled over his skinny digit and vastly moving on to the smooth surface of his palm. Wicked flutters skated from the lump in his throat to the bottomless pit of his stomach where every known sensation began their torturous tease of making his bodily functions go haywire.

"Naruto," Sasuke started just as soundless and sensual. "Tell me why?" Another suckling kiss tingled on the youthful skin.

Uzumaki swayed off, lazily pulling his hand free to clear his mind and cradled the sexually abused appendage to his chest as he thought of how best to say why he'd been trying his best to steer clear of the enticing specimen. "Needed to think, t-to clear my head." His bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he continued on. "Everything's happening too fast for me."

"Is that why your friend is being overly dramatic?"

"No—I mean yes—I mean," Naruto blew out a tired wind, scratching the back of his head. "He's just over protective. Kiba's always been that way. He's just looking out for me, ya know? Makin' sure I'm in good health and stuff."

Sasuke lifted a brow. "By strikin' at random people he doesn't know?"

"He knows you," At the dull eyed expression, Naruto quickly offered a small smile to deflect the fact that he just gave a pitiful defense for the assault. "It's just, Kiba thinks that well. . . you and Neji are kind of pressurin' me." Naruto's fingers nibbled against their counter tips as a small blush painted his cheeks.

"Do you feel pressured?" Sasuke asked, cupping over the fidgeting fingers so as to gain Naruto's full attention. "I'd told you before, I wouldn't rush you but I wanted to know if you were willing to go this route with me." The crook of his index, curled underneath Naruto's chin, bringing those bright blue eyes up to meet his. "What have I done thus far?"

"N-nothing really, it's just." Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "I know I want to try. It's just—I'm worried. I-I've never been with a man before. How am I supposed to react? How the hell do I go about living life and doing my daily routines?" Again he shook his head, averting his blue eyes to the carpeted floor. "I wouldn't know how to be. Will it be right for us to pursue this?"

"Would it be wrong if we didn't?" Naruto flinched when polished leather shoes came in his line of vision before the brush of cloth softly crashed into his t-shirt and the press of a pointed nose settled in the crook of his neck. Long arms circled around his waist, pulling whatever remnants of space existed into nothingness.

Taking in a single inhale of the young man's unique scent, Sasuke's breath warmed the side of Naruto's neck for every word whispered. "If I've pressured you say I have, but I don't want us to try. You," He sharply sucked in and released the stored smell on his tongue pallet. "You intrigue me . . . _Naruto_," The damning name was muffled against the firm flesh; heating like flames were licking at it bear. "Don't deny us this chance."

"Sasuke . . ." Naruto swallowed around the fuzzy jumps tumbling wildly in his chest and fogging his mind as he unconsciously, raised his open palms to cup against the clothed plumps of muscle hidden beneath. Sasuke's breathing slight hitched from the gentle contact but he maintained control, not wanting to push any further then what Naruto was ready for. When the time came he'd let Naruto lead them on what was appropriate and what wasn't.

Sasuke pulled his head back to see the messages rolling in a multitude of angles in those round blue eyes, wondering where the signal was for what he was supposed to do or rather what would be allowed.

Naruto felt himself swallowed whole by that dark gaze, a inky flood of seriousness but a hint of smooth relaxation nestled in the midst of it all. His tongue shyly lapped over the bottom plump of his lips to moisten the sudden desolation.

Sasuke's eyes shot directly to the pink dart for the briefest instant, then returned his steady eyes on Naruto's face waiting.

Then it happened. Softly, and slightly firm, Naruto lifted his head, jerking out his chin as a rush of pinched anger boiled in his chest at being a coward. He knew what he wanted. The only problem was going with the situation because of him not wanting to deal with whatever consequences went with it. He'd told Itachi that whatever awaited himself and Sasuke they'd burrow through the problems together until they could figure if this was what they really wanted.

So he leaned in, connecting their lips together for the fastest moment, immediately pulling back to see Sasuke's reaction.

For Sasuke, the instant he felt those swelled balls against his lips, his eyes closed to capture the brief caress, though it'd been too soon for him, he kept its soft texture in his mind, repeating the feel and wet taste in his mind. So sudden it had been. If only he could—

Naruto leaned in kissing him again, this time more lingering and daring as he squeezed the pectorals in his hand with the simultaneous suckle of Sasuke's bottom lip. In a flash the raw sexual receptors went off in Sasuke's mind as his embrace tightened and Naruto's arms circled his shoulders, both of them fitting their bodies together perfectly.

But it was a quick kiss, a little too fast for Sasuke but Naruto assured him, with a few more linger kisses before breaking off the warm connection.

"Slow," he whispered against Sasuke's lips. "One step at a time."

"Right," Sasuke leaned in for one more brush and another over Naruto's brow. "One step at a time."

Naruto pulled free to turn the door knob, gesturing for Sasuke to be quiet as they entered inside.

The door creaked and softly sighed against the plush carpet into the twin's room. The sound, though wordless, stirred a disruptive pitch towards the left side of the room where a bob of shaggy blond hair spilled from the top like a blossoming daisy. Minato whimpered against the cushion of his pillow, breaking through the wisps of slumber. One of his balled fists rubbed over the drowsiness of his right eye as he weakly turned over to see the source behind whatever woke him up.

At first, he couldn't make out the fuzzy figures coming towards his bed due to his medication's effects and tried sitting up to get a better view only to be pushed back gently by a large hand.

"Lay down kiddo, you still have a fever." Naruto softly scolded as his weigh dipped the bed to one side, slightly rolling the tiny tike. Using his left palm, Naruto felt over Minato's brow, his cheeks and underneath his chin, for sighs of overheat and nodded at the confirmation that the temperature was still high. "How ya feel?"

Minato shook his head weakly and pointed at his scratchy throat, with a slight cough his only response. It was going to take a few before the effects of the medicine kicked in to fluctuate his immune system, so for now all he was going to have to do was deal with the symptoms until further notice.

Naruto scooted closer on the bed, pulling the covers back to allow a little circulation "Hey guess who came to see ya?"

"Mmm," Mina moaned his question. He watched his brother jerk his chin behind and with some effort, he angled his head to the side and both eyes widened a small fraction at seeing that familiar face. On point, a quirky smile small and fragile tugged the dried button lips to the side and a timid word escaped on a happy rasp. "S'suke."

Sasuke stepped up, taking a seat at the end of the bed and placing his hand on the toddler's sock clad foot. "Hey," He quietly greeted. "Heard you were sick."

"Mmm Mmm," Minato pointed at his neck, sadly shaking his head.

Rocking the tiny foot from side to side, Sasuke leaned in with his other hand to crate his oversized hand under Mina's jaw, minutely surprised at his the size difference between the child's face and his fingers. "You're going to get well for me?"

The young blond nodded twice, tilting his head to the side with his half lidded eyes darting left and right, then to Sasuke's in question.

"Gaara's at home," Sasuke answered the wordless question. "But he wanted me to give you this." Twisting to reach inside his pocket, Uchiha fondled around for his gift and retrieved it placing a small red car in Minato's hand.

Naruto looked from the car to Sasuke, lifting a brow as if to ask where was Gaara anyway? Sasuke mouthed home with sitter and turned they both turned to see Minato fingering over the little vehicle as if mesmerized by the toy's appearance. His eyes steadily returned their tired focus to Sasuke, still holding that semi smile.

So small and skinny, he looked like a feeble doll in Sasuke's eyes and before anyone to think of the next action, Sasuke was leaning past Naruto to brace his hand over Minato's warm forehead and touching his lips to the round surface. For a stretched second he lingered on until lifting his lips and touching his front face to the little Uzumaki.

The gesture, so unseen and unpredictable, stirred a wild flutter in Naruto's chest. He didn't know how long or what exactly to say to this display between his friend and his brother, but it was as if watching some scene in a twilight bliss. Every single detail seemed to come in a slide show before him as Minato closed his eyes, nuzzling his cheek into Sasuke's nose and soon his breathing became even, signaling he'd fallen back asleep.

Sasuke stayed his place for a moment not realizing he'd closed his eyes and opened, seeing those bright eyes closed away in a restful peace. He didn't know what had possessed him to do what he did, but it'd just been a reaction; a sort of instinct to get close to this child in his time of need, if it were to make him feel better.

And . . .

Sasuke suddenly stood, crossing the room over to Kyuubi's bed where the wild sleeper was arranged in an untamed disarray of limps and hair all over his bed. On a single impulse from having seen Gaara do so many times before, Sasuke bent over, pulling Kyuubi's legs underneath the comforter and pulling his arms back, tucking the blanket beneath his neck and combing strands of hair back until they were deigned tolerable.

During his little fuss over the red head, Naruto had come to stand next to him, folding his arms at the oddly misplaced mothering from Sasuke. "You're a regular nanny huh?" He murmured teasingly.

"Hn," Was all he received in return.

Adding the final touches, Sasuke stared on for a while, looking for any oddities or sections out of place. With nothing to be concerned over, he brushed the ruffles of loose red to the side to clear space on Kyuubi's forehead to lay a kiss there as well. Somewhere in his dreams, Kyuubi's face crunched and his tiny hand came to swipe at the nasty smooch and then his face relaxed in a shy smile.

"Brat," Chuckled Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged standing to full height, reaching out his arm to wrap around Naruto's shoulder, tugging him closer until the teen was puzzled to his side. He didn't say anything, instead simply standing and holding his dobe near. Neither felt the need to say a word, allowing the moment of peace settle like a calming glitter over their bodies.

In the midst of the quiet, Sasuke had maneuvered Uzumaki's body to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around his waist until they were full compressed together. Naruto sighed in the embrace, with Sasuke's profile peeking over his shoulder, chin resting in place, a strange sizzle boiled deep in his stomach as they began to rock side to side. The proximity between them was a relaxing feat, so comforting and at ease.

It was strange, so weird, yet the freakish fact of it was that—this felt right.

Perfect even. Naruto couldn't imagine this moment being any more perfect then it was. Being held so nestled and secured in Sasuke's arms, he couldn't help but feeling as if they were in sync. And with the kids . . .

It felt like they were a family. A real, true family. And . . . it felt right.

* * *

><p>Neji was getting fed up with this punk's over cocky attitude, guarding him like he was the best trained canine in the force. He'd been sitting here for nearly thirty minutes, having not heard a single sound since Naruto and Sasuke had disappeared in the back and for every moment they were together dissolved whatever chances he had to claim what was rightfully his.<p>

The pad of his leather shoes, pounded soundlessly against the carpet, his body was leaned over, elbows supported on his knees and hands cupped in front of his mouth with only his icy eyes shooting icicle shards toward the deadly brunette, striking equally deadly ammo his way.

"Ya know," Kiba yawned bored. "You're pathetic ya know that?"

Neji closed and opened his eyes, still tapping his foot.

"If I knew I was going after someone who didn't want me, I'd at least have enough common sense to let it go." Again Kiba let loose a jaw cracking yawn to emphasis his supposed boredom. "It's pretty obvious who the kid's interested in. You're pretty much just an extra. Why not find somethin' else to do with your time like I don't know, getting a life?"

Neji's eyes darted toward the hallway, mind calculating the probabilities of him taking his chances to go on to see what was happening.

Kiba sighed, lifting a shoulder. "Geez I wonder what they're doing back there. It doesn't take that long to check on the little guy—" When Neji shot him the cruelest glare known to mankind. The heated stare caught him off guard so that shifted uncomfortably in his chair, wondering what the hell would cause that look—wait, Kiba's eyes suddenly changed directions, going toward the hall and just realizing how quiet it was back there. "Oh, Oh. . . OH!" Wow no wonder pretty boy was pissed off.

This fool was a complete idiot. Neji hadn't the time to waste here and so stood up to end the mystery of what was going on behind closed doors.

But Kiba was on him before he could step a foot past the hallway barrier with his arms spread wide. "Whoa, whoa, slow your roll man."

"Stand aside," Neji growled.

Kiba looked him up and down like he'd gone stupid. "Dude, you better go park ya ass. I already told you ya ain't goin' back there."

Neji folded his arms, his dangerous hawk gaze becoming twice as intimidating. "Last time Inuzuka," In one fluid step, Neji was before Kiba, showing for what Kiba noticed was a three to four inch difference in their heights. Neji narrowed his gaze, hardened tougher than diamonds, until he leveled that pistol aim to Kiba's just as haughty black eyes. "Move out of my way."

Kiba swallowed around the fright nerve that wedged its way between his heart and pride and answered, unaffected, "Hell. No—yo!"

Neji's hand was wound around the youth's shirt in an instant, roughly yanking him full bodied out of his way with mild force and stalking pass the awestruck Kiba without taking a backwards glance. Kiba's finger was up and pointing at the retreating back but not a word came out due to attack from someone he'd deemed as being nothing more than a pushover. But was he wrong. In only a three second interval, the pretty boy had went from being a pussy to going all rough neck, grabbing him like that.

It'd serve the bastard right if he walked in on something he wasn't supposed to see.

. . . But then again, it might be a fucking wake up call for his ass.

Neji remembered the directions given from before, heading straight for the children's bedroom.

At first he simply listened at the door, wondering if he'd find something misleading but thought against taking the coward's way out and pulled his shoulders back, chin out and turning the knob without a mannered knock.

The door swished open onto a scene he should've known would be there. But having to witness this facade for himself, in true reality . . . it hurt.

There on the floor of the twin's bedroom, lying calmly and asleep were Sasuke and Naruto resting as he'd found them weeks before in the elevator.

Only this time, it was Sasuke arms fastened around Naruto's body, with the blond trapped between his thighs and his head resting against his chest in a peaceful rest. There in plain, incriminating view were their hands interlocked tight as their obvious affection for one another.

The grip around the bronze colored knob clinked from the compression constricting it's metallic surface as Neji's arm trembled with building anger, irritation and despite his own pride, hurt emotions.

The sounds of his quiet entrance had been enough to pierce the silence like a knock. First one then two voided black eyes opened and immediately traveled over to the door where Neji stood, staring back at the gentle display.

On instinct, Sasuke tightened his embrace around Naruto's body, eyes becoming slender.

Neji mimic a similar expression, his lips grimly thinning as he sighed through his nose. His eyes glided down to Naruto's calm, facial all cleared and depraved all any stress or creased frowns. He was relaxed, secured. . . he seemed to feel right where he was cozily nestled.

Slowly Neji's own face, took on a saddened gleam and his eyes dying off of its foggy hue. With a quick glance at each child, safely tucked in bed for the afternoon, Neji shut his eyes, feeling the words come forth without purpose. "Tell him, I saw the children while he rested." And he left, disregarding whether Sasuke agreed to his request or not.

He didn't care one way or the other. Inside he couldn't stand seeing what he saw; he only wanted to get away, far away.

He bypassed Kiba on his way out the front door, all it done robotic and in mocked courage. His body gave a false image of being a strong, proud man, unfazed by any sort of issue or situation. He looked the part of being a powerful intimidating figure able to withstand and handle any conquest.

Only it was anything but that.

Because . . . he was hurting inside, but his pride refused to let it be seen.

And that only made it hurt even more.

* * *

><p>For the past two days, he'd called many times and received no response.<p>

Naruto sighed, hanging up his cell after calling Neji's phone for the sixth time today as he browsed through the racks looking for cooling pads and headache medication for small children. Minato's illness was stabilized but still unsettling. He'd started getting frequent headaches since last night and Naruto had asked Kiba if he could watch the twins while he was away.

On his way to the store, he'd thought over what happened a couple of days ago when he came from the bedroom with Sasuke.

The man had told him what happened when Neji had come inside and if it weren't bad enough Kiba had also said how the Hyuuga had left without so much as a good bye. Since then Naruto had been trying relentlessly to get in contact with his boss but came up short every time. He'd called the office several times asking if he could leave a message but TenTen informed him that Neji was too busy to take messages.

It bothered Naruto tremendously because he knew Neji's avoidance of him was his fault. Fuck he felt so damn stupid. If anything he owed Neji by telling him that he was going to try and pursue things with Sasuke but he'd been so star stuck he hadn't even considered Neji's feelings in this mess.

God he just wished the man would answer the phone so they could discuss this. Throughout the entire time they'd known each other, Naruto looked to him as being a wise mentor and excellent friend. Neji was the kind of person he could see being a long existing friend and great guardian for the children.

It's just that he could vision him being in his life the way he did with Sasuke. It just didn't fit. . .

Not in the way Neji wanted. Naruto wished he could see it but he didn't.

He just didn't.

"Oh Neji," he groaned to himself.

"Neji? As in Neji Hyuuga?"

Naruto whipped around the small packaged aisle at the familiar voice of a man he could've sworn he'd told to buzz off.

There standing in a skin tight cat suit, stretched from his neck, turtle neck style to his thighs, like a suctioned glove was Sai with a plastered grin on his face pen at the ready.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing. I'm was just strolling through the lanes when I happened to see you," Sai said smiling. "It seems fate's on my side today. I was just thinking about finding you to get our little interview started."

"Pfft whatever," Snorted Naruto. "You're not gettin' shit from me." He wasn't about to waste his time dealing with this fool and turned on his heel to dismiss any further conversation.

But his efforts were for naught since Sai couldn't get a hint, coming to walk in step next to him. "So tell me Mr. Uzumaki, I've heard rumors that you were switching your interests between men. Is it true you're double crossing two of the wealthiest men in the city for their riches or a possible chance at getting higher in rank?"

"What? No!" Naruto snapped angrily, stomping mad. "Just leave me alone. It's nothing like that!"

"Ah, then there is some level of truth to this since you neither denied nor confirmed a romantic triangle taking place between you three? Very interesting," He mumbled jotting down those notes as well.

"I said there was nothing going on," Naruto wasn't about to trap himself with this stupid jerk and hurried off to leave him behind, turning around a corner into another row.

Sai however would not be deterred and kept following from behind, asking question after question. "So who do you hope to bag in your web of lust? Sasuke or Neji? Is there a possibility of keeping both under your wing for safe keeping? Do you fear a chance of ridicule should the public find out your involvement with these men? How will you feel if people start seeing you as a bad example for your younger brothers. Do you think they'll grow up more feminine with you being another man's bed warmer—"

Naruto's fist was flying before he could stop it as it connected with the side of Sai's face. The reporter's balance stumbled off handed for a few moments, running into the side of a stacked can of beans and peas until stabilizing on a wall of condiments.

"Keep your fuckin' mouth shut about my brothers asshole," Naruto grounded between his teeth. "Me and Sasuke's relationship is nobody's fuckin' business but ours ya got that? So buzz the fuck off!" Huffing to the tenth power of pissed off, Naruto twisted on the ball of his heel, back ridged straight into a crooked line as he left before he could lose control and wailing on that fool like nobody's business.

All the while Sai simply stood, holding his swelling cheek, upholding his feigning smile and reaching in his pocket to click off the recorder. Shakily he reached inside his breast pocket for the square shaped item and dialed out to his employer.

The phone rung several times before a deep, sultry tone answered. "_You did it?"_

"Yes sir, he went off just as you predicted."

_"Hmm, very good. Did you get what we needed?"_

Sai pulled out the hand held machine, eyes crinkled in mocking glee. "Yes sir. I have what you want, ready for your use."

_"Perfect,"_ Itachi purred. _"Prepare the next phase of the plan. We'll just see how much pressure Mr. Uzumaki can stand before cracking."_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Hmm very interesting.<strong>


	26. Harbored Secrets

**Author's Rant**: Stupid writer's block ~pouts~ making me update late and shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Harbored Secrets<strong>

* * *

><p>The weather was a mixture of mellow and gushy currents, plowing liquidly through the city's territory. The mid morning's pale grayness was a calm and collective sway along the towering steel structured skyscrapers and hovering clouds dampened their cloaks along the highland window panels. It was unusually quiet and eerily tamed in the Uchiha station this day. Things were a bit lighter at the workplace; not as stressful or pressurized onto the employees as it normally was.<p>

Employees were calm and cool, whilst maintaining proper professionalism as they would. Deadlines were steadily being met with the occasional slip up here and there but nothing out of pocket.

This was how Sasuke wanted to keep things going from heist forth . . . despite the heightened show of activity taking place in the media.

Yes he'd gotten word of a young blond fellow attacking a reporter after being harassed for information concerning their relationship. He wouldn't say he was surprised about the news cast coming out wanting answers about the nature of his and Naruto's bond nor would he feel sorry for whoever the bastard was, Naruto punched out. The fool deserved that and then some. He was fortunate it'd been Naruto's fist instead of his, because something would've assuredly been broken in half.

Alas, it hasn't been simply Naruto being constantly abused by the nosey paparazzi folk. No, Uchiha has had his share of the load as well, possibly twice as much. For two full days he's been continuously receiving phone calls asking questions if he really enjoyed being with a man more than a woman, inquires about it affecting his work environment, concerns about it damaging possible alignments with other companies, why he would pick a no name commoner like Naruto over others and the list could go on.

Throughout his entire life, Sasuke's dealt with the same nonsense and handled it with care without so much as blinking an eye. The temptation to reassure the community that he was a stronger leader was never an issue on his part because eventually the people would grow tired of the old news and move on to something else to marinate their need for gossip.

But he this morning Sasuke hadn't been able to control his cool. There had been a moment when Sasuke lost his relaxed demeanor earlier, during his small walk from the front door to his car with a sleepy Gaara tucked in his neck. Outside the door near the coverage of several large scrubs Sasuke bypassed, there had ten camera crewman concealed beneath the greenery; waiting for him to appear and ambush him. Gaara quickly woke up stunned and terrified from the sudden show of strangers, whimpering helplessly in his father's chest. Flashing cameras, loud booming voices, large round lens being shoved in his face were becoming too much of a fearful trauma and before Sasuke knew it, the tears—the first in a very, very long time were coming forth like transparent diamonds.

Gaara was quietly distressed and regardless of how much he stayed quiet, the sounds of his whines were unmistakable. He was scared and his fingers were strangling the life out of Sasuke's shirt as he buried his face as far as he could away from the annoying octaves and out of place sounds.

To default any further psychological damage, Sasuke had tucked Gaara inside his long sleeved trench coat and hollered over the crowd of people to leave his property before they were living the streets and supporting their families with dust particles.

The lawn was cleared within two minutes but it did nothing to deter Gaara's fright. When Sasuke arrived to work, his son refused to be detached from his grasp, too afraid to be near anyone but his father. This left Sasuke with no other choice but to keep Gaara under his wing for the rest of the day, tucked in a corner of his office.

No one was allowed to come in unless it was of absolute importance in order to keep the little Uchiha's stress down to a minimum. The idea had been a success, though during the few hours they'd been there, the red headed toddler had a few demands of his father the daycare tutors, normally handled.

Such as him waddling over to Sasuke's desk and with all his childish strength, tugging himself up until he was seated in Sasuke's lap and staring at the computer screen. It'd been a difficult interruption but Sasuke allowed the activity to proceed, while he typed and looked over the company's networking files. A little sooner than expected Gaara grew bored with that and crawled down, waddling back to his corner to play with the toys scattered all around. Later, he came back to his father and patted his knee, then his tummy, indicating he was hungry.

That resulted in Sasuke carrying the child out with him for a lunch break to find something edible within the safety of the building, in case those reporters were brave enough to ambush him again. Their short trip downstairs to the cafeteria had been an interesting venture. People were staring from all around at Sasuke's stoic expression and Gaara's wide eyed curiosity at every little scene. A to-go meal was ordered ahead of time for a small order of chicken nuggets, French fries, apple slices, and a cup of grape juice for Gaara; Sasuke, rarely ever eating from the eatery, had called for a large Ruben Sandwich with extra tomato and a side of plain chips with green tea.

The meal was graciously taken upstairs for them by a random employee—a silent fan of the Uchihas—until they reached the top floor and Sasuke took over from there. When he got back to his office, he first fixed Gaara's meal, placing a napkin under his chin and seated the child on the office leather sofa, next to him while he ate his food.

Gaara Uchiha happily munched on his chicken nuggets, even offering a half-eaten piece for his father to take. "Mmm." Sasuke blinked, a softer expression mirrored through his gaze as he took the stubby fingers and nibbled on them and the chicken piece, ringing cushiony giggles from the little tike. This soon became a tiny game where Sasuke was able to get his son to eat most of his lunch by pretending to eat it and then offering it to Gaara to finish off.

This is where they currently were, taking their time eating their meals when the desk phone rang and Ino's voice pierced the silent family bonding.

'_Mr. Uchiha, you have a call on line one sir._' Her voice sizzled through the speaker with a tone Sasuke deciphered as weary concern.

Wiping the corner of his lips with a napkin, Sasuke stood, ruffling his son's hair on his way to the desk. "Who is it?" His deep voice casually demanded.

Ino's hesitation to reply back, had Sasuke pressing the button again to jog her out of whatever daydream she got caught in that fast. "Ino."

'_S-sorry sir,'_ Ino murmured. _'It's Mr. Madara Uchiha sir; your uncle.'_

Sasuke frowned. Whatever it was his uncle wanted would have to wait._ "_Take a message."

"_But sir—"_

The words barely left her lips before Sasuke's office door, jarred, softly swaying across the plush carpet and Neji's head peeked in first before the rest of his body joined. He didn't once make eye contact or muttered a word as he entered, striding the threshold until reaching the dust covered TV tucked away in the corner. Sasuke's eyes followed his muted partner, narrowing his gaze in wonder as why Neji would suddenly barge in without so much as knocking.

"You need to see this," Neji quietly ordered, reaching for the remote nestled on top, clicked on the television, waiting patiently for the micro-sized glitter to become mobile depictions and he twitched through the channels until landing on the closest information station.

On the front screen dressed in the uniformed tailored fittings for reporters were the two heads of Channel Ten, stacking their documents and turning to smile at the screen, prepared for today's newest headline.

"Good afternoon people of Konoha County," The dark haired reporter with a freakish haircut started. "I'm Might Guy, reporting from the station about the latest news taking place as we speak."

The righter reporter, a strangely perturbed looking woman with spiked ponytails littered over her head, offered a strained smile to the screen as she introduced herself to the home folk as well. "And I'm Temari Nara reporting alongside my partner Guy, about a rumored development that's no longer a rumor."

"Right you are Temari," The bowl cut man agreed. "As of late there'd been suspicious activities going about the city between an unknown man, and that of our very well-known Sasuke Uchiha, said to be one of the youngest Uchiha owners in the country."

"And also one of the most eligible bachelors, or so he would be." Temari chuckled lightly as if waving off a minor joke. "About a few weeks back leaked news of his availability has surfaced from a very reliable source, that Sasuke can have whatever he wants and what he wants is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes ma'am, a rather handsome young fellow barely into adulthood is being pursued by our own Sasuke Uchiha. Here we have scenes of the two supposedly having a fun filled outing with children. " Several boxed pictures displaying Sasuke and Naruto sharing quiet, intimacy during the firework surprise showed on the screen, pictures Neji had never seen and other images of the pairsome that he had to avert his eyes from seeing.

"Do you think this could be a possible fairy tale romance between two men Guy?" Temari shrugged as the camera pictures shut off from behind them. "I mean he looks like this could be another serious chance to settle down." Her face immediately took on a sneakier look. "Or perhaps could this be another Sasuke Sorrow Project?"

"Ohhh who's to say Temari," Guy laughed strongly. "But if it's anything like that last guy Sasuke dated this poor blond is gonna be in for a world of hurt."

"Oh you mean Neji Hyuuga? Sasuke's partner?" Temari gasped. "Oh gosh I'd completely forgotten about that scandal years ago."

"Yes, do you remember what happened when they started dating? The city was stunned speech when we'd learned that Neji Hyuuga had been a struggling college grad looking for work and no one found him up to part."

"But sure enough Sasuke Uchiha did. In more ways than one, apparently in bed and at work." Temari flipped through several sheets of paper until finding the information form she'd been looking for and gestured to the side for someone to show those old pictures from before. "Here we found pictures of the pair during their younger years walking through the parks and sharing loving moments during car rides."

"Yes they were a fascinating couple weren't they?" Guy nodded, and then he frowned. "But what made them break up I wonder?"

Temari shrugged. "There was talk that Neji had risen too high in status to stay with Sasuke or because Mr. Hyuuga had an arranged marriage but I'm going to say it was a little of both. Either way, Sasuke found he'd done his part and let the man go without so much as a kiss good bye."

"How tragic, simply terrible. Do you think Sasuke will stay with Naruto this time around or will he bind his time until the young man has enough money to live on his own?"

"Who's to say Guy, but let's just hope the boy can handle pressure because it's sure to be coming to his doorstep soon."

Temari smiled widely at the screen as did Might Guy just as the display clicked off, Sasuke knew without a doubt something was up when he saw Temari's right eye wink.

"Damn," he hissed, slamming his fist angrily on the top of his desk, shattering all materials to the floor. "Itachi," he growled. "I knew he was up to something." His son of a bitch of a brother would never rest until Sasuke was up to his neck in mental agony. Curse the very air that bastard breathes. "I'm sick of him and his twisted games. Why would he stoop so damn low?

"To test you," Neji said from his end of the room, having been unusually quiet during the entire news report. "And to examine Naruto's ability to handle this much pressure." Neji turned this time, his gap roughly distorted into a layer of dried diamond. "Will you make the same mistake twice Sasuke? Will you bind your time until Naruto's fully compensated and toss him aside as you'd done before?"

"Don't make him out to be a cheap whore Neji. I don't feel the need to pay him to be by my side."

"Then what do you call paying for the twin's tuition for school," Neji snapped irritated. "Not to mention the increase in pay for beginning employees? His raised is five percent higher than most after their two month probation."

"I. . . I did it to help him."

". . . As you did me." Neji whispered the salted admission like the disdained truth that it was.

The pent up anger, slowly dissipated in Sasuke's chest as he slightly shook his head. "Don't bring up old news Neji. I thought we were passed this?"

"Don't flatter yourself. That's not the reason I asked you." Placing the remote back on top of the flat screen, Neji folded his arms, bracing his back against the far wall, in deep thought. "I haven't held a grudge against you since my daughter's birth. If we hadn't left on good terms as we had I wouldn't have Hinata. For that I'm grateful we didn't make it." His eyes closed as a long winded sigh pass through his lips. "Naruto no doubt will learn of this soon. You'd best think of something fast beforehand."

A dark brow lifted perplexed over Sasuke's right eye. "Why help me now? I thought you wanted him for yourself."

"Make no mistake Sasuke, I know what I want and I will never deny my love for him," Another breath loosened Neji's throat. "But it's as we both said before," he lowly murmured. "Naruto knows what he wants. And . . . it's not me." To hear those very words uttered from his lips, pained Neji in a way he never imagined. Naruto's effect had ruled over him to the highest degree.

And it was with a heavy heart, he'd have to learn to love him from afar, or watch Naruto crumple, hurt and bruised from the same ache he's suffering now.

"Others would've seen this as an opportunity," Sasuke final spoke after the stretched silence.

"I'm not like other's Sasuke Uchiha. I know what it was like to be loved by you," Neji opened his eyes, a smaller, glimmer of shine burning through those icy slates. "And I know you love strong. You care for Naruto, as you did me. I know what it's like to be hurt by you. I cannot allow the same for Naruto." The back of his head connected to the firm wall, as thoughts of a brief romance, clouded his mind and a newer one that was even briefer.

"What if Naruto . . .," The misted thoughts of rejection hurried spiraled out of control in Sasuke's mind. He wouldn't know how to handle it. It'd be too much of a strain to imagine. God he never assumed the Dobe would mean this much to him, until the thought of losing him and the twins actually settled in.

Never to see that smile again, never . . . never to see those beautiful blue eyes sparkle . . . or taste his lips again. . . "Damn," Sasuke whispered, running his hands over the sudden pain between his eyes.

He had it bad.

"I could lose him," was his final worded confession that for some reason made him nervous to think. "I can't lose him Neji . . . he means too much to me." But Sasuke had never fathomed he'd matter this much to him.

"But he deserves to know," Sasuke heard and felt Neji's voice getting closer still until he felt a large hand clap his shoulder blade.

"He might fall for you out of spite. . ."

Neji shook his head. "But he would never love me as he loves you; I cannot have another artificial romance Sasuke. You've done that to me once, I can't do it a second time."

'_Loved me . . . does he really?'_ Sasuke pondered weakly_. 'Could Naruto love him?'_

"You'll never know by staying here, Uchiha." Neji said, through a robotic tone, unable to voice another encouraging word. He'd done his part by coming to help with what he could. This was battle he'd lost, but coming to the conclusion hadn't pained him as it'd had before. There was this small sense of sacrifice, that pegged him sourly but it too would pass. The day would come when he had his own love to concur and his own bricks of confusion to build until the solution became his housed resolution.

But for now, he could tend with this possible companionship. If he wouldn't have his chance to love, then at the very least he could help with the togetherness of two people who cared for the other more than anyone.

For his friends.

With one more squeeze on a rekindling friendship, Neji's hand slid over Sasuke's brow, easing past between his slanted eyes and coming to land on the pointed slender nose. His index flicked it as he'd done so long ago and graced Sasuke with the first honest smile he'd had in days. He didn't wait to see Sasuke's returned expression, a lesser stone glint, replaced with the face of that eighteen year old teen he'd meet before.

Neji's figure grew smaller, and further away until his hand griped the door knob and turned. He paused, then whatever he was about to say, he kept wedged in and pulled the door back to step out—

Only just as he was about to step out, he was met face to face with a crowd of stern, stoic and frozen glares, all directed toward him and that of Sasuke Uchiha.

But the cruelest and coldest glint of them all generated from the retired owner of the entire Uchiha enterprises. . .

The voice demand of Madara Uchiha sent a jolt through the spines of both young men, as he leveled them both with a stare, heavy enough to make them lower their eyes out of respect. "Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, board room. Now."

Chewing the bottom half of his lip, Sasuke sat back in his chair and reached up to squeeze the potential headache threatening to swell. With every single board member here, including that of Itachi and his parents . . . "Damn."

Sasuke knew this wouldn't vote well for him. . .

. . . Or for Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>The baby blonde's health has been steadily recovering but it's an agonizingly slow process since his throat was a stubborn piece of work. Eating was an extremely difficult and even gotten to the point when the child refused to eat out of fear his throat would be harmed as before.<p>

Eventually it'd gotten to the moment Naruto couldn't convince the child to eat at all. The once small nibbles of food became nonexistent and refused, often weakly protested with the turn of Minato's head or his pitiful whimpering that worked its harsh magic on his big brother.

Today was one of those days, Naruto was determined to look past that pleading expression and attempt to get some food down or else what little progress was made, will easily relapse back to where Minato originally was.

"Please Mina? For Naru? Just a little bit?"

A half-filled spoon of golden warmth slushed from side to side, flooded over with bits of tiny noodle stars and pieces of chicken, as light wisps of steam wiggled from the support. Naruto blew some more over the spoon, ridding it of the high temperature and held it out to Minato's zipped trap, getting the same results as before. The child timidly scooted into his pillow, trying to get as far away from the stuff as possible, while weakly shaking his head for added rejection. "Mmm mmm."

Sighing through his nose, Naruto's lips grimly thinned as he retracted the spoon of the coolly denied offering back into the bowl. "Ya gotta eat somethin' kid," He mumbled, using the front of his palm to cup over the child's forehead for the fever that refused to leave. "Damn, you're still warm." His forehead, his cheeks and the under curve of his chin were still abnormally warm and the rounded nub of his nose was as red as a cherry.

This would've been so much easier if he had Kiba around to help with this situation. With Inuzuka's gift of gap and the natural authority figure he distinguished amongst the Uzumaki family, he'd definitely find fewer complications getting the little blond to eat. Unfortunately, Kiba couldn't put off from work anymore and soon returned, promising to come back as soon as he earned some time off.

That was only a couple of days away and knowing Inuzuka he was going to be exhausted working four consecutive late shifts in a row. No, Naruto couldn't bring himself to ask his friend to come. It'd be selfish and too demanding of his time, especially since all he's done is come by and help the family with whatever he could lean a hand doing.

"Bwo Bwo," A tug on the back of Naruto's shirt drew him to his left flank where Kyuubi had been resting worriedly. "Me wanna play with Mina. He better now?"

Naruto placed the bowl on the middle nightstand, and stood, tucking Minato in bed and pushing his chair back to pull Kyuubi in his lap. "No squirt he's not better yet." He sadly relayed. But how he wished he could say the kid was, just to get the red haired boy's eyes shimmering with mischief as they had before. Not that he wasn't grateful for the mild change in Kyuubi's tamer behavior, but it was because of how he became so well behaved that made Naruto hate the situation.

Since Minato's health depletion, Kyuubi hasn't once tried to act out of conduct or drag Naruto off to show him a new adventurous idea, or drawing. Nothing seemed productive enough for the kid to present anymore without his sidekick near to help with the project. His personality reclined within himself to a shyer and quiet toddler, refusing to leave his shared room in case Minato suddenly jumped out of bed ready to play.

Kyuubi's hope for Minato's welfare was as determined as loyal as Naruto's was. Currently as the little guy relaxed his back into the curved indent of Naruto's chest, he slightly pouted and released a saddened breath through his button lips. "Me want Mina bettew."

"I know kid, I know." Naruto rested the ball of his chin on top the rustled strands of scarlet hair. "Minato just needs some rest."

"Then we pway?"

"We'll see." For now only time will tell when the tike would gain enough strength to concur his fears and swallow a little bit of food. Naruto has tried all sorts of bribes to get the toddler eating; toys, candy, tricks, promises, etc., but nothing gave. Just about anything right now would suffice for Naruto if it meant getting his brother to stomach something decent.

"Me miss Mina happy face," Pouted a down casted Kyuubi.

Naruto compressed his long arms around Kyuubi's tubby body, fitting him against his stomach. "I do too kiddo." More than anything, did the eldest Uzumaki miss that shy smile and those shiny blue eyes glowing whenever his baby brother saw him coming.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Finally," Naruto grumbled to himself, shifting Kyuubi underneath his armpit. The time couldn't have ticked by any slower today and Naruto was nearing the end of his rope. At least with their visitor here, Minato might find the motivation to try a taste of his meal.

Sasuke had been coming by whenever he had the chance to check on Minato's health condition, gifting the child with verbal encouragements and reading small fairytale stories to ease him to sleep. At times even Kyuubi couldn't resist, sitting next to dark haired Uchiha to listen to the adventures of imaginary characters but he was always quick to run off so as not to seem like he cared what they were reading.

As much as the children anticipated Sasuke's visits, Naruto found himself anxious to see his—well his boyfriend too.

Their relationship was still shaky and only starting off but Naruto felt something cozy and mildly fiery boiling in his stomach whenever he thought of Sasuke. At times, such as when he's busying himself with chores or cooking dinner, Naruto lost himself in countless day dreams of the handsome CEO. Some were innocent and easy to see through his eyes, like the two of them walking through the park holding hands or taking turns helping the children get ready for school.

Then there were those that left him blush profusely—thankfully away from all mature eyes.

Though he'd never been with a man in terms of sexual sating, Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't hold back in teaching him the lessons of how to correctly pleasure a man in the ways a woman could never do.

If the way they made out in his bathroom was anything to go by he was sure when they first made love it was going to be the hottest thing to ever send his mind a blaze.

Just thinking about what awaited this ideal romance, surged an eager step in Naruto's stride and had him sailing down the hall and to his front door, already prepared to thrust himself in Sasuke's arms and kiss him senseless—damning all who might see.

He didn't care. Let them see. The closer he got to the door, the more impatient he was to see Sasuke's face. The feeling returned with a vengeance. It wailed through his heart wildly as the beat of its rhythm erratically blossomed.

It was a love. That's what it had to be. The mere emotion was raking Naruto's brain like a finely tuned instrument.

Yes he was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Yes he was. There was nothing hiding it or anything to shame the beauty of what it was.

His lips were licked to moisten any possibly dryness and his clothes were straightened just as he arrived to the door. Running a spread palmed hand over his messy spikes, Naruto cleared his throat, full seductive smile in full gear.

His hand griped the doorknob and twisted its bronzed shine, tugging back to greet the man he adored with opened arms.

But it wasn't Sasuke's face he found on the other side of the door.

Far from it.

Sadly . . . he found it to be no other than Sai the reporter and a slew of flashing camera's blinding his sight.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Oh damn. <strong>


	27. Bold Declarations

**Author's Rant:** I'm so excited! I'll be finished with my first Naruto story soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Bold Declarations<strong>

* * *

><p>Tempers flared, attentions were directed toward the furthest end of the table where the accused sat, fingers clasped in front of his lips and his left foot tapping soundlessly on the carpeted floor. One by one, Sasuke Uchiha was met with every hued eye of authority, as piercingly malicious as his own.<p>

Having only been in the board room a little less than ten minutes deliberation, a resolution to the broadcast scandal was agreed upon by the higher head men. The only issue was that out of every leading supporter of the Uchiha Corporation, over half of the votes were against it, while the rest were all for the idea.

The termination of Naruto Uzumaki's lease and the dismissal of his twin brothers membership with their Tiny Tots daycare center.

"We want him out of the system's mainframe by tomorrow afternoon."

"I can't do that." Sasuke lightly argued. "You'll jeopardize placing our company under attack for discrimination of homosexuality and cause community uproar for causing children to go without income."

"We're a company that hires based on an employee's skills and capabilities for handling our work diligently," Neji added sternly. "Naruto Uzumaki has shown himself to be a very valuable asset to this firm by taking on his workload, plus that of my own, Sasuke's and my secretary's and has yet to miss a deadline for every report. The children have become well admired through majority of this building's population and if you were to suddenly remove them out of spite, you'd cause a fearful misinterpretation that if someone's interests are of the same sex they'll recieve ridicule and possibly want to terminate their own lease, thus creating a rapid decline in employees."

Surprisingly to both young men, Itachi added in his own two cents about the ordeal. "You'll also cause the Uchiha name to be dragged through the mud with the immediate dissolve of Mr. Uzumaki's career, not to mention our clientele could suffer."

"Our decision to eliminate problems ahead of time will be seen as profitable and elusive." Fugaku countered sharply. "Need I remind you all that we're dealing with traditional CEOs and High ranked enterprises, which were raised on ethic morals? If we've discovered to be harboring homosexuals, we'll be the laughing stock of the markets for years to come!"

"But you secretively have three homosexual men working in the highest divisions," Kakashi lazily remarked, while flipping over a page of his hand sized novel. "You have two CEOs who've openly admitted to you of being homosexual and one CFO who you were well aware had his tastes preferring to men." The book roughly snapped shut, drawing his one available eye over to the disagreeing set. "Yet what did you do? You hired us anyway based on our abilities to run high level difficulties concerning leadership and gaining a better reputation and being able to expand the Uchiha name across the globe. I fail to see the problem here with one extra gay."

"You forget Kakashi that not many know about our override of this," Mikoto quietly argued. "This is situation is far different than yours, Itachi's and Sasuke's."

"And why is that? Because you want to keep your company afloat with the best." Hatake answered promptly before she could get a chance too. "Do you really want to go this far to ensure your son doesn't be with someone he's happy with rather than being forced to be with a woman who'd make him unhappy?"

Madara settled back against the cushion of his chair, eyes licked with silvery blitz. "Nearly three-fourths of our profit comes from stable homes consisting of honor bound folk who go by lessons taught to them by their families and previous families from there. Men are married to women, children are the result of that compromise and they too will be taught the same morals. Over half of the remaining quarter comes from various heterosexual people and the remaining percentage is that of homosexuals who refuse to outright admit to their flaws. If we were to lose that small amount, who would honestly miss them?"

Sasuke's desired to roll his eyes, but out of eternal respect for his uncle, he kept all childish gestures at bay, instead inhaling a deep patient breath and releasing his distilled resolve. "You're risking a possible retaliation from the public eye. My firm has secured a total of nine hundred and fifty three accounts with surrounding companies both big and small. Five hundred and twelve are from medium sized owners and the remaining are our biggest and wealthiest clients."

"And what exactly is your point Nephew?"

The smallest, cold smile tugged at the edges of Sasuke's lips as he lowered his fingers to reveal his arrogance, "Out of that four hundred and forty one remaining, including the Nara Corporation, over two hundred and twenty eight are from bisexual and homosexual owners."

"Lies!" Fuguka roared angrily. "You have no proof of this!"

A loud smack echoed across the room as Neji pulled back a hidden compartment beneath the board table where copies of previous account agreements were settled and confirmed through contracts. "Here you'll find that what our alliance with Zabuza Momochi, owner of the technological warfare games and computer theorized gaming methods we've used for our own analyzing efforts." A sheet of paper was pulled from between his files, depicting lavender colored butterflies and pearl shaded vines lining over the edges. "This is his wedding invitation to a ceremony between him and a young man named Haku. They're scheduled to wed in less than a month."

"Here we have another I know you're quiet familiar with." Neji smugly flipped through the large stack until finding another vanilla folder encased inside. "This here was a young fellow, I myself with a little help from Itachi, whose account we secured within less than five minutes after learning he wouldn't be ridiculed for his sexual preferences. The creator of KamiKaze Viral Protection, Deidara Akatsuki has been married to his beloved Sasori for five years and has refused to partner with anyone since his procreation because of concern for his husband's welfare."

Tsunade nodded, inwardly impressed with the young men's passionate counter. Her maple brown eyes, ventured over to her partner and friend of a few decades, searching out any resolve in her negative answer. Mikoto Uchiha was a very complicated woman to please when it came to the suited purposes of business . . . but when it came to her children's personal lives . . . she was forced to draw a line.

"And if you recall Mr. Madara," Said elder man, narrowed his dark gaze at the defying youths. Sasuke and Neji returned the brazen gap just as lethally, refusing to bend to this man's will. "There was one account that not even you could secure. Does the name Pein Asoto, sound familiar?"

At that the eldest Uchiha's body visibly stiffened and recovered within a blink of an eye.

But both Hyuuga and Sasuke caught it out of the corner of their eyes. "It took three weeks of negotiating but we were able to finalize a contract with his association and thus gain one of our largest accounts in record history. But what puzzled us the most about this deal," Sasuke's eyes connected devilishly with his father's and uncles angrily. "Was that I'd learned from Mr. Asoto that he'd been an admirer of yours for some time Uncle. Yet you publicly humiliated him for being an honest romantic but refused to tell the public that you'd dated for six months?"

"Enough!" Fuguka snarled, furiously. "I won't have you spewing these lies any further. You know damned well, that was nothing more than a rumored myth—"

Kakashi's sigh sliced through the ignorance. "That you tried to erase, but could not due to Asoto's economic influence. You were fortunate he decided to keep his heartbreak down low instead of being a scorned lover and going out to expose you for the rat you are." Kakashi added in much to everyone's shock. After finding this conversation much more interesting than his book, the novel was discarded towards the corner of the table and his elbows replaced its station. "I know all about the scandal from twenty years ago Mr. Madara because it was me who convinced Pein not to go public with the issue, just like it was me you ordered to cover your nephew's romantic rendezvous with Neji." He shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if you asked me to cover up this problem just as you've asked me to do so many times before."

"There won't be another incident to be covered; not this time." Sasuke cut through cruelly chilled. "I have no reason to be shamed that I'm interested in Naruto Uzumaki." He hesitated for only a moment, before elating a feeling he'd been harboring for some time now. Only it seemed it took this meeting of his predecessors to wring it out of him. "I love him and if he'll have me, I'll gladly take him and his brothers in my home where we'll become a family," his eyes narrowed. "And there won't be a damned thing any of you could do about it."

"You'd risk your reputation, your entire career, the sake of your name, for that of a worthless commoner?" Madara hissed, enraged. "If you go through with this Sasuke Uchiha, I can assure you that you will never work under the name Uchiha again."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, appearing as cool and collected as ever, not even looking concerned that his career was on the line.

But when it came to Naruto Uzumaki. . . "Do your worst," he grumbled, crossing his legs at the ankles, a casual press of his elbow, resting against the arm of his chair as his face came to relax against the back of his knuckles. "You can take the company and the harmful stress that goes along with it. But it won't do a thing to change my mind." His eyes softened only enough to reveal his intentions true. "I love him. I love Naruto Uzumaki and if it means canceling my life as an Uchiha just to have him by my side . . . then so be it."

The silence returned with a vengeance, snaking its sinister tentacles around every vocal cord in the room. Words could not be verbalized, and motions were rendered frozen in place, all eyes glued between the upper ranks, versus that of the youngest Uchiha CEO. There was a monumental defiance declared this day. Sasuke Uchiha would become the first to ever defy the head founder of the Uchiha Corporation so boldly and uncaring of the fact. But he did not care. It mattered not to him.

Because in the end, all he had to do was remember how beautiful those blue eyes sparkled in a way just for him, to see that he would be doing it for all the right reasons. For Naruto, he'd move the world and give it to him as a gift . . . if it meant making him happy.

And so after the drawing quietness, dangled heavily thick with tension for more than ten minutes, a soundless agreement was affirmed and dismissed. Madara's blatant charcoal eyes sealed and opened as he stood, bracing his hands on the surface of the board room's wooden table. The length of his ebony, thick locks flooded the balls of his shoulders as he leaned forward with the weight of his body. "Sasuke Uchiha, head CEO of the Eastern Portion of Uchiha Enterprises, you are hereby relieved of your duties and have less than forty eight hours to gather your things. Your replacement will be found within the next two days and partnered by Neji Hyuuga." Then his gaze settled on the other defiant fellow. "You, Mr. Hyuuga will be suspended of his duties for ninety days without pay after the replacement CEO has been established. This meeting is adjured."

With that being said so crisped and leaving not an ounce of room for argument from anyone's end, Madara turned on his heel to leave the rest of them gapping after his retreating frame, stunned speechless that he'd just let go one of the most profound CEO in the company and suspended a CFO from the same firm. One by one, languidly a chair was pushed back, softly swishing over the plush carpet and soon followed by a set of footsteps heading out the door.

Sasuke said nor did anything to justify his reaction to being terminated of his position and inwardly he'd assumed, he'd feel lost and go running to beg for his status back. Only there was no such thing levitating over his mind set. His heart still remained relaxed and clear of any guilt, so much so that he almost felt relieved to have been released from such a stressful job.

"Sasuke," A soft, elegant tone drew his attention to the dark haired woman, dressed so refined and poised as always. A mother who hadn't really been a nurturing, caring individual, but more of a trainer for becoming an Uchiha. And as he looked up to her, he couldn't feel the urge to feel sad or regret looking into her saddened and disappointed expression. "Please son, won't you reconsider this?"

His silence was all she gained. Slowly, Mikoto ran a hand over her banes, wishing she knew what she could do to help her son but only came up blank and sighed. "I'll have your assets and financial earnings wired to your account in full within two days. All valuables labeled in your name will be granted you as well as the title. You will still be dubbed an Uchiha despite what your uncle says." She felt it was the least she could do. Making sure her son kept his name would guarantee he wouldn't have to worry about losing his privileges . . . though she doubted he cared.

She left a moment later, leaving Sasuke, Neji and Itachi there alone.

"So what will you do now little brother?" Itachi casually muttered, checking the even plane of his nails. "You're without work, or meaningful purpose." His dark eyes slide to the youngest Uchiha, analyzing him carefully. "Was it really worth it for that young man?"

"Immensely so," Sasuke answered without question, bringing a small smile to Neji's face.

Itachi chuckled humorously, "Then tell me dear Sasuke, what do you plan to do now?"

"There's no point in hiding it anymore." Again Sasuke didn't have to think twice about it to know where he was going to go from here. He already knew it before his feet were kicked under his weight and propelling him upward. "I'm going to go claim what's mine."

* * *

><p>There were a lot of things, Sasuke had been expecting when arriving to Naruto's apartment complex. A hug, a parking lot deprived of many cars due to the early afternoon or even a chance that the blond would be coming out to take out some trash.<p>

But the last thing he'd expected to see, nearly taking up eighty percent of the tiny sized parking lot was several news crew vans all displaying various channel stations and tall, large cameras rotating from above, capturing the environment, being to get every little detail. Sasuke immediately identified which building the crowds were slamming heavily and pinpointed the spout of blond shaggy hair amongst the darkened figures and uniforms.

Seeing his Dobe trapped, disorientated and eyes wide with worry and concern, Sasuke was fast to whip his car in the lot, squeezing between two cargo vans and hoping out the car, after shedding his blazer, sleeves, balled to his elbows. He'd honestly had about enough of this.

And it was about time he put things in their proper order.

* * *

><p>"Naruto Uzumaki is it true that you and Sasuke Uchiha are doing steady?"<p>

"Look over here Naruto, is it true you both contracted AIDs after having sex in a ditch?"

"Where you a transvestite during your high school years?"

"Was it true you both plan to adopt a ton of children and start an orphanage?"

"What are your intentions for the future?"

Naruto's eyes darted frantically to every question asked as fast as he could, lips dried as his breathing rapidly picked up in pace and audio. He couldn't figure out where to begin or how to end. There was too much commotion going on at once, and all of it was dealing with his and Sasuke's relationship? What difference did it make if they were together? Why did this matter so much to these people? Why couldn't they just live in peace?

"Are you aware that you're in the same predicament Neji Hyuuga was in only a few years ago?"

That particular question caught his attention really fast as Naruto directed his gaze to the news reporter who asked and low and behold it was none other than Sai. "What did you say?"

Blinking innocently, and smiling fake, Sai repeated his question louder, drawing the interested attention of others who found this subject much more appealing than their own inquires. "Have you heard about the situation between Sasuke and Neji a few years ago when they were in a relationship? They were dating for a few years but Sasuke called it quits after he no longer felt any pity for his boyfriend."

"Pity?" Naruto repeated. "What are you talkin' about? Sasuke and Neji never dated." Well as far as he knew they hadn't.

"Oh but indeed they had. Neji had been a college graduate looking for work. He couldn't find anything so Sasuke took pity on him and gave him a job, which eventually lead to them being in a relationship. But our dear Sasuke had learned that Neji was earning enough money to support himself and then called it quits after seeing that Mr. Hyuuga could take care of himself." Sai, sniggered at some inward joke as he stepped forward, trapping Naruto against his closed apartment door. "Now, do you see a pattern here? What's to stop Sasuke from leaving a nobody like you after having had a taste of a high time person like Neji Hyuuga?"

"N-Neji and Sasuke. . ." Naruto whispered disbelievingly. The flat of his hand connected to the side of his face as he dragged it over his face. Those two? They'd dated? But when? How? Them? Why hadn't anyone told him?

But this didn't make any sense. He and Neji dated because Sasuke felt sorry for him? The Teme saw that as being the only reason to be with Neji at the time?

And what of him? Naruto barely came from anything and to learn that he could possibly be seen as a pity project? No. No this wasn't right. This fuckin' stupid. Sasuke wouldn't go through this all of this for him just to wait until he could take care of himself and dump him. It'd been Sasuke to set the pace, he'd been the one to let Naruto lead the way with their relationship.

They'd shared so many moments together . . . that couldn't have been fake . . .

"Mr. Uzumaki, I'm waiting for my answer?" Sai boredly reminded.

Shaking his mind free of any doubts, Naruto's teeth grounded roughly against their opposites as he took a step forward, eyes ablaze. "Listen here, ya bunch of no good assholes, I know Sasuke and I sure as hell knows he wouldn't go to such lengths just to dump me. He wants me as much as I want him so if anyone can't understand that then you can all fuck off!" His voice soared over the crowd of people, stunned silent at his outburst.

All expect for Sai he merely shrugged a shoulder. "That may be true Naruto Uzumaki, but how well do you know Sasuke Uchiha? He is one of the richest men in the world. Who's to say he isn't paying you for your body? Or could it be that he wants a stab at your little brothers for his own personal interests?"

That did it. That done did it.

Naruto's fist was balled, prepared to strike this man down for all he was worth and send him sailing over the railings. He'd had enough. All of this annoyance, all of this aggravation and even the fucking possibly that any of the shit could be true, was too much to take in. Naruto was furious, enraged to the point of seeing pale fire searing his eyes. His arm drew back and just as he was reeling forward—

Another fist came flying past, connecting a crackling snap to Sai's jaw. The bone snipped and crushed a sickening sound mingled with the man's grunted surprise when he'd opened his eyes to find Sasuke Uchiha hovering over him with his fist draw back for another blow.

"Teme?" Naruto shrieked.

Sasuke stopped mid punch, straightening to look at his beloved blue eyed brat. "Dobe."

"Get it all. Get everything. Record every fucking thing. Christ I can't believe he knocked out Sai!" Someone in the group bellowed excitedly, tasseling a rolled up ball of paper in his hands as he happily bounced up and down at the new events. "Don't miss a damn thing ya here? I don't want a damn thing missed! All of it is going on the ten o' clock news!"

"Do it and see what happens?" Naruto threatened to the unseen jackass.

"Screw you, this is going public!"

Another cracking snap echoed from where Naruto knew the man was and quickly went through the thong of people to find out who did the job for him.

In the midst of the group of people he found Neji Hyuuga as well as a cheering Kiba standing by his side. "Whoop, hell yeah it's the smack down of pretty boys versus reporters!"

"Do be quiet," Neji grumbled, wrangling his balled hand free of the soreness. "I loathe violence."

Kiba toed his tennis shoe on the unconscious reporters, chest rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah, say you hate violence, after wailin' the guy senseless."

"Guys?" Uzumaki said shocked to see them there as well.

"Yo Naruto," Kiba rudely shoved his way through the bustle, ignoring the flashing cameras and angry people shouting about their crewman being attacked. "Sorry we're late. I just caught what was going on and Neji picked me up when he saw me on the sidewalk. When I told 'em what happenin' the guy went psycho and shot here like a bat outta hell. Boy was he pissed." Kiba jerked his thumb behind him. "I had no idea pretty boy knew so many fancy cuss words."

Naruto opened his mouth to comment only to be denied. Someone grabbed his one right hand roughly pulling through the crowd and into the public eye.

In front of all the cameras, in front of all these eyes and before the world, that was currently witnessing these turn of events, Sasuke pulled the blond haired Dobe in his arms, slamming him fully to his chest. Eyes locked for the briefest second, and before either could react, Sasuke was leaning in and crushing their lips together, in a searing passionate kiss. Whatever was being kept secret, all that was not known or rumored was all proven this very instant.

Shakily Naruto felt an impulse rupture his heartbeat several pulses before he wound his arms around Sasuke and kissed him right back. He was going to get some answers but for now.

"Mmmm," he'd savor this minute for a little bit first.

Despite the cameras letting loose a barrage of wild flashes.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Only two chaps to go . . . thank God. Don't worry there's a lemon. I wouldn't do you guys like that. After damn near thirty chapters of drama and emotional confusion, we'd better see some sex right?<strong>


	28. Confessions Everlasting

**Author's Rant:** I apologize for missing the update day. I have a project that's dividing my attention tremendously between here and there. Nonetheless I really hope you like this chapter ^_^.

**Warnings: **MalexMale Kissing

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions Everlasting<strong>

* * *

><p>The taste was unworldly and creamily smooth. The flavor was a holy mixture between a clean thickness and unidentifiable moist goodness, so warm and heavily coated with lust. Lips meshed in a hungry rhythm as if seeking a cozy place at home and in a way, it was. Starved familiarity hastened needs to course over mint savoring teeth and memorized places that rung the sexiest moans.<p>

Countless clicks echoed like a muted bundle of snaps. The sounds were so near but so far away for the two lovers, wrapped so heavily in each other's arms. Naruto's ears were plugged with internal focus on deciphering his moans from those rumbling enticingly along the pallet of his tongue. For every throaty groan, in the back of his mind he halfheartedly listened to the crowding noises and admiring awes that came with every head turn and bodily molding.

This kiss, so rough and blending with gentleness coax Naruto into a relaxed poise, with his heart beat pounding like a faint train prepared for collision against the others who was just as wild and erratic. Sasuke's hands possessively grabbled the jutted hips wrapped tug in cotton pants and held Naruto in place so he could feel the effects he had no him. His sex probed and demanded for the snug fit just in reach and yet so far. The motions of his juicy tongue enacted a lecherous pattern, coiling and stroking along the inside of Naruto's mouth, seducing it into submission.

Almost like being stuck in a cozy dream, Naruto felt as if this was something he'd always wanted; like this in front of so many people. There was no reason for the shame.

But those thoughts were partially clouded and misted in a fog of stimulation, since all he wanted to know was how to make Sasuke make more of those delicious sounds again; which strangely turned him on even in front of all the reporters he was obviously ignoring.

Sasuke hadn't tried to think twice about his actions; he only acted. Just seeing Naruto crowed around the seas of flashing cameras, prepared to fight—it just did something to him. In a way it surged this need to protect the Dobe from all eyes, only wanting him for his eyes and his alone.

Naruto was his, the declaration was made clear before thousands, possibly millions and the thought their reactions didn't matter to him. The fact that he wanted known was done and the evidence was here clinging to his arms. _'This,_' He thought as he grasped his love, closer. '_This was what I wanted. Him;_ _All of him for all to see. He belongs to me_.' The emotions were raw, massively gapping a heated hole in Sasuke's chest. And just imagining these confessions made Sasuke realize something shifted in his life, something moved beneath his feet.

He was falling, forever falling now . . . and Naruto was there with him.

They were falling together.

For Naruto, the earth had already migrated from under him when he saw Sasuke in the midst of the crowd, and when he came forward, kissing him into a weakened pile of legs before so many people. Sasuke wanted Naruto as much as he wanted him. In the way he held him in his arms, so tight and possessive, Naruto knew Sasuke loved him just as much as he did.

But still, there was a hesitation. There was a feeling, something nearly missing in their sparked connection, something Naruto wanted cleared before this went any further.

And so with mournful regret, he leisurely ended the kiss, pulling off with two smaller caresses upon those kiss swelled lips. Sasuke had been caught in the magnetic link of their lips being attached and like the opposites mate, his face leaned in to recapture that strong pull, but Naruto's face retreated in the other direction to deter any further connection.

"Sasuke—Sasuke come on," His whispered plea came in between the kisses, littered from his lips to his chin as if the Uchiha had forgotten they had an audience. Naruto's palms came from Sasuke's shoulders to push back lightly, wordlessly requesting for an understanding. The Uchiha held on for as long as he could, lips thinned disdainly and with much reluctance, Sasuke lowered his arms only slightly from their placement on Naruto's waist to rest lazily on his narrow hips.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed, side glancing the continuum of flooding one-shots, pose pictures, numerous camera lens reflecting off the sunlight and dozens of eyes floored to the tips of their toes after having witnessed something that'll probably all give them promotions.

Turning to his side, Sasuke leveled every set of eyes with a look of boredom and irritation. Hot flashes burst from every angle, high above, down below, directly from the front and the voices began to take on a new level of loudness.

"Yo," Naruto mutely signaled from the small gap of his lips. "When are these assholes, leavin'? Minato's still sick in there and Kyuubi's scared of loud noises."

"When they get answers," Sasuke muttered back through his barely parted lips. "You can expect these vultures here every morning around the clock until things are cleared up."

Naruto blanched weirdly at the thought of opening his door every day to the blinding glares of camera clicks and booming voices demanding his attention from every which away. The mere image of these assholes trying to weasel their way in his house and take over or worse, try to interview the twins, put him on edge. "Like hell that's happenin'. I'm not gonna let these jerks run my life."

"Then what do you propose?"

"Hell tell 'em the truth; give em what they want so they get the hell outta here," Naruto's elbow slightly connected the bridge of Sasuke's rips the best he could, due to their closeness. "They already got half the idea when you kissed me."

A tight hold brought them impossibly closer. "Indeed they did." Sasuke leaned down to get another taste of those moist lips, preparing for a kiss that'd definitely hit the front pages in the morning.

But Naruto playfully ducked his head back, shaking a firm know and jerking his thumb to the black round glasses, still capturing every secondly move. "Later," he murmured. "Let's take care of these guys first kay?"

Sasuke had patience for many things but God this just wasn't one of them. "Fine," He grunted agitated.

"By the way."

"What else?"

"You have answers to give to me too." Naruto's low voice tone changed a little from that question, more demanding and mildly disappointed. "You kept some things from me Sasuke; both you and Neji. And I don't want any half ass comments either."

"You won't get any," Sasuke turned to him then, eyes a softer layer of ebony. "I'll you all you want to know. I'll tell you everything." At that, he lowered his head for a quick kiss, this one Naruto didn't stop and towards the end they both smiled against the other's mouth and chuckled when a new bomb effect of camera flashes exploded.

* * *

><p>Itachi knew the day of reckoning would come to a head soon, but the bombshell at today's meeting was a drew back. The plan for his brother's love interest was only to see if the lad possessed enough loyalty to either Sasuke or that of his own personal life style. But for Sasuke to lose his job over the likes of this boy was remarkable. Never would he have foreseen such events, and the switches to all the roles in his little game, annoyed him to some degree.<p>

At first things had been for mere enjoyment, then for the sake of Sasuke's heart, but now for it to have gone this far? Itachi wasn't sure if he should've been proud of Sasuke for standing up to the head men or angry that he'd stoop so low as to douse his career's flame for a handsome commoner. It was all just so mind boggling, he had no idea where it even started or began.

So caught in the mist of his inner thoughts, Itachi hadn't realized his cell voice was ringing signaling a call until the secondary vibration came on to grab his ears. Reaching over to slide the screen to see who it is, his lips grimly thinned and he picked it up, pressing the answer key. "I want only good news. Anything bad, and I'll fire you out of spite."

"Now, now, no need to be touchy. I just took another fist in the jaw for you; at the very least I deserve dinner tonight and a movie." Sai humorlessly muttered.

"Fair warning Sai, I'm not particularly in a gracious mood today."

Sai sighed, not even fazed by the Uchiha's threats. "And you wonder why we never hang out. But anyway I thought you'd want to know how things were going here for your little project."

Itachi's breathing slowed a tad. "Who will the results benefit?"

"Who do you _want_ it to benefit?" Sai countered playfully.

"Sai," Itachi quietly stained. "Don't answer my questions with questions."

"Honestly, you're really no fun." Sai looked over his shoulder from behind the waist high shrubs, seeing another kiss commence between the tabloid lovers. "Your brother's making his statement known nationwide. I think it'll be for both his benefit and that of Naruto Uzumaki's."

Itachi sat back in his leather chair, bringing his lithe fingers to massage the bridge of his nose. "And what is Naruto doing to contribute to this statement? I'm not getting any news of his involvement in this."

"Oh, Naruto's making his claim known too." Sai grimaced at the scene replaying in his mind. "The two have been kissing off and on in front of the cameras since they met up."

"In front . . . of the cameras?" Itachi paused, a small tilt of his lips bringing out his handsomeness. "Does my brother realize this will be live in a few hours? He'll be on the six o'clock news for the entire world to see."

Sai blinked at the pair just as the kiss ended and for once, he couldn't find a single reason to mock it off this time. Just from how they were looking at each other, the subtle touches unseen by the cameras but by his eyes . . . they appeared in love with each. "Yes," he quietly relayed back to his employer. "I do believe your brother knows the consequences as well as Mr. Uzumaki. But I don't think they really care about that."

"I see. . ." A pregnant pause happened from Itachi's end, then. "Sai?"

"Yes?"

"Bring me the video clippings, camera snaps, the negatives and all recorded evidence from every station in the area from the van's equipment to the tiniest pictures taken from their cells. I don't want anyone else seeing their private affair. I don't want anyone disturbing my brother's family. We may not stop the city from knowing but the rest of the country can be left in the dark," Upon his desk, Itachi narrowed his eyes at a rectangle shaped frame of himself and Sasuke as young children during one of those rare days, they acted as a normal family. "I think they deserve a normal life don't you?"

"Of course sir," Sai smiled, a real true one. "If you'd prefer, I can have it done for you by four thirty this afternoon."

"Hm, see that you do. Oh and one more thing?"

Sai softly frowned to himself wondering what else Itachi had to request. "Yes sir?"

Itachi's sultry smile could practically be heard in his voice. " . . . Wear black tonight. I'll have the limo pick you up by seven."

"What's the occasion?" Sai sassily purred. "Business or pleasure? I don't just wear black for just anything Itachi."

"You will this evening," Itachi deeply chuckled. "Consider this your reward for a job well done."

"And the punches?" Sai's face flared across his cheeks when he heard Itachi's throaty laughter hum through his receiver and straight to the pits of his stomach.

"Well my dear Sai," There was a calm, cool pause before, "That's where the pleasure comes in." And then the phone hung up, leaving an embarrassed Sai gawking at the screen saver's picture and having his heart throb with excitement. It would seem those punches to the face were worth a little more than this purple bruise. After he handled the rest of this business here, he'd have to be sure he was ready to go by six thirty.

He couldn't have his dear Itachi waiting now could he?

* * *

><p>The cameras came to a halt just as Sasuke raised his palm high above the crowd, an air of authority radiating off that one gesture that commanded respect and utter silence as it appeared that he was about to speak his mind and give relief to the blistering curiosity of the people.<p>

The tall, CEO looked self-assured, confident and smooth as ever. A breathless smirk tugged the corner of his lips, never once faltering, and his sharp gaze held every single person's set without so much as blinking. Naruto gazed up at him, never minding the cameras zooming in on their faces, admiring how Sasuke's soft poise became hardened and chiseled in a split second. It worried Naruto a bit, until Sasuke chanced a small look down, his right eye gave a wink, the softest still there just for him and he immediately relaxed.

Then, after a long winded patience, Sasuke brought out the city's gossiping subject aloud after so much anticipation.

"I'm sure we're all here to have questions answered revolving around a certain photo taken previously about a couple of weeks ago between myself and this man here standing next to me; never mind the fact that it was against my privacy, his and that of small innocent children for what was supposed to be a family outing."

Small eye shifts and murmurs erupted in a small buzz after that. Naruto felt his stomach, churning and boiling as he gulped at the moment of truth. This was it, before hundreds of people their relationship was going to be known, everyone was going to see. His friends, his coworkers, everyone; and yet inside, the biggest spread of warmth rumbled inside his chest at the thought of everyone knowing. He no longer cared anymore. It was real, this was real for them and if they couldn't understand . . . then well the hell with 'em.

"I cannot and will not deny a thing. The photograph was a legit piece of evidence that shows how much I care for this man. There were no alterations, no photo shopped doctoring or any misuse handling of the picture."

Despite having witness the couple kissing in broad daylight, this information still manifested a boil of rumbling inquires amongst the reporters and camera crew.

"I know that's what most of you wanted to hear; whether or not the photo was faked am I right?" Sasuke didn't want to the stir to reply. "I as well as the entire Uchiha company know of every spreading rumor, gossip line and every stations recording time that aired that photograph on the screen and tried to compare it to a similar incident that occurred a few years ago. That's what most of you wanted; confirmation, clarity and some minor wonder if there will be some type of connection."

God Naruto just wished Sasuke would hurry the hell on. All this suspense was killing him.

"I can assure you there won't be. Things have changed for the better this time. I know for a fact what I want from this man. My relationship with Neji Hyuuga had been one of two lovers going about it for completely different reasons and I'd been the one to hurt him." Sasuke's eyes swipe to the pair of clear pearl in the back ground, nodding his approval. "But now I can trust Mr. Hyuuga with my life and I'm sure he feels the same for me." A slight hesitation happened and then the confession moved on. "Naruto Uzumaki and I won't have the same sort of scandal happen here. Not this time. I need him as much as I hope he needs me. In matter of a nearly two months he's wiggled his way into my life as a loud month, obnoxious, smart ass who can't seem to think before he speaks."

The crowd stirred with amusement and the adorable image of Naruto's heated blush and annoyed eyes glaring at his supposed boyfriend.

"But he has the most beautiful smile and lovely eyes I've ever seen; and an expression, I hold dear whenever we see each other." Sasuke turned away from the cameras to give Naruto a smile he'd only seen a couple of times. "I've been fired from my job because of my feelings for this man, I've possibly been disowned by my family and perhaps won't receive any more clients for my own business."

Naruto's eyes down casted after hearing that as a pinch of guilt rattling his chest. Sasuke had been fired? Over him—

"But I'd do it a million times over and then some because he's worth the change." Sasuke's finger tips grazed underneath Naruto's chin, forcing his sapphire eyes to meet the incredibly raw force of emotions burying full alive in those eyes. "I love him for all that he is. I've loved him since the day he apologized to me for being a smart mouth or possibly the day he came in wearing that tacky outfit and cursing me out in several different languages. And if he'll still have me regardless of this entire calamity, I'd like for him and his brothers to come live with me and my son like a family."

The ball had been switched to Naruto's court now, all eyes, lens, and attention pulled toward him, all of them waiting. It was so bizarre; all eyes were trained on him, lips pressed in a patient horizontal motionless as if he held the spell to unfreeze their stiff poses. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he sighed through his nose and frowned at the man before him who put him on the spot before hundreds of people. "Yeah," he grunted playfully. "I'll come live with ya, ya damned Teme."

'_Smart mouth and sassy indeed_,' Sasuke thought. And no he couldn't imagine having his Dobe any other way. He loved him just as he was; hot tempered, kind hearted and just as unpredictable as he would always be.

And so the fingers supporting Naruto's chin, slowly tilted high for the blonde's face to move closer and that was all he needed to close the gap between them, Sasuke bridging the rest of the way with a soft kiss and assurance of his feelings for his little knuckle head. Their lips touched once more, an innocent and hidden affirmative that when this mess was over, there would be more for them to share.

* * *

><p>Their conversation had been postponed for a full week in order to have things moved into action. Just as soon as the news reporters departed from the scene, Sasuke had called for a moving company to come for the Uzumaki's things, saying he wanted every speck of their property moved into his home within a week. Because of Minato's illness the process had to be done carefully without causing the child to stress.<p>

Naruto having lived in the complex for so long couldn't believe he was taking such a step and inwardly wondered if he was being too hasty but all thoughts were dismissed whenever he got a chance to see Gaara's shiny face, literally blooming with excitement. He doubted if the toddler understood everything happening but after hearing that he, Minato and Kyuubi were going to be sharing a bedroom and toys, the little Uchiha could've easily put two and two together.

Gaara came back when he could to entertain Minato with his silent gestures, trying to do the same puppet shows he saw his father do and even had some assistance from Kyuubi just to get a giggle or two from the still ill child.

Iruka-sensei hadn't been too thrilled at hearing that his god children moving way across town. His worry and concerns were all understandable, at times wondering if being with the high class Uchiha might influence the children the wrong way or worst, Naruto's personality. Riches, more privileges and expensive living had a way of turning people from grateful human beings to sour in a flash.

It happened to a person he'd assumed was his friend in the past . . . he didn't want the same thing happening here.

"Naruto I just want you to be sure this is what you want." Iruka said to his visiting guest, handing him a cup of tea. "This Sasuke person could be trying to make you his plaything or something. Will he be good for your wellbeing, not just for your sake but for the twins as well?"

"Sensei," Naruto sighed. "I know that you're worried but I'm positive this is what I want. Sasuke is," he smiled licking his bottom lip. "Sasuke's a great person. You should see how he is with the twins and his own son Gaara. You'd never guess from how he acts with them that he ran a prosperous company." Well that he used to run a famous company.

"I'm just worried is all," Iruka reached behind his head, scratching at the joint where his ponytail met his scalp. "I've heard things about this Sasuke fellow. Are you sure he's what you want?"

"Yes," Naruto said without a moment's thought. "He's what makes me happy Iruka-sensei. I know he's what I want. He's so good to me and he loves Kyuubi and Minato."

"And do you feel just as strongly for him?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I love the Teme as much as you do us. I promise we'll be ok. You don't have to worry about a thing. He'll take care of us, and I'll take care of him and Gaara."

"Well. . . as long as you're sure," Iruka sipped from his tea and thought a second. "This is your last day here huh?"

"Yeah, I was just comin' by to let you know how things were going but Sasuke's back at the building finishing up with a few things. It shouldn't take more than a few more minutes and we'll be outta here."

"Of course," Iruka reached over to ruffle the already messy bundle of shaggy blond hair with a fatherly smile. "You take care of yourself and the kids ok? Be sure to visit every now and again."

Naruto jerked his head free, popping off the couch they were sharing and running a hand through his hair. "I promise. We'll come by as much as possible to let you know how things are," He chuckled at something. "Heck, you'll be seeing the twins in your classroom anyway in a few weeks."

"Yes you're right." Iruka took another sip of his tea, watching Naruto shift his weight from one foot to the other from the side of his tea cup. His god son looked as if he ready to go—ready to be with his boyfriend instead of his father's friend. Iruka chuckled at that and waved the boy off dismissively. "If you gotta go, go on."

Naruto released a breath he didn't know was stored in his chest and dropped off his tea cup in the kitchen before venturing to the front door. "Thanks Iruka-sensei. We'll be back to see ya soon." The door opened and closed before Iruka could return his best wishes to the excited lad.

But he couldn't help the playful grin pulling his lips back to reveal his teeth as he thought about his best friend's son. "I hope you're fine with your son's decision my friend. Because I don't think he could any happier than he is now."

Then his eyes slid over to a very old photo of himself, the Uzumaki's father and another silver haired youth that'd been close to them once upon time. But to Iruka's fears, he'd allowed money and deceit to corrupt his life into the world of business.

He missed Kakashi at times, but he wouldn't compare his old friend's change to be like Sasuke's. For some reason he felt he could trust the young man with his god children. Maybe Sasuke would be what was best for them now.

* * *

><p>Naruto found Sasuke waiting for him in his Tahoe outside, laid against the hood with his arms folded. Their eyes connected for the briefest moment, and then Naruto looked away shoving his hands in his pocket as he approached.<p>

"Ready?" Sasuke asked just as his mate came in front of him.

Naruto looked around the establishment, eyes memorizing every detail of what used to his old home. The building held so many memories, so many adventures as a child and the two most important events of his life.

When his baby brothers gave him their very first smiles and the day he learned when his parents had died.

So many reasons for him to stay, kept him rooted in place, never to leave what was all he knew. Perhaps he was moving too fast, feelings of regret were probably what were keeping him in place. What was it held him prisoner just staying where he was, staring at the brown woodened building?

"Come on," Sasuke jerked his chin toward the building, as he grabbed Naruto's hand dragging him to the door.

"What—why, I thought you got everything out of there." Naruto questioned curiously. "Don't we need to get back to the kids?"

"It'll be fine," Sasuke opened the door, and pull them both inside, shutting it tight behind him. "We have some business to settle first."

"Like what?"

"This." Sasuke pushed his Dobe against the door, meshing their lips together so hungrily, Naruto groaned on impact. There was nothing to stop them this time. Before, there had been doubt and hesitation on what was going to happen between them.

But not this time.

The twins and Gaara were safely at home being watched by the sitter, Kiba was secured at his job and Neji was home with his daughter. There were going to be no interruptions, no disturbances and no stopping.

Sasuke was going to claim what was rightfully his, and as terrifyingly exciting as it was, Naruto wasn't going to stop it.

He was just as ready and just as hungry for a taste of his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: A lemon or two next chapter. Anyone notice the tiny IrukaKakashi reference? Might be a clue to a future story just like Neji/Kiba ^_^. Hmmm. **


	29. At Last, A Taste of Your Lips

**Author's Rant:** Well there won't be any more cliff hangers my loves. This'll be it for this story and I'm proud to say this was indeed a fun ride. ^_^

**Warning:** Male sexual intercourse. Long lemon.

* * *

><p><strong>At Last, A Taste of Your Lips<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon transferred to Adultfanfiction<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

It was six o' clock that morning. The sun was rising just above the peak of the horizon dawning the heart in a shroud of coral oranges, twilight indigo's and fiery crimson like the mistaken blots of an artist's canvas. Birds were chirping just outside the large estate, drops of dew caressed the sides of the window seals and transparent glasses.

Thin sheets were tangled wildly over and under the intertwined limps of pale ash and hazel skins, blending and dividing every so often, until reaching the top where they lied meshed together in a sensual moment of intimacy.

Not a day has gone by since their union, that Sasuke and Naruto made love with each other until the break of dawn. It took nearly a full week for them to move all of the Uzumaki family's belongings into the suburban home on the out skirts of the city. Kiba came to help from time to time, even offering to babysit the twins during the work load. Minato's health recovered the following week just in time for him to absorb his new surrounds and help his twin adjust to the changes. Thought it came as no surprise that with little Gaara, adjustments came easy.

Getting Kyuubi more accustomed to Sasuke wasn't too complicated when the Uchiha learned a few playful tricks to win the foxy child's heart. Kyuubi's favorite game, when the Fox Demon Attacks, became a brand new adventure when Sasuke turned the lifeless fox into a charming puppet that told of tales far and wide. Minato and Gaara enjoyed the new show just as much as Kyuubi, who in turn joined to play smaller roles of the enemies or heroic sidekicks.

Naruto could never go a day without having Gaara follow behind him with his teddy choked in his arms. Whenever he went around to wash dishes or clean the large sized toy rooms, Gaara was sure to be there trying to help or sitting quietly from afar. There was once when Sasuke took the twins out for a day of shopping and let Gaara with Naruto for the day so the two could get to know each other better.

Naruto had decided to take the child out on the back yard patio with a cup of apple juice for them both and carried on a one-sided conversation with the toddler. At first Gaara simply blinked, worshiping every word that flowed from Naruto's lips and soon he began to nod and hum at some of the playful questions asked. He'd point or gesture with his hands to show his participation and there was a moment when Naruto could've sworn he'd heard the child say a word.

But he could've just been imagining it.

Sasuke on the other hand found his own way of getting to know the twins in the form of Go Fish. Every night before their curfew he'd form a set up table where the three of them alone would sit quietly while playing with mini fish cards that had animal lessons on the back they had to say before playing it out. Their reading skills were enhancing through this sneaky game and for each one read properly, it earned them a nice chocolate strawberry.

However when it came to the actual Go Fish game, the competition was always heated.

"Bwo Bwo, S'suke cheat!" Kyuubi squealed once during a very heated game.

Sasuke chuckled under his breathe, whilst maintaining his stoic expression. "Learn to be a sport, Brat. You lost and that's that."

"No!"

Minato giggled, kicking his feet under the table. He loved seeing his brother fired up but to see him going at it with Sasuke was always a treat.

"What's goin' on this time?" Naruto groaned as he came out of the kitchen. "Sasuke are you cheatin' again?"

"No," Sasuke grunted. "Kyuubi's mad because he has to go to bed early."

"No! S'suke you cheat!" To prove his point, Kyuubi struggled to get out of his booster seat and scrambled on the floor, waddling fast to Sasuke's lap and slapping his hand over where a small pile of cards lied nestled. "See, you cheat. Bad S'suke bad!" Kyuubi swatted his hand for being a mean adult and stalked back to his chair, beyond angry and lips pouted to the brim.

Sasuke roared with laughter at the evil glare he received, shaking his head and rising his hands in defeat. "You got me." He chuckled. "Fine you get another thirty minutes." But it was a pointless bet, when the child never succeeded in staying up that long anyway.

When the twins left, Naruto inched his way over, laughing quietly. "That's a cheap shot asshole." He snickered, ruffling over the stalk of black hair. "You should know you can't trick an Uzumaki."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sasuke mumbled darkly before yanking his lover in his lap and going straight for his neck.

"Sasuke," Naruto muttered, pushing at his chest and standing. "Wait until we get them in bed pervert."

Sasuke stood as well, stretching his arms over his head. "I don't feel like waiting." He came to stand behind his Dobe, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the small of his neck. "I want to taste you now."

Taste was the quiet verb they used for whenever they desired a moment together that would eventually lead to them having their clothes all over the floor and forbidden sounds being muffled by their hands or pillows. Though their times together had to be short for the sake of the children, they relished each second like it was their last.

They enjoyed every single minute of their time alone and whatever they could have, they treasured it for as long as possible. . .

. . . Because with three easily excited little boys, privacy was a hard thing to come by.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Bwo Bwo, S'suke, wake up. Me want pancakes!" That's Kyuubi.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "S'suke, Nawo, Me need to potty!" Of course that's little Minato.

Knock. Knock. Knock. . . silence. . . Naturally there's little Gaara mimicking his playmate's antics without completely understanding the purpose behind them.

The two adults shared a kiss filled chuckle, as they unbraided their arms and legs free of each other.

Naruto groaned rubbing his face on the span of hairless chest. "Someone's gotta get 'em ready." He said drowsily.

"I have business to handle in an hour." Sasuke yawned, stretching his arms over head.

"So you're taking them to school."

"And you're taking Gaara to the park."

"Fine . . . Teme." Naruto lifted his head to get one final kiss, ready for another long day of weekly scheduling.

School had finally started for the fall semester and it soon came time for the twins to depart being little toddlers and out to become big boys. Their fourth birthdays had come upon the day their first day at school arrived. Both were thrilled at the idea of attending a place much similar to the daycare center and even got word that a few of their friends went to the same school.

Gaara still had a year to go before he could join his playmates at school but he never shed a tear for them because he knew they'd return by the afternoon.

Naruto was against the twins arriving to school in a high class car and volunteered to drive them there, but Sasuke disagreed, saying he'd wanted to provide them the transportation. That lead to a large argument that's only solution came in the form of Iruka-sensei who stated it'd be best he took the children there, since he was their teacher. The pair both conceited to the idea and that resolved one bit of a burden there.

Naruto planned on returning to school to finish up his education in the spring, wanting to spend more time with his family before the time came where he was too busy to do so.

By the end of the week, the twins couldn't stop talking about all they'd learned and everything they'd experienced. At the end of each day, they ran to give their guardians hugs and snatched Gaara to the bedroom to relay all of their fun to his tiny ears and watched his green eyes glitter with excitement.

That Saturday Sasuke had threw a warm fourth birthday party for the twins, inviting only a small few friends for the fun. Neji had brought along his daughter, Hinata and soon Kiba had arrived not too far behind. The little girl shyly greeted everyone as her father taught her and when she spotted the children, escaped to have her fun with them.

Iruka had arrived baring gifts for all three kids so as not to leave a single one out. He carried on a few conversations with Naruto, then Sasuke complimenting him on his lovely estate and warning him to take care of the Uzumaki's since they were his responsibility.

About an hour into the fun, two more visitors had arrived, much to everyone's surprise.

Kakashi and Itachi came through wearing nothing short of the best in casual dressings and even more shocking offering gifts to the children. Sasuke gave his brother a warning look that could define anything, but the elder brother ignored it, paying special attention to a particular long haired brunette, very handsome in appearance, near the patio window. The sight of this man, tingled his personal interests and perhaps other things. He said nothing to announce his departure and went out to greet the older gentleman, taking his hands in his and kissing the palm softly.

Iruka lifted his eyebrow at the younger man, a small blush tinting over his blemished nose.

"Itachi, Itachi Uchiha," The dark man greeted, sensually. "And you are?"

Iruka blinked, gazing up at the tall fellow before finding his manners and saying in return, "Iruka Umino."

"Mmm very nice to meet you Mr. Umino. . ."

Kakashi watched his partner and friend, wander off but paid no mind to who it was that caught his interests since his own were currently occupied with his newest novel.

This latest drama being by a man who'd always been his newest favorite author: Onimu Akuri. A well rounded rookie writer whose words have captivated his attention for some time. After reading this, he planned on getting the sequel to this.

Meanwhile as the day dragged onward, Kiba had been looking around for his best friend to say he'd been ready to leave but caught sight of a familiar figure standing outside the door, watching the kids play in the back yard. Placing his hands on his hips, Kiba rolled his eyes and walked toward the open glass door. "Yo," he started. "Can you give the girl a break for one minute?"

Neji side glanced the younger fellow just as he came to stand by his side. "Can't you find something else to do other than meddle in my business?"

"Don't get cute jackass," Kiba snorted. "You wanna drink or do you want to stand out here like a loser?"

Neji turned his head to the side a little, with his left brow lifting curiously. "Aren't you underage?"

"Now who's getting in whose business?" Kiba sighed and elbowed the jerk with his arm. "Either you want it or don't."

Looking back at the children once more, Neji relented and nodded. "Fine, I suppose one drink won't hurt." He paused, then. "No alcohol for you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kiba grunted over his shoulder as he disappeared back in the house. "When you grow a pussy and your last name becomes Inuzuka, I'll take your bullshit into consideration."

Neji blinked, and shook his head. "Foul mouth savage," He murmured to himself.

"I heard that you bastard!"

"And I'm sure the entire neighborhood heard _you_, Inuzuka . . ."

* * *

><p>Naruto chuckled to himself, bringing the back of his knuckles under his chin as he spied on his friends from above the second story window. He couldn't help the idea of wondering what it'd be like if his best friend and Neji got to know each other a little better.<p>

During the little adjusting month, Kiba and Neji had tolerated each other's company for the sake of their best friends and the children's welfare. However each meeting resulted in the pair soon ending on a sour note. Sasuke commented once that they acted like an old married couple—he got the cruelest glare known to mankind and a string of curse words that'd make the oldest sailor proud.

Thinking back on every heated conversation, Naruto remembered Kiba always being the first trying to start a decent conversation but because of Neji's snide personality, it always lead to Kiba's temper getting the better of him.

Naruto inwardly questioned if the two would ever get along but brushed it aside for another time.

"What are you looking at?" A deep voice said, followed by the set of lips pressing in the junction of Naruto's neck.

The blonde shrugged, sliding his gaze from the window to his lover. "Endless possibilities," He shrugged again. "Why aren't you down stairs?"

"I didn't see you around."

". . . is that all?"

Sasuke looked at him as if it were obvious. Naruto should've known better. "When do you start your business?"

"In three weeks. I bought out the building sitting next to Ichiraku's. The contractor says renovations should take about two weeks to finish."

Naruto's lip thinned. "What about your old job?"

"I'm not too worried," Sasuke's lip tilted. "Most of my clients were alerted of the change and more than half decided to follow. The company's stock is likely to drop by the next quarter due to such a loss."

"Serves the bastards right," Naruto's lips peeled over his teeth. "I can't believe you were fired over me. S' bullshit."

"What does it matter," Sasuke replied bored. With both his arms wrapped tight around his love's waist, Sasuke pulled Naruto's back to his chest and suggestively nuzzled his crotch to the back of his pants. "I've got more important things to worry about."

Naruto rolled his eyes playfully, trying to shrug his body free. "No Sasuke, we have guests. Keep it in your pants will ya—Oh!" Lips planted on the extra tender section of flesh behind Naruto's ear and a hand bravely traced over the outer cloth where his erection was coming to life.

"Come on Naruto," Sasuke purred, grinding more demandingly. "Just a little taste. . ."

"No Sasuke . . ." Naruto protested, weakly pushing his ass back against the arching crotch. "We have guests."

The grinding became a swaying dance, gradually weakening Naruto's defenses. Sasuke only needed to nudge him a little more. "Just a little taste . . ."

"S-Sasuke. . . Mmmn."

Sasuke turned his blonde around eyes licked with fire. So much admiration mirrored through for this young man who wormed his way into his heart. When Naruto's eyes darkened to that rare shade of deep blue . . . Sasuke knew he was going to have a taste of those lips.

And they were going to have a whole life time of getting a taste for years to come.

"Damned Teme . . ."

"Love you too Dobe . . ."

**^_^ The End ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Whew that's it my loves. I WILL be writing more for these two REAL soon. Be on the lookout for one I'm working on now plus two more for two other pairings, both sequels to this tale. BTW UchihaUzumaki family will be mentioned in each.**

**Taste of Your Body: Neji x Kiba**

**Taste of Your Love: Kakashi x Iruka**


	30. Sneak Peek: Taste of Your Body

**Author's Rant:** I know this is a surprise to see an update to this finished story but I wanted to give you all a small sneak peek to the next sequel, Taste of your Body for Neji and Kiba. The story is in progress and I hope to post it sometime this week ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peek: Aggravation Comes in All Sizes<strong>

* * *

><p>This was the probably the fourth time he'd seen him this week. By the grace of God, somehow or someway they were still able to be civil around each other; even if it's only for a handful of minutes.<p>

The weather was tamed, another cool brisk morning. Neji Hyuuga could faintly hear the crackle of an oak tree's limp become the forsaken victim to the harsh autumn winds settling over the rural city and clashing a fresh wave of chilly winds against his office window. The unfortunate tree's destruction rung loud in his ears; almost too loudly. It was at a time like this he had to remind himself to stay efficient and remember that the snapping sound wasn't his patience ready to crack in two.

His eyes were calm, cool and leveled evenly on the defiant posture of one Kiba Inuzuka across his cherry wood desk. The tattooed faced youth's stubbornness was as untamed and unpredictable as his aggressive personality. The brunette refused to meet Neji's disagreeing gaze reflecting from his pale, observant gaze. The look pissed him off to no ends. He was more concerned with the bobbing of his worn tennis shoes on the plush carpet to want to give the blasted Hyuuga the time of day.

After knowing each other for two years through the romance of similar acquaintances, some would've believed their natural hostility would've diminished. However, as time progressed on it seemed to only worsen.

Today, Neji was forced with deal with this nuisance out of a favor.

_I'm not angry_, he softly rehearsed in his mind, letting his gaze fall to a more plausible sight to hold his interests. He didn't let anyone get under his skin. The conflict can be resolved without bickering. The only problem between the two of them at the current time was that Kiba failed to be reasonable and to follow his suggestions.

It was basically understandable why Kiba would confuse his proposals in regards to the rough neck's financial issues. The youth just didn't want to hear the voice of reason. Not that Kiba was the sort to give three damns about his money concerns anyway. He'd been told to come by because of a certain friend who he promised to knock out as soon as he left this office.

He knew Naruto meant well, but damn he could figure out his own budget books and organize them to the way he wanted; not how this snobbish jackass desired.

Neji would be one of the first to say that the pitiful appearance of the several budget handbooks were enough evidence to indicate Kiba's lack of spending discipline. Mr. Hyuuga wanted to help him; he really did, but honestly didn't think he held the proper diligence to do so. After their second encounter Tuesday he'd prayed this was only a nightmare and not this twenty one year old fool sitting in his room. Unfortunately the lad was indeed a reality, sitting in his newly furbished office, looking as out of place as an ink blot on data sheets.

Kiba Inuzuka was a feisty individual with the cocky disposition and narrow minded attitude of a savage beast. This in a way went against his completely other world-like attire of a pin striped blazer, matching pressed pants and the button up shirt so tight, the stitching was weeping. His spiky maple brown hair had grown a pointier inch over the span of two years, falling to a small degree by his ears in that god awful disarray that oddly enough suited his uncouth ways.

A pair of crimson streaks slid down both his angled cheekbones just as sharp as his ebony eyes, and to add more insult to his already punkish ways, he dared to wear a thick cotton headband around his forehead. In all Neji's years, he simply couldn't fathom why he'd put himself through this.

As he pulled his gaze away from the obvious displeasure of watching the man's ignorant poise, he closed his eyes and turned to give full focus on the issue at hand. This he could deal with. He was, after all, a well-trained professional and just needed to control the problem with peaceful negotiation and diplomatic sympathy. He wouldn't insult the loud mouth man's intellect nor give him reason to argue again. Neji rarely had to calm people of this type down, but for the sake of his closest friends, both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, he'll pull some strings and try. Kiba only needed someone with plenty of patience and just as much bold resolve.

With that bit of inspiration indicted, the long haired man leaned forward, braided his fingers underneath his chin and prepared to declare a harmonic discussion.

"Damn how much longer is this gonna take?" Kiba questioned, fidgeting with his uncomfortable suit and mildly irritated by the stretch of silence.

"Until we reach an understanding, Inuzuka," Neji disregarded the attitude. Yet again he had be the adult here and realized Kiba was pushing his buttons, purposely. "If you could see it from my angle, then perhaps—"

"No, for the tenth and last damn time. N.O. No," The negative word was punctuated with the upmost prejudice.

"I see," The glasses worn around Neji's eyes were removed and placed on the corner of the desk as he reached to squeeze the pressure escalating between his eyes. "I heard you the first time, but what do you mean by _No,_ exactly?" His tone was thinned and clipped with metallic fortitude. Any other who would've heard this, would've gave a moment to pause and recall to whom they were speaking with. Kiba on the other hand just gave him a dirty look before looking back at his shoe crossed over his knee.

"No, means no. To put it in your uppity way," He quoted the air with his fingers mockingly. "It means I don't agree with what you're saying. I don't want to go by whatever bullshit, you're trying to pass. It makes no sense, the plan is pointless and pretty much a waste of my time, since it won't work. " The definition came in a way he assumed and hoped the Hyuuga would comprehend. "To be frank its impractically illogical and stupid. You can't expect me to follow this."

The round bifocals were immediately returned to Neji's face as a pinch of a raising temper began to nip at his hide. In all his twenty nine years, he'd always envisioned himself to be very logical and fair. He was always logical, his propositions always worked. How dare this arrogant—No, no. He wouldn't go through this again. This was their fourth attempt and they would find a resolution. He could do this. He really could. The grip he had on his pencil went lax and he slowly took a much needed breath.

Neji knew Kiba's game. The young fool did this intentionally to get him riled up. It's been this way for the two plus years they'd know each other ever since Naruto had started working for an old company himself and Sasuke were employed in at the same time. Because of minor complications at the last firm, it resulted in the three, that is he himself, Naruto and Sasuke from being eliminated from the Uchiha Corporation and now working here in this very flourishing office space about twenty or so miles away. He and Sasuke are the head partners of this business and have done well to excel wonderfully together.

The clientele was increasing and word traveled fast of their impeccable records from previous experience.

Though through that span of two years, Sasuke and Naruto had since purchased a new home not too far from here and live there with Naruto's younger twin brothers Kyuubi and Minato now age five and Sasuke's son, Gaara Uchiha now four. The youngest would be attending school would with Neji's only child Hinata Hyuuga who was the same age as youngest Uchiha and that was enough stress as it was. Kiba's involvements throughout the years have been only additional annoyances.

They'd have yet to be in each other's company without tension and were graciously spared having to be around one another. Well, that is until now.

"You're being completely unreasonable Mr. Inuzuka." Neji quietly proclaimed.

"And you're being a dick, so what's new?" Kiba shot back quickly.

_Patience. Patience. Patience. _This was for Naruto, only for him would he put himself through this aggravation. When Naruto had requested he help with Kiba's budgeting, Neji at first refused but then concluded it couldn't hurt and thought it could be the building bridge to a cooperative relationship between them. He wanted to help, hell practically willed up the impulsive nerve to call up Inuzuka himself and set up an appointment for them to talk. It astounded him that the lad agreed to his offer to be assisted and came down that following Monday.

Now as the badly dressed youth found more intrigue with his torn tennis shoes, instead of Neji's services, the Hyuuga wished he could kick his own butt for that ignorant lack of judgment.

"Alright Inuzuka, let's try this again. What exactly do you consider . . .?" He thought a moment, wanting to word this without coming off offensive. "Disagreeable about my terms?"

Kiba rolled his eyes and snatched one of the books off the desk, flipping through it until he found the page he wanted and slapped it in front of his advisor. "You're seriously lost your mind if you think I'm gonna follow this bull. I won't turn off my premium channels, I'll be damned if I cut back on eating out, I'm not going to cook five times a week, I don't want to shop at these pussy stores, I'm not downgrading my car and I'm not going to kill my damn dog!"

Neji lifted an eyebrow, "I never once suggested you kill your dog."

"Pfft, I bet you would if you knew how much his food and grooming bills were."

Neji sat back in his chair, sending his eyes heaven bound as he recite his chant of control in his mind over and over again. _Patience, patience, patience. For Naruto, this is for Naruto. _"I wouldn't suggest something I think is a helpful necessity. A pet is a very vital part of a person's life and quite a healthy way of living. I assume you think of it as an important part of your life correct?" Neji pulsed his lips, tilting his head. "The dog has a more suited role in your lifestyle since I've read that they can lower chances of heart attack, blood pressure and give you reason to be highly active outside of your home for an excellent way of exercise."

"Gee thanks," Kiba sunk in his chair, gapping his legs wide. "Glad to know how much of an asset my dog is instead of being a loyal, friend and decent company. He's just a healthy investment to make sure I don't gain weight or die of a stroke. Loving the logic behind that," The statement was laden with thick immaturity and disrespectful batter.

Pearl ashen eyes sparked dangerously. "There's no need for the sarcasm Mr. Inuzuka."

Kiba inclined his head back against his chair, concealing a deviant grin over his face. He was starting to crack this spoiled statue. Good. Though he couldn't figure out why the idea of getting to this idiot gave him a bit of satisfaction. Maybe it was because it was pleasant to know this stony person had emotions behind that blanket of ice.

Hell maybe he even had a beating heart somewhere in there.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: This it's just a small taste of the actual first chapter. I wanted to give you all something to hang onto until it actually came out. As promised the Uchiha and Uzumaki family will make appearances in this story. There will be plenty of NejixKiba, especially with little Hinata ^_^. Stay Tuned!<strong>


End file.
